A Dark Lover: The Mystery of the Royals
by marinav92
Summary: I turn to look at all the destruction that they have caused. I know I have to destroy them...the question is: How can I kill the person I love? -ButchxKaoru- Slight -BrickxMomoko- and -BoomerxMiyako-
1. Prologue

Me: Yeah! Update!

Hilary: No way! I feel so anxious

Black Shadow: …whatever…

Me: Well…This is the sequel of my first "A Dark Lover" :D So I hope you like it!

**Warning:** This story is rated "M" for violence, death and dark themes...(not sexual themes pervys xD ) and no, the RRBZ nor the PPGZ are going to die in here so don't worry for that either.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, but I own my dog :D oh! And the plot to of course…but my dog is mine! No one touches! *hugs my dog*

* * *

**Prologue**

The now permanent night, is a deep dark blue color, with little stars, that shine shamelessly and in a way no one has ever seen, with all the electric devices and artificial lights taking their attention it seemed almost impossible to turn their attention to this type of natural beauty that is the sky. Now, that there is no electric energy, no big cities, the stars have all the attention they all wanted.

One of the most destroyed cities in the world and besides, where al this hell started is the city of Tokyo. Everything in the city, from big buildings to sand castles made by little kids in the park, was destroyed. It looks like a ghost city, probably with the souls of the ones who died in there, still walking by the streets, seeking for their sweet eternal rest.

In one of the abandoned streets of Tokyo, a human child, is running with all his might, jumping over obstacles such as parts of buildings or other construction materials. His old ripped shirt danced with the wind, giving him the appearance of some type of a hero with his cape and his chest was all covered in his own sweat and blood. Naked feet were still running, trying to avoid the broken pieces of glass spread all over the floor with no avail. Chestnut eyes looked at everything surrounding them, making their movements fast. An odd combination of pants and sobs are coming out of his mouth. Everything in the poor boy screamed the same thing…

Panic…

A hand then appears behind the dark haired child, and the only thing he can do about it is give a silent cry when it grabs him by the neck, squeezing with force.

"Ple-please…s-sir! S-STO-P!" The poor boy manages to say between sobs, his whole body squirming under his hold. His nimble hands try to push away the hand that it's clutching his throat. The creature, smiles sadistically. Without saying a single word, he closes the hand clutching the fragile throat.

'_Crack'_

Immediately, blood spreads everywhere, painting the already red walls and street. Blood starts pouring out of the child's dead body, like a cascade. Tossing the body aside, the creature wrote on one of the walls surrounding him a message, using the child's blood as ink. When the last letter was finished, he turned around and left in a normal pace.

A sadistic laugh arose suddenly, disturbing the "peace" that city of Tokyo was having…

* * *

I can't believe it…this is pretty violent O_o

Well…hope you like it :D! Review and tell me what you think please :D!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Update :D

Hilary: Wohoo! Yay x3

Black Shadow: *smirks*

Me: Something to say…Hilary? Black Shadow?

Hilary: Not really

Black Shadow: …

Me: All righty then! Answering reviews!

***

**Answering Reviews:**

**PersonOfTheShadows****:** Yep…i know that it was disturbing :S

**Carito-fox****:** I'm so glad you liked the prologue x3 I thought nobody would like it because it's…pretty disturbing. But I'm so happy you liked this story!

**Black Shadow:** I don't find anything disturbing in it…

Hilary: O_ó you're different!...your sadic…

Me: Yep, akatsuki is awesome n_n my favorites are Deidara and Sasori…and they're even better when they are a couple *¬*

Black Shadow: What?…the doggie doeshn't like to be called a cute wittle doggie?

Hilary: *shudders* The baby talking doesn't hear right when you talk it…

Black Shadow: …

Me: YAY BROWNIES!!! ALL MINE!! *takes brownies* THANKS FOR EVERYTHING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THA CHAPPIE!! *hugs*

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****:** Yep, your completely right! xD loved your review n_n *hugs* thanks for the review and I hope you like this chappie!

**calvin76****:** My eyes are great! Thanks for the corncern! *hugs* hope you like the chappie! Thanks for the review!

**Tsukali-chan****:** *hugs* It doesn't matter x3 it's okay really jeje i'm so glad you like my series! And nop there isn't perviness…but lots of violence and romantic stuff x3 and let's hope that what you say comes true :D!! THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW!

**KireiMiyako****:** Yep, I know it's scary xD when I wrote it I was like…what the hell did I just wrote x) I hope you like this chappie! And thanks for the review! *hugs*

**three-tailed-fox****:** Jujuju, I love when you try to guess what will happen xD Well, in this chappie explains most of your questions, but this story had only a time skip of three months after the original a dark lover :) About the one who cracked his neck…I don't know who is it *feigning innocence* THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE CHAPPIE! *hugs*

**Nikooru-sama****:** It really has an evil start xD. Hope yoy like the chappie! And thanks for your corncern and review! *hugs*

**KaoruBC101z****:** xD here appears Kaoru don't worry jejeje. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!!! *hugs*

**what a pain****:** …you bad otouto…xD such a violent mind D:! (says it the one who wrote the violent chapter xD ) Well, hope you like the chapter! And thanks for the review!! *hugs*

**Blue:** It's ok if you got disturbed…I mean, I didn't even liked that much my chappie…but, this story is like this jeje, at least you liked it xD I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO! *hugs* THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

*******

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, but the situation is mine! is mine! ALL MINE!!!! *laughing maniacally*...mmm....sorry, crazy moment...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I'm so hungry. I think that my stomach will just explode with all this hunger invading my stomach…I need food…now! Mmm…I wonder when it is going to be that hunting hour…I'm in the mood for some rabbit. Or even some moose….or a deer.

I turn to look at my "home" or better known as my green tent. It's spacious enough for three persons to live in here, but I live alone. My parents live in another tent, and my brothers share another one. So I'm the lucky one who doesn't need to share a tent. The tent is separated in three different sections. The one I'm currently using is my bedroom; I have a sleeping bag with some pillows, that sometimes I use like chairs (like right now) and are spread all over the room. The second section is my living room; in there I have my notebooks and plans, with some food over a small table. The third and last section of this tent is my weapon room; exactly, there are only weapons in there. I have from thin needles to sharpened katanas. They're my little reserve, if a vampire appears, then I can use them.

…Vampire. It's been three months already since the war between vampires and the survivors of human kind started. Vampires have been attacking more cities, expecting to kill everybody…just like they did with Tokyo.

I still can remember that night. When Butch appeared for the first time and sucked my blood from my injury, when the RowdyRuff's knew about our double life (super hero-normal)…when I married Butch…

My hand finds its way towards the mark left from the green RowdyRuff. I start petting that patch of skin, while remembering that mating ritual. How my husband placed his lips over mine, kissing them passionately. My cheeks start feeling warmer just with imagining my hot boyfriend, kissing my life out.

I can't believe this.

I groan a bit, hiding my eyes with both of my hands from the view of the rest of the world. Even if the rest of the world in this case are the walls of my tent.

"Kaoru!"

I turn around when I hear my name being called. Behind of me, in the entrance of my bedroom, is my best friend Momoko. She's looking at me with a smile and happy eyes.

Really…why can't she just knock before entering?

…oh right…tents don't have doors…

"What's up" I say in a cheerful way, trying to hid my depression behind a mask of happiness. Every time I remember Butch, I start getting sad…always…I get this weird feeling on my stomach, like a hole in my stomach…

And I know why…it's simple actually…

I love him.

She smiles at me and points towards Utonium's new lab/tent.

"The professor needs us"

I look at her confused.

"Did he lost his gun again?" I ask her with a really audible groan.

She laughs loudly and shakes her head, answering me with a negative answer. A relieved sigh escapes my lips. At least his weapon is okay! Last time he lost it, All three of us had to look for it in every single corner of the underground cave…and let me tell you it's big…it's even bigger than Tokyo city!

Well, what I was saying? Oh yes! We searched for it through the entire underground cave. It took us one week! When the gun was found, we almost lost it…

…the professor had it all the time…

"It's about a disappearance"

I nod at her, letting her know that I'm listening to her completely. A disappearance? That's really weird…

Standing up, I walk towards my tent's entrance/exit.

A disappearance? That's really strange I insist…I mean, no survivor has disappeared before! We're completely safe…

Unless that the one who disappeared…was from another group of survivors.

Now, let me explain this situation to you. The ones who live here inside this cave, aren't the only persons who survived the attack of Tokyo. There are more groups scattered through the forest, or even the city. We're all preparing for something BIG…

War.

We're sick of just being prey of those blood-suckers. The only ones who have been attacking and destroying things since the war started are the vampires. It's time to change that

When I finally arrive with Momoko to the Professor's laboratory, I enter it without a single word. Inside, I see the Professor, Peach, Ken and Miyako. They're looking at the three screens, they're probably trying to find an archive or something similar.

"What's the matter?" I ask him, looking at him with confusion. He turns around and greets me with a distressed sigh. What a great way of welcoming a person.

"It seems that in two hours I'll have to give maintenance to the power central"

I form an "o" with my mouth, saying an ok to him. Well, now maybe you're confused because of this…well let me explain then.

When we first came to this cave, every one of us, started building a new city, but with war and in a cave seemed impossible. So Utonium made a new security system. It is a big force camp. Nothing can get out of it and vice versa. Being a cave without light nor the sun's natural heat, we didn't had any source of light. It's for pure logic that we need the sun's existence for our own existence. Without sun, the plants die. Without plants, herbivorous animals die, and so on and so forth. The cycle can't be broken. So the professor invented an artificial source of light capable of maintaining the plants alive and capable of lightning like the normal sun could.

But then there comes another problem…the energy. These machines need a lot of energy to keep working.

There's where the power central enters. It's like a workshop; the geothermic energy from the floor is transformed into electric energy. Since this area has big volcanic movements, it's a perfect place for it.

I smile at him, hoping that at least a smile helps him. He returns the smile, but as fast as it came, it disappears. He turns his attention towards the screens again. He types something in his keyboard. When he finishes, a picture appears on the principal screen as in cue. All three of us, look directly at a boy.

He seems to be over 7 years old. He has black and really short hair, big brown eyes…and a big goofy smile.

"This boy disappeared from the group of the west. They say that he went to hunt a little bit of food for his family to eat…but he never returned"

Miyako looks at the little boy sadly. It's so horrible…how can they just…kidnap a child like him!?

"So our mission is to rescue the little boy?" Miyako asks, looking at the professor instead of the photo.

An uncomfortable silence appears from nowhere, reigning everything inside the tent. I take this moment to look at the professor's lab. It's a tent like mine, but with the machines he had in his other house having most of the space and instead of a green tent, he got a gray one.

"It's not necessary…to look for him"

Ken's voice appears suddenly, cutting the uncomfortable air, like a knife cutting a piece of meat.

All four of us, turn to look at the boy's face. His expression is shocked…his eyes widened, mouth agape and skin a color of a sickly white…

No it's just not shock…but panic too.

We turn towards Peach, who is with Ken. He is just like Ken…

What happened that made them so scared?

Turning towards the screen, I gasp loudly. There, in front of me is an alley…one of Tokyo's alleys. Now it is more than destroyed. But what made me gasp wasn't the state of the alley, but what is lying on the floor of it.

On the floor is a body of the child we just saw in pictures. His eyes are wide with fright, and his mouth is open forming a big silent scream. His head is almost decapitated, the only thing connecting it with his neck are some strings of his own skin. He's swimming in his own blood, which has pooled below and around him.

Then, another thing grabs my attention.

The wall…

There is a message in it…but that's not what grabbed my attention…

_Butch hissed angrily and embraced her with more force._

"_How do you know me!?" he spat at her face. Kaoru, snapping out of her trance, understood immediately her position. The PowerPuff girl, angry at the creature, hit him with all her force with her knee on his family jewels. The RowdyRuff boy, gasping, fell to the floor, trying to rub the injury away. Noticing the boy's state of weakness, she took her skateboard with the un-injured hand and started running away from the alley._

It's the same alley…where I found Butch….for the first time…and when he drank my blood for the first time…

Miyako's scream of terror interrupts my shocking moment. I turn to look at her. She's crying on Momoko's shoulder. She still can't bear with these pictures…

Neither do I…

The professor, starts reading the message. A cold tone taking the place of his usually warm voice.

"Give me my mate back…or else"

My eyes widen and one of my hands snakes towards my mating mark for the second time that day and I pet it slowly…

My thoughts only ending in one word…

Butch…

* * *

Me: That's it! hope you liked it! n_n please review :D!!!

Hilary: Wow :O

Black Shadow: *smirk*

Hilary: *smirks*

Me: Seems these guys know something that we don't know….hmm…well whatever, hope you liked the chappie!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Ok, so hello guys :D It seems I'm all by myself today…Hilary and Black Shadow aren't here xD…

Oh well, your review replies are in the bottom of the story :3 hope you like this chapter n_n

***

**Disclaimer:** Mmm…*¬* SasuNaru is great…must read MOR_- (gets slapped by Otouto)_ WTH!

Otouto: CONTINUE THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!

Me: _(muttering)…_I don't own PPGZ…the plot of this story is all mine…on and I don't own Torako and Naito, those are from Carito-fox…damn Otouto-chan, interrupting my SasuNaru-ness…

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**(Momoko's POV)**

How can somebody kill an innocent child like that!? How can those stupid creatures appear, destroy our city, kill half of the population that lives in it and rule our world with their torturous ways! I'm really mad at those things… How could they just appear…like that…and take some of my classmates with them!

Like Himeko…I know that we were enemies from the start…but I really don't wish a bloody death to the ones I hate…not even a snobbish princess like she was.

My arms, who are hugging my sobbing blonde friend, tighten their grip on her, like they don't want to lose her too. I pat her back soothingly, hoping that that will help her with her crying. Poor Miyako, she's so big hearted, that it hurts seeing her crying like that.

I turn to look at Kaoru's expression with curiosity, but I'm sure not prepared for the sight I receive. There she is, standing immobile, with shock scribbled all over her face, instead of the angry Kaoru I'm so accustomed to. She has her right hand covering her mating mark. Her expression changes continuously from anger, to scared and finally to betrayed. I wonder what she is thinking that makes her feel so wrong…

The professor turned the monitor off, and turned around to face us with a grief expression.

"We've seen enough…"

Ken hurried towards a box that was opened in the floor, I recognize it as one of the packages that the new mail has. Our groups need to communicate with each other, so we do it by a secret mailing system. Don't ask how it works…nobody knows but the heads of the groups.

Ken takes out of the cardboard box a plastic bag full with rocks and blood. He hurries towards the examination table with the bag.

"The leader of the north group send this with the video of the news…it must be because we have Peachie"

Peachie, at the moment of hearing his name, he runs towards Ken and starts smelling the example of rocks and blood. With a stern expression in his mechanical face he starts talking.

"I know what killed the boy"

Everyone stares at him with a deep stare, waiting almost impatiently for him to continue. I need to know who it is…he must suffer for what he or she did to the pure child.

"Royal, da wan" Is the only thing that Peachie says, but the emotion that he used was almost what made me want to faint. Even if he's a robot and he can't feel…he said it in a way that made my skin chill out unpleasantly. And if it wasn't enough, an even more uncomfortable silence and atmosphere arose from that simple word.

The silence is soon broken by Kaoru, who gasps loudly.

"Royal!? Butch mentioned them when he kidnapped me!"

The professor turned to look at our expressions and soon he started his explanation, looking that we didn't have any idea of what he is talking about.

"The Royals…We don't have enough information about those vampires but we know that they're a group…a powerful group."

"…powerful?" I ask nervously. The professor nods at me.

"Those vampires can control every single power like a normal vampire and have special powers that normal vampires don't have. They have great combat skills and what's worse…They can control a specific power or element"

When he finishes, I'm already about to tug at my hair from the desperation only. If we couldn't even beat the RowdyRuff who were normal vampires…how are we supposed to win!?

"There's something else"

We turn our full attention towards the professor and we wait "patiently" for him to continue. He squirms uncomfortable…I think because of the gaze.

"There's a way to recognize a Royal from a normal vampire…"

He takes his remote and turns on his monitor again. He looks in some archives and carpets that are filed in his computer. After three minutes, he finally finds whatever he was searching. He selects the archive and then a photo takes the place of the searching program.

"Every Royal vampire has this tattoo somewhere in their body"

Mmm…that's strange…I think I've seen that mark somewhere before…but where?

**(Flashback)**

"_Well hello girls!" a feminine voice says_

_My eyes widen and I turn around just to find myself face to face with a celestial creature. She has pink short hair that stops in her creamy shoulders and has the ends in a spiky style; some of her pink hair is trying to hide her pink eyes from view. She is wearing a black strapless mini dress with a strap of pink in her chest area. She's wearing a pair of black gloves in her arms and a pair of black boots in her feet. She has a confident appearance and I must confess she is pretty attractive too. The girl, smirks a bit, revealing to us one of her sharp fangs._

_***_

_The strange girl absorbed the attack with her right hand. Oh my god! How the hell could she absorb all that quantity of power!? What kind of vampire is she? Well, whatever she is, we must destroy her! Aiming my now charged weapon to her, I throw it. The yoyo hits her, but not in the back of her head as I planned, but on her ass._

"_KYAAA!?" She shouts loudly, jumping with her back facing us all the time._

"_OWWIEE! My cute ass! It hurts!" The girl whined, all the while rubbing her sore cheeks. Both Kaoru and I, stare at her agape at the childish display of attitude she is doing. And here I was really thinking that this enemy was a bad ass one…_

_Then, I caught something with my eyesight a black spot in right inner thigh. Focusing my eyesight, I can see that is a tattoo. This tattoo is a Jewish star with a skull and a black rose that is coming out of one of the eyes of the skull. Eh? Why would a girl use a tattoo like that one?_

**(End of Flashback)**

I stare dumbly at the professor…

With trembling hands, I stopped my hug towards Miyako, focusing everything in the professor.

No way…she is a Royal…?! That's why she was so powerful! That day we could have died in her hands if that other vampire wouldn't have appeared!

I walk towards the professor and I grab him from the hem of his shirt and pull him down to my level.

How many of these guys exist!?"

Ken takes my hand away from his dad's shirt, making him stand up properly. He gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry Momoko, They're just four…three of them are the children of the vampire's king and the other one is a stranger"

I give a sigh of relief. At least they're only four, and knowing the Royalty, maybe the children don't even know how to fight…

"I found out just now that the Royal who killed the boy has Butch's smell, da wan" Peachie says looking apologetically at Kaoru.

Kaoru stares at the tent's wall with remorse. She looks like she wants to cry, but I know she won't. She's to proud for that.

The professor turns to look at us with seriousness. " This changes everything…girls, your mission is to find the RowdyRuff Boys and kill them…if what Peachie says is true, then the RowdyRuff's are transforming into Royals…we don't need three more royals"

We just keep staring at the professor with all the sound of rhe tent gone. The only sound I hear are three words the professor said, repeating in my head over and over like a mantra:

Mission…RowdyRuff's…Kill…

…I need to kill Brick…

I…

…Need…

…To kill him…

***

We're walking out of the cave, all three of us, getting ready for our mission.

So I need to find Brick and kill him, making him disappear in thin air like I had done to various vampires in these months…

…Strangely enough, the idea of killing him isn't so attractive anymore…even if he's part of that race.

And all because I lo-…lo-…

Agh…because I like him…

"Hey Momoko…are you all right?" Kaoru asks, looking at me oddly. I turn towards her with a dumb-struck expression.

"Of course I am" I answer her, with the most normal voice I can muster for now. Then I look at her strangely,"Why do you even ask?"

"You've been awfully quiet, when you're always making chit-chat to everyone"

…I think that I'm going to punch Kaoru's face. I think Miyako reads my thoughts because she stands in front of Kaoru in a protective stance.

"Momoko-san! Kaoru-san! It's not the time!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL MAKE HER PAY!" I shout loudly, making Miyako wince a bit. Then something stops me…

A noise…a noise of little branches creaking…

Someone's in here…

I turn to look everywhere, trying to discover the source of the noise.

Then I see it…

I catch the glimpse of something brown moving.

I turn around and ran towards it with speed, leaving both of my teammates behind. I know that that is not the most intelligent thing to do, but right now there's only one thing I think…

I must destroy the vampires…

I hear the voices of Kaoru and MIyako shouting at me to return, but I don't stop…

I continue with my trail.

Then I see it…or better said, I see them.

There are two persons, a woman and a man. The man looks of my age or a year older. He is slightly tan and has brown hair styled in a really spiky way. His brown eyes are looking at the girl, and his telling her something I cannot hear from this far away. He Is wearing a light gray tank top that hugs his slightly muscled chest perfectly and with the bottom hem slightly cut, black pants that aren't hugging his legs but aren't loosened either and his shoes are gray. In his right upper arm he has a slightly gray bandage that was once white tied to it, in a zig-zag way. He has a big brown cape too, with two big shuriken tied to his back.

The woman is a brunette like the other, but instead of brown eyes she has orange eyes, and her hair is long with some bangs trying to cover her orange eyes. She is wearing a brown mini dress with really short sleeves and the bottom hem has a strap colored like her eyes, light gray capri leggings hug her leaving from above the knee to her feet completely naked. She has red orange flats in her feet and two red orange wrist bands, one in every arm.

With my yoyo in hand, I rush towards them, the intention of killing evident in my moves.

Both of them turn to look at me with surprise. The girl opens her mouth and shouts me something, but I can't heart it…

I'm to preoccupied with the idea of killing them surfacing from deep inside me.

When my feet finally touch the floor, I attack the boy with my ping yo-yo. He receives the impact on his left arm.

Wincing, he backs off, touching his left arm where my yo-yo hurt him with his other hand. His eyes widen when he discover blood. He looks at me with hate and lets out a…growl!?

But…vampires hiss…not growl…

He takes out one of his gigantic shuriken, that where hanging over his shoulders. He starts running towards me, even if the girl yells at him to stop…

Why would she yell that…?

Are those vampires strange?

I hear my friend's voice yelling my name with desperation. I try to run away, but my foot is stuck in some rocks.

I try to free my foot with both of my arms, with no avail. When he's a few meters away from me, I close my eyes, preparing myself for my imminent death.

Have you read or seen those stories where the one who is about to die see's his/her memories flash upon his/her eyes? Well, it seems that in the real life that it isn't possible…at least not for me…

I'm to paralyzed for even remembering my name.

I wait for a sharp pain or the screams of my best friend…but instead of that I feel two pairs of arms hugging me.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE DIED!" Kaoru's voice appears and a slap makes me open my eyes. The first thing I see it's Miyako, who had her hand up…

She was the one who slapped me I suppose…

And Kaoru is looking at me annoyed. I smile at them a bit.

Then, I remember the brunette who was about to kill me. I turn to see everywhere, looking for him or the girl…but I find none…

"Long time no see, _dude_"

"_Hey! Thanks dude! For the help!!" He said, beaming all the while. I can feel my right eye twitching…Dude?!_

My eyes widen when I remember that voice. I turn to the origin of said voice and there I find them. The boy who was about to attack me is being calmed down by the other girl and a new girl. This girl is a brunette like the first one but instead of straight hair, she has a combination of straight/wave hair, it's long and its styled in a horse tail, some bangs are threatening to hide…the bluest sky eyes I have ever seen. She reminds me a bit of Kaoru by the clothes she is wearing. She is wearing a short sleeved aqua t-shirt with gray pants…but these hug her perfect figure…well perfectly. She is wearing black tennis shoes and black fingerless gloves with a bright purple stripe in the hem and in her head she has a black cap with blue vertical stripes…

The guy that appeared with her is a very familiar boy…

He smiles at me, showing his abnormally big fangs. Wait…he's a vampire! NO WAY!

His smile does not reflect cockiness nor hunger..

It's just a big goofy and happy smile and that's what I like about it.

"Seems that my debt is now paid" He says, grinning all the while.

* * *

Me: FINALLY! IT'S FINISHED!! ….Now to answer the reviews :)

***

**Answering Reviews: **

**KaoruBC101z****:** Great! I'm glad my chapter was that great for leaving you speechless xD Yes, they have become something similar to cave man :) *hugs* hope you liked the chappie!

**KireiMiyako****:** Ok, here is your update :3 Thanks for the review *hugs*

**Carito-fox****:** I'm so glad you like the chappie :) Well, they have been in the cave for three months. Ok I will read the fic later n_n…now I'm so sleepy, I wanna sleep xD There is a fanfic I ADORE that it's called "Circle of Life", but I'm not sure if you're going to like it because it has sasunaru (yummy) itakyuu (another yummy) and sasodei (kyaa!!) it's one of the best fanfics I have ever read in my life x3….Oh and BS and Hilary aren't here right now…sorry Naito and Torako…:) Hope you liked the chappie!!! *gives tuna, chocolate and meat…and a hug*

**calvin76****:** xD thanks! It's that I love cliffies ):3 they're so good :P *hugs* hope you liked the chappie! And thanks for the review!

**Blue:** *hugs* I'm so glad you like my cliffies jiji and my story of course :) and yeah I know…poor boy…:S I don't know why I made a little boy T-T…well, I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****:** xD I see that you liked my chappie jejeje I'm so glad *hugs* thanks for the review!! and for making me smile like an idiot every time I read your review xD love to do that xD Oh! And good luch with your moving thinguie!!

**three-tailed-fox**: About the question…actually…I don't know xD…this story isn't all planned so that's why I'm having some problems with it u_u…but we'll see ok :D! Well, Himeko as you saw (or you're going to see) appears in this chappie and well, I'm glad you really liked the last chappie :D I hope you like this one too! *hugs* thanks for the review!

**what a pain:** No…please don't push me with writting the story xD i don't wanna suffer!! WAA!!!...I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review…*hugs*…p.s…I'm sorry for the hit xD

**Nikooru-sama****: **Yeah, I hate exams too…and extra classes…and school…extra homework…and Influenza…¬_¬…oh well, I'm so glad you liked it :D! *hugs*!! Thanks for the review!!

**Tsukali-chan****: **xD aren't we a bit sadistic? :P just kidding xD all right, I will try to make it with a lot of violence…and romance…x3 Thnaks for the review! *hugs* hope you liked the chapter!

**Gothic saph: **I will try to update as fast as I can :D I'm glad you liked the chappie! *hugs* thanks for the review!

**dejiko001****: **Umm, well, it will go even more far than this xD sorry, amm well hope you liked the chappie! *hugs* thanks for the review and good luck with your story too! And thanks for the mentions n///n I still feel a bit embarrassed about it xD


	4. Chapter 3

Black Shadow: Ok…we're back

Me: Yep…sorry for not updating earlier...i had to concentrate in my exams and homework :)

Hilary: Hai! n_n at least we're back!

Me: Ok, let's get this show on the road!

***

**Disclaimer: I** don't own the show or the characters…but I surely own Hilary and Edward meanwhile Carito-fox owns Torako and Naito.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

*******

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Turning towards the unfamiliar guy that saved my boss' butt, I inspection him with silent concentration.

The boy has pale blue eyes that shine with something akin to mischief and a pale color in his skin, which combines perfectly with his blond hair. He is wearing gray trousers, a blue shirt with long sleeves and a big maroon cape with the ends ripped apart….

He looks pretty handsome for a stinky vampire…

But Butch is even hotter…

OH GOD! I WANT TO SLAP MYSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT!

I feel my cheeks getting a warm feeling with the mere thought of him. Butch, it seems that I haven't seen him since only yesterday, instead of three months…He is so handsome, seductive…and he's also…

My husband…

Why can't I hate him for making me his wife!?...Why did he have to be so perfect!?

CURSE YOU! INCREDIBLE VAMPIRE POWERS THAT MAKE THEM ALMOST IRRESISTIBLE!

Finally recovering from the shock, Blossom stands up with Miyako's and my help.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She shouts asking to him with anger…and in my ear. Sometimes I just wished I had a big tape, only to paste it on her big and loud mouth to shut her up…

The blond stranger starts chuckling amused at my leader's antics, making her even more furious from before. He smirks playfully at us.

"Not happy to see me…Blossom-san?" He asks, trying to taunt her even more. Blossom shouts enraged, but stays where she is. I turn to look at the unfamiliar faces with confusion. Where did she meet these guys? I wonder…

"Who are you?" Bubbles asks, looking at them with a polite smile on her face. The brunette boy, smirks at us coolly.

"It's not of you-"

"My name is Edward! I am a vampire as you can see…but don't worry, I won't harm you!" He says, interrupting his brunette friend of his "cool" speech.

A strange moment of silence invades the forest…only a slap cuts it…with a few colorful words going right after it.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Edward says, grasping the back of his neck. The brunette boy, just glares him with hate.

"We're not supposed to be known by these girls you idiot!"

I turn to look from him, to the kinda pathetic blond boy that's still grasping the back of his neck in a soothing manner.

Then, the boy known as Edward makes a pleading puppy face, even with little tears in the corner of his pale blue eyes…not even Bubbles can make such a pitiful face!

"But Naito-chan!"

The brunette, now known as Naito, glares at him with such killing intent, that makes my teammates back off in fear…

The brunette girl with her hair in a pony tail, starts chuckling, while the other one just sighs desperately.

"You didn't had to say my name!...AND QUIT CALLING ME NAITO-CHAN!"

Edward turns to look at both girls, the same pitiful expression in his face. The one that was with Naito, sighs again.

"All right…girls, my name is Torako…I'm a werewolf like him" She says, pointing towards his obviously furious teammate.

"What are you doing now Torako!" Naito exclaims impatiently, all his attention fixed in her figure. The girl just shrugs while looking at Edward.

"Well, it doesn't matter Naito-chan! They already know us, thanks to the cruel fate we have!" The vampire says dramatically, clutching his chest where the heart is with his left hand and with the back of his right hand touching his forehead.

"It's your fault you idiotic vampire!" His oh-so-best-friend says, glaring at him even more heatedly than before.

Before he can start whining again, Blossom starts speaking heatedly at the creatures. At last somebody of our group starts talking…it felt like they were the only ones in here, only ignoring us.

"How is it possible…that you are a vampire!?" She exclaims with hate lacing her words. I can understand why she hates their species…after all the damage they've done I would be worried if she didn't.

Edward looks at my leader, and for the first time, his face turns into a serious one, all traces of amusement from before erased.

"Okay, it seems that we need to explain some things in here….don't we?" he says looking at us three, while taking a seat on the dark green turf. Wait…are they going to explain them in HERE? In the open? Where everybody can see?

"In here?" I ask incredulously, looking at all three of them like they were some strange things…which they they're actually are.

"Yes, don't worry, there's nobody in here" The only girl we don't know says, sitting down on the turf too. Blossom turns to look at us, and she nods, indicating us to sit down too.

"How do I start…I guess that I should start with my own transformation…"

A deep sigh escapes from his lips and he turns to look at us with determination. I can tell that the memory is painful for him; by the way he smiles at us.

"It all started when I had ten years…there was a disease in the town where I lived…"He chuckles a chuckle without humor while looking at Blossom, making her flinch and look to another way, "It's funny…I don't even remember where I lived…well, the point is that I got infected by a deadly virus that was attacking my hometown….i was about to die…when …I transformed into this one day…"

He looks at a certain tree, with longing eyes.

"What I remember the most is the dark that invaded me when I first woke up…"

__

**(Flashback)**

**[Edward's POV] A/N: He is 10 years old**

Agh…my head…it feels like if I had sleep over a big rock…

Wait…a big rock!?

I open my eyes just to find myself looking at pure darkness. After two or more minutes of staring, I finally know that what I'm staring is at a cave's roof.

So I'm in a dark cave?...how could I sleep in a cave!?

The cave is all narrow and dark, not a single light inside of it. Aww I don't like darkness! I want my mom and my dad!

Wait...MY MOMMY AND MY DADDY! WHERE ARE THEY!?

I feel tears trying to escape from my eyes, but I fight them and try to maintain steady…my mom said always to be brave and not let anyone see you sad…

I wish my mommy was in here with me…

"Hey"

I turn towards the source of voice and I find…

I gasp loudly; looking at the most cute brunette girl I've ever seen smiling at me. She has short brown hair with the ends painted an electric blue, eyes with a mixture of all kinds of blue and skin between tan and pale…

I gulp a bit, trying to moist my suddenly dry throat.

"Are you all right?" She asks, touching my forehead with her own. I nod at her dumbly feeling my cheeks getting warmer, making her nod at me too.

She separates from me and smiles at me a dreamy smile…I think I'm actually in love…

"Amm…thank you very much…miss" I say softly, looking at a suddenly interesting little rock.

Her musical voice appears in the air again, but with an uncomfortable tone lacing it.

"Umm…I'm a boy…"

I feel how all my body starts feeling cold…

"WHAT!?" I shout rather loudly, being kinda out of character right now…

Goodbye to my first love…

With that, my whole face starts feeling hot of embarrassment. I turn to her….i mean his frowned expression, apologizing uncountable times. He smiles a bit and starts laughing.

"It's all right…I get confused very easily by everybody…" His smile returned full force. He grabbed my hand and started shaking it, "My name's Sebastian! What's yours?"

I smile at him slowly. Now that I can see him more closely, I can actually see that he's a boy. He has a boy's body…but kinda girly in a way.

"My name's Edward!" Then my thoughts trail to my parents again. Maybe this boy knows where they are! "Hey, Sebastian…have you seen my parents? They're kinda like me…my mom has gray eyes and really long blond hair that ties it in a bun sometimes, and my dad is blond too bud with blue eyes and pale skin! He's pretty much like a monster when he get mad but-…hey, what's the matter?" I ask him, looking at his suddenly grief face.

"You mean…you don't remember?"

I look at him strangely. What does he mean with that? What do I need to remember? I simply say no, moving my head from right to left over and over. Sebastian looks at the floor with saddened eyes.

"Your village was under attack when I found you…you where being changed into a vampire while other two vampires where…where…making your parents…" he stops, while trying to find a way of telling me this. Then, he sits straight and looks at me directly at my eyes, "You're a vampire now…vampires in order to keep living, they need to eat blood…those two vampires…were eating your parent's blood"

My eyes widen, a bit…

I turn to look at my hands with sudden repulsion. I feel how my tear finally beat my resistance and start escaping my eyes, living wet trails on my cheeks.

"I…I…cannot cry….i…won't cry" I say, repeating like a mantra, while my boy shakes.

I feel so repulsed…I'm now one of the creatures that killed my parents! My mommy is now dead! I won't see her smile anymore! I won't hear her voice anymore! I won't see my dad's smiling face anymore! I won't be able to feel his hugs anymore!

Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms hug me, and I immediately cling to Sebastian like a lifeline, sobbing and wetting his chest with my tears.

"Don't worry…everything will be fine…I will protect you"

"How!? You're just a kid like I am! We can't do anything!" I shout at him with anger. I know that he only wants to help me, but it's just…I feel so bad…It feels horrible knowing that you're actually alone for sure…

"Yes I can!" I turn to look at him with surprise. He has a little smile, but his determined eyes make me stare in awe. "Are you forgetting something…you're a vampire now…well, so am i! I am part of an organization of creatures like us that help humans….even if I look like a weakling, believe me, I'm not! Besides, that's what friend do! Stay together in the good times and even more closer in hard times!"

He smiles at me in a relaxing way, "Besides…you're parents wouldn't like you to be unhappy and live your life with hate…I can assure you that"

Another set of tears escape from my eyes, and I hug him tightly, hopping that this isn't a dream that will disappear soon…leaving me in the darkness completely alone. I smile a bit…a sad smile but with a little hope in it…

"Don't worry Edward…I will help you…You're not alone"

I lost my parents…but at least I won't be alone anymore…

**(End of Flashback)**

**__**

**[Kaoru's POV]**

I look at him in complete horror. How can somebody suffer like that! Being converted while looking at your parent's dying by the hands of your species….it is horrible!

Blossom looks guiltily at him while Bubbles tries not to cry…

Looking at Edward, I see how he tries not to cry from the very memory; instead, he gives us a smile and starts talking again.

"So that's my story…My friend Sebastian helped me train, everyday…then, the time for another one to join into our group came….but I guess that that's Hilary turn now…since it's her past" He says, looking at the unknown brunette. The girl sighs a bit before smiling warmly.

"So, you already know my name is Hilary. Well, this is my story. I lived in the vampire's palace with my dad…I suppose that I must start with my family…" My dad…His name is Sebastian Blair and he's known as…the vampire king."

All three of us choke with our own saliva while looking at her with horror. "You…then you are…"

Hilary smiles happily, "Yay…I'm a pure Royal"

I feel myself getting colder by the mention of that word. I can't believe that this girl…is a royal! She looks so…weak and fragile…

"Well, I have a brother and a sister. In fact, my brother is the one who saved Edward from the vampires"

I turn to look at Edward, just to find him nodding, with a smirk in his face…Really, is this guy bipolar or something? Last time I checked he was sad…not proud…

"Since we're direct bloodline of the vampire's king, we have to be engaged to another vampire…that's where my story starts"

**__**

**(Flashback)**

**[Hilary's POV] A/N: She has 9**** years old!**

Jijiji this is so much fun! I start giggling when I see the two ducks start swimming with their babies. Their so cute! I wish I could have one! i giggle again when a baby duck starts fighting with one of his sisters…or brothers? I don't really know…

I should be in the party my daddy organized for me…but I really prefer looking at this little guys. The party is about something I'm not exactly prepared…

…Marriage!

…dun dun duuuun!

As if I would love to be near a boy and their strange sickness they carry, kissing each other in the mouth…

EWW!

I know…why someone as old as me thinks like that. Since us vampires age a year every 100 years and all…but it doesn't matter in which angle you look at it...

I still have 9 years.

Mmm…I wonder what kind of boy would I marry…Will he be cute? Or will he be handsome? Mmm…that's a mystery.

"Hello Princess"

I turn to look at a boy with blond hair spiked to all every possible and impossible direction, the ends of said spikes colored in brown. He has yellow eyes, pale skin and a smirk in his face. His wearing black trousers with a white buttoned up shirt and a black tie. Just great…somebody who wants to be my husband.

I glare at him, trying to make him go but he just stays in there, looking at me.

"What? Looking at the cute ducks, Princess?"

I look at the pond with the same glare.

"Well…not everybody can be as heartless as you ….Daniel-san" I say, looking at my reflection. I have my long brunette hair styled in two pigtails and I'm wearing a blue dress with a crème ribbon around my waist.

I see how his yellow eyes seem to fill with hate. Rapidly, he takes one of the little ducks and holds it in a painful grip. The poor duck starts letting out painful noises from his little beak. I look at Daniel with hate.

"Leave the poor duck alone!"

"Why should I? I'm a heartless bastard!" He says, looking at me with a smirk.

With a hissing sound, I punch his face and grab the little duck from his hand. I leave the duck in freedom, and I see how it returns with its parents…

Then, a hand grabs my wrist in a painful grasp.

"You're so gonna pay for that!" He shouts angrily, preparing with his other hand a ball of lightning. With my free hand, I prepare a fire ball, ready to strike him with it…

When the boy suddenly frees me…

Behind him, there's a black haired boy with black eyes, looking at him with hate. Daniel flinches and runs away from the scene.

I stare agape at the boy. How can he scare the most heartless guy with just a glare! Wow…it must be a really evil one…

I don't wanna see it never.

He turns to look at me, and gives me a smile.

"Are you all right?"

"I guess…thanks!" I say, happily hugging him. Looking at his face, I ask him who he is and what is he doing in here.

"My name is Black Shadow…I'm here because my dad wants me to marry the princess…I just hope she isn't snobby like the other yucky girls I know…"

I blink a bit. Maybe two or three times, I don't know. So he doesn't know who I am…maybe I can take advantage of that! Nobody treats me normal because I'm "_The precious flower of the king and the queen"…_

Pfft…I don't even like being called precious…

"Why are you here? I thought girls wouldn't be allowed in here" He says, smiling at me again. I turn to look at the pond with a thinking expression. I can't tell him I'm the princess…he will treat me differently like everybody else…

"Umm…I'm here for a husband" Ok…half lie half true! I can't be considered a bad girl! Yay!

He turns to look at the pond with a smile.

"You know…I like being in here! It's all so pretty! And the ducks are so cute too!" I exclaim, looking at him.

He goes near the pond and pets a duck in the head.

"I know…ducks are incredible creatures…like every other creature in this world"

A moment of pure silence passes, he continues petting the duck in the head while I look at him. He looks so handsom-

"I think that all the creatures should be treated equally…don't you think?" He says, looking at me, the same smile plastered in his face.

I let a squeak out and I turn around, ashamed that he caught me staring. I feel my cheeks getting a bit warm and I answer him with a squeaky voice.

"Yeah I feel the same…"

Some more minutes in silence pass, but not uncomfortable ones…but comfortable ones. Finally, he leaves the pond, to stand in front of me…

He grabs my hand with his. I turn to look at his smiling face with surprise.

"You know…I would like you to be my wife…you're cute"

I feel my cheeks even warmer than before. I turn to look at the green turf of the little forest we're in.

"Thanks…you're pretty handsome as well…"

He smiles at me and turns around, getting out of the forest.

"Let's go then and tell the King…princess…."

I stare at his back with my mouth opened. HE KNEW ALL THE TIME!....AND HE TREATED ME NORMALLY!

I give a big smile and I run towards him. Maybe I will like my husband after all!

**(End of Flashback)**

**__**

**[Kaoru's POV]**

Ok...that was…

"SO ROMANTIC!" Bubbles shouts, looking at her with a smile grazing her delicate features..

I was going to say gross…but whatever floats their boat…

She chuckles a bit, but she stops almost immediately.

"I haven't finished, Bubbles-chan…I was just telling you how I met him…that was the happy part"

Blossom looks at her oddly.

"The…happy part?"

She nods at her, her smile faltering a bit.

"This is what happened later…"

__

**(Flashback)**

**[Hilary's POV] A/N: She has 13** **years **

I can't believe it! Today is the day Black Shadow returns!

I giggle a bit, while jumping happily on the floor of my bedroom. My bedroom is painted a pale blue with some crème decorations hanging on the walls, the king sized bed is in the center of it while my other things are surrounding it.

I feel so happy! I haven't seen him since I had 10 years! I wonder how he is? How much has he changed?

Supposedly, in order to be my able to fit my category (Pfft, as if I had a category…stupid elders) he had to go to train in a special camp. I don't know what kinds of things he has been learning, but I guess something about ruling the vampire world and controlling powers…

I sigh a bit happily. I just wish my brother was here with me…

He ran away when I had 11 years old, because of his marriage…I don't really know why…they looked absolutely adorable together!

Oh well…I guess he's still happy I will marry the man I love…I just hope he marries the person he loves.

Oh yeah!

Today is the day I mate with Black Shadow…

I feel my heart jump in excitement.

I look at myself in my mirror and at my choice of today. I'm wearing an electric blue mini dress, which it's tight above my waist line, letting everyone see the size of my b cup chests and a pair of high heels of the same color…

Yep…I have thirteen years old and I already have a b cup... oh joys

Can you feel the sarcasm?

Looking at the mirror again I give an annoyed sigh. I hate being, "_The sexiest royal on earth_" as everyone happily calls me. They're always treating me great because of my looks and my power in status…

Only Black Shadow has treated me like a normal vampire…that's some of the reasons of why I love him.

Suddenly, I hear the familiar sound of trumpets. My smile returns full force when it finally strikes me….

He has finally arrived!

I start running, opening my door and slamming it close. I run through the castle, anxiously hoping to see his smiling face again, smiling at me and telling me lovely things like he did before.

Finally arriving at the room where my family is assembled, I stand up beside my dad's throne. My dad, who is already sitting on his throne, smiles at me warmly, my mother doing the same. The only one who is looking coldly at the horizon is my tenth year old sister, Iblis. She has brunette hair like mine with the ends in a blue colored too…the difference is the she has it in a short style (A/N: Like Buttercup's from the PPG).

Finally, the doors open, revealing two soldiers…and Black Shadow.

He definitely has grown. His face has the same pale tone, but not a ghostly pale…a good tone of color. His body surely has matured, he now has lean muscles in the right places, even his hair has grown, part of it tries to hide his right eye….but what surely has changed are his eyes…

They seem so cold…

My smile finally falters, a surprised expression taking its place.

He is wearing a pair of dark gray trousers; a slate shirt without sleeves, a cape with the ends of it ripped apart, dark gray arm warmers and black shoes…

"Sir Black Shadow…" My dad says, seriousness overtaking his face. My fiancée turns to look at him, bowing at him with respect.

"Hai, my king?"

"Why did you returned?" He asks, looking at him in a business like fashion. I gulp a bit. I have a bad feeling for this. He finally looks up, not a single trace of emotions in his face.

"I've come to take the hand of your daughter in marriage"

I feel my cheeks getting hot, by the mere statement.

"What would you do to have the hand of my princess?" my daddy asks, narrowing his eyes at him. He calmly looks at him.

"I would **kill** anybody for her, my king"

My eyes widen, and I can feel myself shaking. Kill!? How can he insinuate that kind of thing! How can he just say that he would kill anybody for me!

The doors of the ballroom open, letting a soldier enter a pregnant slave in his hold. I gasp when I finally understand what my dad has planned.

"Then…demonstrate it…Kill this pregnant woman if you want to have my daughter as your wife" My dad explains softly.

Black Shadow walks calmly towards the woman, taking out a knife from his trouser's pocket. The slave, starts squirming in the guards hold, praying for mercy all the while. My fiancée doesn't hear her instead; he takes a hold of her hand in a painful grip. She shouts bloody murder when her wrist snaps in half.

I turn to look at my family, just looking at them coldly…

What's wrong with them!? Why don't they stop this!

Running towards the pregnant woman, I try to save her, all the while shouting for Black Shadow to wait, to stop his actions.

Two guards grab me, preventing me of continuing. I squirm in there hold, trying to free myself and help the human…but it's to late.

Just when I turn to look at her…I see how the person I love kills her with his dagger, directly in her heart.

The woman, looks at me, and…dies.

I stay in shock…looking at her bloodied corpse on the floor of my own home…

The soldiers finally let me free…making me sit on the floor, just looking at the now dead woman.

"You can have my daughter" I hear my dad say…_**pride**_ lacing his words. I feel two arms grabbing mine and making me stand up. Before he can kiss me on my lips, I hit his cheek with force and run away from him, opening the castel's doors with force.

I don't know where I'm going…but I'm sure not staying in there…

I don't understand…How could he do that!? What happened to him! He can't be my Black Shadow…He just can't…

I feel a hand grabbing my arm, yanking me to a hard chest…Black Shadow's chest.

"Why did you run away?" He asks, looking at me with confusion…

Why…WHY!?

"What do you mean with why!? YOU KILLED HER! YOU IDIOT!"

He looks at me unemotionally, "What did you expected me to do?...If I didn't killed her we wouldn't have been together"

I look at him with angry eyes, "I EXPECTED YOU TO BACK OFF! HOW COULD YOU KILLED SOMEBODY FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT! WE COULD HAVE FOUND ANOTHER WAY TO CONVINCE MY PARENTS!"

He just shrugs, looking at me unemotionally, "We're vampires…we kill to get what we want…where do you think you get the blood you eat?"

I feel suddenly ill. I've never think about that before…but…

That's the truth…I could be considered a killer too…I eat the victim's blood that the servants give us …

I look at a tree and I utter the hurtful words that nobody wants to hear… anger lacing every word of it…

"Well…I wish I wasn't a monster then"

He glares at me heatedly and grabs my chin giving me a hard kiss on the lips. He stops almost immediately.

"It's kinda late for that…isn't it, my love?"

I free my chin from his hold and run towards the castle…all the while spilling hot tears from my eyes.

**(End of Flashback)**

**__**

**[Kaoru's POV]**

She looks at the floor with sadness. I just can't believe it! These guys seem to have suffered greatly…

I don't know if I would have been able of continuing my life like they did.

She finally turns to look at us.

"So I mated with him…but that night I escaped…and I entered to this organization, but sadly, everything went wrong and the rest of the royals discovered us…"

…wait a minute…

"Hey…umm…Hilary!...How many royals are?" I ask her. Blossom rolls her pink eyes with annoyance and turns to look at me with the same feeling.

"Buttercup! The professor already told us that they were 4!"

"Four!?" Torako exclaims, looking at us with surprise, "There aren't four!"

"Then…how many?" Bubbles asks. Hilary turns nervously to look towards a tree, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well…we are 22 in total…14 being vampires"

FOURTEEN!?" Blossom asks, standing up in the process. "The professor can't expect us to win to fourteen roya-wait a minute, what with the other eight royals?"

Naito, who was looking at a rock with interest, turns to look at us like we were some kind of strange creature without brains…

I would love to kick his butt for that…over and over and over again.

"You don't actually believe that the vampire are the only dark creatures that exist…do you?"

Bubbles, looks at him with nervousness, "Well…werewolves exist too!" She say, looking at him happily. Naito just rolls his eyes and starts murmuring things such as: "idiots", "humans" and "dumbasses"…

…Now I wanna kick his butt and punch his face!

Torako, punches him on the back of his head with distaste, "Don't be mean Naito!"

"Well…let me explain then" Edward says,"well, the dark world consists of three species: The vampires, the demons and the monsters. The demons are the most powerful creatures, while the monsters are the weakest"

"We werewolves form part of the monsters for example" Torako adds, looking at me with a playful smile.

Hilary nods at her teammate and continues with the explanation herself.

"The Royals. We are a group of dark creatures that have noble blood. We are formed by 14 vampires, 8 demons and 1 monster. If you add all three data you will have 23, but Sebastian, my brother, has both vampiric and demonic blood and he's capable of using it"

"…wait….you should be able to be demon too…since he's your brother..isn't it?" Blossom asks with confusion. Hilary nods at her question.

"Hai…but I can't control it, not even my little sister can! So my brother is the only one who has been proclaimed capable of using those powers"

"So…demon royals are even more powerful?" I ask…already knowing the answer but still wanting a confirmation. Edward nods, looking quite bored if I may add…

Another one in my list to kick his butt…

Blossom groans loudly, "This is such a drag"

"You have white aura…don't you?" Torako asks, looking at myself proclaimed leader. My orange haired friend nods slowly.

"Then you must defeat the vampire king…"

"What?" Bubbles asks shocked. Blossom starts choking with the air and i…well I want to die as simple as that.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CAN'T EXPECT US TO WIN AGAINST THEM ALL! WE'RE NOT HALF THE POWERFULL THEY ALL ARE!" Blossom shouts…in my ear again…

Naito looks at us with a thinking expression, then he turns towards his friends.

"They are right…look at them! They are so weak"

I let out a little growl of warning. This guy really wants to see me mad!

Edward looks at us confidently, "Then I will have to train you!"

"EH!?" All three of us shout.

He just starts laughing merrily.

"Well, you need to defeat him since only light creatures can be able to beat him…but since you're not ready, then I will have to train you"

"Are you a Royal?" I ask incredulously, Torako smirks happily at us.

"No, he isn't…but he has trained since a child with Sebastian. He made his own series of exercises and now…his body is as powerful as a Royal's"

All three of us turn to look at each other and with a nod of approval, we accept the proposition. Edward gives a handshake to Blossom, saying the words we longed to hear from someone…

"Don't worry guys…We'll help you with everything you need…You're not alone"

* * *

Me: AT LAST! THIS CAHPTER IS OVER! YOU GUYS CAN'T BE MAD! I MADE 17 PAGES :O…it's the longest chapter I've made O_O

Hilary: Yay I finally appeared!

Black Shadow: …I appeared in a f*****g flashback…¬¬

Me: Well…answering reviews!

_**Answering Reviews: **_

**Nikooru-sama****:** Well, at least you're in vacations now, aren't you? xD and yeah exams are horrible…hope you liked the chappie and thanks for the review and the comprehension! *hugs*

**dejiko001****:** Here is the update! Umm…sorry but Sakamoto won't appear in here :S but thanks for the review! *hugs*

**calvin76****:** Yay, another chappie for you! Thanks for the review! *hugs*

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****:** So i suppose you're already in your new home :D And i'm so happy that i'm closer to where you live too! Well, for the review…maybe *with a smirk in my face* or maybe not xP *hugs* thanks for the review!

**Carito-fox****:** Yep! Now you know who the Royals are! Torako and Naito's story will appear soon too! And more past will be revealed!

Black Shadow: *smirks* I'm so badass

Hilary: *pouts* and what am i?

Black Shadow: …You're my wife…in this story at least…

Hilary: *glares at BS* Hmm! Oh! *hugs Torako and Naito* We're teammates now! Isn't it great guys! :D

Black Shadow: …*jealous* leave that wolf alone!

Hilary: *giggling* someone is jealous :3!

Me: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND SORRY FOR CHANGING NAITO'S EYES TO BROWN :s…*hugs*

**what a pain****: **Yeah Yeah otouto, whatever xD thanks for the review you big meanie! *hugs*

**Blue:** Hai, por Kaoru and Momoko…are the ones who are suffering the most :S I'm so glad you loved the last chapter! I hope you like this one too! *hugs* thanks for the review!

**AnimeGirl:** *laughing nervously* gomene, but this story isn't going to have a lot of fluff S: and the Little fluff it has it will come later on. *hugs* I'm sorry for the disappointment and I hope you like this story even without all the fluff you want.

**Tsukali-chan****:** Hmm, is the guy that appeared in the prequel, the one that Blossom saved from the vampire :) I'm glad you liked the chapter! *hugs* thanks for the review!

**Dark Cemone****:** xD Yeah! Kaoru will kick their ass! (The ass of the bad creatures of course jeje) Sorry for the late update…I couldn't update sooner *hugs* thanks for the review!

**gianna loves SasuSaku****:** Gomenasai for the late update :S i couldn't update sooner…but i hope this helps you a Little :D and thanks for the review! *hugs*

**MutsomonoSatori****:** *blushing* Aww thanks! * hugs tightly* Yo usure know how to make somebody feel embarrassed xD hope you like this chapter amm, kohai? If I'm your sensei it means that you're my kohai…or am I wrong? O_O oh well, thanks for the review!

girl talk: *shifts uncomfortably* umm please don't send those pictures…I don't wannna die…and don't send your army…I like my life n_n;… sorry for the late update

Black Shadow: …¬¬ you touch her…and you're dead…girlie!

Hilary: :S…what do you mean with review O_O! I haven't made anything wrong ¬¬

**Poporules: **I'm glad you like my stories x3 Thanks for the review! *hugs*

**Forever and Always Anime Lover****: **Here is the next chapter! Hope you liked it! *hugs* thanks for the review!

**Rickey(Chick not dude):** I'm so glad you liked it! *hugs* I hope you like this chppie too! :D and I'm so glad you like the storyline so much :3 thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: *looking dumbly at the reviews *

Hilary: …wow guys…you rock!

Me: You said it Hil! All of your reviews were awesome!

Hilary: Yeah! And we were actually accepted :D…at least I was

Black Shadow: …so…I still hate everyone…except Hilary…and a bit my creator

Me: x3 I'm happy :3

**First of all**, I just wanna thank you guys! I got even more reviews than usual x3 and all of them are amazing. So I decided to update :D **BUT READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! **This chapter will be like a "filler chapter". It will be a chapter where the PPGZ are going to start training with Edward. This chapter is a humoristic chapter, so I hope you laugh a lot…or at least smile.

**!)**Oh and a lot of persons have been asking when are the RRBZ are going to appear. Well, the answer is in later chapters…I can't rush things sorry :S…but they appear a bit in this chappie :)

**!) **And Edward is not from "Twilight"! For starters I hate the damn book so I wouldn't even dare using their characters -.- second, I invented Edward before even knowing that that book existed.

**Secondly**, I made a drawing of Hilary, Edward and Sebastian (I made a Naito and Torako too…but I don't have a scanner to scan it ToT) This is the link, just take out these "#"

http:#//#marinav92#.#deviantart#.#com#/#ar#t#/#ADL#-#TMotR#-#Vampires#-#team#-#126979723#

**Third,**I'm going to make a poll about the characters. You have to select the one who is your favorite ok :3 please answer it

**Fourth**, I just wanna make an announcement of a story. This is for the ones who can read Spanish stories :3 Chicos y chicas! Vayan a leer la historia de Blossom012 llamada "Amor Peligroso". Es KaoruxButch y las demás parejas! Es graciosa, divertida y con romance, así que, que esperan? xD jeje

Well, the answers to your reviews are at the end of the chappie x3!

///

**Disclaimer:**YES! I OWN EVERYTHING!...*looking at the officers and smiling innocently*…I meant my OC's…Naito and Torako are Carito-fox's property and the other ones are property of the creator of D!PPGZ.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Mmm…how strange…where am I?

I open my eyes to find me standing alone in a kind of prairie. I'm surrounded by green trees, which it's branches and leaves seem to dance with the fresh summer air. I turn to look at the ground at my feet, to find my green PPGZ shoes surrounded by turf, all completely green, and dancing with the same rhythm as the trees are, some flowers of different kinds and colors, adorning the green lawn.

"Kaoru"

A sweet voice appears on the air, it appears almost musical. I can recognize the low baritone…

It's Butch's voice

I turn around to find him, looking at me with a smile adorning his porcelain face. I copy him, smiling at him with warm cheeks.

"I've been looking for you…my love"

I take a step forward, trying to get at his side. I want to hug him. I want to hold hands with him. I want to kiss him. But then, a mental picture of the little boy that died in the alley. How his eyes were wide with fear, giving the impression that he is looking through your soul… his throat sliced open letting his blood pool around and beneath him…

My smile drops and instead of going forward, I start going backwards. He looks at me, his smile long gone.

"What's wrong?" He asks, taking some steps forward, trying to get near me.

I don't dare talk to him…

If he killed a little boy for what he wanted…I don't wanna know what he's capable of doing to have what he wants.

He disappears and reappears in front of me. He hugs me lovingly and starts kissing me on the lips sweetly. I look at him with surprise, but then I fall captive of the kiss. Instead, I focus on the soft texture of his lips, massaging mine softly.

He is the first one to break the kiss. He looks at me lovingly and pats my cheek sweetly with the knuckles of his right hand.

"Where are you Kaoru?" he mutters softly, "Tell me"

…What would happen if I tell him…?

Maybe I can be at his side again…I hate to say it but, I love him.

But then, I can't stop thinking of that poor boy in the alley back in the city of Tokyo, or was left of it.

Then, a bunch of water falls from the sky, soaking me completely…

Then I wake up with a gasp…and completely wet.

I turn to look at Bubbles and Blossom, completely soaked and coughing and gasping for air. I turn to the side and I find myself looking at Edward, happily smiling at us, with an empty bucket on his hands.

"I'm glad you woke up! "

…

He…woke me…with WATER!?

THE BASTARD!

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" both Blossom and I shout, anger lacing every syllable and tone. Bubbles just glares at him.

The blond boy just smiles at us innocently, "Well, time for your first class!"

I groan. For that he made me wake up!? He is such a bastard…

A yawn from behind, makes us three turn around, to find Torako, Naito and Hilary, Torako being the source of noise. Naito glares at his "friend" with complete hate, and Hilary is sleeping on Torako's shoulder.

How can she be sleeping in that position…I don't really know…maybe something of Royals?

"What are you doing here Naito-ch-" Naito punches him square in the face before he can finish his sentence, sending him flying like ten meters away from us.

"Stop with the –chan already!"

"What are you doing here?" I ask them with confusion, "It's our training not yours"

"Oh! They're here to help us! Isn't it Naito-ch…amm…chimpanzee?"

He snorts at the last word and looks at him cruelly.

"Of course not…I'm here to see you fail as a trainer"

Edward starts glaring at him evilly, while cracking his knuckles. Bubbles, with worry, she stands up and tries to calm them both.

"Come on guys…let's just start with the training"

Another yawn sounds in the atmosphere, this time coming from the royal, whose waking up. He blinks at us innocently and…

"Why are the heroines wet?"

Blossom looks with hate at the strange blond vampire, "He threw us water…cold water"

Hilary looks oddly at him.

Suddenly, a piece of ice appears on her hand. Looking at it, she throws it towards Edward with expert aim. The piece of ice hits the head of the vampire, leaving the vampire whining like a baby.

"Hilary-chan!"

"Don't Hilary-chan me! Don't throw water to our friends!"

Wow…friends? That's a new one…

"Well, we are going to sit on a branch of that tree" Torako says while pointing towards a tree with her left hand, "If you need anything, ok?"

Naito starts walking towards the tree," Come on, Torako…Hilary"

Edward grins madly at him, "Don't cha mean…Servant and Girlfriend"

Naito flushes a fiery red, while Torako glares at Edward and Hilary looks at him confused.

"You asshole" Torako says, still glaring at him

"Why do you say that?" Hilary says, looking at him with confusion. Naito panics a bit and grabs her by the arm, dragging her towards the tree.

"Forget it, let him fuck himself" he says, a little blush still dusting his cheeks. Torako starts walking behind them towards the tree.

"Well! Now let's start with our training!"

I smile triumphantly, I have a really good feeling of all this. Training is my favorite part of the day, because I exercise and do exactly what I want to do.

Sports!

"What do we do first? Fight or what, Edward-san?" Bubbles ask sweetly

"Well, after warming up…"

"We haven't warmed up" Bubbles stated with a smile. Suddenly, he starts screaming. All three of us flinch. I really think this guy is bipolar…

"OH NO! RUN 25 LAPS AROUND THE FOREST!"

"…" We all three stare agape at him. Is he crazy!? 25 LAPS AROUND THE FOREST!

"Are you insane!?" Blossom states angrily. He calmly moves his head from side to side, indicating to us that he is completely serious.

"Now go sweetie-pies! Move your cute asses!"

…

He

Will

Die

All three of us blush at that, or at least I think I am, since my cheeks feel horribly hot. Both Blossom and I punch him on the face. Sending him 10 meters away from us, just like Naito did.

"YOU PERVERT!"

***

(After the laps)

"Stop trying to get air like a dog! That wasn't so difficult!" He exclaims, looking at us with boredom.

I just glare at him evilly. We'll see later, when you need to do 25 laps around a freaking FOREST!

"Did Sebastian make you run 25 laps around a forest?" Torako asks incredulously. Edward turns to the rest of his teammates and with a smile he answers.

"Nah, he made me do like 5 laps around a forest"

All three of us stare at him…

ASSHOLE! I HATE HIM!

Even Bubbles starts getting angry…

"You bastard" I mutter with hate. It seems that I have a lot of hate to feel today…

"WELL! Let's start with the real training!" he exclaims, happily punching the air.

Hilary slaps her forehead with both her hands, covering her eyes with them. Torako looks at the lawn with boredom and Naito looks at Edward like he's some type of idiotic chimpanzee. Not that I don't think the same way he thinks…

"Edward…you're such an idiotic vampire…you're students won't be capable of everything you're making them pass through"

"Yeah, Naito is right…It's too tough" Hilary exclaims, her hands on her hips now. Edward looks plainly at Naito.

"Control your girlfriend Naito"

Naito starts blushing...then he starts falling from the tree, screaming all the while. Torako starts laughing loudly, while Hilary looks at Edward with a glare.

"EDWARD!" She says while taking Torako's hand and jumping off the branch of the tree, taking Torako with her. Both girls went to see how Naito was…one of them still laughing loudly.

Blossom and I start laughing, clutching our stomachs.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA THAT WAS SO OUT OF CHARACTER OF THE WOLFIE-BOY!

Naito emerges from a bush, pushing aside the girl's help. When he tries to punch Edward, the blond vampire grabs his fist and drags him towards Bubbles, surprising him momentarily.

"OK! Naito has accepted to help us-"

"WHAT! FUCK YOU EDWARD"

"-so let's continue with the exercises!"

I feel a sweat drop anime style when the werewolf tries to bite Edwards's hand, just like a dog would do to a child.

"Well, next exercise…Naito will try to seduce you girls"

Before someone can even say "idiot", he disappears, and reappears in the same branch he was before.

"As I told you before…FUCK YOU!"

"Well…err… I will then" Edward says, looking at Bubbles with "seductive" eyes.

"Wow, Bubbles you-"He can't finish because he slaps him.

"Ok…she doesn't need help with perverts…"

Recovering, he moves towards Blossom, "Nice ass Blossom"

Blossom slaps him hard where Bubbles slapped before, making him shout in pain, whining like a little child all the time.

"AHHH!...neither does she…AWWW!!"

After 5 minutes of whining, he finally calms and turns to look at me. Before he can open his mouth, I punch him on his head, getting him sprawl all over the lawn.

He turns to look at us with disoriented eyes

"You…p-pass" he says before passing out on the lawn, leaving all of us smirking.

***

"NEXT EXERCISE!"

Grr…agh…what a drag…another damn exercise…I'm getting sick of this guy.

Since the seduction exercise, we've been doing stupidities like learning how to do math, tips of what would we do in case an electric storm comes…even the idiot started to ride us, telling us to make him get off of our backs! AND IT WAS DAMN DIFFICULT! HE WAS LIKE GLUE!

"OK, the next one will be, DANCING!"

…

That's it

"Why are we making stupidities when we could train!" I shout harshly at him. He looks at me with a smile.

"Well, you're not ready, sooo…let's move the body!" He says, starting dancing without music.

Bubbles turns to look at Blossom with worry.

"How do we dance without music?" she asks to our orange haired leader. Blossom sighs with boredom.

"I don't really know…"

"DANCE!! FOOLISH WOMEN!" Edward bellows, a comedic face plastered on his face. I just sigh impatiently.

"With what music, _sensei_" I say, spitting out the last part with a sarcastic tone. He doesn't seem to mind, quite the contrary, he starts smiling like an idiot again.

"Foolish girl! There's always music! You just have to find it!" He says, still dancing like crazy. Bubbles snaps, already fed up by this situation.

"With all the respect you deserve Edward-sensei, but I think this is quite ridiculous, desu"

Wow, it seems almost forever since the last time I've heard her all too familiar –desu…maybe it disappeared because of the frightening experience.

Edward stops dancing and looks at us with a thinking expression…

"I know!" he finally says, punching the air excitedly. He runs away, towards a bush below the tree where the forgotten teammates of Edward are. After finding what he was looking, he returns towards us, his familiar goofy face plastered.

He grabs my arm and…

Pricks a big spine on my arm!

"AUCH! WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT!"

He grabs Bubbles arm and does the same thing, making her cry.

"Don't worry! This is an exercise! You need to get the spine off your arm, without touching it with your hands"

He passes to Blossom…but she moves accidentally, and pricks her elbow.

"AUUUUUUCH!"

"…Jejeje, sorry, my mistake…okay amm…try taking them off"

…

How the hell can I take them off without using my hands…

…I can't use my hammer…maybe a little piece of a branch of a tree?...no

It would make the spine prick even more…

…

How can I take it off…without damaging even more?

…Of course! Suction!

I put my arm, where the spine is, in the height my mouth is, and I start sucking. I see how Bubbles and Blossom's eyes lit up, and they try to do it.

Bubbles starts doing the same thing I do…but Blossom…well, her mouth can't reach her elbow.

Edward notices this, and pricks another one on her arm, making her scream.

"Sorry! Now you can!" he adds happily. Blossom glares at him with hate and starts sucking on her are, where the spine is located.

After like what seem 10 minutes, I finally have the spine between my teeth.

"GOOD WORK BUTTERCUP-CHAN!" I growl a bit for the suffix he used

"Yeah yeah…whatever, this won't help us for fighting, only if we wanna camp or something! We need to start training!"

Edward turns to look at me with serious eyes, and then he turns towards Hilary.

"Hilary-chan…fight with Buttercup-chan"

I smirk happily, finally a fight!

Hillary's eyes widen and she turns towards Torako, who just looks at Edward with fear.

"What?"

"I said that come here and battle my student…she wants to battle a Royal badly? Ok, she will battle a Royal"

Hilary jumps off the branch she was sitting to a spot in the ground, just in front of me.

"Oh, and Hilary…don't show any mercy" Edward mutters. Blossom and Bubble's eyes seem to widen.

Why are they so afraid! Come on, we've been training since the last time we saw the RRBZ and the pink haired royal. We have the power to beat them!

"Ok…START!" Torako says from her place in the branch.

Immediately, I go towards Hilary and raising my hammer, I try to hit her with it. She just keeps standing like a statue, eyes fixed on the turf, some of her hair trying to hide her eyes from view. If possible my smirk grows. This is just to easy.

When my hammer is about to make contact with her head, a wall of ice appears, protecting her from the impact. My weapon hits the wall of ice, but it doesn't destroy, instead, it stands proudly…mocking me.

Suddenly, my hammer starts freezing and covering with ice. Rapidly, my grip on it loosens, and I walk some steps behind, all the time looking how my hammer is being freezed up.

Almost immediately, a bunch of big spine-like ice start appearing from the wall of ice. i run away from the wall.

Looking behind me to see if the spine-like ices have stop, I find that they've indeed have stopped. Then, a punch in my stomach makes me stop looking behind, instead I turn to look in front of me, where the blue royal is, punching me and kicking me without stopping, only making me back off.

"In the real battlefield, there won't be friends who can always help you in the battles" Edward says, a dead serious tone in his voice, "In there, there are no rules, you can get attacked by 5 royal if they want too. Even though your mates, or mates to be are working for the Royals, it doesn't mean you will be excused from death! Demon Royals don't give a damn about other mates if they don't help them with something they want! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…YOU CAN DIE IN THE BATTLEFIELD! YOU ARE NOT AS POWERFULL AS THEM!"

Hilary stops with her punches and kicks, and just keeps standing there, looking at me with determined eyes.

Edward, after his little speech, grabs my arm roughly and makes me stand up.

"You three can't surpass a Royal in power…but you can beat them…" He stops a bit, and smiles a kind smile, "There are other ways to win than using force…Buttercup-chan…you just have to find them"

I gulp a bit, and nod at him slowly. I really don't want to make him mad again…

And besides…maybe he's right…

His goofy smile returns full force.

"Okay then! Hilary-chan, tell her your sorry for losing control with her"

Hilary glares at him. She grabs his shoulder gently…then just like magic, his shoulder has a flame on it.

Edward starts screaming like a little girl, and start running away like mad man, Hilary almost behind him screaming at him…

I turn to look at both my teammates…

Maybe…this pathetic excuse of training can help us…

***

(Butch's POV)

I can't believe it!

I turn to look at the two persons in front of me. One of them is a girl…a really cute girl. She has fiery orange spiky hair that ends a little bit below her shoulders, some of her orange hair tries to hide her blue green eyes, and her skin is kinda pale (not the sickly pale, but the good pale). She is wearing a tight gray mini dress with the black (it looks like it was burned…strange I know) hem ripped apart in several places, slate hand warmers in both arms and gray boots that en below the knee and with bandages a little below where they start to where the foot starts.

The other one is a boy, the brother of the girl, has red fiery hair that hides the view of his eyes almost perfectly (you can see a bit that his eyes are the same as his sister) and bandages cover the rest of his face. He's wearing a red long sleeved shirt with gray trousers and a black cape with the ends ripped apart. His shoes were like red tennis.

Both look at us impatiently.

I turn to look at Brick and my brothers, Boomer…both of them seem kinda angry.

"What the hell happened! Why aren't we still inside our girl's dreams!?" Brick states enraged. The girl, whose name is Spine, grabs him by the hem of his uniform.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking dumbass! We did everything we could to maintain the connection alive!"

The boy, Momia, grabs his sister's arm with delicacy and makes her stop her hold on his uniform.

"Someone must have woken up the girls from their sleep" he says calmly.

"That or you two just suck" Boomer says, glaring at them with hate. Spine's eyes widen up, before narrow into almost tiny slits.

"How dare you! You will regret meeting ME!" she says, while shouting an attack. Both Brick and I gasp when we see Boomer pass out.

Momia, just sighs impatiently. He turns around and starts walking.

"Let's go, Spine"

She growls at Boomer's body and turns around, walking aside his brother.

When they finally disappear from our view, Brick and I crouch to Boomer's body to see if his okay.

"He's physically okay" I mutter lowly.

"I told him that he had to be patient! Why did he have to disobey my orders?!" Brick says, hissing a bit.

"He can't resist without his mate anymore…we need to find them…" I say. It is in our nature to be always with our mate, if our mate is far away, we start losing control. I haven't lost it yet, since I can control myself perfectly…but Boomer can't…

He's losing it…

"Come, let's take Boomer to his room" Brick says, carrying Boomer and walking towards our room. I sigh a bit, looking towards a window…

I wonder…where are you my love?

* * *

Me: THE END!

Black Shadow: I haven't appeared…¬¬

Hilary: thank god xD

Me: well… answering reviews!

_**Answering Reviews:**_

**calvin76****:**xD yep, new chap! Thanks for the hug! I shall give you another one *hugs*

**Carito-fox****:**Hey :D i know it took pretty long, but i was in school and exams and i couldn't update, and don't worry Torako, you are going to use your bombs soon enough xD oh and I hope that it doesn't mind you that I made Naito to have a crush on Hilary, jeje if it does…I will change the chapter ok :)

Hilary: can I call him Naito-chan, Caro-san? :3

Black Shadow: …agh…I will go and kill some people…

Me: …all right…ja ne! *gives cookies, tuna and hugs*

**dejiko001****:**jeje here it is the chapter! Sorry for the late update…I kinda lost inspiration…at the end wasn't so funny, but I still like it :) hope you like it as well x3

**CuteKitty12****:** Mm mi know, don't worry, they're going to do something :) thanks for the review!

**minus your plus****:**Mmm I created Edward far more earlier than knowing that Twilight existed so, besides my bipolar Edward doesn't compare with the Bastardly Edward of the book ):D (sorry…I hate those books T_T) For your questions, yes, they know they are mated and the other one…yep he will appear. About the uniform changing…I gotta say that what a drag xD I like the uniforms like they are and there's no reason to change it so, thanks for the proposition :3! And don't worry, there will be molestation in later chapters! jeje

Hilary: …Do I have to?...

Black Shadow: ):3, well if you want her protection…

Hilary: *gulps* ok…here I go! *walking seductively towards Black Shadow. When she's in front of him, she embraces him by the neck and licks her lips slowly* Wow, You're one Sexy Stud-muffin! take me to bed

Black Shadow: …

Hilary: Hey…something hard is poking me!

Black Shadow: …x3

Hilary: …I…BYE BYE! *running away*

Black Shadow: COME HERE MY CUTE LOVER! I WANNA PIECE OF THAT CUTE ASS! ):3

Me: O_O…wow…lol xD

**Chattykitkat****:** *hugs* THANKS! :3 it was pretty difficult to write and I'm glad you like it :D

**MutsomonoSatori:**Jejeje i know, she's a nice girl :) and yeah BS can be pretty horrible x_x well, thanks!! *hugs* you don't have any idea of how happy that makes me :D I'm pretty happy that the OC's in this story are being accepted…I thought that everyone would hate them, but it seems the contrary x3 THANKS FOR EVERYTHING REALLY!! Oh and I can't embarrass people that much :( not one of my talents jeje xD

**Nikooru-sama****:**At least i think you went out of school by now :) and thanks! Glad your still as good with my laziness as always xD *hugs*

**KaoruBC101z**: xD I'm glad you liked the chappie. Well mmm…I really wonder who would win too…jeje well, it seems we will never find out xP I hope you like this chappie too! *hugs*

**Dark Cemone****:** They won't appear till later chapters, sorry S:

**Rickey(Chick not dude):**xD you should see me when I'm hyper. My friends say that I look scary °w° xD well, thanks! *hugs* wow, so your sister likes this story too? That's so cool n_n then I send a hug to you and your sis and I'm glad you like this story :D!!

**what a pain****:**Ohh brother…it seems some Kaoru fans will try to bash you xD it's okay, it's your way of thinking, besides…you were the one who created Edward, so it's natural you like him the best jejeje. Thanks for everything xD *hugs*

**amuxkukai****:**O_O THREE WEEKS!? I UPDATED SO LATE!? REALLY! OMG I'M SO SORRY ToT My dumb inspiration left me and I couldn't come up with anything…but that's over, sorry for the lateness :) I hope you like this chapter n.n!!

**Blossom012****:**Hey! Que onda :D! Bueno pues muchas gracias, es genial escucharlo de tan maravillosa autora x) jajaja pues me allegro que te guste la historia. Bueno te cuento, Butch y sus hermanos no han aparecido porque pues…así lo tengo planeado yo…es que esta secuela es mas acción y misterio que romance, pero cuando aparezcan, juro que lo hare lo mas genial que se me ocurra xD espero que te haya gustado el chappie :D!! te mando un becho abacho xP

**SailorNova007****:**mmm we'll see, we'll see what happens xD thanks for the review! n_n

**PyschoJasperFan13****:**xD jejeje here is the update for you to read it xD jejeje i hope you like it…and i'm waitting my muffin xP just kidding jeje *hugs*


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Update 8D!!

Hilary: …:3

Black Shadow: …¬¬

Me: Don't tell me that you're still mad at me for the OC Questionnaire I made in Deviantart?

Black Shadow:...Well, yeah…I'm still mad for the fucking questionnaire

Me: …but you act just like that!

Black Shadow: …Of course not! I'm even more perverted and flirty than how you made me!

Me: ¬¬ whatever…let's start…

Okay, so I made this poll, of favorite characters (OC Characters) to see of what character would I write "POV" and other things. The winners were Hilary and Edward, with 33% each one of them. The second place is Sebastian end with 26% and the third place goes to Naito, with 6%. Today I'll start with Hilary's POV.

**!) **I just wanna make an announcement of a story. This is for the ones who can read Spanish stories :3 Chicos y chicas! Vayan a leer la historia de Blossom012 llamada "Amor Peligroso". Es KaoruxButch y las demás parejas! Es graciosa, divertida y con romance, así que, que esperan? xD jeje

***

**Disclaimer:**Mmm, maybe I can own them…maybe the creator would like to exchange the anime for a chocolate bar :D…okay, no I don't own them, neither Naito and Torako (Carito-fox does). I only own my OC's…*sighs* okay I share the ownership of Edward with my brother.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Hilary's POV)**

_Two weeks later…_

_///_

Ah, the peace is almost as good as a piece of chocolate cake…now that I actually think about it…I haven't eaten chocolate cake in 300 years! Damn I miss that awesome piece of heaven.

I'm lying on a tree's branch, looking how Edward trains the Powerpuff Girls Z. I see how Buttercup hits Edwards face because he was looking at her chests. I chuckle a bit, ah that Edward, always so perverted.

I'm impressed how those girls have grown! They look and act so mature and their powers are growing so much! Besides Edward's strange training, they train on the afternoon with their powers and weapons. Those girls definitely are going to get far on their life.

Turning to look to another branch, I look at Torako and Naito, sitting over that branch.

It almost seems impossible seeing both of them sitting over the same branch! They're always screaming at each other and hitting the other with punches and kicks….well mostly Naito to Torako.

I still remember when we found those two guys and the best of all is that we met them before all this horrible war started.

We were walking inside a forest, looking for something to eat, when Edward saw a wolf. Since Edward was bitten by a wolf one time, he decided to kick the wolf for revenge…oh his surprised face when he saw that the wolf could transform into a human. Naito tried to kill Edward for the kick he gave him. After some minutes of talking between Torako and me, I learned almost everything about them. That Naito is a werewolf master, (it is like a classification, Werewolf Masters are werewolves who can control all their powers and have a lot of wisdom, they're almost like Royals, except that they don't have that special power we Royals do) and that he converted Torako into a werewolf because someone attacked her village and destroyed everyone.

Seeing that they were all alone, I invited them to join us. At first they were worried for a trap, but I promised her that I wouldn't do anything to her and I wouldn't let anything happen to her… and Naito of course!

So they accepted, and here am I, looking at both Master and Student talk to each other.

"NAITO AND TORAKO, KISSING IN A TREE~" Edward shouts, interrupting the heroine's training. Naito turns to look at Edward with a glare and Torako growls at him.

"HEY NAITO! DON'T TWO-TIME HILARY!" Edward says with a smirk on place. I chuckle a bit, Edwards always wants to piss off poor Naito-chan. Naito, glares even more heatedly at Edward. I can see Bubbles and Blossom chuckling while Buttercup is laughing shamelessly.

Really, that Buttercup is so carefree; I wish I could be just like her in that aspect!

"I WOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO TWO TIME HER YOU MEANIE! HAVE YOU SEEN HER BODY AND FACE! I WOULD LOVE TO TOUCH IT!" Edward shouts more loudly than before. My eyes widen and I smile a bit…

That freaking bastard…

Naito looks like he's about to explode into a million pieces because of what he said. But I won him this time.

"EDWARD! YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" I shout at him, standing up on the branch. I feel both my cheeks getting hot. Edward just moves his eyebrows up and down…suggestively.

"Hilary-chan! You look so eatable with that blush! I would love to-"

"SHUT UP!" I shout and jump towards Edward, ready to punch him. I land over him, making him fall to the lawn. Just when his head lands onto the turf, I start choking him with my hands."YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"Uh, Hilary-chan…this position is sooooo _provocative_" He says…purring!

I hiss angrily and start choking him tighter.

"You perve-" I can't finish the sentence because I feel something familiar on my stomach. Oh no…why now? They don't even know that this happens to me!

"Hilary…"Torako says from the branch, a worried expression plastered on her face, "You're lip is bleeding…"

Feeling the same feeling of every night, I stand up quickly and start running towards the trees, without looking back.

When I get into a part of the forest where I'm sure nobody can look at me, I start throwing up loudly.

I don't know how much time passes, but I guess that a couple of minutes. I open my eyes who closed unconsciously, just to find myself looking at what I threw up.

Blood

I groan loudly.

Damn, it's getting near!

"Hilary?"

I turn to look at Torako, who is looking at me confused, but when her eyes stop at my bloodied lips and chin, they widen.

"W-what happened to you!?" She says, walking towards me, just to stop in front of me, inspecting me with her accurate eyes. I smile warmly at her and with a leaf of a tree, I start wiping my mouth and chin of the blood.

"Don't worry Torako-chan, it's that time of the year…well in my case is my first time but well…just don't worry" I say happily. She eyes me carefully and answers in a confused tone.

"That time of…what?"

I chuckle nervously while looking to a tree behind her, looking at the dark brown bark.

"It really doesn't matter…just be sure of maintaining Naito far from me, just for precaution" I say while walking away, leaving a curious Torako behind.

**

(Kaoru's POV)

Looking at Edward with a scowl, I see how he is looking at the clouds happily, while we study a leaf…

Yeah, you heard right…A LEAF!

We've been learning about plants and their structures, about fire and their stages, trying to calm pissed kitties with what they like…

This is so damn stupid.

"So girls…already finished?" He says, standing up from his spot to look at us with his traditional big goofy smile. We three snort. Yeah, including Bubbles.

"Of course we've finished! We've been looking the same leaf for three hours!" Blossom shouts at Edward with a big frown on her face. The blond boy just starts laughing merrily.

"Hey, what happen with Hilary and Torako?" Naito ask, walking towards us. Edward blinks rapidly.

"That's a good question…maybe they're kissing or something!"

I feel a big sweat drop when Edward starts smiling creepily with a nosebleed. Naito's eyes seem to narrow, before hitting him on the head with his knuckles.

"Shut up! As if those two would do that"

"Do what?"

We five turn around to find the two girls walking towards us too. Hilary smiles like everyday a little smile full of honey, but Torako looks lost in thought looking at Hilary. I wonder what happened. But of course, Edward had to start thinking wrongly. How do I know? His smile widens , the creepy feeling still attached to it.

"So it seems Torako likes our cute little vampire princess"

Torako flinches and looks with rage at Edward, without notice, she punches him on his cheek, sending him flying five meters away from us.

"Repeat that one more single time Edward…and you will loose the capacity of walking for ever"

Edward shuts up immediately, looking at the grass with a hint of annoyance on his expression.

"Well, what now sensei?" Bubbles asks with a smile. Edward turns to look at us, but before he can even start talking, a beeping sound sounds form the pockets of his trousers. Blinking curiously, I look at the beeping artifact that comes from his pants. Edward takes it out with a hint of a smile. It seems like a walkie-talkie.

"_Edward?_" an unknown voice arises from the speakers of the walkie-talkie. Edward's smile widens. Pressing a button, he answers to the male voice from before.

"Hey hey HEY! Sebastian, long time no see!"

Sebastian? Isn't he the boy who trained Edward and Hilary's brother? So this voice is his! Wow, how Edward described him, I thought that his voice was kinda effeminate.

"_Hey Edward, well I just want to tell you that the first phase of our plan is complete, now for the second one…see you and the others in Kyoto...or at least what's left of it"_

Kyoto is destroyed! No way…than means that Tokyo isn't the only city that is destroyed!

"Ok Sebastian, can't wait to see you and the rest again! Oh…and, do you still look as girly as ever?"

A beeping sound could be heard from the walkie-talkie, which meant that his friend left him after he asked that question, leaving a comical Edward to look at the walkie-talkie curiously.

"Anyways, let's go" Edward says, walking away with Naito. Hilary turns to look at us and waves.

"It was a pleasure meating you girls! We hope we can see you again soon!"

Wait…they are leaving…NOW!

"Wait! What about us!" Blossom asks looking at them with nervousness. Torako turns to look at us bored.

"Well, we have our mission too you know?"

"Wait, if we have the same objective, why don't we travel together?" I ask, hopefully. I can't believe that I actually want to travel with them…but they are such good friends…and the dark creatures most normal I've met in my life.

"Because, you will only get on the way" Naito says harshly.

"Well, I don't think like that! We've been training day and night and we can help you like you helped us, desu!" Bubbles states proudly. Edward turns to look at Hilary, and he nods.

"All right, you three can come with us"

Blossom squeals loudly while Bubbles hugs him tightly. I just smile at them.

"But, we will have to separate…" Edward says. I just nod at him happily.

"Of course! Whatever you say"

"Well, then this means we have to explain you the plan…" Hilary says, looking at us with a hint of a smile tugging her lips.

"Our objective is to arrive to Kyoto in three days, to find another group of the rebels in there. Once we arrive, we are going to disguise like human slaves and pass inside a wooden cart in trios with one or two members of their team. We are going to pass the frontier of the vampire city and the human cities. Once we pass, the third phase will start…"

"And that will be heading towards the castle, where we are going to attack!" Naito finishes, punching the air fiercely.

Wow, that seems like a decent plan.

"Just a question" Blossom asks, turning towards Torako, "Why do we have to separate?"

"Oh, because we run the risk of somebody finding us…and besides, I smell…royals near here"

I look at her oddly…

Royals? As in…bad Royals?

"Well, we separate like this" Edward says, looking at us,"Bubbles will go with Naito and Torako, You Kaoru will go with Hilary," I turn towards Hilary when he mentions her name, she just smiles at me kindly with her eyes closed," And Blossom-chan will come with me"

Edward turns around slowly, then he utters his next words with his playful tone at maximum.

"Well guys…time to head to Kyoto! I will win you!" and with those words, he runs towards the forest, with Blossom at his tail.

The next ones to disappear are the werewolves and Bubbles. They leave Hilary and me alone, my partner just looking at a tree.

"Come on Buttercup! Let's go!" she says happily, running towards a different direction. I start running and in no time I'm by her side.

It seems that our REAL adventure starts now!

* * *

Me: That's it guys! The next chapter will be how Kaoru is doing! Now, since I'm to lazy, I will reply the reviews individually xD Thanks for everything guys and I hope you like this chappie!

**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**

calvin_76: Yeah, well at least you liked it xD i'm glad you liked the filler!

Rickey (Chick not dude): xD well i'm glad you liked the chappy! and it's even more awesome you made a rap of what Edward did! xD jejeje that Edward is so silly :P Well, you can call me Marina :) and thanks for everything, i'm glad you think my story is the most amazing of all you've read, it makes me feel so honored x3!

girl talk: jajaja poor Hilary! and i thought that you meant something pervert about the suction thing xD jejeje well thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 6

Me: UPDATE!

Hilary: yep! X3

Black Shadow: …when the hell will i appear?

Me: later on! Besides, you're not the most favorite OC character in this story

Black Shadow: …so what? I don't care what they say about me, I just want to appear!

Hilary: …calm down =_=

Me: anyways! Thanks for all your reviews! You make me the happiest authoress in the world! X3, so in thanks, I decided to add a little something of how the RRBZ or the villains are doing! Though I have an announcement to do at the end of the chappie after the reviews, so please read it.

Hilary: yep! Now, let's continue! And this time the reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter! :3

***

**!) **I just wanna make an announcement of a story. This is for the ones who can read Spanish stories :3 Chicos y chicas! Vayan a leer la historia de Blossom012 llamada "Amor Peligroso". Es KaoruxButch y las demás parejas! Es graciosa, divertida y con romance, así que, ¿qué esperan? xD jeje

**Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN…only my cute OC's…except Naito and Torako, whose owner is Carito-fox and Edward, who I share rights with my brother.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Ah…this is so boring.

Nothing interesting is happening. I can't understand it. I've been traveling with Hilary, a vampire royal, for already one day, this is the second day. It feels like a normal day you know? We walk, we don't talk, we eat (surprisingly enough, she eats meat instead of blood), we sleep (I sleep on the turf while she sleeps on a branch of a tree…I would like to know, how can she sleep in such a place without falling of the tree…) and we walk again.

I can't even talk with her without being uncomfortable.

I mean, I know she won't try to harm me but, knowing that she's from another species that eats blood and it's pretty violent…I must confess that scares me a bit.

Turning to look at her, I see her confident posture while walking. She walks like a princess full of dignity would; of course, she is already a princess full of dignity. Her blue eyes seem to shine with something strange though. She doesn't look like always, all happy and excited. This time she seems thoughtful, like she is worried about something.

I would like to know what's wrong with her, but I'm pretty sure she won't tell me, even If I asked her.

Mmm, now that I think about it…maybe I can ask her about what's been happening to me.

Since the first day of our "training" with Edward, My friends and I have been dreaming about our respective crushes, always the same dream. He appears, kisses me on the lips and asks me where I am…but every time that stupid perverted Edward wakes us with different things…

The first time was with water.

The second time was with spiders (he told us that they were our new pets…)

The third one was with fire! (he told us that he mistook our heads with big fruits!)

The fourth time was with punches (he said that he mistook us with big bad and ugly aliens…the bastard)

And so on and so forth…

The point is that it's pretty strange that I dream the same dream over and over again.

"Buttercup"

I turn to look at Hilary at the mention of my name.

"What is it?" I ask her with curiosity. She narrows her eyes at me, with the intention of looking mysteriously, but they only make her look kinda funny.

"Well, it's that…I've been having these dreams about Butch every night. He appears, gives me a kiss on my lips and he asks me where am I"

She turns to look at the horizon with a smirk and eyes closed.

"You know it's not actually a dream, don't ya?"

Curiously, I turn to look at her.

"What do you mean? Of course is a dream! I'm asleep when the image appears!"

"It happens the same thing to me…since I abandoned the castle"

…No way…How can that be…

"You know…there are two royals who can manipulate the brain…Butch must have asked them to manipulate your dreams, to get information about your whereabouts"

"If that's true…then why they just control me…they can control my mind isn't it?"

Hilary turns to look at me again, "Yep, but since they don't know your exact point, they can't focus on that…they can only find you asleep and since you're to far from them, the only part affected is your…how can I name it…your 'dream box'"

Oh…so that's it…mmm Royals seem to be so powerful…I wonder…

"Hey, Hilary…"

She blinks curiously and nods at me, indicating that I have all of her attention.

"Umm…do you know a pink haired royal? She's a vampire like you and umm…Blossom and I battled against her"

She makes an appreciated sound with her mouth closed.

"So you battled Claire? Wow, of course I know her, she's known as the "Royal of Love" since her power is about love…with her blood a vampire can mate with another one in a special harmless ritual…in other words, the way you mated, Kaoru-chan"

I nod at her, letting the words sink. Then I stop in shock. I NEVER mentioned anything about my mating with Butch or my real name.

A carefree laugh interrupts my thinking, and I turn to look at the source.

"_Gomene_ Kaoru-chan…but I think we need to talk about another things…this is kinda a _himitsu_"

I nod at her, looking at her strangely, I know that she can read what others are thinking in the moment, but I never thought anything like my name or my relationships the moment I met them…

"Where did you learned to talk Japanese?" I ask, changing from subject.

"I was born near the city of Kyoto, on the castle, so sometimes I went to the city to escape from the activities of a princess"

I do an "oh" sound with my mouth, looking at the trees with sudden interest.

I don't know why…but I think that Hilary is kinda creepy with her goody-goody attitude…but I can't argue because she's been a really good person with us three.

"You know Buttercup, I know that you think highly of us royals…"

I turn to look at her with sudden interest, she looks seriously at the turf and she isn't walking anymore. I stop and turn to look at her face to face.

"But I want you to know that…even if we are almost perfect on the physical and powerful side, it doesn't mean that we are invincible…each Royal has its weakness…like mine…mine is my emotions for other people. I can't kill, it doesn't matter if the person I'm fighting against is a homicide…I can't take the life of another being."

I blink continuously…did she just told me her own weakness!?

A chuckle then erupts from somewhere unknown. We both turn to look everywhere, trying to find the source.

"Maa maa Hilary-chan, how come you're helping the enemy…you're such a bad princess, jijiji"

I turn to look at my partner, who is looking everywhere, trying to find the owner of such a childish voice.

"How come I couldn't sense her!...Haruka! Where are you!?"

A shadow appears from a tree, running towards Hilary. When it stops, it reveals the figure of a little girl, hugging Hilary. The girl looks like ten years old; she has long light chestnut hair that ends above her small hips, brown eyes, pale skin and a thin lips forming a big smile. She's wearing a pale green dress, white socks and black girly shoes.

All in all, she looks like a little girly girl of daddy.

She hugs tightly her legs, not wanting to let go.

"Hilary-chan! I found you yay! I missed you so much! All of us have missed you a lot!" She exclaims, looking at her with innocent eyes, it makes me want to hug her a bit…

Then, she turns to look at me, her happy face long gone, being replaced by a sadistic one. I frown at her. She stops hugging her, and points with her hand at me.

"So, you're a human huh! You've the reason Hilary-nee left us all! Who would like to save you, pathetic excuse of a species! I will show you…I will get revenge for taking away my nee-nee!"(1) She exclaims running and only stopping when she is far from us.

I turn towards Hilary, only to have her looking at me seriously.

"Sorry Buttercup…but Edward asked me to not to fight if we found a Royal…its part of your training"

My eyes widen in shock. What!? I must beat a Royal…ALONE!?

"Though, I will tell you who she is. Her name is Haruka, she's a vampire Royal and she has the power of music. She can use her songs to manipulate your current feelings of worry, and always attacks with knives and shuriken"

I turn towards the little girl, who is looking at me with hate. So this girl can use my feelings against me!

"Now…you will suffer the consequences human…but first, Hilary-nee…I have a message from you" she says, turning towards her "nee-nee", "It's from Black Shadow"

At the mention of his name, Hilary freezes and looks at her with shocking eyes.

"He says this"

Then, she starts singing, in a sweet and incredible voice. I've never heard someone sing so…perfect in my whole life!

"_You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)  
Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)  
Am I the only one to see  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it  
Who can do it like you do it when you do  
So hooked up on you like a tattoo  
I'm serious about it  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it"_

Hilary looks at her with hurt in her eyes. I look at her with surprise, since I've never seen her like that before.

_"I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh"_

Hilary tries to hit her, but the girl just escapes from her slow and weak attempts. I suppose that she hit a sore spot in her.

_"I, I, I love it when you give me that smile  
I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time  
My, my, my premonition is telling me try  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it  
I have to give you credit for your style  
and the way you rock that dress is so wild  
I got to give it up 'cuz  
girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it"_

The Royal, takes fire and ice and starts shooting it with enraged movements to the girl, but the song is so powerful to her, that she seems unfocused and just fails with every attack.

"I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh"

"HARUKA STOP!" She shouts at her darkly, trying to hit her without avail. I can swear that I see her eyes flicker to a more darker blue.

"Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string  
I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin  
and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh".

Hilary falls to the turf when the song finishes, tears falling from her cheekbones in a slow pace.

"…That's our song…" she says in a shaky voice, "He used to sing it to me when we were younger…"

"There! She won't interfere on my revenge" the little brat says, smiling sweetly at me, "I can't let my nee-nee interfere! Jijiji"

"How dare you play with someone's feelings you spoiled brat! She wasn't even going to help me fight against you! " I say enraged, looking at Hilary's slumped form on the turf, hiding her face from view. The girl called Haruka, just smirks at me.

"Heh, so you don't like to see people playing with someone's feelings huh? Well, then okay, I will beat you with force then!"

With that, she starts singing her new song.

"_Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again"  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win"_

I'll have you know  
That I've become

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

_Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!"  
_

Haruka says, shooting me shuriken and knives at a strange pace, hitting me repeatedly with the weapons. I shout when the blade cuts my skin, oozing blood from it. How does she do that so fast!? I don't understand! _  
_

_  
"Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret_

My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

You will be shown  
How I've become

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!"

Another set of shuriken cut some of my skin, and I hiss when they make contact with it. It seems that with every word, a new set of shuriken or knives appear to kill me! How do I stop it! I can't do it with force…then how the hell do I do it!

Wait a minute! I remember the first day of training…

"_OK, the next one will be, DANCING!"_

…

_That's it_

"_Why are we making stupidities when we could train!" I shout harshly at him. He looks at me with a smile._

"_Well, you're not ready, sooo…let's move the body!" He says, starting dancing without music._

_Bubbles turns to look at Blossom with worry._

"_How do we dance without music?" she asks to our orange haired leader. Blossom sighs with boredom._

"_I don't really know…"_

"_DANCE!! FOOLISH WOMEN!" Edward bellows, a comedic face plastered on his face. I just sigh impatiently._

"_With what music, __sensei__" I say, spitting out the last part with a sarcastic tone. He doesn't seem to mind, quite the contrary, he starts smiling like an idiot again._

"_Foolish girl! There's always music! You just have to find it!" He says, still dancing like crazy. _

THAT'S IT! RHYTHM! It seems that the attacks occur thanks to the rhythm of the song! I just need to find the rhythm, and repel every attack…then…what?

Mmm, let's see…i'll analyze her moves…

Mmm, she doesn't attack face to face…and when Hilary was trying to beat her, she was trying to punch her…She must know her weakness…and it seems that it's hand combat! So if I get close to her and punch her, I will win!

"I'm indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!"

This time, I manage to hit the shuriken before they can touch me. Running towards her, I hit her on her cheek, at the last word of her song. She looks shockingly at me, and then she hits the turf with a thud.

I pant to get enough air to my aching lungs. It was pretty difficult…I must say…but at last I could beat a Royal…

Turning to look at Hilary, she is standing up like nothing happened…instead of a frown or red eyes, she has a smirk plastered on her face.

"Good work Buttercup! I must say that it was pretty difficult to try and hit her with the song, but at least you managed to understand what I was trying to tell you!"

I blink a couple of times.

"Did you fake your tears?"

"…No, they were real…but I had to let the song's power hit me for you to understand what she could do…" she says looking sadly at the floor. I pat her back like as an apology; she turns to me and smiles a bit.

I hum happily, and turning towards the sky I smile a bit.

I can't believe it…but Edward is actually a genius…thanks sensei…

"So let's go Hilary…we must get to Kyoto soon!" I exclaim, tugging her arm for her to follow my lead. She nods at me and starts running, letting me take the position of leader this time.

We leave the other Royal all alone lying passed out on the turf. I'm pretty sure she will wake up soon and try to catch us.

***

**(Butch's POV)**

I'm inside a dark room, all empty, for the exception of a bed. I'm looking through the window at the dark forest with my new master at my side.

He has black midnight hair, some of it hiding his left eye from view. He has creamy pale skin just like my last master, Claire and his visible eye is a black color. He is wearing a pair of dark gray trousers; a slate shirt without sleeves, a cape with the ends of it ripped apart, dark gray arm warmers and black shoes.

He is sitting on the bed, looking at the floor without emotion.

"Master…"

He turns towards me, his eyes still unemotional. I take it as a signal to continue talking.

"Do you think my mate…Kaoru…will return to me?"

He smirks at me, showing me his pointy eyeteeth.

"Butch, of course she will return to you…"

I give him the same smirk; of course she will come to me…that's what he told me, that she will return alone to my arms. He looks at the bed with something in his eyes akin to adoration.

"Just like my _precious _Hilary will return to me"

* * *

(1)The nee-nee part I got it from a close friend, whose name I won't mention because she embarrases a lot…an then I suffer xD ok no

Me: OOOh yeah guys…Black Shadow…APPEARED!

Black Shadow: …at last

Hilary: Nuu!

Me: yay! :3 well, answering reviews!

**Answering Reiviews:**

**HunnyABee****:** Sorry but the romance part won't appear yet…but soon enough *hint hint* though i will pass what the RRBZ are passing through and some other interesting scenes! So, thanks for the review!

**Carito-fox****:** I'm glad you liked it n_n!

Black Shadow: At last I appeared…now I can kill Naito ):3

Me: …you won't kill him…

Black Shadow: …WHAT! Grrr…

Me: though you will have your precious Hilary soon!

Black Shadow: *purring*

Oh well, thanks for the review! Oh and…do you want me to make them end with somebody? In a relationship I mean xD

**MutsomonoSatori****:** Aww, I love Sebastian n_n! He's one of my fav. Guys of my OC's. Well…I think the Edward is more pervert, because he's with every girl, and BS only with Hilary jejeje, thanks for the review!

**Rickey (Chick not dude):** xD i'm like that too! Though I call it innocence, it sounds better xP Well, we will see what will happen! Mmm I don't like my name to much, but thanks xD Uh you're a rapper! That's pretty cool! Once I tried to rap…but it was so lame I never did it again xD jeje thanks for the review!

**Dark Cemone****:** Yep, it's about to begin x3 thanks for the review!

**sasukexnaruto4ever10092****:** …Seriously otouto…you reviewed with MY account xD AND SO WHAT! I KNOW IT WAS LAME BUT I TRIED TO DO THE BEST I COULD YOU MEANIE! *crying* YOU'RE SO BAD! *stops crying* ok let's stop the drama xD Thanks for the review bro…and yeah, I make the chappies the way I WANNA make them *laughing evily* I love ya otouto :3

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****:** THANKS! *glomps* i'm glad you like this so far! Aww it feels so great coming from one of the best authoress in this section too! X)

**dejiko001****:** Here's the next chappie xD hope you likey! Thanks for the review! oh and yeah I loved the new chapter you made for that story :D!

**Blossom012****:** Ah me alegro que te haya gustado y si, apenas comienza la verdadera historia! Gracias por todo!

**CuteKitty12****:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**girl talk:** xD jejeje we will see! But you know, that's the battling style of Hilary so yeah you will see her seducing don't worry.

Black Shadow: Nah, I would make her love and conquer the love…besides I always have what I want.

Hilary: I wouldn't let that bastard touch me never!

Me: *smiling pervertly* Yeaah right…oh well, thanks for the review!

* * *

**Now the announcement!**

**Sorry guys, but it seems that my stories will be in hiatus again! I'm starting school this Monday and I want to concentrate fully on my grades. I'm sorry but school is first :S**

**Well, if I do update, they're going to be on the weekends ok? **

**But don't worry! All my stories are going to be FINISHED! And this one with more reason xD **

**Well, thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Filler Special!

Me: Hey guys! Well first of all, i wanna say that, **this is not the next chapter!**This is kinda a funny filler where I will introduce some of the characters! :) You don't need to read this, so don't worry, but if you wanna laugh and pass a good time, then read it. Ok, The OC's are going to answer you reviews! Hope you like it :)

***

**Disclaimer:**YES! THIS TIME I OWN!...except of course D!PPGZ characters, Naito, Torako are property from Carito-fox and the rights for Edward are shared with my brother ¬¬

* * *

**Filler Chapter!**

**(Normal POV)**

In the forest, a familiar blond boy appears on scene. With a smirk, he starts shouting happily at the sky.

"HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO THE OC FILLER! I'm Edward, and as you know, I'm the hottest boy in this story!"

A rock appears, and hits the blond head of the boy, making him wince in pain. Turning around, he finds his "best friend", Naito. The brunette looks disapprovingly at the "blond haired idiot" as he kindly refers at him.

"Why did you do that!"

"Because you're to vain…you're not the hottest of this story"

Edward, looks at him with narrowed eyes and when he's about to start talking, another brunette but with blue eyes glomps him.

"Edward, don't be so vain!" Hilary exclaims, smiling at him with mirth. Edward growls lowly.

"I'm not vain; I'm just stating the truth"

The last brunette appears, and with an eyebrow cocked upwards, she moves her head from right to left.

"Anyways, welcome guys! First we're gonna talk about our papers in here since most of them are kinda…mysterious"

"And they will stay like that!" Edward exclaims, closing Torako's mouth with his hand. Naito glares heatedly at him and shoves Torako out of Edward's reach.

"Don't you dare touching my student with your stupid and annoying hands!"

Edward, with a cute puppy-tear-stained face, glomps Naito.

"Aww, I love you too!"

Naito groans, giving a dark glare to the blond-headed-moron, another one of his nicknames to him.

"Okay, so we will review some of your reviews that you've given to our authoress!" Hilary explains, going to Torako's side in order of hugging her with one hand. Torako hugs her the same way and exclaims in an exited voice.

"Aha! So prepare yourselves!"

Then, three girls appear running to them, two of them panting while the other one looks completely fine.

"Wait! You didn't told us about this!" Momoko exclaims, running towards his partner, Edward. The blond boy just shows her his tongue as a signal of defiance.

"I know! Because I'm bad!" Edward exclaims, laughing maniacally. Kaoru sweat drops at the sight of his "sensei" laughing like a psychopath.

"Dude…just when I thought you were an admirable person and sensei" Kaoru mutters looking at him with bored eyes. Edward stops immediately and hugs Kaoru tightly.

"Aww, you like me! I like you too….though I love your body better"

Kaoru glares at him and when she's about to knock him out cold with her hammer, he runs away and embraces Hilary as a lifeline.

"HILARY! THE MEAN MONSTER IS ABOUT TO HIT ME!"

Hilary sweat drops anime style and chuckles awkwardly while her right eye is twitching with annoyance.

"Edward…your head is on my chests…"

"…I know…"

Naito glares at him and shoves him away from the brunette, growling at him.

"Stop being a perverted bastard!" Torako exclaims, Miyako behind of her, nodding with enthusiasm.

Edward grins madly and walks towards Torako.

"Uh Tora-chan is jealous! But don't worry! Even though you're not as hot as Hilary or Kaoru, and you have a strange attitude, and your body isn't as perfect as theirs, you still have my attention too!"

Torako growls, but before she can attack, he runs away to Hilary again, hugging her like a lifeline again.

"WAA! THE DRAGON IS GOING TO ATTACK ME!"

Miyako, looks at him annoyed, already fed up with the situation.

"All right…now the reviews…" she exclaims, looking at a tree. Looking at a paper card, she reads it happily, "This review was made by YuukixZero16-in-yellow. It says: _Oh, I love it! It's so awesome, violence is not the answer...it's just the only thing that works. So cool. I LOVE this story~"_

Naito smirks and nods his head.

"Yep, violence is the answer for everything!"

Edward nods enthusiastically, "Yep! Everyone who solves problems with their brain are a bunch of chicken!"

Hilary glares at him and hits him on the arm with her knuckles, making him wince.

"I SOLVE the problems like that!"

Edward chuckles nervously and grabs the card that Momoko was about to read, earning a glare from the orange-haired.

"Anyways…let's continue…this is from "Unknown Variable" and it says: _*is slightly disturbed*. _Well, then you're a BIG PANSY!"

Naito sweat drops anime style at the sight of Edward making faces and pointing at his ass, still showing his tongue. Miyako smiles nervously.

"Jejeje…just ignore him please, de su…"

Torako exclaims with a normal voice, "I don't find anything bad in that…I mean, I've seen worse…"

"Ok, now it's settled…you're a big pansy…without the intentions of hurting you…but you're still a pansy…"

Momoko snatches the next review that Edward was about to read, earning a growl from her partner.

"Ok, next is…another one from "YuukixZero16-in-yellow" and it says that: _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! ILOVEDIT SO MUCH! BUTCH IS GETTING MAD AND KAORU AND EVERYONE ELSE IS GETTING SCARED! THIS IS SO AWESOME! Y AM I TYPING IN CAPITALS? I DON'T KNOW!"_

Momoko starts panting after she finishes Reading the card.

"…I'm not scared…" Kaoru says, looking nervously at Hilary, by his part, Edward starts grinning evilly.

"Uh, Buttercup-chan is getting scared…if you wanna I can hug you!"

Kaoru growls and starts coughing.

"Well, okay, I must confess that in the start of this sequel I was scared, but now I don't feel as scared as before, I know I have the help of my idiotic sensei and Hilary"

Edward, puts a thinking expression and starts talking lowly, "Now, we must discover why did she wrote that in capitals…"

Naito, slaps his own forehead with his hand.

"Idiot! That is sarcasm! She said it because she loved the second chappie!"

"Wow, you're so intelligent Naito…now only you need to have a better attitude and a plastic surgery and you could be the perfect man!"

Torako chuckles a little bit, while his sensei is fuming, thinking of different ways of killing Edward, like burning him with hot oil or kick him till he dies.

"Next!" Torako eclaims with one card on her hand, "This one is from "KaoruBC101z" and it states that_: 0.0 Holly... Nice chapter! xD Great ending. That last part had me speechless that I don't even know what to write anymore! OH, NOW I REMEMBER! -.- Rabbit? Deer?? MOOSE!?! SO THEY HAVE BECOMED SOMETHING SIMILAR TO CAVEMEN NOW!?! 0.0 Wow. That is all I have to say, wow. Must be tough for them. x) Hehehehehe. So now Butch is trying to find Kaoru? (grinning evily) Can't wait to see how this is going to end. I just can't wait.  
So, UPDATE SOON! (merderous look) OR ELSE!"_

Miyako chuckles a bit, "Yep, we're like cavemen, de su! It's kinda exciting…though it's almost a crime that we don't have shopping malls"

Kaoru blushes and turns to look at the turf.

"Well, I don't know if Butch is looking for me…but knowing the bastard…I think he is"

Edward smiles at her, "So that's you lover's nickname? Aww how cute…then he calls you what…bitch?"

Kaoru's right eye starts twitching with suppressed anger.

"Continue Edward…and I will have to kill you!"

Edward runs away to his safety and confidence source, Hilary. Hilary hugs him with one hand and starts reading a card.

"This is from "gianna loves SasuSaku"! It says that: _What's going to happen? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!? -Takes you by the shoulders and shakes back and forth-, _THE HELL EDWARD STOP SHAKING ME!"

Edward frowns, "But the card says that I have to shake you!"

Hilary groans and continues reading it, ignoring Edward who is by now begging her to forgive him, hugging her tightly.

"_Oh! Why must I wait?!? IT'S SO HARD! NO! I'll-I'll-I'll...here! Here's a piece of cake, JUST DON'T MAKE ME WAIT TOO LONG! I have a very short attention span. LATERS! love, GIANNA"_

"…HEY! WHERE?S THE CAKE!" Edward bellows, searching everywhere, then he turns towards Momoko with a glare, "YOU ATE IT!"

Momoko sweat drops anime style.

"WHY! NO! THE CAKE IS LOST!"

"Edward…that was once again… a sarcasm!" Naito explains, a vein popping from his forehead now visible. Edward forms a big "o" with his mouth and smiles goofily.

"Well, we're all glad you liked this! And the story will be continuing! Don't worry!" Torako exclaims happily, glomping his teacher, Naito.

Naito grabs another card and starts reading with boredom.

"Ok, this is from, "Dark Cemone" and it says: _Please update. My girl Kaoru is gonna kick some vampire **! _HA! As if"

Kaoru glares at him and prepares her hammer.

"Maybe we should try, well remember that I already beat up a royal!"

"Oh yeah…but you're still a girl, girls aren't as strong as boys"

A dark aura starts appearing, coming from every girl, including Miyako. Naito turns around to find all of that girls glaring at him. With a sigh he corrects himself.

"ok!…of course, they are some exceptions…like Kaoru, Torako and Hilary…but the other two are a pair of sissies" he exclaims with superiority, not caring about the glares the pink and blue PowerPuffs were sending him.

"ANYWAYS! MY TURN!" Edward declares, snatching the paper once again from his partner, Blossom, leaving her brooding angrily.

"This one is from, "PsychoticButterfly666" and says: _I command you to update...NOW! pwez?? pwez? um i'll...i'll...give you a muffin! :D_…once again the muffin is not here!"

"Ok, well what are we going to say is that-" Naito starts, when a sudden voice interrupts him.

"I WANT MY MUFFIN!"

Naito narrows his eyes and looks at the whinning Edward with hate.

"Ok, starting again, the answer is-"

"MY MUFFIIIIIIN!"

"…Ok a-"

"MY MUFFIN IS LOST! DRACULA ATE IT!"

"I GIVE UP!" Naito exclaims, choking Edward with both his hands.

"Your last words?"

"…I want my muffin…"

Naito shouts enraged and when he's about to bite him, Hilary grabs Edward.

"Naito, calm down….have patience"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I HAVE PATINECE WITH SUCH AN AIR-HEADED IDIOT LIKE HIM!"

"Jejeje, he said air"

"SHUT UP EDWARD!"

"…VIOLENCE! VIOLENCE! I WILL TELL ON YOU WITH HILARY!"

"…I'm here Edward "

"Thank god Hilary-chan! EMBRACE ME!"

With a cocked eyebrow, she hugs him.

"Say that I'm handsome!"

With a desperate sigh, she says what he orders.

"You're handsome"

Edward smiles idiotically and starts petting her shoulder with his head.

"Great!...now gimme a muffin"

Hilary stops hugging him and turns towards Torako, leaving a whinning Edward behind.

"Ok, next! De su!" Miyako starts reading the next one," This is from "what a pain" and says that: _HEY!WAIT A SEC. IM NOT A F*CKING MEAN PESON WHO SAYS ALL DAMN KIND OF F*CKING BAD WORDS!ITS THE OTHER F*UCKING SH*T WAY I DONT SAY NOT A DAMN BAD WORD!  
anyways great chapie ONEE-CHAMA!! oh and by the way dont take this bad sis´ but this is specially for kaoru JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY ANYWAY IF YOU TRY TO KICK THE BUTT OF SOMEONE LIKE EDWARD AND NAITO YO WOULD GET BEATEN FOR SURE.  
ANYWAY THIS IS JUST WHAT I THINK PLEASE DONT GET MAD AT ME KAORU FANS NEITHER YOU ONEE-CHAN IM JUST SAYING WHAT IM THINKING AND ITS COMPLETELY UNFENSE(i dont actually know if i did f*cking spelled taht on the right way, but what i did mean is that i didn´t wanted to ofense anybody alright. CONGRATS ONE-CHAMA! FOR GETTING ALL THAT DAMN F*CKING REVIEWS! CONGRATS FOR PASSING THE 130 REVIEWS YOURE GREAT JUST KEEP AT IT!"_

"Wow…what a long review…" Momoko says, eyeing the review in Miyako's hands.

Kaoru looks at the trees with an annoyed expression, "I'm not giving it up! I'm pretty sure I can get stronger than my sensei and Naito!"

"Wow…who the hell does this guy think he is anyway" Momoko says looking at the name, Miyako tells with a bored voice.

"The authoress' brother"

Momoko starts laughing awkwardly, "oh, ok then"

"Ok, then next reviewer! Is "Hypocritically Her" and the review says: "_edward....are you serious?  
you're going to be hunted down by fan girls. well cool story but do the three muscater's know that two of the girls are mated? and is Darkshadow going to show up?  
and i would really like to see a confrontion scene between the PPG and the RRB soon.  
and give those Girls a Costume change. a sexy one. with the excuse of "Less Drag!" and i want the boys to really apriciate the chang in the only way they should.  
Feeling the girls up! :)  
P.S. Dark Shadow, your going to have to GROVEL on your hands and knees for Hilary to take you back. Like Kiss her feet. and for added freak-out use your tongue!  
P.P.S. Hilary, i dare you to say, to Darkshadows face, "Wow, You're one Sexy Stud-muffin! take me to bed." while licking your lips and getting real close to him. but you are allowed to run like heck aftarward. if you if you do i'll keep Girl Talk and her meat stick away from you."_

"Well, it's a shame Black Shadow is not here to do the dare…" Hilary says, smiling happily. Edward smirks and runs away, only to return with a black haired boy.

"Here it is your emo boyfriend!"

Black Shadow turns to look at everybody with a bored expression, when his eyes reach his mate, he smirks and with a deep voice that makes Torako and Momoko swoon he starts talking.

"Hey there, _Hilary"_

Hilary gulps and tries to run away, only grabbed by Edward.

"Come on Hilary-chan! You can do that dare! It's not that difficult…I do it all the time!"

Hilary gulps and turns to look at Black Shadow with innocent eyes, making him smirk. Momoko faints after seeing the smirk, while Miyako blushes a bit.

"Come on! I will put music to help" Edward exclaims, making Haruka appear from nowhere and she starts singing a song with a blush.

"_You are tempting me__ (Hey…)  
It's been a while since I started looking at you (You know)  
Oh oh…  
Your body touching mine eh eh…  
You're exciting me eh eh…__You are tempting me__ (Hey…)  
It's been a while since I started looking at you (You know)  
Oh oh…  
Your body touching mine eh eh…  
You're exciting me eh eh…"_

"KYAA! SHUT UP! I WILL I WILL JUST SHUT THE F**K UP!" Hilary shouts, making Haruka sweat drop at her. Hilary gulps and walks towards her mate. When she's in front of him, she mutters in a low voice the dare, making his boyfriend's eyes widen. A blush takes over his features and….

He starts kissing her neck hungrily.

Naito glares at him and tries to attack him, only stopping when he saw Edward separate them.

"Yeesh Black Shadow, you sick perv" Edward mutters, holding an hyperventilating Hilary in his arms. Momoko eyes him bored.

"You're not in a position to declare that…"

"Anyways, lastly, I'm not like that Edward from that book, for starters I'm hot and second…I'm not and emo-stuck-up bastard who can't decide what to do with my girlfriend!" Edward says, while giving Hilary air using his hand.

"I wanna try! I wanna try please!" Haruka exclaims, grabbing a card. Kaoru looks at her with surprise.

"But you're a villain!"

"But today we're not enemies! Now, this one is from " Dark Cemone" and it says: "_Oh this just keeps getting better and with Black Shadow and Hilary I almost spit out my drink on my labtop because of them an Edward he's a ** RowdyRuff Boys I don't think thier doing so hot, mostly Boomer._"

"Well, yeah…I'm a super pervert!" Edward exclaims happily, "I love looking at Kaoru and Hilary's boobs!"

Hilary and Kaoru's eyes widen, and they start glaring at him. Hilary separates herself from him, going with Torako, for protection anti-perverts. Black Shadow smirks again.

"You should see when we both are all _alone_. We _play_ pretty well"

Edward starts shouting and running in circles, shouting like a mantra "Pervert", while Hilary blushes a deep shade of red.

"That's not true you perv!"

"I wish it was true…who wouldn't love having you as a play mate, my wonderful vampire princess"

"NEXT!" Hilary exclaims, blushing like crazy while grabbing a card. Then, Black Shadow grabs her card.

"Let me do it…_Hilary"_

She blushes even more and turns towards the turf, Black Shadow just starts reading.

'I hope he doesn't use his seductive tone' she thinks to herself.

"This is from, "HunnyABee"…and she says: _WOO! Black Shadow seems like an interesting character...hmm...Funny; I can't seem to decide between him or Butch. What about? Won't say. ;) Go-go-go! I LUV romance fanfics. In fact, I LUV them so much, I'm not crushing on any boy from school cuz I'm in luv with characters from FanFics, XD"_

"Torako…help me" Hilary mutters, hiding behind one of her best friends. Black Shadow turns to look at Hilary.

"Sorry HunnyABee, I'm pretty sure you must be a really cute girl, but I have somebody to adore now…"

Hilary blushes more, hiding her face from view.

"Bwashtard" she says in a muffled voice

"My goddess"

"Creep"

"Sexy"

"Pervert"

"I'm horny"

"AHHHHHH!" Hilary shouts, hugging Torako tightly. Edward, starts crying happily.

"Aww, my cute Hilary will lose her virginity…she's growing up!"

"Poor Hilary…"Kaoru exclaims…then she feels hands hugging her, she turns around to find herself face to face with a smirking Butch.

"Why hello my buttercup"

Kaoru, let's a "manly" squeal out and blushes when he starts kissing her. Edward, starts reading the next review with happiness.

"Ok, this is the last review, this is from "Blossom012" and says: _Hey hola amiga! te quedo bárbaro, e increible.. __algo me dice que la parte emocionante esta por llegar jeje bueno nos vemos y mucha suerte! n_n…._Wow, she's speaking in a strange native African language already forgotten by normal civilization :O!"

"It's called Spanish, you moron" Naito exclaims, looking with a sweat drop at the vampires trying to do stuff with their mates.

Edward forms a big "o" with his mouth once again and…

"Then Naito comes from a strange native African city already forgotten by normal civilization!"

Naito slaps his own forehead.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING! YOU'RE TO STUPID!"

He leaves, taking Torako with him. Edward turns to look at Hilary, who is battling the prying hands of his mate, and the PPGZ battling the perverted RRBZ…and Haruka, who has a muffin on her hands.

"…A MUFFIN!"

And with that we finish the special…and the epic battle for the muffin begins.

* * *

That's it! Hope you like it :D! oh and if you wanna review it would be great n_n The reviews from the last time are going to be answer on the next chappie! Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 7

Me: Update!

Hilary: Yep :3

Black Shadow: …aham…

Me: Ok, thanks for all of your reviews guys! I mean it! you make me the happiest author ever alive x3!

Hilary: Yep! I'm so glad the filler was liked…

Black Shadow: …and I acted so seductive with my lover ):3 though I still wanna make you…

Hilary: eep! *hiding behind me* HE JUST GRABBED MY ASS!

Me: Uhh BS…you're such a pervy seme x3

Black Shadow: *smirks* thanks

Me: anyways! Time for the update!

***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the D!PPGZ characters, neither Naito and Torako (Carito-fox does) and I share Edward with what a pain aka my brother xD

**Announcement:** Please read Blossom012 stories! They are awesome! x3 oh and they are in Spanish...it's never late to learn a new language isn't it xP

Oh and if you wanna know about how the OC's are, then i made a drawing where the chibis of BS, CS and WS are and three girls (Spine, Hilary and Carol) so if you wanna know how they are, here is the link! http*:*/*/*marinav92*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*A*-*Dark*-*Lover*-*OC*-*s-*135902167

* * *

**Chapter 8**

******

**(Flashback)**

**(Normal POV)**

The sound of metal clashing fills the normally pacific atmosphere of the forest. The moon, shines with intensity observing like a judge, every movement the two armies made. One side is the demon side, normal soldiers battling for the Royal's sake. The other side is the rebellion army, the group formed by different mystic creatures that battle their own kind to maintain the safety of humanity.

A horrible demon with sharp teeth, attacks with force towards what it looks to be a 15 year old blue eyed blond boy. He avoids the frenetic attacks of the monster, threatening to cut him in little pieces. With a sparkle of mirth in his blue eyes, he hits the creature with a strange force not a normal vampire like him would have, knocking out the boar-like demon. He turns around, finally catching a glimpse of some of his teammates.

A brunette girl with red eyes and bloodied mouth and chin attacks two demon soldiers, a scowl gracing her normally happy face. She attacks with grace in every one of her moves, and it almost seems like an erotic dance, hypnotizing and heating the demons with her scent and movements. With a smirk appearing in her bloodied mouth, she hits them with so much strength that both demons fall to the floor, knocked out. Next her, there are two other brunettes with wolf features, attacking and growling to their demon opponents, killing them with their claws, making their red blood flow out of their bodies. The girl laughs sadistically; grabbing a round bomb and making a demon open his mouth, inserting it inside and looking how the demon and other demons near him, die with the explosion.

A sudden scream, appears on the night, full with panic, screaming for somebody's name.

"EDWAAARD!"

The blond boy turns around, to find a familiar orange haired girl in the grasp of a demon, taking her away from the scene. The blue eyed boy looks with hate at the creature and runs towards the big crocodile-like demon, hearing the desperate shouts of his orange haired maiden.

"EDWARD! HELP ME!"

The blond boy hisses angrily, and when he's about to slay the demon that is holding her, another one appears, grabbing his hands and preventing him to continue his attack.

"EDWAAAAAAAAARD!" She shouts for the last time, the blond boy then understands that…

Is the last time he will hear her sweet voice in this life…

He shouts her name desperately, finally finding his voice and letting some lonely tears slide from his eyes, the demon holding him just laughing at how his enemy suffers in front of him.

**(End of flashback)**

******

**(Momoko's POV)**

Mmm…this has to be a joke.

Edward is beside me, walking like a zombie with bored eyes looking at the dark horizon. His face is relaxed and completely bored.

Want to know why am I so riled up?

Well, it's because I've been trying to catch his attention with a conversation, questions, jokes…EVERYTHING!

And what does he do?

HE IGNORES ME!

"Edward! LISTEN TO ME!" I shout at him, trying to coax him to do something…anything! A perverted remark, a smart-ass thing, a random-stupid thing

ANYTHING!

He only grabs his walkie-talkie and presses the button to talk. Grr…he continues ignoring me…just great.

"Sebastian ~"

I chuckle a bit at the sing song tone he used, but I try to keep it low…even if he's acting an ass with me right now, I wanna know what he says. Finally after a 5 minute-waiting, a voice comes from the speakers from the device.

"_Edward…Sebastian is checking the land for possible entries or enemies…now get lost!"_

Edward smirks evilly after hearing the voice and smugly enough he returns the "nice" message.

"Hey George! It's been a long time since I've heard your strained voice…Are you still constipated?"

A new series of chuckles threaten me to flow out of my mouth, but I don't let them. Wow, that Edward sure knows how to make people mad.

A growl surges from the device, the voice appearing after the growl.

"_Watch what you say Edward…"_

"Well George, how can i? Words can't be seen! Dah! You need to enter to school again because you're still stupid"

"_Don't be a hypocrite, you're even more stupid"_

"So you accept it"

Silence erupts from both of the voices, the atmosphere turning a cold one. I look curiously at the walkie-talkie.

"Oh and George"

I turn to look at Edward with curiosity now, looking at his cocky face, smirk still pasted on his face.

"I'm smirking, just to let you know…since I do know some things can't be seen"

He hides the walkie-talkie from view, inside of one of his pockets. The male voice from before can be heard, shouting my partner's name with rage.

I chuckle silently, and surprisingly enough he turns to look at me with a smile.

"You like when I'm mean with others?" He asks, a hint of a smile tugging his pale pink lips. I nod at him with a smile.

"But it's because you're so funny, jeje!"

He smiles at me, and turns to look at the horizon.

"Do you have any questions?"

I blink a couple of times. That was one thing that I never thought he would ask me. I thought he wanted to maintain everything a mystery.

"Amm…yes…"

"Is it about the Royals?" He asks again, looking at me with curiosity. I nod at him, the shock of the question still in me. He narrows his eyes playfully.

"Why always the Royals…why not about my age or my favorite cologne" he says, pouting shamelessly at me. I smile at him.

"Because the Royal's subject is actually interesting"

Edward starts grumbling and turns to look at the trees.

"Well…what about them?"

I turn to look at the turf with nervousness, the green plants suddenly really interesting.

"Well…how are they? I mean…in personality"

Edward looks at me with eyes wide, and then with a playful accent he hugs me.

"Aww Blossom, you're so mean! I mean, some of them are a bunch of constipated-egocentric bastards, but what with Hilary and Sebastian!"

"How is Sebastian?…in personality I mean"

He smiles at me a loving smile, not the kind of love someone feels when the person looks at his or her destined one…but brotherly love.

"Sebastian…is the best person you can find anywhere…He has a really big heart and loves helping people around. He likes getting new friends and feels a feeling of protection towards them…if someone asks him a favor, he humbly will do it…he's a good person"

Aww, I've never seen Edward like this! He looks so…happy and prideful.

"That's why I feel honored having a best friend like him! He helped me so much and I'm pretty sure I would do anything for him…except have sex of course"

I fall suddenly, just like in the anime's do. Just when the conversation was going so good!

Then, a chuckle appears on the atmosphere, full with malice and hate. Edward turns to look at the tree with a quirked eyebrow. He helps me up, and I thank him.

I force my eyes to look through the darkness, to find the owner of that chuckle. Then I see him.

It's a blond boy with his hair spiked to all every possible and impossible direction, the ends of said spikes colored in brown. He is wearing a black shirt that has one long sleeve, while the other is ripped, like somebody ripped it apart and left only a normal short-sleeved length, the shirt is ripped, letting us the view of his squares on his tummy. He has a pair of black trousers, the ends of it ripped too. He is wearing a pair of black sneakers.

He is looking at us with his yellow eyes, but his stare it almost looks glued at my partner. I turn to look at Edward with worry.

Who is this guy and what does he want?

"Edward…isn't it? You look more pathetic that I thought" he says. Edward smiles at him, but I can see that the smile is completely fake.

"And…who are you? Oh, now I remember! You're the gay guy from my street!"

He hisses, his eyes flashing an angry yellow color.

"No…my name is Daniel"

Daniel? Where have I heard that name? Edward looks at him with impatience, the mirth already washed up from his face.

"So what? It doesn't ring any bells"

The boy called Daniel, growls and makes a bolt of lightning appear on his hand.

Daniel? Lightning?....

Wait a minute!

"You were one of the vampires who wanted to have Hilary as a wife!"

Daniel stops his attack, and turns his furious eyes towards me.

"YES! AND I COULD'VE MADE HER ALL MINE IF YOU DIDN'T APPEARED!" He says, pointing at Edward with his hand, "I COULD'VE BEEN HER HUSBAND!"

"Wrong Idiot…She mated the day she disappeared…she would've never been yours" Edward says, stepping aside, "Besides, this is not my fight, Blossom here will finish you"

I turn to look at him with shock. Me against that freak!

"But how can I beat him?!"

"His attacks are lightning, just remember what I taught you…use that big head of yours" he says, looking at me with a smile. A snarl interrupts us and I turn to look at the boy. Daniel seems like he's about to explode.

"I DON'T WANNA FIGHT AGAINST THAT GIRL…I WANNA FIGHT YOU!" He exclaims, running towards Edward. Edward just avoids the attacks expertly, refusing to attack him. I run towards the brunette attacking him, and with my yo-yo, I stop his attacks.

Everything seems to stop momentarily…

When the enemy starts chuckling

"Just like the day we attacked your city…"

Edward's eyes seem to widen, and he takes some steps back in shock. I look curiously at my yo-yo's prisoner.

"You were crying…spilling your tears all over my favorite shirt, while I ate your mother in front of you…"

If possible, Edward's expression changes, his eyes seem to grab a single shine, and I can see unfamiliar tears gathering on the corner's of his eyes.

"Do you remember? Your mother shouting you to run, then, I opened her throat and drank her warm and delicious **blood** in front of you…your traumatized face was priceless…and how your father was desperately tugging my partner, begging him to stop me, only to receive the same fate your mom received…"

His eyes seem to catch a furious shine with every word.

"Then…that **Sebastian** appeared…and saved you…changing you into one of us…a human like you into a mystical creature full of powers…he passed you powers…he trained you…that's why I hate him…and that's why…**I WILL KILL HIM!"**

Edward snarls in hate, and is about to attack him. He punches him with force, almost breaking his jaw, but before something else can happen, he escapes from my yo-yo trap and runs away.

"**YOU'LL SEE! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! SEBASTIAN WILL DIE, GABBY WILL DIE, NAITO AND TORAKO WILL DIE, ****AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL DIE!**" His voice appears in the air, exclaiming with a really dark tone.

When it finally disappears, I run towards Edward. I almost want to cry with the sight I'm looking. Edward is crouched on the floor, his face being hidden by his hands, but from the hard sobs I hear and the water I see running escaping from his hands…I know his crying.

"No...Sebastian, Naito, Torako....Gabby..."

I pat his shoulder, some tears sliding from my eyes from the sight alone, but I can't help but wonder…

Who is Gabby?

**

**(Brick's POV)**

I'm fed up with this…I can't contain it anymore…

Inside the castle, I look at my superiors…

The demon royals

Right now, my master is someone called, Crimson Shadow, the king of the demons…but of course, since he has a group of selected soldiers that are royal…they have bigger rank that I have.

I turn to look at my right, where Spine and Momia are. Those two demons must be the best ones I've ever seen. They are pretty powerful…much more than Claire definitely. They are sleeping soundly, looking as innocent as babies…even though their innocence has been erased since almost birth.

My train of thoughts stops into the image of Blossom. I groan desperately. I want her so badly! We haven't even mated yet! That's in one point a good thing…or I would be acting out of character like my brothers are doing.

I sigh sadly, looking at my hands with hate.

"I wish my Momoko was here with me"

"She will appear soon"

I turn to look at my boss, who is looking at me intently with his maroon eyes. I quirk an eyebrow updawrds. He sighs and enters to the room, his maroon cape almost flying with every step he made. He flicked some of his almost black maroon hair from his eyes, and disposed himself to wash me without a single emotion in his face.

"Blossom...she will return to you soon"

"How do you know, your majesty?" i ask him, surprised that he can even say that with all the confidence of the world. His only movement is done with his mouth, forming an elegant smirk.

"You see Brick...we **demons** have this special ability to know what they want and make it true...it happens to be that your bride is really near to **mine**"

With the smirk still hanging from his face (that is considered the second hottest on this realm, on first is a guy named Black Shadow), he excuses himself, and with the same elegant manner, he walks away, closing the door when he leaves the room.

It makes me think...

I've never known Crimson Shadow had a bride...

* * *

Me: That's it guys! Hope you liked it :D Oh and bonus, if you wanna read this go on, if not, it doesn't matter xD this is how BS and Hilary met! (Later I will post of another OC's if you wanna :) )

***

"**Between Magic and Reality: The Next Generation"**

**How they met *** this is taken from my book, in other words, is the original plot*

**Black ShadowxHilary:**

In another part of the forest, Hilary, already transformed, is being carried by a really strange boy. She opens her closed eyes and meets obsidian eyes looking at her intently, in an intimidating way. She turns to look to another place, feeling her cheeks growing hot.

'Damn it, this guy is looking me weird…wait a minute! What am I doing on HIS arms! I don't even know the guy?!' the brunette tells herself in her mind. Then the event that happened before returns to her mind. She could remember now that she was walking with her teammates, trying to make Jason and Cristobal stop arguing, when a dart tried to harm her. She transformed, which her clothes were a short strapless dress with a complicated design. On the chests area was a light blue color, from there a brown fabric, forming like a cape-like around the dress, below that fabric the dress continues till the middle of her thighs, her boots are light blue and finished till below the knees and she uses a pair of blue gloves that end below her elbow. Then she felt someone grab her.

'Oh, so that's how I appeared in here…'

Arriving to a certain part of the forest, the boy stops and throws the girl into a tree rudely, making her back struck itself against the bark of the tree. She falls into the floor and a hiss escapes from her lips. Immediately, the boy traps her between his body and the tree.

Turning to look at his face, she looks directly to what she considers a god.

'His face is so perfect' she mentally says, eyeing the pale skin and black hair. His hairstyle is the emo type, one bang of a little spiky but soft hair covering his left eye and the only eye she could see was as black as his hair. He is using a pale gray shirt without sleeves (of thick braces) gray trousers and a black torn cape between short and long. Instead of gloves he is wearing two black arm warmers.

The stranger decided to interrupt her analyzing, joining his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. Her eyes widen when she feels the tongue of the stranger open her lips, and helps a thick substance pass between them. Getting mad, she punches with her fist his face, interrupting the kiss. Thanks to the punch, se frees herself from his hold and tries to wash the substance from her mouth with an ice cube she made. When she finished, she grabs the stranger from the frontal part of his cape in a threatening way.

"What did you passed to my mouth!?" she shouts at his face angrily.

He frees himself easily from her hold and walks backwards with a curious expression, but changes into an evil grin.

"Poison"

She blinks and grabs her neck, trying to spit more of it, though there wasn't any. With the realization, she starts smirking at him. Without warning, he traps her again into the same tree, but this time his mouth is massaging her neck.

"Doesn't matter…I'm a vampire…I have other ways of killing" he says with a seductive voice licking the flesh that is presented to him greedily, though she doesn't seem affected by it.

As soon as he was going to bite her, she punches him in his "special place" and using a rock, he hits his head with it, making the vampire fall into the floor severely wounded.

"We're going to see each other again…girl….besides I have your teammate" he spits harshly at her, standing up and running away from there.

Her eyes widen at the mention of one of his teammates.

'Who is the one? Is it Robert, Jason, Cristobal or L.F!?' she thinks looking at the tree where she was forced into her second kiss. She blushes, but immediately starts running away, trying to find her teammates, and missing how an eye looking at her intently from the shadows.

***

Me: Does it seems familiar? the words? the type of writting? the characterizations? If you guess, I give you cookies and a chapter dedication wohoo xD! n.n Now the review replies!

**Review Replies (Chapters 7 and the filler): **

**Dark Cemone****:** Yep, BS and Hilary can be quite the show xD well, i'm so glad the filler and chapter 7! :3 and yeah, Naito was to bad with the girl's thing xD

**Rickey (Chick not Dude):** Thankies :3 oh well…you post on my filler chapter like…4 reviews O_O i was like…woah xD The Part were you told me about how you acted when reading my vampire one-shot was hilarious xD and the dares where so perverted! I won't write lemons so sorry I can't do them xD but I'm so glad you taked them off jeje…

**what a pain****:** Yes, it was time Kaoru respected our Little sun-shine ball x3 oook…amm you didn't post any review in the filler xD no worries…MY FAULT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD'VE HAD DISCONNECTED MY ACCOUNT!...AND GIMME BACK MY CHIHUAHUA ):P!!...thanks for the review brother n_n

**MutsomonoSatori**: Thanks! Yeah i don't have any situations with perverts right now in school ):D…of course if we count the two stupid whistling guys ._. oh well. About Edward, I know…I love his personality, and I really don't blame you…I hope Edward would just exist =_= he would be a great boyfriend xD thanks for the review!

**PsychoticButterfly666****:** xD well, if a random vampire with super powers appears in front of me and tries to attack me…i would have been even more sissy than that xD. I know Edward is just so cool, I would love having here with me…at least I wouldn't be bored =_= Thanks for the review and the muffin!

Edward: MIIIINE!

Me: ALL RIGHT GRAB THE STUPID MUFFIN! *gives him the muffin*

Edward: x3 yay!

**Hypocritically Her****:** oh i wove your dares ):3 well BS accepts! About the idea, amm I con't write lemons In this story, so sorry…though there is going to be some perverted moments ok (some being ButchxKaoru) ;)

Black Shadow: …Ok ):3 this will be easy

Hilary: O_O…I have a club that protects me?!...where can I hug you guys! *puppy eyes*

Black Shadow: Now, come here my lovely lady *hugs her*

Hilary: …):3…

Black Shadow: ._.

Hilary: Oh my god, Black shadow! *starts moaning erotically*

Black Shadow: e_e…

Hilary: I just hit my finger with this **big** and **hard** rock…would you kiss it and suck it to make it feel better?

Black Shadow: …*he passes out from blood loss*

Hilary: …argh…he won -.- dang it, I wanted to see the club against him ¬¬

**Blossom012****:** Hay gracias :D! Ya se yo también ya quiero ver como va a pasar todo! X3 Jajaja y que bueno que te haya gustado el filler tmb :) no te me desesperes, que cuando venga el ButchxKaoru, les prometo que va a estar muy bueno *sonríe pervertidamente* xD ook bueno nos vemos luego xD chao!

**Carito-fox****:** Jejeje Yo al principio creía que preferías hablarme en ingles y por eso no dije nada nah no me molesta, de hecho mejor hablar en mi lengua natal jajaxD oh bueno me alegro que te haya gustado mis capis! Y hay que mala! Si Edward es genial xP ntk

Black Shadow: Tu también me caes bien Carito-fox…también Torako…pero Naito ¬¬ ya quiero destrozarte la cara

Hilary: …deja a mi compañero -.- además *se sonroja* yo soy tuya nada mas

Black Shadow: …*le sale sangre por la nariz y se desmaya*

Hilary: HA! Siempre funciona x3

**Jewels and Guns:** *o* you actually told your friends to read my story!? …I wanna hug you (all of you)!! Ok let's stop the stalkery mode :P

Rickey: I love how you talk xD you talk with your style, great! Well thanks a lot! I'm so glad you liked this, and I'm sorry for not using your comments, actually I planned to post two of your comments…but I kinda… forgot T-T I'm so sorry. Wow more dares O_O amm jajaja the dying hair can't be done in my story gomene u_u and I won't write lemons (in this story at least ):3) You have a boyfriend?! Lucky you xD thanks for all the reviews x3 oh, and the blow torch…what a nice (and kinda scary) effect xD

Selena: Aww thanks *w* I don't really like how I write that much, but I'm glad other's like what I write x3 Thanks a lot!

Amy: xD so you don't like reading? It's totally normal, I'm like the only one in my classroom that actually reads because I want to O_O Aww you liked my story too! *w* thanks!!

Anne: x3! NOBODY HAS TOLD ME THAT EVER!! Thanks!! *hugs tightly all of the band members* I'm so glad you all guys like my story, so really thanks! And well, band "Jewels and Guns" (nice name by the way!) it will be my pleasure to continue this story and make it with more mysteries and suspense for all four of you guys, thanks really, you made my day with all of your reviews!

**HunnyABee****:** Yeah, i wish Black Shadow would exist…i wish that my boyfriend would have that personality (when i have one of course xD) and besides, once you know an anime guy, every other guy looks totally boring -.- so I understand you xD

**dejiko001****:** i don't hate Black Shadow :O! He's my second favorite guy character from my OC's actually xD thanks for the comprehension :) school is being an ass right now, so I really appreciate it! and I think you like Black Shadow because he's kinda faithful and completely in love with his girlfriend, I think that that's why xD I'm so glad you liked the filler! Aww thanks! Edward is pretty funny I know x3 and Black Shadow was totally awesome ):3 and yeah, Hilary really likes him too! Don't worry, when the ButchxKaoru appears, it's going to be awesome x3! Thanks for the reviews!

**CuteKitty12****:** Thanks! Yeah Butch really misses Kaoru, and don't worry, more is going to come! X3

**animeskullgirl16****:** Wow, people seem to really like Black Shadow, and yeah, obviously the two sexiest of the story, must be partners x3 xD kidding i'm glad you like the chapter! And I hope you like what I have prepared for the rest of the story!

**Rickey (Chick not Dude) & Lynn:** I loved that review xD made me laugh…i would love to have a stalker like Butch too! Don't worry xD thanks for the review!

**calvin_76:** yeah, pretty funny isn't it? xP just kidding, thanks for your review!

**Dinosaurs R Dead****:** Aww i'm so glad people like this story so much! X3 thanks for the review and nah I'm not a god, Im just a freaky 17 year old girl with a really active imagination xD *insert the rainbow that appears with "imagination" ok no xD thanks for everything, don't worry, this story will be finished, and I'm planning some things for this story too! :3 thanks for everything x3! Oh, p.s…Disturbed rules! X3 I love that band, one of my favorites!


	10. Chapter 8

Me: UPDATE!

Edward: Yeah! :D

Hilary: Edward? O_O

Edward: Hilary-chan!

Sebastian: …what are we doing in here?

B. Shadow: …get the fuck out

Edward: You're the pervert that doesn't leave Hilary-chan alone! ):O

B. Shadow: and you're the blond guy that doesn't understand that this is MY and HILARY'S story…

Edward: …Yeah I'm exactly that guy :)

Hilary: Yay, EDWARD AND SEBASTIAN! *hugs them*

Edward: *takes out tongue to Black Shadow* I receive hugs and you don't!

B. Shadow: You little…

Me: …let's just update …**oh and I forgot to mention it the last two chapters**, but since I got into 100 reviews, I wanted to give my 100TH reviewer a one-shot! :3 So the lucky reader (or in this case, readers) is "**Jewels and Guns**"! So in your review tell me what kind of one-shot you would like to have please! It can be a new one or a continuation of a story (of one chapter) or a special! :D

***

**Announcement:** Please read Blossom012 stories! They are awesome! x3 oh and they are in Spanish...it's never late to learn a new language isn't it xP

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the anime…HAPPY! -.-…but I own my OC's (except Edward since I share his creation with my brother and Torako and Naito, who are property of Carito-fox).

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Miyako's POV)**

This is so uncomfortable…de su…

Since our journey started, my teammate, Naito, has been kinda…umm…mad.

I wonder what did I did to make him mad, de su…Maybe if I ask Torako, she might know, since Naito and her are kinda close…well they even might be a couple de su!

"Amm…Torako-san?"

Torako, who was looking at the sky, turns to look at me curiously. I don't blame her, I feel shy around them so I don't talk that much.

"What's wrong, Bubbles?"

I smile at her and look towards Naito, who is grumbling something inaudible and looking with hate at the dark green turf. Torako turns to look at my direction and opens her mouth, forming an "o".

"Wanna know why Naito is acting like that…isn't it?"

I nod, looking at him with worry.

She chuckles and looks evilly at him.

"It's because Edward gave him something that doesn't want to share with us women…"

Naito turns to look at us annoyed, with a scowl on his normally stoic face.

"It's not something bad Torako"

"Hmm…I don't know, knowing Edward, it must be porn photos of Hilary…since cute Naito likes her~" she says, smiling goofily and with a sing song tone. Her smile only widens when he turns to look at her with a deep blush on his tan cheeks.

"OF COURSE IS NOT PORN TORAKO! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Oh, but how you wish it was true, isn't it…Naito-sensei~"

I turn to look at his blushing and surprised form with a smile on my face.

"Naito-san likes Hilary-san, that's lovely de su!" I say, squealing while looking at him happily. His expression looks annoyed and turns to look at an envelope on his hand.

"No…what he gave me was a letter with two photos"

"LET ME SEE~!" Torako says, grabbing the envelope from his unsuspecting hands. His eyes widen and he tries to snatch back the envelope, but she runs away, passing me the envelope. I giggle a bit, and I run away, only stopping when Torako finally grabs Naito, preventing him to come and get me. She nods at me and I open the envelope.

First I find the letter, so I guess I should start reading it, de su!

"Dear great-teammate-though-old-and-cranky Naito…"

He snorts and turns towards his right, his eyes closed forming a clear sign of rebellion.

"That hypocrite…he's even older than me"

"Since our group is going to separate temporarily, I decided to include photos of Hilary-chan and me for you to never forget us! "

With a smile I look at the first photo, where Edward is, smiling coolly at the camera…

Totally different at the normal Edward, de su

The normal Edward is happy and like a sun! Always giving happiness and doing bad things to others…his not the coolly type, and for that I'm glad de su.

"P.S…knowing that you like Hilary and you might masturbate using her photo, I decided to make special arrangements in her photo!"

Looking at the photo, I feel little drops of sweat forming on my brow. What is wrong with that sensei, de su…

The photo is only a photo of a bunch of trees and on the corner you can see a bit of Hilary's hair…

Its official…sensei is nuts, de su.

"…As if I would masturbate with her freaking photo…that pervert" he says, his right eye twitching dangerously.

Torako starts laughing loudly, making Naito flinch and growl lowly at her.

"I'm warning you, Torako…"

"How…can you say that! That was so funny!" She says, hugging me while laughing in front of his face. He looks to another way, when he stills immediately. Looking at his shocked frame, I cock my face side wards.

"Naito-san, what's wrong de su?"

"Royals are watching us…"

Torako stops her laughter immediately and turns to look at all the trees worriedly.

"…Are you sure Naito? I don't sense anyone…"

He nods, looking at a certain spot on the trees.

"You can't sense them because they're…more powerful than you…maybe between the forst rankings…"

I look at him with horror.

"You mean…they are…the leaders?!"

A clap surges from the environment, making me feel anxious.

A boy appears, a really strange boy, though pretty handsome. He has peachy color skin, gray eyes and short orange spiky hair. He is wearing a long sleeved orange t-shirt and gray trousers, a dark green forest cape with the ends ripped that ends above his hips and black tennis. He has an earring on his left ear with a diamond shinning on it. He looks at us with a warm smile on his face.

Naito positions himself, ready to attack the enemy. He just keeps smiling at us.

"Who are you?" Torako asks, looking at him unsure, he closes his eyes and breathes peacefully.

"You don't know who am I? My, that's troublesome…I instead know you three…Naito, Torako and Bubbles…"

Naito seems taken aback, but that feeling disappears as fast as it came. Instead, his grip on his gigantic shuriken tightens.

"How do you know us!?"

The other male chuckles, his arms crossed in front of him.

"How wouldn't I know you? You come from the ancient werewolf clan, the Tsukiyomi's. You're ranking could compete against a Royal, while the cute miss beside you is your student, a normal girl who you decided to change her into a werewolf the night her family died at the hands of a Royal attack…"

He turns to look at me, and his smile changes into an evil one.

"And you…you are part of the PowerPuff Girls Z team, the annoying one…."

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open.

"You're the girl I hate the most…annoying, useless and girly…though don't worry…I won't hurt you…"

"Why?" Torako asks, looking at him suspiciously. The stranger smirks evily.

"Because my student likes her"

Naito turns to look at Torako.

"Torako, take her and both of you run away!"

"Why!?" Torako says nervously. I gulp at the nervous face Naito has plastered, never have I seen him so afraid of something…but of what?

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, please pardon my rudeness…" He says, bowing to us with a grace almost incredible, "My name is…White Shadow"

I turn to look at Torako, who is a sickly white.

"Who is White Shadow…?"

She gulps and turns to look at me nervously.

"He is one of the three leader's of the creature's realm…He is the king of the monster's side…he is my king"

His smile widens after hearing her explanation, "Exactly, that means you guys can't attack me, since I'm your king"

Suddenly, I feel two arms embracing me from behind, taking me away from Torako and Naito.

"Thanks for getting me my mate back" A familiar voice says, but at the word of mate, I instantly know who he is…

He is Boomer!

I turn my head to look at him, who is looking me with a strange glint on his eyes. Torako shouts at me.

"Bubbles, you must not let him take you away from us!"

I look at him, and I try to escape from his grasp, though it's futile…I can't say I don't like how is hugging me and that I didn't miss him…

I feel powerless with him.

Another Royal appears, though this one looks more evil. He looks like he has twelve years only, though his aura looks so dark. He has dark green hair, dark green eyes and peachy skin. He is only wearing a dark green long sleeved t-shirt with black trousers and dark green tennis.

"Torako, behind you!" I shout, alerting Torako. She turns around, only to find herself face to face with him. He looks at her without emotion on his face.

"Well, now this is my partner, Hideki …he will be your opponent, mi lady"

I feel Boomer's arms tighten around me, like he's afraid of losing me again…

It's a shame, de su…that I must run away from him now…

If I want to complete the mission the professor gave us…I must find a way to change him to normal again, without getting him hurt…

I slap away his hands, freeing me from his grasp. I look at his face, that holds a betrayed look on his eyes. For a moment I just want to embrace him and kiss him, assure him that I love him and nobody will ever separate us…

But this isn't that case…this is real life…

"Boomer…I won't come with you"

His eyes widen, and I can't look at his surprised face anymore…though I force myself too…

"I have to complete a mission Boomer! And that's what I'm going to do, de su!"

He looks to the floor, then at me again, though his eyes have a strange glint on them, almost crazy-like…

"Well…then I guess I will have to force you Miyako-chan!"

I start evading every one of his moves, trying to not let him catch me at all. I look at the corner or my eye two my other teammates.

Torako seems to be controlling her situation with Hideki pretty well, with some bombs I've never seen before…

But Naito…

He is being punched, thoroughly. He tries to repel his attacks, with his shuriken or with other attacks, but his attempts are futile.

One particular punch grabs my attention and Torako's too.

He punches him on the face…but his knuckles seem to pass through his skull…just like a ghost would pass a wall.

Naito hits the floor, really badly wounded, with the enemy about to hold him.

Mmm…I need to help him!

Turning towards Boomer, I make my rod appear, and I let a big bubble appear, trapping him inside of it without escape.

I must hurry de su… before he frees himself!

I run towards him, stopping in front of him, crouching to his level and checking him. White Shadow takes a big katana out.

"Well…time to get some blood out…you sure are quite well looking, though I know your friend will fall for you if she looks at you drowned in your own blood…after all…" He says licking his lips, "Blood is the most beautiful thing on life!"

I hide my face on Naito's chest, trying to ignore the pain I'm sure I'm going to feel. But it never comes…instead silence overcomes the forest…only being broken by the sounds of the birds flying above us.

Then Torako's voice appears…

"Sebastian!"

My eyes open and I turn to look in front of me with surprise, where I find a boy standing. He has short brown hair with the ends painted an electric blue, eyes with a mixture of all kinds of blue and skin between tan and pale. His clothes are a long sleeved electric blue t-shirt and gray trousers, a white cape that ends on his hips. He looks at me with a smile on his face that makes me feel my face slightly hot.

He turns around towards White Shadow, who is looking at him surprised.

"Long time no see, White Shadow…"

He smiles at him, a normal smile someone gives to a friend.

"A really long time really…glad to find you once again my friend"

I turn towards Torako…who is blushing at the sight of the new vampire. Hideki, looks at him surprised, which surprises me because it's the first emotion I see on his face.

"You should go Hideki", he suddenly says, making him more surprised. He narrows his dark green eyes.

"Why should I?"

"Because…Haruka just had a fight against someone…she lost and she's badly wounded."

The mysterious eyes change into horror, looking at him with sadness.

"My mate! Not my Haruka!" He says furiously, jumping into the trees away from here.

Boomer, who finally escaped from my bubble, looks at him furiously.

Sebastian, noticing the look, he turns towards my mate, quirking an eyebrow upwards.

"You…**you won't take my mate away from me ever again**!" He shouts enraged, with a tone I've never heard before. Before he can even hit him, White Shadow stops him, grabbing him from his arm.

"Let's go Boomer, we're on disadvantage now…don't worry, your Bubbles will be with you soon…" he says, then he turns towards Sebastian, who is helping Naito stand up, "Good bye for now Sebastian…next time we see each other…we're going to be in the same side of the battle"

Sebastian smiles at him warmly, "I highly doubt it…White Shadow…"

The orange-haired boy smirks, disappearing with Boomer at his side. I sigh a bit. I thought I wouldn't resist to Boomer…but I could…

I'm getting stronger I guess…

"Sebastian thanks for everything!" Torako says, grabbing his hand with a blush on her cheeks. Naito looks at the newcomer and smiles painfully.

"Thanks dude…he's quite the powerful one"

Sebastian chuckles, "I didn't do anything guys, don't treat me so highly"then he turns to look at me with a smile.

"Hey, my name's Sebastian, nice to meet ya!" He says, smiling at me with such warmth that makes me feel happy. Now I know why Edward-sensei thinks so highly of him…

He looks like a great person with a great heart.

I give him a smile too, "Nice to meet you, de su, I'm Miyako!"

Still helping Naito walk, he walks towards me and grabs my hand giving a kiss in the back of it. I feel my cheeks getting slightly hot again.

"Well, then nice to meet you Madame" He says, winking at me playfully with a smile still on his face.

My smile grows…

"Well, time to keep walking, Torako, why don't you show us the path?" He asks, looking at her making her swoon silently.

"Of course Sebastian! Follow me guys"

"Fan girl…"Naito says, looking with bored eyes at his student. Torako stops and turns around to glare at him.

"You little…"

I chuckle softly looking at them bicker once again. I think that everything will be all right…

Till next time I see Boomer again anyways…

* * *

Me: THAT'S IT!

Sebastian: Yeah I appeared! n_n

Edward: WOAH! I wanna appear with Sebastian!

Hilary: Me too!

Black Shadow: *rolls eyes*

Me: Anyways, review replies!

***

**(Answering Reviews)**

**MutsomonoSatori****:** xD Yes I know, Daniel is a total bastard…Well thanks for the review and the cookies! I'm glad you like that much Hilary xD! Uh, poor Daniel is going to suffer if he does something to her jeje.

**What a Pain:** Even though your review was talked and not written xD…so first…It's my dog! Second, wow, I knew you hated Daniel but wow…and yeah poor Edward jeje third, thanks for everything! Thanks for the talked review! xD

**dejiko001****:** Yeah, he has been through quite a lot :( , yes that's exactly how he is with Hilary! and yeah we women can be pretty bad too...and why anime boys can't be real! u_u thanks for the review!

**Carito-fox****:** Igual yo a veces, como esquina…a veces se me olvida y tengo que decir "corner" xD jajaja Ah y si era Torako la del flash back, a poco no parecía toda satánica y cool xD

Hilary: Si, Torako-chan es genial!

Black Shadow: …pues no he visto que me ignores…o acaso no sabes lo que es ignorar? *con cara de serio*

Hilary: Nah no te preocupes, no me pasara nada OwO!

Black Shadow: …*sonriendo una sonrisa pervertida* segura?

Hilary: …ya no tanto…

Yo: Gracias por los brownies, galletas y abrazos! Te mando también unos abrazos y mas galletas y pastel de chocolate y atún! Gracias por tu comentario!

**HunnyABee****:** Jejeje great names you invented there :) and yeah, I wish anime boys existed…aww…Thanks for the review!

**Jewels and Guns **

Rickey: Wow, having a twin must rock OwO well it's okay liking you and all, it's not bad so don't worry xD Thanks, i think pretty awesome as well! I will continue it don't worry! Uh you know how to Seduce? Cool, don't know how to…but I don't want to learn either xD

Selena: *grumbling* It seems I will have one soon, since my friend Ana and her friend Sofia are searching a boy from me…the bastards xD Well so your fav. Character is Momoko or Edward? Mmm…and you like Selena Gomez? Cool :) Well I wouldn't call it luckiness but…well thanks xD! Thanks for the review girl!

Amy: Hmm don't know ):3 and really? Now that you mention it…she acts kinda like her…Aww I hate the emo corner u_u hope whatever troubles you stops troubling you! :D Thanks for your review!

Anne: Don't worry, it's okay, school is hell and I'm suffering thanks to it so I feel like you xD I'm glad you like the chapter and wow, I've never heard of twins like them! It must pretty cool having one, dont cha think? xD thanks for your review!

**PsychoticButterfly666****:** Jejeje yeah I was kinda angry too since I like Edward a lot…but the story has to go like the story has to go xD Oh and I have a friend just like yours that reminds me how crazy I am daily…don't worry xD thanks for your review!

**girl talk:** Jejeje the couples action is almost in here so don't worry!

Hilary: …why do they always dare ME? Why not Black Shadow ¬¬

Black Shadow: …Pretty boy? -_-

Hilary: …Well, definitely I don't want some ninjas to strip me and take me to my fans or to Black Shadow…so I will do it…but I'm not happy about this *grumbling while taking off her bra and giving it to Black Shadow*

Black Shadow: …Eh? Someone seems to be frisky tonight ):3

Hilary: …

Black Shadow: You know what time Is it my love?

Hilary: …Black Shadow…fuck off!

Black Shadow: Not without you *takes Hilary out of here*

Me: …*sweatdrops* ookay…I guess this explains everything, thanks for your review :)

**Dark Cemone**: Uh that must suck :S hope you laptop is okay! And the one who appeared is called crimson shadow, he's not black shadow xD jeje thanks for your review!

**animeskullgirl16****:** Mmm don't know xD Thanks for the cookies!

Edward: Thanks for the muffin girl, you rock!

Me: jejeje xD well thanks for your review!

**Blossom012****:** xD eso llega a pasar jajaja pues ojala pueda verla pronto! :3 Que bueno que te encante tanto esta historia! Te mando muchos abrazos y gracias!

**Rickey(Chick not Dude) & Lynn!:** Jajaja yeah I love Black Shadow's attitude too, and I wish my soon to be boyfriend to be like him x3 but obviously that won't happen xD well jejeje thanks for telling me about the hot guys jejeje and I'm glad you liked the chapter that much! Thanks I like how I am too (I'm not conceited either, so don't worry xD )

**Rickey (Chick not Dude): **

Edward: …Well…you bastard -.- Anyways you might have the food, but who is the cool character of the story in here? *takes out tongue*


	11. Chapter 9

Me: Next chapter!

Black Shadow: …

Hilary: Yay n_n! So what now?

Me: *anxious* WRITE! This is the chapter I've been waiting the most! X3

Hilary: Because the mission starts?

Me: Hell no!… you'll see why

Black Shadow: *rolls eyes*

***

**Announcement:** Okay, I got a review from somebody that tells me she's getting confused with the OC's, so first of all, the amount of OC's will be increasing because of the story line, but I will give a link to an interview where the OC's appear, later on I will write the other ones okay?

*Read Blossom012 stories pwease! They are awesome!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! **As you can see I changed my pen name…well it's because I wanted to write my SasuNaru stories in another account…the other account, "sasukexnaruto4ever10092" is now home for only Sasunaru and other stories :)

**Warnings:** Umm…sillyness? More explanation

**Inspiration:** "Land of confusion" by "Disturbed" x3 that band rocks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Z…but I own all the OC's except for Torako and Naito, who are from Carito-fox and Edward, who I share rights with my bro.

* * *

**Chapter 9 ***

**(Momoko's POV)**

"Uh I can't wait another second!" I say, looking at the moon that continues the same position all the time since the attacks of the vampires in Tokyo. The clouds are threatening to hide the moon with their visible fluffy darkness. It seems they don't think it's enough with hiding the perfect view from the stars…now they want to hide the moon too.

I turn to my partner, Edward, who is being terrible out-of-character. He is sitting over a rock, his perfect blond hair hiding the view of his blue eyes, and his mouth forming a thin line. A perfectly horizontal line...

Both of his arms are hugging his legs loosely in a nervous way…

Nervousness starts creeping on me. I've never seen him so…so sad.

He's always so happy, smiling at everyone and making everyone feel better and continue with their goals in life. He's always there for you to take you in and his smile is always there, making you smile idiotically to him.

But now…

He is there, looking like there's no tomorrow and every single door is closed, leaving you without opportunities in life, in the open for all the people to see you and laugh at you…

"Edward?"

I say, my words sounding more like a plea for him to speak to me, to tell to me that everything that it's bothering him.

He turns to face me, surprise sketching his perfect face. I walk towards him slowly, afraid of him running away if I make a sudden movement, just like a cat would do with a stranger.

But I'm no stranger, I'm Blossom, Edward's partner and friend…

He has to understand that too.

"Yes Blossom?" He asks, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. I look at him, feeling slightly worried for him.

"Are you ok, Edward? You've been acting kind of weird since we faced Daniel"

He chuckles lowly and smiles at me…the same smile I see every day since I met him. It makes me gasp with shock at the sudden epiphany it struck on me. Now I can see it…How could I have been so blind to not notice it before?

…That smile is _**fake**_

"Don't worry Blossom, everything is okay…it's just that I want to see Sebastian so badly now…I've missed him a lot"

He stands up proudly, that smile still in his face, looking pretty real right now…

I won't leave him like this! He needs my help and like it or not, I WILL help him!

Some noises appear on the night, interrupting me from my planning of what to say to him to make him tell me his problems.

"Blossom!"

I turn to look at Buttercup, who is arriving with Hilary by her side, both of them smiling happily at us…

Wait…Buttercup is SMILING?!

"Hey guys, long time no see!" the brunette says, closing her eyes and scratching the back of her neck. She opens them and turns towards Edward, who is smiling goofily at her again.

"Hilary-chan, I missed your boobs! I mean…you!" he says, hugging her like a lifeline. She grunts in defiance and pats his head carefully.

I look how her eyes seem to soften for a second before grabbing the same sweet and innocent glint and how his figure seems to shake a bit every time she pats him on the head…

Now every single of their movements…

look so fake…

Buttercup walks towards me with confusion, and with both her hands on her hips she speaks.

"What's the matter Blossom? The cat ate your tongue?"

I turn towards her and I break for what it seemed a spell. I laugh awkwardly at her.

"Sorry Buttercup, I'm just kind of nervous of meeting the other members of the Rebels"

She looks at me strangely, and I know she knows that something is wrong with me. We've been friends for such a long time now that seems we can know what or when someone of the three feels depressed, happy or even angry.

Luckily she drops the subject, preferring sitting on the rock once owned by Edward.

I turn at the forest...

At every dark green tree combined with the dark brown wood and the perfect green lawn…

A bunny enters my eye vision, jumping innocently to a certain tree and hiding inside of it using a hole on the bark to enter it.

"Sorry we're late guys! Naito had to piss~" The voice of Torako appears, ringing innocently with a bit of mirth on the forest. Again, I turn around to find Naito hitting Torako on the head and Bubbles talking to…

To…

To a god!

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks growing hot at the sight of another boy with the bluest eyes I've ever seen…not even Edward's eyes can compare to those…and believe me when I tell you that Edward has nice eyes.

He has chestnut hair with the ends of it painted the same blue his eyes are. His uniform is like Edward's, but with different colors.

Instead of a maroon cape he has a white one, the rest of his uniform is the same…

I look at Edward, who is looking at him with a big smile I've never seen before…

Could this be his true smile?

"Sebastian!" He says happily, going to him and hitting him playfully on the arm. He chuckles and rubs his arm; I guess Edward hit him pretty hard…

"Hey Edward, long time no se-Oof" he says, falling on the lawn with his arms full of Hilary. She starts saying his name happily again and again.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!"

"Hey little sister, how have you been?" He asks, more like grunts, I guess because of the feeling of not having air on his lungs…

I guess Hilary must be kind of…heavy…

"Oh Sebastian, it has passed so many things…like when we found one day a dead squirrel and Edward started poking it with a stick, making Naito annoyed and bullying him into a pulp, or…or the time we found a dead fish and when Torako was about to eat it, Edward grabbed it and threw him to the floor to poke him with a stick~" She rants, her innocent voice ringing and her eyes full with the same feeling.

Some where we can hear a grunt, and the voice of Torako ringing.

"I wanted that fish…it was my fish that was so unfair…"

"Or when I had this big fish on my hand and Edward grabbed it to slap Naito with it and said something in Spanish like "Ponte Trucha"! making Naito start beating him into a pulp once again!" She ends, smiling at him with red cheeks. I turn towards Edward to find him smiling innocently.

"You really did those things?"

"Ahh yes…I miss those good times"

Naito and Torako growl lowly at him.

"Well…we don't" Torako says in defiance, her nose stuck up into the air with dignity.

Sebastian laughs and stands up, helping his sister with him too.

"Ok Hilary, so everything that Edward has done are bad jokes to everybody?"

Hilary closes her eyes and smiles sweetly at him and with a sweet innocent tone she answers.

"Yay"

Edward slaps his forehead and points at her.

"YOU DESERTER!"

"Well let's continue before we attract attention" Naito says, grabbing Torako by her elbow and pushing her towards the woods…

Towards the very same tree trunk the bunny disappeared into.

"Why are we going towards a tree?" Miyako asks, poking Sebastian on his arm, he turns towards her before answering.

"Because that's the entrance to the base"

…

"Are you kidding?" I ask, looking at Naito, who looks at me back and moves his head from right to left, indicating a perfect no.

Before my questioning can start again, Edward starts crawling, entering by the big hole that the bunny used as a door. Then his screams can be heard.

Miyako turns around to run away, but Naito grabs her elbow and shoves her into the hole, she screaming all the whole time.

One by one we entered, me being after Buttercup and before Hilary.

One hand inside, and I felt how I fell into a deep hole. Five minutes later of pure terror, I land on a steely surface, but the ride doesn't stop their…this seems to be some kind of slide…

Wait, what kind of base is this?!

I start shouting even more of the terror of not seeing anything. Opening my closed eyes, I look at Buttercup, who seems to be having fun…

I guess she has passed to much time with Hilary

I'm about to move my arms, when I feel someone holding them down. Turning my head sideways, I look at the corner of my eye at Hilary, who is looking me seriously but with a smile.

"Don't do that, unless you want to lose both arms"

I gulp loudly when she points upwards, and I see something shinning in there, like knives or something like that.

Ah I see…a trap

Finally the little journey ends, and I end sprawled all over Buttercup, and Hilary all over me.

"Jajajajajajaja, I love that slide!" Someone says, who helps me stand up. I give a weak thanks and I look at the person helping me…

He looks awfully like Sebastian and Hilary…

He has brunette hair like them and his style of hair similar to the one Sebastian uses, but instead of blue ends, his are silver. His eyes are gold like true gold and he is slightly tanner. His uniform consist on the same Sebastian and the rest of the vampires have, but his cape is silver, his long-sleeved t-shirt is the same color of his eyes and his trousers are gray, his tennis a golden color too. He smiles at me warmly.

"Hey dude!"

My right eye twitches when I feel a déjà vu…

Great…another one who calls me "dude"

I feel his arm hugging me by my shoulders in a friendly-awkward hug, pushing me to him.

"So you're the dudes that fight crime and all that!? Wow you're cute" he says, looking at Buttercup with a smirk. Then another one appears with pale light blue spiky hair with gray eyes and pale skin. He is wearing a light pale blue shirt without sleeves, a long black cape that ends above his ankle and with the ends ripped apart, red gloves, gray trousers and pale light blue tennis. He grabs him by the shoulder and chuckles.

"Rick, I don't think it is a good idea to flirt with them…they are mated"

The now known as Rick, laughs nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"You're right Robert, sorry girls, I just like to mess with everybody" he says, hitting me playfully on my arm…

Hard

"Ugh!...no problem" I say, rubbing my now sore arm, he laughs freely looking at Sebastian.

"These girls are fun!"

Bubbles chuckles and hugs him like a welcome, then she hugs the pale blue eye, who is just looking at the wall with bored eyes…

Until he hits the floor with his arms busy, hugging a certain brunette girl.

"ROBERT!" Hilary exclaims, hugging him and rubbing her cheek on his chest, "I missed you Rob!"

"Yeah yeah me too Hil" He says, smiling slightly and petting her head, then she…

Purrs?!

I turn to look at Buttercup, who I think she heard the same I heard because of how she looks at me…

Can vampires _**purr**_?

Another boy appears, with a girl on his side.

The boy has orange spiky hair, pale skin and freckles on his cheeks. His orange eyes shine with mischief while his lips are forming a smirk. He is wearing the traditional uniform: orange cape that ends at his feet, long-sleeved gray shirt, black trousers and gray shoes.

The girl looks like a twelve year old child, blond hair that ends below her bottom with pink strands of hair and a little pink and purple bow on her head. She has purple eyes, pale skin and she's using a purple miniskirt with a pink tight shirt without sleeves and purple/pink gloves, a pair of boots adorning her feet. She looks just like a bimbo girl.

"Cheers, the girls are here!" The girl exclaims, gluing herself into Bubbles, who smiles at her. Then the strange orange-haired boy runs towards the one named Robert, taking Hilary from him.

"MY !"

I think I feel a big sweat drop (anime style) coming…

I turn to look at Edward, who is looking at him with an eyebrow quirked upwards, oh and Naito…

He looks like he wants to tear his head off…

"I MISSED YOU!"

"CARLOS, STOP TOUCHING MY CHES-"

"CARLOS!"

I see how Naito kicks him…HARD…sending him flying through the entire base…or the underground cave…

Because it looks just like a normal underground cave…

"Hey guys, my name is Violet! The orange haired one is the number one pervert from the three groups and his name is Carlos, The brunette is called Rick and the blue-nette is called Robert" Violet exclaims, tugging both my right hand and Bubble's left hand impatiently, "Come here and I will show you the rest of the gang!" She says, tugging us away from the others, who stay chatting like normal friends.

"More?" Buttercup asks, quirking an eyebrow upwards. Violet turns to her and giggles just like a little girl.

"Yes of course silly!...Oh there's Chris and George, CHRIS! GEORGE!"

I turn to look at the ones she names as, "Chris and George".

There in front of me, are two guys. The first one is a blond one, with pale blue eyes and pale skin. He's wearing a black short cape that ends below his bottom and its ends are ripped apart, a long-sleeved white t-shirt, gray trousers and white shoes. His face looks angry, like he doesn't want to see us.

Wait, isn't George the one who talked with Edward before Daniel attacked us?

The other one, makes me gasp…

_If possible, Edward's expression changes, his eyes seem to grab a single shine, and I can see unfamiliar tears gathering on the corner's of his eyes._

"_Do you remember? Your mother shouting you to run, then, I opened her throat and drank her warm and delicious __**blood**__ in front of you…your traumatized face was priceless…and how your father was desperately tugging my partner, begging him to stop me, only to receive the same fate your mom received…"_

_His eyes seem to catch a furious shine with every word._

"_Then…that __**Sebastian**__ appeared…and saved you…changing you into one of us…a human like you into a mystical creature full of powers…he passed you powers…he trained you…that's why I hate him…and that's why…__**I WILL KILL HIM!"**_

_Edward snarls in hate, and is about to attack him. He punches him with force, almost breaking his jaw, but before something else can happen, he escapes from my yo-yo trap and runs away._

"_**YOU'LL SEE! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! SEBASTIAN WILL DIE, GABBY WILL DIE, NAITO AND TORAKO WILL DIE, AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL DIE!**__" His voice appears in the air, exclaiming with a really dark tone._

It's **HIM**!

It's Daniel!

I shout angrily and with my yo-yo in hand, I'm about to hit him. He turns towards me, but instead of the hate filled yellow eyes, I meet confused yellow eyes.

Suddenly, a naked arm positions itself before my eyes, interrupting my attack and analyzing. I turn towards the owner of said arm, to find a dark blue haired boy with dark blue eyes and a red cap, just like my Brick uses…

Did I just say "MY" Brick?

Nah I don't think so…

Well, he has pale/tan skin and his using a yellow t-shirt like Robert's, a little red cape that ends in the middle of his back, gray trousers and yellow shoes. I can see that in his arms he has blue wristbands, on his wrists.

"You're wrong Blossy, he's not Daniel"

…

BLOSSY!?

"Blossom what's wrong?!" Buttercup mutters in a rushed whisper. I turn towards my both teammates.

"He attacked me and Edward when we were on our way to here!"

"You're wrong…I'm not Daniel"

I turn to him and then I look at the differences.

Even though he has the same uniform style as Daniel's, his are yellow instead of black. He is exactly like him, except that his eyes seem peaceful, not like Daniel's.

"My brother tends to fight for everything, I apologize for the inconvenience he may had caused you" he says, bowing to me.

Regret starts to build inside of me for confusing him with such a monster…

"Don't worry…it wasn't your fault" I say, looking at the floor guiltily.

"Well, now that everything has been settled…the presentations!" Violet exclaims, jumping happily, "The blue haired boy with the red cap is called Jason and he's the leader of group one, Chris is Daniel's brother and George is the blond one"

"This are the heroines?...They look really pathetic to me…just like scum" George exclaims, looking superiorly at us. I feel a grunt, and I turn towards Buttercup, who walks towards him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen dude, I'm tired of hearing that only because we're humans, so if you're going to continue saying that, you might want to reserve a place inside a hospital…because you're going to need it" she says, shoving him away of her.

"The meeting starts now!" The voice of Rick resounds through the entire cave, arriving to us. Violet grabs my arm and pulls me towards a passage, Chris has Bubbles and Jason has Buttercup.

We keep running, until we arrive into the only room of this cave that looks habituated.

It has a big round table of steel with 20 chairs that is made of steel, a big computer with different types of monitors, their lights illuminating the cave, different sparkling buttons, shinning in the rather dark cave.

In front of the computer, there's another boy, looking concentrated at the monitor.

"Silver, come on…stop and let's start the meeting bro" Jason says, grabbing a chair and sitting on it. The one known as Silver turns around and smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry boss"

He walks towards the table and grabs a chair, sitting himself once again. He has blond hair, the style just like Sebastian's but instead of his hair ending in blue, his are like Rick's…a silver color. His eyes are a silver color and his skin is a healthy pale. He is wearing a long-sleeved yellow t-shirt, a short silver cape that ends below his bottom, gray trousers and yellow tennis…

Though there's a difference in him…

He looks celestial, I mean, his aura is silver, just like his eyes and he has a golden swirling rock pasted on his forehead.

"First of all let's all introduce once again for our friends", Jason says, looking at us with a smile. He winks at us and with a big smile showing his white teeth, he introduces, "My name is Jason Blair from England and I am the leader of the team number 1. I'm a Demon Royal with the power of transforming into whatever animal I please and my rank number 15"

He turns to look at the one beside him, who is Carlos. He looks at us coolly, with his feet over the table.

"I'm Carlos Rodríguez and I'm Mexican*. I'm a Demon Royal, Rank number 17, my power being making people laugh without reason."

Violet, who is sitting next to him smiles at us brightly, "I'm Violet and I am not a Royal! I'm a dirty-blood vampire, which means that I was transformed from a human to a vampire. My last name isn't important since I don't come from a clan…oh and I'm American!"

"I'm George, and I'm a dirty-blood vampire too and I was born in Poland" The blond boy mutters looking at the one beside of him, "Oh and I'm part of Sebastian's group, with Violet and Robert"

The one beside him, Rick, starts his own presentation, "My name is Rick and I am French. I'm a Demon Royal too, rank number 13 and my power is creating jewels and gold, silver…you know those kind of things".

Bubbles looks at him with shinny eyes, "So you can make diamonds!?"

Rick chuckles, and like magic, three jewels appear: An Aquamarine, a Ruby and an Emerald, "Here you go girls!" he says, throwing them to us. I catch the ruby…which is the size of the palm of my hand…

It's so pretty!

"Umm…thanks" Buttercup says, keeping the jewel in the pocket of her yellow jacket. Bubbles and I do the same, thanking them in the process.

The boy next to him, Robert starts talking next.

"I'm Robert Smirnov and I'm Russian. I'm a vampire Royal and my power is working as a radar" He says, looking with the corner of his eye towards the strange blond boy.

"My name is Silver Becker and I'm a Light Vampire Royal…"

"Light?" I ask, interrupting him from his presentation. He looks at my face curiously, and then he nods at me.

"I see, well a light vampire is not a good vampire, but a vampire that eats souls…my species are almost extinct, so they aren't really known in the world…"

"Oh…I see"

"Don't worry…I don't eat souls unless it absolutely necessary…and I wouldn't touch your soul or your friends" he adds, a nervous smile in his face. I nod at him, afraid that maybe I made him feel bad.

"Well, My rank number is number 7 and I was born in Germany…My powers are psychic and I'm the one that plans the strategies and everything of that sort"

"My name is Chris Ferreira and I'm Portuguese. I'm a Vampire Royal and my rank number is 19. My power is lightning"

Jason turns to look at us with a smile.

"That's it, now let's start with the real meeting…we've got bad news Edward"

Edward turns to him silently, making Jason sigh. The one answering the silent question isn't Rick though.

"The number of Royal's has increased into 27 ranks…the total Royals now counted are 37…and increasing" Silver mutters, looking at us with nervousness, but when he meets my eyes, he avoids them and for a moment I can see pain reflecting on his orbs…

The regret is increasing even more…

I really made him feel bad…

"WHAT!" Both Naito and Edward say, slamming their hands on the table, "How's that possible!?" Naito says, holding his stare with the strategist.

"…We don't know…it can be different factors"

My blood feels like it's freezing…now I finally realize it…

The number of enemies is increasing…

"Well…we need to start the next phase of the plan tomorrow, in order of evading some encounters with them" Sebastian says, then he turns to Hilary and Buttercup, "But you two…Hilary, you must teach Buttercup how to resist temptations"

Buttercup looks at him surprised, "Why is that sir?"

Sebastian sighs, and meets their gaze straightly, "Because the one who is in charge of the front that we are going to pass is Black Shadow and his new student, Butch"

I turn to look at Buttercup worriedly.

She is there, sitting and looking at him with wide eyes, her pale skin even more pale than before…

And Hilary…Well she doesn't stay back.

She slams her hands on the table and looks at him pleadingly, "Tell me you're joking"

Rick eyes her worriedly, "No Hilary…he is really the one in charge of the control…"

She looks at all of them with worry, before running away from the meeting in a hurry. Buttercup does the same, but I stop her grabbing her hand.

"Calm down Kaoru…We're going to be there…he won't do you anything…"

"…I'm not afraid of him…"she says, looking at me with glassy eyes, "I'm afraid of confronting him…"

With that said, she sits down again, but her depressed face it's still in there. Torako then excuses herself, running away too…I guess to find her friend.

After some minutes of silence, Silver breaks it.

"Ok…now what we are going to do is that we're going to pass that checking point disguised as humans using some special capes that hide our aroma. There are three carts, In two carts they're going to be four persons, while in the third one there will be five, the last two are going to be bait if something happens"

Sebastian, who looks slightly worried, I guess because of his sister's sudden anguish, mutters something in a low voice.

"In cart one the ones who are going to be are Edward, Blossom, Carlos and me. In the second one: Naito, Torako, Bubbles, George and Chris. In the last one: Hilary, Buttercup, Violet and Rick…the baits are Jason and Silver"

"Ok… I guess that the meeting is over, please rest for tomorrow's mission" Edward says, looking at Sebastian, who just nods at him.

Both of them walk away from the room, Buttercup with them…

I wonder where Edward is going…

******

**(Normal's POV)**

In a part of the dark underground cave, some sounds can be heard. These sounds are a combination of sobbing and someone throwing up.

In there, there's a brunette girl, kneeling on the floor and her hands glued to it. Pants and sobs come from her bloodied chin.

She grunts when she feels the feeling wanting to throw up again, but she ignores it. Instead, she focuses on the voice ringing on her head.

"_**Come on Hil, you know you want me out**_" The seductive and known voice mutters, like promising some big prize after complying her wishes. Hilary moves her head from right to left frantically.

"_**We could go and search for our mate you know? You miss him isn't it?"**_

"No"

"_**You miss his voice whispering sweet nothing in your ear…you miss his lips massaging yours…you miss h-"**_

"I SAID NO!" She screams, partly from negation and for the pain, feeling how her body fills with a strange heat that makes her hurt.

"HILARY!"

Said brunette turns around to find Torako, who is looking at her with worry. Noticing her bloodied chin, she goes to her, checking if she is all right. She grabs her by her chin and looks at all the blood.

"Damn Hilary…what's wrong with you?" She asks in a worried tone, running towards her and sitting on the floor. She grabs her by the chin and inspects all the blood in it, "Why are you puking blood?...that's not normal…are you sick?"

"_**How dare the filthy werewolf touch my perfect skin with her dirty hands?! When I get out, I will kill her!"**_

Hilary slaps Torako's hands away, "I'm okay…Please go away and leave me alone"

Torako looks at her curiously, standing up and walking backwards two steps. "What's the matter Hilary…please let me help you"

"_**Please let me get out, let me kill her!"**_

"NO!" Hilary screams, moving her head from right to left frantically, "Please Torako GO!...I DON'T WANNA LOOSE YOU EITHER!" She screams, looking at the werewolf.

Torako gasps when she sees the tear stained face her friend has.

She never cried in front of anybody…and here she was

Crying in front of her…

She continued to stand in there, not talking or doing any movement…just looking at her first best friend break in front of her. Finally fed up, she walks to her and hugs her.

"Don't tell me to go, because I won't go" she says, hugging her tightly and letting her friend hide her face in her chest, sobs leaving her lips and tears staining her dress, "Shh Hilary…everything will be all right…I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you"

*******

**(Momoko's POV)**

Mmm…I wonder where are those two?

I've been searching for both of them since the meeting ended…but I can't find them…

"Searching for us, Blossom?"

I turn around scared, to find a smirking Edward and a smiling Sebastian.

"I see, couldn't have enough of Sebastian" Edward mutters, his smirk still glued to his face. I narrow my eyes and I feel my cheeks getting hot from the embarrassment when I hear Sebastian chuckling lowly.

That bastard…how could he do that!

Suddenly, his chuckling seems interrupted by Edward's voice.

"Well, you might just give it up Blossom…He's gay after all"

I look at them in shock, mostly at Sebastian who has both eyes wide open, his right eye twitching dangerously and a blush dusting his cheeks.

Why every good looking, cute and good possible boyfriend has to be taken or gay!

Well at least I have my Brick..

Why do I keep calling him my possession!?

..

Then, he hits Edwards head…

HARD!

"OUCH!"

"Did that felt gay to you, asshole" Sebastian asks, his voice dangerously low. Edward pouts at him.

"But it's true! Your mate-to-be is Crimson Shadow!"

Sebastian grabs him by the neck and squeezing it, he starts shaking him fast.

"I told you to not tell anybody that! Besides he was the one who decided to be my fiancée, NOT ME!"

…

"Oh yeah…did you wanted something Blossom?" he asks, still shaking my partner violently.

"…ahm…Could you let my partner breathe?"

"…nah…"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Ok, ok Edward" he says, finally letting him free. Edward touches his neck and with wide scared eyes he looks at Sebastian "I will never make fun of your orientation again"

"YOU LITT-"

"What's your rank?" I ask before he can start his violent attacks on him again. He turns his curious blue eyes to me.

"Umm…I'm number two…the second most powerful yeah"

Wow…the second most powerful creature? That's pretty cool…

"Wow…being a Royal must be awesome"

He smiles sadly to me, "Don't think that…actually being a Royal is a curse"

…A curse?

"Let me tell you this…our group was formed by our ancestors because they weren't accepted by the normal dark creatures because of the differences…then the group decided to turn into king's soldiers…only then do they started to respect them…but that respect started to change into obsession and adoration…"

"Everyone of us Royals has suffered greatly…Daniel for example…He almost lose his brother at the age of 8 years to a group of vampires who were jealous of Chris for his powers, he was saved but because of his injuries he couldn't fight again, because of that, Daniel is so possessive and protective of everything it's his…Haruka was despised because of her beautiful voice and was bullied everyday for it, and never had a real friend till she entered officially into the group…Rick, they were afraid to even hug him because of the fear of being changed into gold, so he never had affection… Hilary, because of her looks, status, powers and capacity of bearing children she was harassed by the male population of creatures when his mate-to-be was studying far away for her, she received 20 attempts of rape every month…Silver, he was called a monster and weak since child because of his species. They always bullied him and the only thing he always wanted was to be accepted and have friends…"

By the end of the long speech he made I was in shock, almost crying by hearing the horrible and thraumatic stories…

So that's why he was so sad when I reacted with fear to his explanation…

"So we Royals aren't bad…we just have suffered to much…actually, we are the kindest of the dark creatures…"

"Then, if that's true…why did Hilary looks always so happy?"

Sebastian turns to Edward, who looks sad at the floor. Edward turns and meets my gaze fiercely.

"Because she's like me"

…What?

"You see Blossom…The Edward I portray everyday…isn't the real me…" he explains, "Well, in a part it is…but only a part…there are some things I've suffered that I don't like to talk about them…that's why I always smile and do jokes…to let you see the Edward you want to see…the same goes to Hilary"

…This is to much…

"Maybe I should go to sleep…tomorrow we have…a lot of work to do…" I say turning around. I hear Sebastian's voice, telling me to sleep tight. I nod at both of them and walk away.

I can't believe how much they have suffered!

So that's why they act like that…maybe that's why that Daniel was so…fierce against Edward…

He found Edward was a threat to what he thought was his and acted like that…though Hilary is not his, and he must know that…

"Edward…can I talk to you about something?"

I stop in my tracks after hearing Sebastian's worried tone ring in the air. Why is he so worried?

"What's up Sebastian?"

"You do know Robert is a Royal, don't you?"

"jajaja of course I know! He mentioned it on the meeting…why?"

"…Because he's a dirty-blood vampire…"

"…impossible…"

"…And I was the one who converted him…"

No way…I think I know where all this thing is going…

"Edward…You're a Royal"

*******

**(The Next Day)**

"Everything is ready for the second phases!" Rick says, sitting in the driver's seat with his cape and disguise.

I turn to look at Hilary and Buttercup, who are both smiling and laughing, the vampire telling her how can she resist the temptation of Butch and how she will kick his ass. I smile ironically.

How can Hilary wear that mask without letting it slip off any minute?

And Edward…he always looks so happy and like a playboy…but I wonder…is he like that in real life?

"Blossom…are you all right?"

I turn around to find Silver, who is looking at me with worry. Remembering what happened yesterday, I move my head indicating a no.

"I'm okay Silver…I wanted to apologize to you about what I said or reacted…my intention wasn't to make you feel bad…I'm sorry"

He looks at me surprised before smiling sweetly at me, "Don't worry Blossom, it was nothing so don't worry…you should enter your cart now, we're going soon" he says, smiling at me one last time before going with violet, who is crying at the sight of a frog "destroying" her hair.

I turn to look at my surroundings, analyzing everything. Right now we're in Kyoto, since the carts were hidden in here. Everything looks even more destroyed that what Tokyo looked like.

…Maybe the Royals aren't the ones who caused this…hearing what Sebastian and Edward told me yesterday made me realize that…

I don't know who did this…even the RRBZ can be the cause of everything of this…

Well, it doesn't matter if they made that…we still need to finish the mission the professor gave us.

I turn to look at all the destruction that they have caused.

I know i have to destroy them... but the question is:

How can i kill the person i love?

* * *

(*) This is chapter nine, the other chapter nine is in reality the eight one, and so on and forth.

Me: Ready! THIS IS FREAKING LONG SO YOU CAN'T BE MAD FOR MY LATENESS…oh and, cookies to the one that recognizes the last sentences~

Hilary: …WAA! IT'S FINALLY STARTING!

Black Shadow: *smirks*

Me: Uh! I want to write the next chapter so badly x3 anyways answering reviews!

Links for the OC Interviews:

Part 1: http*:*//*.com*/*art*/*OC-Interview-ADL-TMotR-I-138583593

Part 2: http*:*//*.com*/*art*/*ADL-TMotR-OC-Interview-pt-2-139065720

**(Answering Reviews)**

**Carito-fox****:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :D! En fin no te preocupes Torako, no eres una fangirl, Naito solo lo dijo para molestarte y Naito, no te preocupes patearas traseros pronto :3

Hilary: Si Naito, todo está bien pronto podrás vencer mucho ):D

Edward: Si perro pulgoso!

Hilary: …Edward?...Que hiciste con Black Shadow?

Edward: Le regale toda tu ropa interior y se fue :3

Hilary: …MI ROPA!? NOOOOO! *sale corriendo a buscarla*

Yo: …bueno mejor nos vamos xD gracias por los brownies, abrazos y galletas! Te mando eso y mucho atún para Torako xD bye!

**Rain Karami****:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Well we'll see about the NaitoxTorako pairing xD thanks for suggesting it! Oh and don't worry, more of PPGZxRRBZ will come! Thanks for the review!

Hilary: …why does everyone want me to hook up with the emo-perverted-stupid-asshole-jackass of Black Shadow? ¬¬

Black Shadow: Because we are meant to be *hugging her*

**what a pain****:** Thanks brother! :3 I know, Miyako is so annoying -.- but well the fans like her so yeah xD it's not what I like but what they like, and most of them (if not all) love that girl jejeje so we have to suck it up bro…Well it's your dog and MINE, BOTH OF US ARE THE OWNERS!

**MutsomonoSatori:** Oh you got a friend of yours hooked up with my story?! YAY! THANKS! I'M SO GLAD PEOPLE REALLY LIKE THIS STORY OwO It's pretty difficult to write so I'm glad people like it TwT well then I will review for both of you individually!

Satori: Wow, you seem to love Naito, that's great! Carito-fox will love to hear that (since she's the original creator of both Torako and Naito, I'm just borrowing them) Thanks for the review!

NY-chan: Another one who likes Carito-fox's OC's :3! Great, wait till she knows it! Yeah Torako is pretty cool, just like Naito! Oh jeje so you like Sebastian's personality? Isn't he the cutest x3…I wish he was real to make him my boyfriend, ok just kidding, thanks for the review!

**Rickey(Chick not dude): **

Edward: Yes yes, whatever you say girl *looking at his shoes with sudden interest*

Hilary: Hi, that means that he doesn't want to keep fighting :)

Edward: …Aww you're so cute! *hugging her* No, that means I don't give a damn what she says :3

Hilary: …*narrowing her eyes* why do you keep getting in fights?

Edward: Because is fun ;D

Hilary: *sighing*

**Rickey(Chick not dude) & Lynn: **Edward is like that, please excuse him xD Uh Sasuke trading cards :O…I wish they were SasuNaru trading cards…*sighing* doing kinky things and all tha-Holy shit! Being with my new friends of school really is affecting me…I'm more perverted xD well thanks for the review, Both of you!

**Jewels and Guns: **Yeah i'm glad you liked the chapter!

**girl talk: **I'm glad you're liking it! Well, actually the OC's will be increasing even more, but in DeviantArt I'm going to write the profiles and I will get the link for all of you to know who they are more easily and don't get confused, ok :)?

Hilary: Yay! A dare for Black Shadow *smiling happily* Now let's see the dare…So he has to do a strip tease to all the ppgz, me and you then a lap dance to me, ah ok…wait, WHAT!

Black Shadow: …

Hilary: *blushing* A-a st-strip tease and a lap dance!?

Black Shadow: Sorry girl talk but I decline, I won't be making a strip tease to more girls, only to my mate *looking to another place seriously* so you must do the punishment.

Hilary: …*looking sadly at the floor* No lap dance?

Black Shadow and Me: *looking surprised at her*

Hilary: I MEAN!...Am I must hit you, yeah! That's what the punishment says…but I don't wanna :(

Black Shadow: Aww, she loves me x3 then does this mean that I can stay with you at your base to make sweet love?

Hilary: *right eye twitching* Like hell you pervert! *hitting him*

Me: …well that's it I guess…thank for the review :D!

**dejiko001****: **Uh I know u_u why do guys have to be so…so…guyish? -.- Oh well whatever. I would prefer a boyfriend like Sebastian or Black Shadow…or Rick or Edward xD Mmm, you do know that the opportunistic seme is perverted do you? xD wait…then you are an innocent uke?! Or clueless uke? Mmm…well I made the test and now I'm a chibi seme! Kukuku ):3 now I'm a seme xP thanks for the review! and don't worry about updating slowly ok, I will start updating even more slowly.

**KatsukiAnime**** :** Oh you got an account now? Pretty cool :) So are you gonna write stories now? Hope you write, I wanna read your stories too n_n Well, glad you like this too! Thanks for your understanding with my update time, it's pretty difficult for me to update now, I really appreciate it :)

**Blossom012****: **Uh a alguien le gusto Sebastián xD ok no solo bromeo. Bueno la verdad que si yo tuviera un novio como Sebastián…seria feliz jeje :P No te preocupes, se que ha de ser muy difícil conectarte al internet o simplemente estar en la compu por todas las tareas y actividades (de por si yo estoy llena de ambas xD) asi ke ni te preocupes. Bueno bye y cuidate tu también…y también ponle updates a tus historias cuando puedas jejeje

**PsychoticButterfly666****: **Aww thanks! I'm glad my story makes you feel so happy! Wow people like to show this story to their friends and brothers/sisters! That makes me even more happy! X3 So thanks a lot to both of you guys for your marvelous revew! :3

**animeskullgirl16****: **Thanks! *grabs the candy* well about the question…well I don't know, we'll have to figure it out ):3 jeje You really like Sebastian don't ya? Well I'm glad you like my story so much and thanks for your review! *gives a hug*

**Emerald and Pearl****: **I can assure you that every time i read your comment, it makes me feel so happy that I start smiling like an idiot every time I read it. Well first, nah I'm not a professional writer xD I still have a loooong way to get into that, second: Thanks for your praise it makes me feel really embarrassed n///n I don't really think highly about what I write so it makes me feel really good when I hear the readers are enjoying my work :3 thanks a lot for your great review, and don't worry, they will fight more, you can be sure of that! xD thanks again x3 *hugs*

**Lil'-Princess-get-it-poppin****: **Jejeje well you see, I think I'll leave BlackShadowxHilary only on the one-shot…since it will be like in the story… well it will be like that xD so sorry

Edward: *spitting the juice he was drinking* WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!? NO! FORGET IT!

Black Shadow: …you do realize that if you want to destroy the entire vampire race, you would destroy Hilary and Sebastian too…don't you?

Sebastian: …wow first person that doesn't like me

Hilary: Yeah, mine too O_O

Me: Well I'll leave it like that ok :) thanks for the suggestion still!

PsychoticButterfly666: xD jejeje what a strange dream…it made me laugh a lot xD it must've been pretty cool dreaming with a story x3 i want to dream with a story too xP thanks for telling me the dream! Made my day!


	12. Chapter 10

Me: Update…

Hilary: …what's with the down attitude?

Me: I think that…this story will be in hiatus after this chapter…

Black Shadow: …WHAT! *grabbing me by the shirt* I haven't even appeared in the fucking story, and your stopping it!?

Me: …well…is that I have some idea problems…and I can't seem to organize them…

Hilary: D: you can't cancel it!?

Me: …I won't cancel the story ¬¬ It will be just stopped for a while

Black Shadow: Yes…you said the same with "Bloody Obsession" and look at it…it's been in hiatus for two years and a half…

Me:…I really need to update that story…the fans are going to kill me *shuddering* anyways, I'm sorry, I'll try to update but I don't think it will be fast…maybe the next update will be in a month…*smiling nervously*

Hilary: …like hell girl you're going to update the next weekend, like it or not ¬¬

***

**Announcement:** Well, what I said in my author notes, my change was changed once again…oh and check Blossom012 stories!

**Warnings:** …fights, love…I don't know what else

**Inspiration:** Disturbed and "Fly on the Wall" by t.A.t.U x3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the OC's…which Naito and Torako are property of Carito-fox and Edward is shared with my bro.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Kaoru's POV) **

It's been already a day since we entered the cart and the second phase of our mission started. We've been inside this wooden cart for 24 hours…maybe more, or maybe less…we don't have a clock to help us with the hour.

I turn to my right to find the little preppy girl, Violet. She's sitting like a good girl, with a mirror in hand and checking her hair on it.

When we entered the cart, Violet insisted to Hilary to be the one sitting beside me. Hilary pouted at her, but the preppy one won and she took the place I got for my partner…

I'm not happy about this…

I can't bear preppy girls…there's only a pair of those kind of girls I can bear, and that's Blossom and Bubbles.

Since she sat down beside me, she started talking to me about boys, make-up, more boys, and…more make-up.

Why do I attract this kind of girls? Since I had thirteen years old I've been the center of the attention of the girls like them…my "fans".

I smile ironically when I remember how some of them thought I was a boy and asked me to date them…

I won't forget the faces they had when they knew my true gender…they were priceless.

I turn to look at the front, to find myself looking at my partner, looking through her window. Her face looks nervous, and her hands are in her lap, her hands closed forming a fist, her skin kinda white, maybe because of the force she uses.

I look at my lap to find my hands in a similar state as hers. It seems that I'm so nervous that I do it unconsciously…

Thinking that I may be looking at Butch once again, makes my stomach feel full of butterflies…

I gulp loudly enough to attract the attention of the blond girl beside me, but after seeing my hands; she turns to her own business. It seems that she knows I don't want to talk about that.

I look at the simple wooden roof of the simple wooden cart, trying to relax myself. I can't help but feel nauseous…

How can I face the boy that I love…and killed a little boy without mercy?

It seems it has passed quite a lot of time, but I just can't forget it…The pure look of terror on his wide eyes, sucking me in and not letting me go…

How his neck was dripping with blood…like searching his head to continue his traveling, but without avail.

I shake my head from right to left, trying to suppress the images of the little boy's body.

Knowing that Butch killed someone as innocent as a little boy, only to find me…makes me wanna scream, kick him, punch him…

But I know I can't…this stupid feeling I have for him are to big…

"Thinking about Butch?"

I turn to my right once again to find Violet looking at me with a smile.

"Aww, so you do have a boyfriend! I don' have one but how I wish my boyfriend was Sebastian! Have you seen him? He's so hot! I mean like whoa! Besides he's my teacher and sensei, and everyone knows those kind of relationships are H.O.T.!"

…

Ah…not even Blossom talks this much…

"Oh but Naito is pretty hot too! He has muscles and a rippled chest so I always imagine he's hugging me and telling me he loves me! Besides his voice is so orgasmic! I wish he would just make me his!"

…I don't think I can look at Naito correctly…ever again…

"OH AND DARK SPINE!"

…Ok this is someone I don't know…

"His blond hair, dark blue eyes, perfect pale skin, perfect lips, perfect body, perfect brain…AND PERFECT AGE!"

I flinch a bit when she shouts the last part to the skies. I turn towards my friend, who is just chuckling.

"Dark Spine has fourteen years and is a demon royal…and our enemy too"

"Oh…I understand" I say, looking at the girl beside me, who has her eyes closed and her mouth forming kisses, both her hands clasped together…

Yeesh, she's such a fan girl…

"_We're almost there_" Rick's voice appears through a walkie-talkie that Hilary has. I gulp and turn towards my friend. She smiles at me warmly.

"Don't worry Buttercup…everything will be all right"

"_Oh, and I heard your rant on your love interests…and I must confess that Naito's one left me traumatized…" _

I chuckle lightly when Violet's face grabs a red color; she grabs the walkie-talkie and starts talking with a pout.

"Stop talking and start driving!"

Hilary grabs three brown cape-like vests, the ones that appear on the movie "Star Wars" or something like that. She hands one to me and the other one goes to Violet, who is still mad at the one driving this cart.

"_Cart one is entering to the forest_" The voice of Carlos mutters through the device, leaving me anxious. I turn towards the window beside me. There, a km in front of us, is a forest…a black forest. It makes me gasp…It looks pretty much creepy. I don't imagine how Blossom must feel right now, since she's entering right now.

I search for the other carts, and I find them. The one holding Bubbles is in front of us, pretty far from us…and the first one is disappearing through the trees.

From here they look pretty little…another thing telling us how far we are from our friends.

I feel my skin prickling, the hairs from the back of my neck standing. I've never felt so insecure in my life…of course, except the day all of this started. It seems so far away now.

"_Ok cart one, please turn on your microphone to let us hear the enemy_" Silver voice appears on the device, the cheerful tone gone. It's all serious now…it makes me wanna shake from all the nerves.

The cart is completely in silence now, the three of us looking directly at the walkie-talkie, waiting for some kind of voice to appear.

I feel like throwing up with all this emotions feeling me. Just imagining getting discovered and caught, makes my body shake in fear. The thought of Butch recognizing me…makes me wanna scream.

I must calm down…I can't continue like this.

I feel a hand holding mine, and my eyes meet blue. The vampire girl is petting my hand comfortingly and smiling.

"Relax Buttercup…Your mate can feel your nervousness so you need to relax…ok?" The brunette says, squeezing my hand. I smile and nod at her.

At least I have a friend to count on with this.

"_Cart two entering to the forest_" George's voice appears from the device.

Violet turns in fear towards me and embraces me forcefully. With my free hand I pat her back, trying to make her calm down.

"_Girls prepare yourself, we're about to enter in 10 minutes approximately_" Rick says in a whisper, almost afraid of being discovered.

I squeeze Hilary's hand to when I feel her shaking like I do. She smiles at me confidently, even though her body says the opposite.

"_8 minutes_"

"We can do this…I know that our mates won't find us" I say at Hilary, who smiles at me a blinding smile.

"Thanks partner"

"No prob" I answer, happy that she thinks of me like a friend and partner and not like just a human girl.

"_5 minutes_"

Violet stops her embracing and positions herself in a position that prevents us from looking at her face or other part of her body.

Hilary positions her cape, preventing me of seeing her face, "Buttercup, do the same…we must act all depressed and nimble like slaves…we can't act all mighty and high…if we act like that, they might discover us…in this journey we are slaves"

"How?" I ask…it's not like they have x rays to look through the walls of the cart…do they?

"They always check what do they have in the carts Buttercup…they are going to open the doors and look through here…you must change your voice into a whisper and act all submissive…if not they are going to get mad and the plan will be ruined" Hilary says, letting me see her eyes.

If possible, I feel even more scared now…but I try to repress it and I nod. Following the example of both vampires, I cover myself up from head to toe, my face being hidden by the cape like hoodie.

"_Cart three entering to the forest_" Rick exclaims in a whisper through the walkie-talkie.

The shadow's of the trees hide the only source of light we had…the moon. Now we're in complete darkness.

So I need to act scared…huh? It won't be difficult right now…

Hugging Violet, I hide my face in the back of her head, while she hides it on my chest.

"That's perfect guys" Hilary mutters, while doing the same but with the cart's wall.

"_Okay, start with phase 2.1…turn off the walkie-talkies and change it to the wireless earphones and the microphone chips"_ Silver's voice says. Hilary grabs the device and turns it off, hiding it on a hiding place of the cart. I take out three earphones from my pockets, and give a pair to the other two girls in here. Turning on mine, I start putting it on my ear. The microphones are already on our hoodie-capes so we don't need to worry about them.

"Cart one entering to checking point" Carlos whispers.

I gulp slowly…

The moment is finally is coming…

*******

**(Normal POV)**

In a part of the black and almost dead forest, we find some kind of constructions made of metal. There is a big bridge where all the high-ranking vampires are, and the soldiers are located around that bridge, near a pair of big houses made of dark wood, where all the weapons and cells are located.

Spirals of white smoke seem to appear, thanks to the chaotic soldiers who are sharpening their own weapons or burning things like mad people.

On the bridge, away from the scene of the chaotic soldiers, we find one vampire looking all from there, judging his own soldiers and looking for ways to make them even more perfect.

"Black Shadow"

Said vampire turns around, to find his student and friend, Butch. He walks towards him and turns to look at all the soldiers below them.

"They all look like mad animals without brains"

The vampire chuckles lowly, turning towards his own army.

"Yes…they really are a bunch of brainless monkeys…what do you want Butch"

"I just wanted company…I feel kinda…strange with all these brainless twerps adoring me and my skills for being you favorite"

"They are all like that…you'll get used to it"

A vampire haired girl appears, making Butch give a tiny smile at her.

"Claire"

"HEY BUTCHIE AND BROTHER!" the pink-haired vampire says, hugging both of them. Black Shadow looks annoyed at her now known sister and Butch tries to take her off of them.

"What do you want Claire" The black haired vampire asks, looking at her with his visible black eye. Claire grunts and turns towards Butch.

"That's a good way to say hello to your sister, really…anyways, three carts are coming this way, the reports say that they are full with slaves "

"That's not a surprise" Butch grunts, looking at the first cart arriving. He looks how the soldiers open the back door, and after smelling, they close them.

"It seems they are really slaves, again" Butch says, looking at both vampire brothers. Claire grunts and turns around stubbornly.

"Like always…this is getting boring"

Then a second cart appears, making the soldiers open them once again and after smelling, they close them once again.

"Yes…this is getting really boring" Butch says, his thoughts changing to his lost mate. 'I will find you Kaoru…that's a promise I plan to fulfill'

Meanwhile, in the third cart, they're ready to submit pass through the check-out.

"Ready girls?" Hilary asks, not moving from her place. Violet starts crying, her crocodile tears spilling on Buttercup's cape.

"I think that's a yes Hilary" Buttercup states, before shutting herself when she hears the sound of voices surrounding the cart.

The back doors open, letting them see vampires with horrible eyes and sickly pale skin. Their uniforms are the same gray trousers, gray long-sleeved shirt and instead of a cape, metal armor on their chests and a metal helmet. They start looking through all the cart and their eyes stop at the three figures with hood.

"They seem to be girls" one soldier says, when he hears the sniffling of a little girl, "I think it won't matter if we took one…"

Hilary and Buttercup open their eyes after hearing that while Violet stops her sniffling, only changing into sobs.

'Oh no…what do we do!?' Hilary questions herself in her mind, while Buttercup grabs the part in the hoodie with the microphone and in a low whisper she starts talking.

"We've been discovered! Help!"

"I know…let's take the sniffling one!" Another vampire soldier states, his lusty eyes searching for a piece of her skin, "I always liked younger ones"

Before someone could grab her, the soldiers started to fall into the turf…completely dead.

"Now, Now let's go!" Rick exclaims, appearing in his cape and grabbing Violet. Both Hilary and Buttercup broke a window down and took off from there.

Voices from the soldiers started increasing in volume, and in question of seconds, the cart were the four of them were once upon a time, was full of blinding fire, consuming the wood greedily.

Hilary, who was still hand in hand with Buttercup, with her free hand he grabs the part of the cape with the microphone and starts talking immediately.

"Cart 3 to Cart 2 and 1, we've been discovered, I repeat, we've been discovered…phase 2 has failed"

**(Momoko's POV)**

"It seems we passed this mission already" Edward says, looking at me with a smile. I nod at him, and I turn towards Sebastian, who is smiling happily at me too.

"Yep…all this time planning, I guess that it has finally given us results"

Then, all of a sudden, we hear an explosion. I turn to look through the window with both boys at my side, and we look how far away from us a cart is on fire.

"The third cart exploded!?" Sebastian says, his face stormy. Then I remember who was on that cart…

Buttercup…

"Oh no…please no" I mutter lowly…

Buttercup can't be dead…she just can't be…she's the toughest of us three for god's sake!

"_Cart 3 to Cart 2 and 1, we've been discovered, I repeat, we've been discovered…phase 2 has failed" _Hilary's voice says, appearing on the earphones. Sebastian's face returns to a smiling one, but the returns to serious one.

"What happened with the rest?" He asks, leaving me wishing for Buttercup's safety. Suddenly her voice appears.

"_We're all fine, we could escape, you've got to do the same!"_

Edward grabs my hand and helps me stand up. Sebastian destroys a window and we three escape, using the broken window as an escape route. Carlos escapes easily too, leaving the cart behind.

"AH!"

I turn to look at Edward, who has a piece of glass on his leg. I grab the piece of glass piercing his skin and take it off. There's no time for feeling disgusted for blood or scared because of cuts…

We've got to get away from here!

*******

**(Butch's POV)**

"What happened in there!?" I ask, looking at the cart surrounded by flames. A soldier appears below us and starts his speech.

"Black Shadow sir, the soldiers fell dead into the lawn , so we made the cart explode"

"Drop dead…like their souls just disappeared?" Claire asks, making the moron of a soldier nod dumbly. My last master turns to her brother and towards me.

"Only light vampires can do that…and the only one I know is Silver"

Silver? Who the hell is Silver?

Black Shadow nods…but then he starts smelling the air, her sister doing the same. Claire suddenly opens her eyes and smiles demonically.

"Edward is in here…"

Black Shadow turns towards me, a smirk appearing in his face…

"And I smell Buttercup"

Suddenly I felt like everything around me just stopped.

His smirk only widens…

"I told you that your mate would come to you…didn't i?"

I smirk, finally smelling her unique scent on the air.

"Yes master…you did"

* * *

Me: READY!

Hilary: NO, HE FOUND BUTTERCUP!

Black Shadow: …and a cliffie…

Me: Ouh, I love cliffies…anyways…answering reviews!

***

**(Answering Reviews)**

**Lil'-Princess-get-it-poppin****: **

Black Shadow: Yes…me and my truth, whatever you say girlie

**Rickey(Chick not dude) & Lynn:** Great xD I end up like Sasuke…who would've thought I would end like one of the most emo characters ever existed? xP

**Lynnasita Carmalita:** Really? Well Rick is awesome, i know jeje I'm glad you like him a lot…ok fell in love with him xD Wow, you really seem to like the Naruto characters a lot, like your sis Rickey. xP

**Jewels and Guns:** Jejeje okay xD well, it really surprises me and makes me happy that one of your for the review!

**Rain Karami****:** First of all, Thanks! Not everybody looks at that part, where I try to maintain Miyako in character, even though I hate her, so it makes me feel happy when people can see the hard work it is x3 Thanks a lot! Aww, it's a pleasure to read your comments and everybody else's and answer them! So thanks for your reviews, and I hope I can read more in the future! Oh and don't worry, I won't stop updating :3

Hilary: …why does everyone think I'm in love with you!

Black Shadow: …accept it…you love it when I corner you into a corner and start do-

Hilary: …that has never happened…Anyways, okay I will tell my real feeling to you then *I make something that makes you say the truth appear on Hilary* I love you with all my heart and I think you're so sexy, please take me…

Black Shadow: …

Hilary: …OMG…WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAID!?

Black Shadow: TwT I'm the happiest vampire of the world…

Hilary: *hitting her head with a wall*

**Rickey(Chick not dude):** …woah that was…woah xD Thanks for letting me see it jeje, and wow, they actually feel like they could sing that. I'm glad you like this story so much! It makes me wanna smile idiotically xP

**MutsomonoSatori: **Jeje glad both of you liked the chappie! And yep…I wonder what happens to Hilary…hmm oh well, not telling, you'll have to wait xP I'll try to update soon…but I doubt it u_u

**Carito-fox:** Jejeje que review tan cortito xD pues me alegro que te haya gustado! Y ya me encontré a un par de personas que están enamorados de tus OC's OwO! Bueno gracias por el comentario!

**dejiko001:** …Wow, really? O_O wow…you should've told me to make you a one-shot or something :( well, I hope your birthday was awesome! OwO with lot's of cake and candies! Anyways, glad you liked the chapter…and cookies to you because you were the only one who recognized the last lines xD Well, I don't hate her, she is just annoying -.- and yeah, that's the reason why she annoys me xD Mmm yep, they are slightly perverted jeje and yeah I have the same problem with school so no prob…I could update today only because classes on my grade were cancelled (yay!) so hope you can update soon, if not it doesn't matter :) Thanks for the review!

**animeskullgirl16:** TwT yes!…isn't it wonderful?

Sebastian: NO, IT ISN'T!

C. Shadow: …you made me gay in this fanfic…you asshole ):

Me: Aww, but you two go so well together x3 anyways about the RRBZ, I won't tell you xP you'll have to wait…I don't like Miyako because she's girly and a cry baby, not because she isn't the strongest, so don't worry…it's just that my family has always desired to make me a girl just like Miyako, so seeing it it kinda annoys me -.- So you're Miyako in your friends? Cool, Even though I don't like Miyako, I know that she's a great person and really sweet and the most objective, so you're lucky :) Aww, I'm glad you like my OC characters!

Sebastian: *blushing* I like you too! Thanks for the review!

**Lin Tenshi Uzamaki:** I'm so glad you liked it! I'll try to update soon!

**what a pain:** You know bro…this has been bugging me for some time…why do you review when you could just go to my room, knock and say: "hey I liked the chappie" and so on and so forth…you could save me the trouble to type the answer ¬¬ bad brother…anyways xD I told you that you were going to love the chapter! And I won't tell you what will happen to her! :P…oh and otouto…this is the only story you read in fanfiction -_-…thanks for the comment bro :3

**PsychoticButterfly666:** Glad you like the chappie! Jejejeje, almost everyone loves Butch and Brick xD so don't worry…though I don't like them that way…maybe Sasuke and Naruto x3 but not the RRBZ xP No shame to like Brick Jenny jeje it's all right, I won't tell anybody xD. Thanks for the review!

**Hypocritically Her:** Thank you! Well, it's getting even more near now, so don't worry! And yeah, I'll do a two-shot of them so don't worry *sweat dropping* even though I've neve done a hetero lemon before…

Black Shadow: …well, here it is *getting a bra and a pantie* though I won't show it to him…but I will tell him *walking towards Edward* Moron! Here I have Hilary's panties…

Edward: …OoO! WHAT!

Black Shadow: …

Hilary: What's up?

Edward: BLACK SHADOW STOLE YOUR PA-MMMFFF!

Black Shadow: *closing his mouth* I stole your pahrecious heart my love…

Hilary: …all right :S…I'll just go now…

Black Shadow: …*letting Edward go* ok…the dare is done…

**KatsukiAnime:**Thanks :D…You think i write good? Well, to be honest, I don't like how I write this genre…so it makes me feel happy when they say they like how I write it, so thanks :3 You can become an excellent writer just by writing, just write a lot and that's it x3 okay? And thanks for the praise, it makes me feel embarrassed n///n Well, to put your stories you go to "publish" then to "document manager", in "upload new document" you write how would you like to name the document in "label" and in "file on computer" you upload the file from your PC. You can change whatever you want to change in there…now when the file is ready, you go to "new story" in "publish" and fill the guidelines. Then you do what the page asks you and that's it! :D Hope it helps! Thanks for your review! :3


	13. Chapter 11

* * *

Me: Update!

Hilary: I knew it…no hiatus OwO

Me: Well, for now no, since some songs that Rickey (Chick not Dude)**[Thanks by the way!]** gave me helped me, **this chapter is dedicated to you Rickey**!…but before you start celebrating…I only have till chappie 13

B. Shadow: …I wanna kill you

Me. OoO What!?

B. Shadow: You'll die

Me: HILARY, PROTECT ME WITH YOU CUTE CLUELESS CHARMS!

Hilary: …like hell ):3

Me: DO IT OR I WILL MAKE YOU END PAIRED UP WITH DANIEL AND A DOG IN THE STORY!

Hilary: You wouldn't da-

Me: *getting paper and a pen*

Hilary: …Black Shadow…Leave the asshole alone ¬¬

B. Shadow: …no

Me: WA! *gets hit by B. Shadow*

*******

**Announcement:** Well…only that you read Blossom012! Oh and…**I FINALLY UPLOADED NAITO AND TORAKO'S DRAWING! THE LINK TO SEE HOW THEY ARE ITS THIS ONE:** http:*//*marinav92*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Torako-and-Naito-140595942

**Warnings: VIOLENCE! (This is where the real fights start!) **And just that you'll adore this chappie *smirks*…except my brother, he'll hate the ending :S

What a pain: …you bastard

**Inspiration:** Disturbed, "Fly on the Wall" by t.A.t.U, "Lose Yourself" by Eminem, "Reclusion" by Anberlin, "New Divide" by LP, "Broken Handed" by SR-71 and more fighting songs xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…the plot I do, the OC characters too, except Naito and Torako, who the owner is "Carito-fox" and I share the rights of Edward with my brother aka "what a pain"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**(Momoko's POV)**

Running through the forest, I am hand in hand with Edward, who has his face full with agony. Turning towards Sebastian and Carlos, I look how Sebastian seems concentrated on Edward's injured leg.

Suddenly he turns towards Carlos, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. Carlos complies, his expression kind of comical right now…

If we weren't running for our lives in a death-live situation with an injured partner, I would've laughed.

"Carlos, I want you to proceed…find a safe path and escape with the ones you find…don't wait for us" The dual haired boy says, making the orange haired one blink a couple of times in surprise.

"But…but what if something happens to you?"

Sebastian smiles at him and walks towards Edward and me, "Nothing will happen, just continue, Blossom and I need to help Edward with his cut"

Carlos nods obediently, turns around and keeps running away in a speed I never saw before this day.

"_Hasta luego y Buena suerte!"_ * We hear him say, in a perfect Mexican accent.

Finally, he disappears from our view, leaving us three completely alone inside this dark and freaky forest. Sebastian turns to me, his face serious once again.

"Help me carry him Blossom, please" he asks to me with his sweet tone intact. I nod at him and grabbing Edward by his right arm, leaving the left one to the other vampire, I help him walk.

We continue walking like this for who knows how much time, until we find a big tree with a big door-like hole on a side of its dark brown bark.

With caution, we move Edward in a sitting position, his legs tightly pressed with each other and his arms hugging loosely his knees.

"Thanks for the lift…guys" Edward mutters his voice full with pain. We both nod at him, Sebastian moving the ripped fabric of his trousers to see his cut while I try to make him stay in a comfortable position.

"Now, let's see that cut" Sebastian declares, inspecting the cause of Edward's suffering. I wince a bit at the sight of the injury. It's pretty much deep and blood continues flowing out of it like a river, his trousers already stained with that thick red substance.

"…Now I'll have to buy new trousers" Edward mutters, his playful tone taking control of his pained one. I turn to look at him with a smile.

"Looks like the idiotic Edward we all know and love has returned"

He chuckles painfully, a frown forming in his face because of Sebastian's wondering hands in his cut, "I'm not an idiot meany"

"For me, you are"

"Edward, I'll have to give you a bit of my blood in order to make the injury disappear" Sebastian mutters, smirking at our little game. Edward nods violently, giving permission to Sebastian to continue.

"Just do it please…this thing stings like hell"

Sebastian nods at him, biting his own hand with his oversized canines. A pained frown appears on his face, but he still continues, biting deeper this time. I wince when a little river of blood slides between his fingers.

Taking his teeth away from his hand, he lets the drop of blood drop into Edward's injury. Just when the first drop of blood enters to the injury, the skin starts healing itself, the injury closing in seconds.

"What's the matter…didn't knew we could do that?" Sebastian asks me, looking at me with his curious blue eyes.

"No…I didn't knew that…Can all the Royals do that too?"

Edward, whose face looks calm once again, motions a no with his head.

"Only Royals who come from the throne family can do that…That's why Sebastian can be a good nurse"

"Continue Edward and I might open the wound again"

"Then I will shut up, for the sake of my sanity"

"Good boy"

I chuckle a bit, at the little comic scene developing in front of me.

"Hello there!" a pink-haired vampire says, her face inside the tree, looking at us with glowing pink eyes…

Wait a minute…this is the girl we battled against when Brick and Butch were looking for us…

"Claire!" Sebastian says, looking at her surprised. The other girl looks at Sebastian, and smiles greedily.

"My, my Sebastian, you've grown so much! Now you're even more handsome than before"

"Pfft…whore"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" She shouts, making me cover my ears by the shrilling tone. She turns to look at the one who dared telling her that. She meets a smirking Edward. Her eyes widen.

"YOU!?"

"Miss me, Claire?"

"Argh, I'm SO going to kill you!"

With a smirk, he kicks her face with such force that sends her flying one meter away from us. Sebastian grabs me by my hand and lets me out of the tree. Outside, we can see the vampire now known as Claire, grabbing her nose with a pained expression and Edward with a superior face looking at her. After some minutes, she leaves her nose alone, a trail of blood starting from it and ending in her lips, even though the nose seems intact.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"Trying to ruin this plans, like all the others I've ruined" he exclaims. His gaze locks with ours, and he smiles at us.

"Guys, can you leave me battle her?"

I turn to look at Sebastian, who just nods at me.

"Of course partner" I say, interested in the battle in front of me. Claire looks at me for the first time and she smirks. A chuckle escapes from her lips, making Edward turn towards her.

"Now I understand….why you appeared when we were still trying to conquer the world…you wanted the PowerPuff Girls Z's power"

Edward snorts at her, making her wince and glare at him

"We're not like the Vampire Kingdom, when Blossom appeared that night, was pure coincidence…she saved me and that's it…We are not interested in them as weapons, only as friends…but of course that's a term your close-minded brain can't get"

"That's it!" She exclaims, running towards him. Our teammate smirks, and moves forward too,

The girl starts punching him when he was close enough at her, but all the punches were stopped expertly by the blond vampire. She tried to kick him, but he didn't let her do that.

I'm surprised….

The first time I saw her, when Buttercup and I battled against her, I remember she was powerful enough to win the battle we had…but now…she doesn't look so powerful.

"Come on, use your Royal power…OH YEAH, I FORGOT! YOUR POWER IS LOVE! IT'S USELESS!"

Claire hisses angrily at him, and tries to hit him once again, until another known silhouette appears, punching Claire by the jaw and sending her to the ground with a pained expression.

"Get the fuck away Claire! He's MY battle!"

Daniel, the vampire we encountered before, appeared suddenly, looking at him fiercely. I run towards Edward, stopping beside his figure.

"I won't let you hurt him this time!" I say, preparing myself for the battle.

*******

**(Normal POV) **

In another part of the forest, four rebels are running away, pulled by feeling such as excitement, fear, anxiousness and sadness, these four soldiers of the human race being Kaoru, Hilary, Rick and Violet.

The Powerpuff Girl turns toward Hilary, her partner, and looks nervously at her own nervous face.

"I can feel Butch…" she mutters, grabbing the attention of the still hooded brunette. She squeezes the hand grabbing hers softly.

"Calm down Buttercup…We're gonna make it"

Suddenly, another hooded soldier appears with them, running beside Hilary and Kaoru.

"Hey, how are you doing" He mutters, looking at them with his sliver colored eyes. Hilary smiles at him.

"We're okay Silver, thanks for helping us with the soldiers"

"Yep, I was scared of the soldier who wanted me!" Violet adds, smiling in gratitude. The other member gives them a smile of his own and nods, accepting the greetings he was receiving.

"No problem"

"How is the situation?" Rick asks, still hand in hand with the younger vampire, pulling her at his speed.

"The situation is difficult, the rest of us have escaped, but there are quite a lot of soldiers and Royals inside this forest…we could find anybody in here"

"Including Butch…"

Silver turns to look at Buttercup, who only looks sadly at the turf.

"Don't worry, he can't harm you…he's your lover after all…besides, I know everything between your relationship will turn out fine"

At the mention of the word "relationship", the green Powerpuff blushes, already imagining looking at his lost love once again. Strange sensations for her such as nervousness and anxiousness surge, making her feel sick.

Suddenly, the sound of two bodies hitting the ground appears on the dead night, making the three figures stop rapidly and turn around. There in front of them, two soldiers like the ones before are holding the bodies of Rick and Violet, and another person, looking at the PowerPuff intently.

The red-headed boy with the ends of it painted a black color, his eyes are a combination of blue and green and they combine pretty well with his pale complexion. He is wearing the gray trousers everybody use, a long-sleeved red shirt, a short black cape that ends at the height of his knees with the ends ripped apart and a pair of red shoes.

"What did you do to them? Leave them alone!" I say, making my hammer appear. He smirks at me and turns towards the soldiers.

"I used my mental powers to knock them out cold, Buttercup" He answers, without looking at her, "Soldiers, take them to the dungeon"

"Yes De-"

"Death!"

The unknown boy turns around, wide eyed.

"That voice…Silver? Is that you?"

Silver, takes his hood off, letting he see his face.

"Buttercup, Hilary…Please continue, I will talk a bit with my best friend"

Buttercup looks taken aback by the declaration of friendship between the two rivals, but nods nonetheless, taking the hand of her partner and running away.

"Long time no see Silver" He says, smiling at his long lost friend, while the two soldiers try to escape with the Royal and the girl. Silver, looking at them trying to escape with them, he launches towards the soldiers, only stopped by the one called Death.

"Sorry pal…not gonna happen" He mutters, looking at the eyes of his "rival", "I need to talk to you"

*******

**(Kaoru's POV) **

Wow, I never thought that peaceful and kinda cute (as in pretty…he's kinda girly too) Silver would have a best friend a boy called Death with killing aura…

"Kaoru, stop zoning out!" I hear Hilary's voice calling me. I turn to her, who is looking in front of her, at the way we decided to take.

"Sorry…I was just think-oomph!"

Hilary loses her hold on my hand, letting the stranger that grabbed me, take me with him/her.

I hear Hilary shouting my name, but the only thing I can do is gaze at the face of my captor…

Butch…

"Butch!" I exclaim, my cheeks getting slightly hot by the mere sight of him. It seems almost strange, the toughest Powerpuff, acting like a love-struck little girl…

"Hey Buttercup…long time no see"

Using all my strength, I escape from his arms, taking some steps backwards. He only smirks, probably by my unusual reaction.

"What's the matter, scared?" he asks, appearing in front of me, hugging me by my hips and his lip mere centimeters from mine.

Oh how I wish to kiss those lips…What am I saying! No temptation!

"Leave me alone, now!"

"No, I don't think you really want that" he mutters, closing the gap between our faces.

His lips, feel so soft and warm. They are moving, coaxing mine to participate with him. His hold on my hips transforms into a hug, a warm one, making me feel protected and I dare to say loved.

He bites my lower lip softly, trying to make me open my lips for his tongue perhaps. Well, what can I lose?

_The pure look of terror on his wide eyes, sucking me in and not letting me go…_

I stop what I was about to do, the images of the little boy appearing in my mind once again, while Butch seems oblivious, his right hand petting my hip.

_How his neck was dripping with blood…like searching his head to continue his traveling, but without avail…_

"STOP!" I shout, escaping from the kiss and his warm arms. He looks at me surprised.

"What's wrong?!"

"How can you **dare **to kiss me after what you did!?" I shout, fresh new tears affecting my vision. If possible, his confusion seems to grow even more.

"What do you mean?"

"YOU KILLED HIM BASTARD!" I shout, finally letting some tears slip from my eyes, "YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD TO GET TO ME! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, HE WAS ONLY 7 YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE!?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Butch asks, looking at me with panic, "I haven't killed anybody, not even a child!"

"Then explain your DNA on the crime scene, your scent was found all over the place!"

"Where was it?" He asks, looking at me seriously. I wince a bit thanks to the way he bores his eyes on mine. The memory of the first time I saw him like a vampire returns to my mind, making my cheeks feel slightly hot.

"The alley were I found you the first time you were vampire…"

His eyes narrow suddenly, making me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I can't let him know this.

"So…you're a Royal too?"

"…Dirty-bloodied vampires can't transform in Royals, you're a Royal since birth"

I look at him strangely.

"The professor told me that the scent was yours and that you smelled like a Royal…are you sure you didn't killed him?"

"Buttercup, I've been with my new master all the time, far away from that alley…besides I think I would remember someone I killed"

A couple of tears leave my eyes, but I don't feel sad anymore, is like somebody took away a big weight of from my back, leaving me free at last.

Without second thoughts, I hug him tightly and I do what I never do in front of my friends, family or simply other persons…

I cry

"I'm so glad"

I feel his arms snaking to my waist, hugging it loosely and his lips kissing my cheek sweetly.

"I love you Kaoru Matsubara"

I hug him by the neck and kiss him on the lips once again, savoring the unique taste of his lips.

"I love you too…you big retarded moron"

He chuckles, but doesn't say anything. Instead he decides to stand in here with me, hugging me possessively to his rippled chest.

Oh, how I love him…

*******

**(Hilary's POV)**

No way…

"BUTTERCUP!" I shout at her various times. I start running towards were his mate took her but a hand on my elbow stops me, instead crashing me into a tree. I wince in pain, feeling the dark bark behind my back. I turn towards the one who DARED to send me flying like that, only to look at the last person I wanted to see.

I gulp nothing but air, thanks to the sudden dryness of my mouth. My hands are shaking on the cold soil and my eyes are stinging.

There, in front of me…

Is my mate, Black Shadow…the man I love.

He looks at me coldly and then I remember…I still have my cape and hoodie on.

He doesn't know it's me!

The realization makes me feel better suddenly…I can still make it without him finding out who I am.

"What do we have in here…is a Rebel"

The chilling tone makes me feel suddenly sad. I don't like how he is using that tone; it's so cold and without emotions.

"Why don't you talk?"

Standing up, I keep my eyes on him, even though he can't see them. I walk towards him, making him stay alert, looking at my movements.

"Your walking is to graceful to be a normal creature, you're a Royal"

Oh no! If I continue like this he's going to find out who I am!

Turning around, I start running away. I know that he's following me even though I don't see him.

What do I do, what do I do!? If I attack with my powers or a technique, he will know who am I, and if I attack in a hand in hand combat, he will know who I am because of my type of combat…

The only left thing is to run away…but if I keep like this, he will get me…

Suddenly, I feel my foot being grabbed by some kind of hard hand, making me fall. Before I hit the floor, I do some kind of gymnastic flip, my back colliding with one tree once again.

Opening my eyes, I look at him, who looks pretty shocked.

Oh no…

The hoodie is off my head now…

He knows who I am…

* * *

_*Hasta luego y Buena suerte! _means Good bye and Good luck in English!

Me: READY!

Hilary: O_O

B. Shadow: …that's it?

Me: …WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH "THAT'S IT"!?

B. Shadow: …What happened with my and Hilary's moment!?

Me: Next chappie~

B. Shadow: -.-

Hilary: ANSWERING REVIEWS!

*******

**(Answering Reviews)**

**Carito-fox****:** Bueno, pues ya ves que por ahora no va a estar en hiatus xD Bueno dime en que te perdiste, a ver si te puedo ayudar xD la verdad de que escribo super bien en ingles…no yo no lo creo asi ke en lo ke te atores dime, para decirte, okis :3?

Hilary: Uh, Naito y Torako tienen fans! OwO

B. Shadow: …si bien por ti Torako

Hilary: Uh, bueno también estar con Eduardo (Edward) es muy traumante xD

Yo: Me alegra quete este gustando mucho OwO! La verdad, es muy difícil hacer esta historia, asi que me alegra que te este gustando! Y no te preocupes por el review anterior xD la verdad que yo hago lo mismo a veces que tengo flojera asi que ni te apures xD Gracias por los abrazos, brownies, etc! Hilary, dales lo nuestro~

Hilary: …um…bueno veras…Eduardo se los comio…

Yo: Esa es la excusa más tonta que haya oído ¬¬

Eduardo: *hyper* WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Yo: …olvidalo…pues te mando abrazos y besos, viendo que el gloton se los comió ¬¬

**PsychoticButterfly666****:** Oh yay, i love them x3 loved your review! It made me laugh jejeje

Hilary: Wow, a dare for me…how incredibly surprising…¬¬ all right *getting into a white bikini and walking in front of Black Shadow*

Black Shadow: …this is the best fucking day of my life OwO

Hilary: BLACK SHADOW, DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!

Black Shadow: kukukuku

Hilary: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *get's saved by the ninjas* Pfiuf…

Black Shadow: …Stupid ninjas…this is the worst fucking day of my pitiful life u_u

**dejiko001****:** Yes, aren't i the most bastardly person in the world? :3

B. Shadow: ..no, you aren't

Me: …bastard -.- well, yeah it was my revenge ):3 revenge is sweet and go-WHAT! YOU CAN'T GET REVENGE! I DID MY REVENGE TO YOU, THAT'S NOT FAIR!…AND THAT'S MY FAVORITE STORY YOU'VE WRITTEN!

Your so mean ToT…anyways thanks for the review!

**Rain Karami****: **Jejeje, well she caught her :3 We'll see about Boomer though…glad you liked that chapter! Well, we'll see what happens in the next chapter, oh by the way, I was surprised when I read the last part on your review xD well, we'll see~ Glad you liked it and thanks for this incredible review!

**Lil'-Princess-get-it-poppin****:** Thanks Rickey for the songs, some of them really helped me OwO, glad you liked that much my chapter! Oh and it is White Shadow, you wrote it correctly :) Thanks again for the songs, inspiration and the review…hope you liked this chapter that I dedicated to you OwO!

**Rickey(Chick Not Dude) & Lynn:** xD Glad you both liked the chappie! Uh those are awesome characters you got there :) Thanks for the review!

**Jewels & Guns:** Glad you liked it girls! It was pretty hard to do…so I'm glad you like it :3 Aww thanks all of you n///n Well, we'll see what will happen to Edward and his pervert-ness xD Thanks for the review and praise! *hugging all of them* oh and thanks for the info about Rickey's reviews!

**Lil' Princezz: **

Edward: …Do i look like your personal clown or something?

Gabby: Do you want me to answer that?

Edward: GABBY MY LOVELY FLOWER OF BEAUTY! *being hit on the head*

Gabby: Stop it ¬¬

Crimson Shadow: *passing by*

Gabby: Shadow (l)

Edward: …*glaring at C.S.* stupid C. Shadow…why do all the girls love the emo guys? *with puppy eyes*

Me: This is how the character's plotline goes in the real story OwO poor Edward, I wanna hug you…

Edward: …Well your body is pretty good…ok hug me *happily looking at my boobs*

Me: No, I don't wanna anymore ¬¬

Edward: aww u_u

**MutsomonoSatori:** Aww, i want an uke too u_u…oh well, later i'll find my badass uke or flaming uke ):D Anyways we'll see what happens on the next chappies! :3 For now I'm glad you liked the chapter ! Thanks for the review, I loved it, it was pretty funny too! *hugs*

**Rickey(Chick not Dude): **

Hilary: …WHAT, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?

Black Shadow: …*imagining it* Hell yeah I wanna see that…

Hilary: *blushing* NO, I DECLINE! I WILL NEVER DO IT, EVER!

(Next day)

Hilary: *walking with a blush on her face*

Edward: Hey Hil, what's up?

Sebastian: Yeah, what's up?

Hilary: …I danced in a little bikini and a pole to B. Shadow…

Edward: O_O…O///O WHAT!? *getting a nosebleed*

Hilary: …i thought i would lose my virginity then and there *with puppy eyes*

Sebastian: Don't worry! I'll grab that stupid B.S and skin him alive!

Hilary: ..i love you brother :3

Edward: *on the floor passed out because of blood loss thanks to the image*

Hilary: …there, the stupid dare was made…perverted fans who just seem to like to dare me ¬¬

**animeskullgirl16****:** Glad you liked it! Well in this story, he is, but in the original he ends with a character called "Spine" (in fact she already appeared in this fanfic xD) So you see why he's mad. Thanks for the candies and the good luck and everything :3 we'll see what happens on the fic okay ;P thanks for the review~

**what a pain****:** Yes brother…you're a sadistic bastard u_u oh I don't know what you meant with…argh why am I typing in English! I'm Mexican for gods sake!...Bueno, no se a lo que te referías con eso hermanito :3 soy demasiado tonta para saber *fingiendo idiotes* Bueno gracias por el comentario hermanito! Oh y esto lo dire en ingles para que todos sepan…I WON'T CHANGE MY UPDATE WAY! If i want to update late…then hell, i'll do it ¬w¬ jojojo Thanks bro!


	14. Chapter 12

Me: Update…

B. Shadow: At last

Hilary: …First update I don't look forward to…

B. Shadow: One of the first ones I actually give a fuck about

Hilary: …Hey…his bad word wasn't censored!

Me: …He's a bastard…it's normal

Hilary: …you're such a bi-

Me: Let's continue~

***

**Warnings:** Romance, Drama, Violence, Blood, etc.

**Inspiration:**"4ever" by The Veronicas, "Fetish" by Far East Movement, "Breaking me Down" by Soil, "Die motherfucker die" by Dope "Buttons" PCD feat…a dude… "Reclusion" by Anberlin, "Open your Heart" by Crush40

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the anime…just the plot of this story and the OC's…except Torako and Naito (Carito-fox) and Edward (shared with what a pain).

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**(Hilary's POV)**

…

Oh god…what do I do?!

He's in front of me, looking at me like I was some lost treasure that has been finally found…

…How can I escape of him when he's looking at me…like that!?

For the first time in ages I see him once again…and don't think wrong…I feel kinda happy he found me…but we're on a war. Like it or not, he's my enemy right now.

"Hilary?"

I turn my head to the right, closing my eyes tightly.

What hurts the most is that I've been such a bad mate for him…I don't think I should have the right to talk…or even look at him!

He deserves a much better woman…

Someone who can actually spend time with him and give him what he desires…

It hurts me, but I really think that I'm not that much for him…

Suddenly, I feel his presence near me and I prepare for a punch, a kick or a scream of hate…whatever hate-filled movement towards me as a revenge for leaving him alone all this time…

But instead, I feel his warm arms embrace my figure.

I open my eyes to find his figure snuggled to mine, his arms hugging me like a lifeline, and his face hidden in the crook of my neck.

So…he doesn't hate me?

This makes me feel much better, but still…

"I'm so glad you're okay" I hear him say, his lips touching the skin of my neck, kissing it sweetly. I feel my cheeks getting hot.

Oh the pain…

It's going to be really hard to escape from him…

He's being such a sweetheart, he makes me want to snuggle into him and kiss his lips and lick his cheek…

…err…forget it…

Finally, he stops his hug, but still keeps his grip on my arms. He pulls me up with him, helping me stand up. Once we're standing up, he proceeds to check my back…

Probably from the colliding with the tree it suffered…

"You're completely okay…I'm so glad"

Looking at his face, I see his bottomless onyx eyes shining with something akin to happiness; his perfect pale skin looks mystical with the moon's rays, and his perfect black hair that hides his right eye from view…oh and those lips…

Wait…I'm freaking checking him out…

ARGH!

"Where were you?" He mutters his voice abnormally low, while his arms hug me once again in a loose hug…

But I guess that escaping from it would be like escaping from a tight ring without openings made of pure steel…

In other words…impossible

"I was with the Rebels…"

He growls but faces me nonetheless…

"Why would you do that?..."

I turn to look to look at the right, hoping it looks like a rebelling sign…even though I know my stupid blush takes off the drama.

"Isn't it obvious…? To help the humans"

He chuckles, his eye narrowing playfully.

"Why would the princess, soon-to-be-my-queen, of the vampires would want to do that stupidity?"

"W-well…it's because…" oh why did he had to be a master in seduction?

Oh my god…I FORGOT THE REASON I DO IT!

I'm so nervous I can't even remember my own name!

Wait a minute…WHAT'S MY NAME AGAIN!?

ARGH…CURSE YOU BLACK SHADOW AND YOUR FREAKING HANDSOMENESS…!

"…It's because…they…deserve to live life…like any other…cre-creature"

Good work Hilary…you just stuttered…

He looks at me coolly, his visible eye narrowing seductively and his lips nearing mine…

Oh shit…he's trying to seduce me…

"Oh really?...Wow, who would've thought…"

"…Thought what?" I ask, gulping when his hand grabs my chin, making our lips touch softly.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, sexy, powerful, honest, submissive, a wonderful princess…and now a good person? Damn I must be the…_luckiest_ boy of the world" he mutters, his lips still ghosting over mine.

I think my cheeks feel like they're being burned…

Why did he have to be SO handsome?!

"Amm…amm….th-thanks"

"I'm just stating the truth…but you know…you've been a really bad vampire…you left me all alone…all these years…thinking of how many ways I can make you finally **all mine"**

Ok…time to escape

With my hands, I try to push his face away from mine, but it is like moving a rock.

When the hell did he became so powerful?!

Or maybe I grew weaker?

"Well…You know what they say…a girl must do what a girl must do" I say, still trying to escape from his prying hands. He only smirks and his right hand touches the back of my neck.

Oh shit what is this?!

I feel so ….strange

"Oh, did I ever tell you that I have two powers like you, my cute angel?"

Glaring at him, I feel how my body relaxes against his.

"I think…you forgot to mention that…**love**"

He chuckles and kisses my lips sweetly, leaving me squirming in desire…

Wait…what the hell?!

I definitely think I'm going insane…

"I have the power to create pheromones too…"

…The bastard!

"Th-that's cheating!" I exclaim, feeling him hugging me more tightly to his…oh-so-rippled chest…

Ah…maybe I can stay with him a little longer…Play with him a bit…jojojoj-

NO, WHAT THE HELL I'M THINKING!

HE MADE ME A PERVERT!

"So what?...everything goes in love and war" He mutters, kissing me finally on the lips…

I whimper, happy that he finally kissed me…

After like 5 minutes of him raping my poor (right now not so poor) mouth without stopping, I separate, panting for air and once again kissing him, the kiss turning into a French kiss almost immediately.

It feels SO damn great…

He stops kissing me, his hungry mouth searching for my pulsing point and kissing it.

"You know…if you returned with me to our land…we could live like a couple at last…can you imagine it? Me being with you…alone in our castle…with the two kids you always wanted to have with me" He mutters, his attention turning to my neck, switching between tiny bites, sucks and kisses.

Ah…that would sound…so great…

"What do you think…Hilary?" He mutters

…Hilary?

Who is her?

…Oh yeah…It's me…

Wait!

I can't return with him!

Well, at least not now…I have to finish my mission first…then I can finally submit to his sneaky (and slightly arousing…I mean, cheating!) tactics.

I gulp loudly…

Oh god…I will hate myself for this…

Before he can kiss me once again, I kick him his abdomen with all my force, leaving him gasping for air. I shove him to the ground and bite his neck to make him sleep.

After two minutes of squirming for his part, I separate from his neck, instead biting my hand.

As if I would leave my mate alone with a bloodied bite mark in his neck and his delicious abdomen hurting…

Err…I shall be going before I start raping him…

Once the blood is spread all over his injuries, I kiss him on the lips sweetly and almost immediately he returns it.

Stopping the peck on the lips, I mutter a light sorry to him and I start running away from his figure…

I need to find Kaoru and fast! I hope she's all right…

Hey, I'm talking about Buttercup! She's probably kicking Butch's ass right now.

…Still…I have to find her before it's to late…

…Well I'm sure going to miss Black Shadow a lot…

I already miss him…

But the mission is first…We must save the humans fast, for me to return to him once again…

And then I can rape him!

I mean…we can live happily ever after…

Damn those stupid pheromones…!

***

**(Momoko's POV)**

The pink-haired vampire groans, looking at him from her position on the floor. Her once playful pink eyes now full with hatred, looking at the other vampire who dared punching her like that.

Daniel smirks at her smugly.

"Yeah, that's the only thing you useless women can do better…Now piss off bitch! I got a fight to win" He exclaims, locking gazes with Edward.

Said vampire, is beside me, his right hand twitching slightly. I can't actually blame him…what he lived on the forest when he attacked us was horrible…

But that was supposed to be my battle, so now; I will finally be able to prove myself in front of my teammate and sensei…and of course, to the racist boy in front of me.

"Try attacking him Daniel, I won't let you" I exclaim, my grip on my weapon tightening in anxiousness.

"Pfft…What will a little whore like you do? Hit me with the yo-yo?" he exclaims, laughing at me hardly.

Suddenly, Claire stands up and grabs him by his shoulder.

"Get away Daniel, he's my rival not yours"

"No you get away bitch! I must tend some things with him!"

"CALL ME BITCH ONE MORE TIME DANIEL AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

"HA! As if…If my memories are right, you have the 21 rank while I have the 19"

"Big deal, for only two numbers you're more powerful! I could beat you anytime knuckle-head!"

Daniel grabs her by her arm, squeezing it harshly, making her hiss.

"Leave Claire…I have a mission to finish"

Claire looks at him with a smug smirk, her right hand resting on her hip while her face states that she discovered the objective of his behavior.

"Hilary didn't liked you, understand it…even if Edward didn't helped her ran away…she wouldn't have married you…she loves my big brother"

Daniel turns towards her, but his eyes hold something different than anger…I don't know what emotion it is…but I know something…

We have to be prepared, because it's a bad sign…

Claire suddenly relaxes, looking at him with sorrow.

"It's not about Hilary…is it?"

Daniel turns to look at Edward, his face grabbing a fiery red color because of the fury. Claire looks at him for a while, before walking towards the tree and let's her back rest on the trunk of the tree.

"Very well…but if you lose, I will fight him instead"

Edward frowns, mimicking my own actions.

"Hey, you and Edward were fighting first! You can't chicken out!" I shout, looking at the other girl. She only shrugs and turns towards Sebastian, who has a frown on his face too.

Daniel, noticing Sebastian's presence, he hisses at him angrily.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS! AFTER I KILL EDWARD YOU'RE NEXT!"

For the first time, I see Sebastian smirking smugly at him.

"Keep telling yourself that…Daniel-_san_"

First time I hear his voice so cold, even the honorific was spat like trash…I wonder…did he do something to him to make him hate him that much?

The brunette/yellow-haired boy hisses once again, turning towards Edward, "Fighting or not!?"

"Of course not dumbass, I will protect him!" I exclaim, but before I attack, he grabs me by my elbow, stopping me. I turn to him, curiously looking at him.

Why did he stop me!?

"Edward, you can't try, what if something bad happens to you!?"

Edward turns to me, his eyes uncharacteristically cold…so cold that they make me want to shiver.

"Blossom…This is personal…he killed my parents", he turns towards him once again,"So it's time to get my revenge…!"

I look how his figure trembles. Is it because of fear, or maybe because he wants to cry?

Once I see how he looks at Daniel, I know it neither of those options. He's smirking at him, taunting him with a big smug smirk full with pointy teeth and red eyes…

Wait…red eyes!?

Sebastian notices the eyes and he grabs me by my hand, pushing me to his side and away from Edward. I crush into his chest, looking at him curiously and angrily.

"What's wrong with you, we must stop him before he hurts himself!" I shriek at him, trying to coax him into reality and finally help me, but he does other thing.

"Blossom, we can't…"

"Why the hell not!?"

Claire looks at Edward in horror, then towards Sebastian.

"He's transforming into a demon!?"

I gasp when Sebastian nods, he turns towards the ground, looking at it shamefully.

"But…But how!?" Claire asks, running towards Sebastian and shaking him by his shoulders. He looks at Edward with sad look on his eyes.

"…You see…I know that this will sound strange, but Edward is a real Royal…somehow I made him into a Royal when I converted him into a vampire. I converted another teammate into a vampire and he turned out to have powers…it seems that I gave Edward the possibility to change into a demon"

I turn to look at Edward fearfully and by now he's already fighting with a psychotic looking Daniel. I start shouting his name, trying to stop him from his assaulting, but both Claire and Sebastian stop me.

"You can't do that…believe me when I tell you that Edward is dangerous right now…there's nothing worse than a demon without the ability to control its powers" Sebastian says, looking at me seriously.

"Except maybe a soon-to-be-mate that abandoned his lover"

I turn towards Claire, who her shocked face morphed into a taunting one.

"What did you just said?" I ask, looking at her with hate. She just keeps smirking, looking at me with slight hate in her eyes.

"I said…there's nothing worse than a girl that can't accept her duties with her man!"

Oh…so she's looking for a fight with me?

Sebastian frowns at Claire, but leaves us alone, instead trying to find an opening in Edward's attacks to Daniel.

Thank god he didn't stopped her…I really want to kick her butt!

I punch her face, making her cocky face disappear, replacing it by a pained and shocked one. With her right hand, she cover's her new bloody nose, glaring at me hatefully.

"So…the little PPGZ wants to fight?" She asks. For the first time this night, I smirk, showing off my confidence in the upcoming battle.

"Yes…the PPGZ wants to fight you" I state, kicking her while she punched my stomach.

***

**(Silver's POV)**

"What do you need?" I ask my best friend, Death. He looks at me pleadingly and with a rare nervous smile.

I feel a fluttering feeling on my stomach in uneasiness…

If he is acting like this right now…it must be really important for him…

"Silver…I want you to return"

I frown at him, so that was it…

"Death…You know I can't…my mission is help the humans…not destroying them"

Death frowns at this, "Why would you risk your own life for such petty creatures"

"Because they deserve to live peacefully, just like you and me"  
Finally he snaps, his expression changing into an angered one immediately.

"Silver…you don't understand…you need to return"

"Why Death…?"

He looks to the ground, his expression changing once again…but this time into a sad one.

"Because I'm afraid of losing my only and true best friend"

…Wh-what?

I'm sure I'm agape looking at him like an idiot. He turns to me once again, and he forces a smile into his face.

"Do you remember when we were 8 years old and was raining in the vampire city? You were all alone, walking with a parasol you made with your own hands. Then you found me sitting on a rock all alone…other people brushed me off like I was dirt because of my powers…but you…you shared your parasol with me and shared where you lived with me"

I stare at him in shock while he mutters our memories with a smile in his face, although his eyes say otherwise.

"Or one week later, when a group of 7 teens was bullying you, hitting you with so much force that you shouted loudly enough for me to hear. I followed the shout and found you…I attacked those stupid monkeys, knocking them out cold and helped you, trying to make you laugh with my horrible jokes"

I feel like crying, just remembering those good times when we were just best friends and had a "common" philosophy…not rivals with different goals.

"Or the time you once wanted to impress Hilary and to date her, we faked-fight each other, but everything went so wrong we ended setting fire to Spine's drawing"

I chuckle when I remember my orange-haired friend's face; her green-blue eyes shining with hate…her punches were so powerful…

"You're my best friend…and I don't want to see you like a corpse…please return"

I smile at him and close my eyes, in what I think it's a reassuring smile.

"Death…I'm glad you consider me like I consider you…but…I can't…I need to help the humans"

I turn around, only stopped by his already desperate voice.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SILVER! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

I turn around to him surprised, finding him crying silently. Death is a really difficult person to make cry, so it shocks me to see him like this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the prophecy stated not so long that you're going to die if you keep helping them! In two days your prophecy will fulfill…and you will…die in the hands of someone"

Looking at the floor I feel tears stinging my eyes.

So this is how my already pitiful life ends? Me living a horrible abusive childhood wasn't enough it seems…

The tears start their way down, wetting my cheeks with their trails.

I won't be able to see my friends ever again…between them Death…

"You see now? If you keep like this…you're going to be mutilated…"

Biting my lower lip, I look at him with my tears still going down.

"So it means this is a goodbye…"

I see my best friend's face paling in shock and I can't help but feel horrible by the feeling I just made appear in him. I walk towards him and hug him tightly and I refuse my tears to start pouring again. In a surprising controlled voice, I start my goodbye.

"Death…you are my best and truth friend and you were since we were kids…I'm so sorry I've made you feel so bad to start crying like this, I'm such a selfish person" I look at his eyes with a little smile, "It hurts a lot to say goodbye like this…but you have to understand something…"

I look at his eyes, even if my tears started pouring once again, this time in a faster rhythm.

"I would never forgive myself if something bad happens to another creature…so if the prophecy says that I need to die in order to give peace to the humans…" I bite my thumb with my over sized canines, making blood appear, I shake hands with him, making the unbreakable promise to him, "Then I will gladly sacrifice my life"

My grip loosens and I turn around, running away with tears running on my cheeks, knowing that he's crying like I am.

* * *

Me: D:  
Hilary: …NO SILVER!

B.S: …

Me: Aww…Sorry Silver…

B.S: Anyways…answering reviews.

**Answering Reviews:**

**NatsukiYuri-chan:**Hey :D I'm glad to see you now reviewing :P Ok, yep the ButchxKaoru happened (and more will happen son :3) I understand why you may not like B. Shadow Satori :) so don't worry. Sorry for the late update…but I didn't had inspiration xD thanks for the review!

**Rickey(Chick not Dude):**I don't really like Eminem…well that style of music isn't really my style so yeah xD anyways thanks for your review

Edward: Thanks, you look awesome too ;D

**Jewels and Guns:**Well hey guys :D glad to hear from you! Anyways, bob sponge?! Jeje I don't like that show anymore, xP well that's great! Spanish rules! O claro que si! xD

Hilary: *blushing* Anne, you don't have to defend me, it's okay :) thanks for everything Anne you're so awesome :3

**Carito-fox:**Que onda :D Bueno me alegro que te este gustando tanto! Los koopalings, en serio?! Que bien! :3 me encantan esos personajes xD este,no te culpo, la verdad que yo estoy cansadísima ahorita asi que somos dos ya jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario y todo!

p.s. Ojala Naito y Torako estén bien con su secuest- digo! Con tu danna xD

**PsychoticButterfly666:**Aww, glad you expect my updates like that!

Hilary: *blushing* Emirii-chan, thanks for your worrying and supporting!

Black Shadow: Way to go Jenny

Hilary: …wait…Black Shadow suffering with dares?! Excuse me but the one being dared all around the place was me! The bastard was the lucky one ¬¬

Black Shadow: …that's not true…maybe a little

Me: Anyways, hope to see the fanfic soon! It would be great to read it Emirii :D thanks for your reviews!

**Your-Homie-La-Princezza:**Someone doesn't like Black Shadow (8) xD Yep I know who you are jejej :) I'm so glad you liked it so much :D!

**rock(aka calvin_76 in cognito):** Great, I'm glad you liked it :D!

**girl talk:**xD sorry for the cliffies but…they help my story xP Well, Black Shadow's dare is included in the story jiji :3

Edward: …I don't know which one is worse e_e

Sebastian: …I hope you choose Claire…because like hell will I kiss you ¬¬

Claire: …

Edward: All right…*kisses Claire on the lips* BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *pukes*

Claire: *pukes too*

Sebastian: Figures xD they hate each other after all…

**Rain Karami:**Glad you liked the ButchxKaoru! :D Well Hope you like the BSxHilary moments too :3

Black Shadow: Don't worry, I'll do It ):3

**dejiko001:**What can i say…i love cliffhangers ):3 Thanks for understanding my homework problem…this is getting me nuts ToT You were right, I loved your story idea, can't wait to see your stories updated soon! :3 Thanks for the review!

**what a pain:**…*bleep* bastadly brother ¬¬ i'm not an idiot meany! Yes of course, you talked with all the fans of an archive you hate (only reading this story because of the OC's) xD of course bro whatever you say. Yep, I'm a sadist…so are you though…anyways, I'm going to get revenge for what you did today on the table…thanks to you now I'm traumatized for life ¬¬ thanks for the review bro!

**gianna loves SasuSaku:**Why do you ask for forgiveness xD it's all right, i'm glad you still like my story :3 And you're a great reviewer so don't tell you that :3 sorry for the cliffies, but they're my life xD well, glad you liked the chapter and don't worry, more ButchxKaoru to come! Thanks for the review!

**Blossy012:**Aww, que bien que te este encantando tanto OwO

Sebastián: *apenado* Ahm muchas gracias *sonriendo tiernamente* yo creo que haz de ser una mujer muy guapa :)

Edward: *sonrie picaramente*

Sebastián: ¿?

Edward: El no tiene novia Blossy :D

Yo: Deja al pobre de Sebastián, Eduardo!

Edward: …¬¬

Yo: gracias por el comentario amiga :D


	15. Chapter 13

Me: I'M SORRY!

Hilary: Yeah…we're sorry :3

Black Shadow: …

Me: School's being an ass, leaving me a lot of homework and stupid final works, I have the last exams of the year in one week, the global exams in two weeks and to top it all…I HAVE MY COLLEGE'S ADMISSION EXAM IN ONE WEEK!

Hilary: …*pats her on the back*

Me: I'm so fucking desperate that I just wish I could die right now D: I'm so frustrated…

Hilary: Sorry to hear it…:(

Me: Agh…whatever…I'm actually in no mood for updating…but I've left you guys hanging on a cliffie…so yeah…sorry *mumbling* besides, since this chapter has Miyako's POV…It was damn hard to try and get it right or just work in it…

Black Shadow: whatever… now start the chappie.

Me: I need love ToT…and lots of sugar…

***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…as simple as that, only my OC's (except Torako and Naito who are property of Carito-fox and you now I share credits on Edward with what a pain)

**Inspiration:** a lot of things, music, stories of the Naruto archive, SasuNaru cosplayers, etc.

**Warnings:** …mm violence…drama…etc.

**Announcement:** Currently, I am in the mood of updating my original stories (Yes, I have original stories in FictionPress…yes, I know you wanna kill me….yes, I'm actually running away after I finish this chappie)…so expect less updates *smiling nervously*…besides of all my homework and exams…

**Special Dedications:** I want to dedicate this chapter to some persons who helped me a lot by criticizing my story. I really needed those critics; they helped me for both my College's interview and my personal goal. This chapter is dedicated to: **Blossy012, Rain Karami, Your-Homie-La-Princezza and Deus Ex Procella!** Thanks a lot for the critiques :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**(Miyako's POV)**

"Miyako, Hurry up!" Naito screams at me, irritation lacing his normally bored tone.

Running through this thick forest is even more difficult than I could ever imagine. Besides all those plants with thick leaves and branches that can hit you into unconsciousness, the forest is so dark, like the ones that appear on those horrible horror movies that Kaoru loves to see.

The almost black atmosphere hitting you with force, forcing your brave side to try and take control of your body and fight against those feelings of fear…even though the darkness is the one who always ends winning the battle…

I can still remember not long ago when we were inside our cart, already free from the vampire's inspection, when the sudden explosion of Kaoru's cart happened. I was so scared…I'm still so scared…

I lost my microphone device, so I don't really know how Kaoru is.

But Torako told me she ran away with Hilary…I hope it's true.

No way, I need to be positive! Kaoru would never die, not before kicking the butt of whoever destroyed her. Yes, that's the type of girl Kaoru is.

"I'm trying, de su!" I exclaim, feeling Torako's hand still hugging mine in a tight hold. Why so scared?

No, Naito isn't scared…he looks kinda nervous, but not scared…

I don't think he's the kind of man that could be scared easily. He always protects Torako from every threat that happens

One of them being Edward-sensei…

Well, he's kind of perverted

"I'm glad you're smiling Bubbles!" Torako says suddenly. I blink a couple of times, looking at her nervous smile. Strangely, I didn't know she was looking at me…

I must have spaced out.

"Amm, thanks Torako-san…"

"Stop talking and start running!"

Torako and I turn to look at George, looking at us with a big death glare. I almost forgot he was with us.

It seems Torako doesn't like him much…she is kind of growling right now…

Suddenly, a hissing sound appears and George trips, someone pushing to the ground.

"A vampire!" Naito exclaims, hitting him on the right cheek, making the new blond guy groaning in pain on the dirt.

The pale blue eyed boy with dirty blond hair looks at him, hissing playfully.

"_Great, never found a real threat…"_

Torako and I take our defense positions, waiting for some signal to attack, but he only laughs.

"_Nice, I can't believe I actually found Naito and Torako-san! You're almost a legend on the monster's side"_

"What do you want, de su?"

My voice sounds almost pitiful, but even though my face shows determination, I feel so helpless and scared…

I'm pretty much scared of these dark guys…and even more of vampires.

"_Well, I'm just here to read your destruction"_

"Read?" Torako asks, her face showing confusion, while her sensei's face grows impatient.

"Do you really think we care?"

"Who is he?!" I ask, my voice pretty much brave. Naito growls lowly, his muscles tense.

"The Royal of the Visions, Niebla…He's the oracle…"

He chuckles happily, his eyes growing suddenly white. With an insane grin marring his face, his right hand pointing to Naito.

"_I predict the death of your best friend!"_

Naito suddenly pales, and even though he doesn't move, I look how his eyes search for the only person always near him…

Torako-san…

Torako looks pained…but she glares at him nonetheless.

He laughs evilly, his pale eyes glistening with evil intent.

"_You know who else will die?"_

Torako tries to make Naito react, hitting him and screaming at him…but he doesn't move…

What should I do?

I can't do anything now!

I'm so scared…besides…I'm not that great in battling…

That's Momoko and Kaoru's part…

Then…what's my part?

"_Rick!"_ he says, giving a step forward with every name slipping out of his mouth.

"_Violet!"_

Another step…

"_Silver!"_

His smirk widens…

"_Death!"_

His hands twitch with what it seems to be excitement…

"_Spine!"_

His grin seems to turn even more sadistic…

"_Carol!"_

He seems to be about to laugh…

"_Green!"_

He makes another step towards us…

"_Sebastian!"_

His hands reach for Naito's throat, expecting to crack it with them…

"_HILARY!"_

And a slap can be heard through all the forest.

His face, already in the normal state he was before, looking to the right, his blue eyes wide in horror.

I can't believe…I just slapped him…

His eyes suddenly feel with tears, easily sleeping off his eyes, leaving their wet trails on both his cheeks.

"How dare you say such things!?" I ask, my voice straight and full with the courage my body needs but lacks. Did I do the correct thing…?

"How dare you even think that!?"

"No…no…nonononoNONONO, MY SISTER!" he suddenly shouts enraged, his body slumping and falling to the dirty ground clawing at it desperately, "MY SISTER WILL DIE… NOT CAROL, NOT HER, SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!"

Naito gulps, his eyes serious.

"You're saying that Sebastian, Hilary, Rick, Violet and Silver will…die?"

He doesn't answer; instead he opts for crying, his tears staining the dirt, forming little stains of mud.

Naito growls, his left foot kicking him unconscious, his red/brown shirt and gray trousers already stained with dirt and his cape hiding one of his hands.

He turns around, not before looking at Torako for a last time.

"I won't let it happen…"

With that he continues running, leaving us both looking at the strange psychotic vampire already sleeping soundlessly.

"Hey…where did George go?" Torako asks

Wait…that's right! Wasn't he with us?

…Where did he go?

*******

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I've been with Butch all this time, talking about what we've been doing all this time. Of course, I don't tell him about our plans…only the comical moments and normal statements that have been happening since we separated.

He has been living such incredible things, all of them interesting and some kind of funny even.

"I've missed you" he suddenly says, grabbing my hand with his. I feel my cheeks growing slightly hot.

Never thought I would be of the romantic type…

"I missed you to, corny bastard"

He chuckles lightly, his hand now hugging one of my hips.

"Corny? I don't think so"

Suddenly, he starts kissing my neck furiously. I feel, if possible, my cheeks getting even hotter…

God this feels so great…

Suddenly, I hear the shouts of Hilary near here…

That's right, my mission.

"Butch…I've got to go"

He suddenly stops his kissing, his lips still ghosting on my neck. His visible eye finds mine, and we stay like that, looking at each other.

He finally sighs.

"All right, for now I will let you go…but if I see you once again, which I will, I will take you with me"

I smile

Well, at least he's mature now…

"Glad you see my point of view"

He smiles sourly, obviously mad for taking such decision. Smirking, I kiss him on the lips in surprise, obviously, almost instantly kissing back.

"Thanks…"

Turning around, I run towards the voice of Hilary.

Hope she isn't far away from where I am right now…I really feel kind of sleepy. Maybe my energy is already running out.

Now that I think about it, I haven't taken a real rest or even eat correctly in too much time. I really need to take a rest and eat something solid…

Is it me, or Hilary's voice is disappearing?

Oh, please tell me I'm not going the wrong way…

Suddenly a pained shriek arises from the dark night, full with pain, horror and agony…

The worst is that…that's Hilary's voice…

"Hilary!"

Damn, what happened to her!?

I need to reach her…and fast!

Finally, I arrive to the spot where the shriek is starting…only to see a strange blond girl grabbing Hilary by the shoulders desperately, my partner with her eyes tightly closed and her face etched in pain.

Making my hammer appear, I hit the girl, sending her away from her. I watch how her back collides with an enormous rock, her face contorted in pain.

I run towards Hilary the fastest I can, "Hilary calm down I'm he-"

Suddenly the blond girl grabs me by my elbow, pulling me to her and far from my friend.

"The hell, you want me to kick your ass again!?"

"Shh shut up! I'm not trying to harm her!"

"Leave me alone! I need to help her!" I say, tugging at my elbow, fighting to free it from her tight hold.

"No, If you try and help her she might attack you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Kaoru, don't get near me!"

I turn to find Hilary looking at me, her eyes almost close, her face still holding the same pain feeling.

"What do you mea-"

I can't finish my sentence, since Hilary starts throwing up blood…

A LOT of blood…

"W-what's going on?"

My question slips out of my mouth before I can even analyze it. Is that even normal in a vampire? …

"Black Shadow!"

Eh?

I turn to find her now lying on the ground, squirming in what it seems to be…desire? She seems to be doing some…erotic movements…

Ok, what the hell is going o-

Then, I see two pair of white fox ears on her head…_twitching _

"I knew it! That stupid Black Shadow did something to her!" the stranger exclaims, walking towards her.

"Hey, you told me not to help her!"

"…It's different…I know what to do"

I growl softly, looking at her superior figure walking towards her. So she thinks so highly of herself huh? What a bastard…

Well, I suppose I need to see if she's not dangerous…

Mmm, she's really pretty I must confess, almost as much as Hilary…

She has short spiky blond hair that ends above her shoulder (at the face's length), pale skin, and blue eyes (paler than Edward's). Her outfit is kinda revealing too. A magenta strap that only hides her chests, a black mini skirt that ends like a hand below her butt, a pair of black boots that end below her knees and a pair of black gloves.

"Hey you umm…"

"Carol"

"Uh?"

She looks at me and smiles happily.

"My name is Carol…the royal of water, nice to meet you"

I think…

"Aren't we enemies?"

She starts laughing, but a sweet laugh, like the ones Hilary makes.

"Well, yeah we are…but we're in a peace treaty now…unless you want to fight me instead of helping your friend"

I smirk at her, walking towards her and my still squirming friend.

"You know…you're the first rational royal enemy I've met"

She smirks too, winking at me

"Thanks…umm…Buttercup?"

"Yeah…what's happening to Hilary?"

Her attitude suddenly changes to an slightly annoyed one.

"She's in heat"

…In heat?

What does that mean anyway?

She's sick?

"Nop…well…it's when a demon needs to kinda…have…an alone time with their respective mates…"

…

"Wait…does that mean what I think it means?"

"Sex…yeah"

…You've GOTTA be fucking kidding me…

"How the hell did this happen!?" I shout at her, her face kinda comedic by my sudden outburst…

Maybe if I wasn't so shocked, I would laugh…

She growls, her eyes turning even more annoyed.

"Maybe stupid Black Shadow…her mate…used his pheromones attack…he doesn't know she can enter to heat though…but still, he's a stupid bastard"

Turning towards Hilary, I see her slightly moving, still trying to escape of something…

"What should we do?"

"Easy…take her to him and let them do what bunnies do"

She grabs Hilary and carries her bridal style, "Up to the dorm rooms!"

Okay…then we take her to Black Shadow, to the place full of soldiers, weapons, sadistic vampires and psychotic prisoners…

Wait…

WHAT!?

******

**(Momoko's POV)**

God, she's not that easy to beat…

I started to fight Claire because of some things she said, and I was sure I would beat her…

But wow she's difficult!

With every attack I make, she manages to evade it and the same I do with hers.

I'm not the same inexperienced girl that battled her months ago…

Now I'm more powerful and experienced than before. I can beat her, I know I can!

Punching her face, I manage to make her fall into the ground. With ease, I use my yo-yo to trap her with it, using it almost like rope.

Screaming what it hears exactly as a battle cry, I start pulling the string, trying to throw her and smack her into the ground…

And I manage to do it…

She reaches finally unconsciousness, leaving the victory for me.

Wow…I feel so full now…

I still remember how afraid I was the first time I saw her…now she's lying on my feet, totally knocked out.

A sudden cry takes my attention of my goal…to find Edward about to kill Daniel.

Yes, KILL.

Oh god…should I leave him…or what?

He has been such a bad person to both me and Edward…threatening to kill us and our friends (and other persons).

Before I can decide…Chris wins me, he appears and attacks Edward with his Electricity-like powers.

"Sorry Edward…but even though you're my friend…he's still my brother" The Daniel-look alike mutters, grabbing him and disappearing, leaving Edward standing still.

To still…

That's a bad sign…

"Edward?" I ask, catching his attention…but instead of finding sad or happy blue eyes, I find angry red, threatening to kill me.

He walks towards me slowly, growling angrily.

"Prey…prey…"

Those are the only words being muttered by him, his voice hoarse and kind of psychotic…

Oh no…I will need to fight my friend…

Sebastian appears in front of me suddenly, his defensive position only protecting me…

"I can help him Sebastian!" I say, grabbing him by his shoulder. He only moves his head from right to head.

"No Blossom…you can't help him…"

"What?...why?"

"Because…he's not Edward now…He's a demon without control…"

Before we can even know it, he punches Sebastian in the face, making him hit the floor with his head.

God, no!

That punch could KILL anybody!

"SEBASTIAN!?"

A sudden chuckle erupts from Sebastian, its sound just like the laugh of a madman inside a white room without things to take your attention to.

"Jeje…great…It's been a long of time, since I've had a good battle"

I know what's happening to him…

_Hilary nods at her teammate and continues with the explanation herself._

"_The Royals. We are a group of dark creatures that have noble blood. We are formed by 14 vampires, 8 demons and 1 monster. If you add all three data you will have 23, but Sebastian, my brother, has both vampiric and demonic blood and he's capable of using it"_

"…_wait….you should be able to be demon too…since he's your brother..isn't it?" I ask with confusion. Hilary nods at my question._

"_Hai…but I can't control it, not even my little sister can! So my brother is the only one who has been proclaimed capable of using those powers"_

He starts standing up from the ground; he's posture turning into a confident one. He opens his eyes, only to find them red and like the ones cats have.

His hair starts changing color…

Instead of brown…it's black…

And instead of pacific blue…demonic red…

Just like…

"_**He's**__…here…OUR HIG-" He stops suddenly. Then, his body falls into the ground with a loud 'thud'. I can see how his blood starts painting the green turf, making it a fiery crimson. Everyone turns to look at the figure behind the guard. It's a man, I know it because of his silhouette, but human or vampire? I don't know._

_Then the figure turns to look at all of us, hate swimming in his eyes. In this moment now I know this guy isn't human. For starters, his eyes…are completely red and are cat-like eyes, but I don't think he's a vampire either…_

_*_

_From behind Brick, I see how the stranger stops and stares at the priest with a bored look. Now that he is inside I can see him better…and I must say he's kinda cute…_

_He has black hair, but the ends of his hair are colored red, it seems to be that it isn't painted, but his hair is really like that. He has red eyes and his skin is between pale and tan, giving him a perfect color in his 16 year old skin. He's using gray trousers that aren't loosened, but they don't hug his legs either; a red long-sleeved t-shirt and a black cape with the ends of it burned, giving him an evil look._

Oh no way…

Now I understand why they didn't attack him…or the hig- naming…

"You've messed…with the wrong demon!" Sebastian exclaims, a sadistic smirk plastered to his face…

The creature that saved us that day…was our dear and great boss…

Sebastian

* * *

Me: Cliffie :3

Hilary: GOD THIS IS GETTING GOOD!

Black Shadow: I must confess I loved it…

Me: answering reviews!

*******

_**Answering Reviews: **_

**PsychoticButterfly666****: **Jejeje I know, it was kinda awkward isn't it? Well, nice to meet ya Amanda :) glad you like my story…wow you're pretty random xD Sorry for the late update by the way…but I simply couldn't update before…my life is getting complicated now

Hilary: …okay :3 *grabs cellphone* jojojo I'm such a bad girl xD

Thanks for your review!

**Dinosaurs R Dead****: **Who wouldn't wish in having a boyfriend like him? xD thanks for the review and glad to read from you :3 by the ways I'm glad you liked it jeje

**NatsukiYuri-chan:** jeje well glad you liked it to feel those things! I love when they write those kind of things xD thanks for your reviews!

P.S. Satori you bad girl xD okay Daniel is an asshole I know jeje

**gianna loves SasuSaku****: **Yeah, i think those two need big hugs xD glad you did it jeje Thanks for your review!

**dejiko001****: **Jajaja yeah it was :P well, i know, i was kinda guilty for threatening Silver with death…he's one of my favorites D: Thanks for your review by the way!

**Blossy012****:** Pues quien sabe jeje bueno me encanta que se está volviendo tu fic favorito! Me siento halagada jeje :) gracias amiga. No importa jeje, si you también creo que Hilary y Eduardo serian buenos amigos (y Sebastián un excelente novio xD ). No importa cuando quieras! Gracias por tus comentarios jeje y lo intentare (ya se está escribiendo de hecho jeje)

**What a pain:** …Yes of course…a bunch of PPGZ fans will just name you master…whatever you say bro…and yeah, I'm traumatized thanks to you. Yes it was a surprise, and glad it surprised you that much. Thanks for your written-review-even-though-you-could-tell-me-what-you-think.

**LilPrincezz92****: **glad you liked it girls! It is getting kinda difficult to plan them jeje. Yes, I know, poor Silver D: he's one of my favorites :( thanks for your reviews really! They make me smile like an idiot all day long xD

**animeskullgirl16****: **Aww thanks! I'm so glad you liked it that much! Jeje I won't write a really long reply since I'm kinda sleepy now…but later I will give it to you ;D Thanks a lot, you're an awesome reader-reviewer jeje. Well, we'll see what happens,jeje :P

**Carito-fox****:** no te culpo carito, yo tampoco me siento muy de ganas jajaja asi que el mio también será medio cortito. Me encanta que te encante tanto y ya se, esta bien curada la primera parte jajaja gracias por los animos y tus comentarios!

**Chalumpa****:** Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for your review jeje

**girl talk:** I will maintain this review reply kinda short…I feel exhausted jeje hope it doesn't matter :s well, we'll see about the Edward thiguie (8) xD

Black Shadow: …Better introduce you to your ninjas…because I won't use a damn dress never.

**azile51495:** Aww thanks! I'm happy to see you like it that much! Hope to see your reviews again and thanks a lot for this one!


	16. Chapter 14 part 1

Me: Hey guys, time for the update :D

Hilary: Finally…but I think I will suffer in this chapter

Black Shadow: I think this chapter will be the best ever, with the sex scene and eve-

Me: No sex

Black Shadow: …wait, WHAT?!

Me: Won't write bed scenes…sorry ¬¬

Black Shadow: …I hope you fucking die

Me: Cute…

Hilary: I feel better now :D

Me: Glad you feel better…

Hilary: Let's continue :3

***

**Announcement**: HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters…only the plot and my OC's (except Torako and Naito, those are property of Carito-fox and Edward; I share the rights with what a pain)

**Warnings**: Well…, violence, blood, mystery…the same of always xD

**Inspiration:** "Sons of plunder" by Disturbed and "Amazing" by Kanye West and somebody else…

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**(Momoko's POV)**

Sebastian, the vampire who seemed so peaceful and happy, can change into that bloody creature that attacked the church that night. Even though he saved us, I will never forget the saddened look on the one Royal who helped us dress up, the terrified look in Brick's face. Is incredible how someone as noble and honest as him, can change into _that._

He's standing all alone, looking with sadistic rage at Edward, his _best friend_ turned into a demon. It breaks my heart to see them about to fight till death…but I can't help him…

Or can I?

"So…if you think you can punch me and get away with it that easily…" He exclaims, his red eyes shining with unused hatred and his mouth forming a snarl, "**Then you're** **seriously messed up!**"

"Sebastian" starts running towards him with incredible speed, his left hand forming a tight fist. Edward, looking the attack, he snarls at him like a real animal would, and starts attacking…just like an animal would.

It surprises, me…Sebastian was indeed right…he isn't Edward.

Argh, I can't stay in here doing nothing!

I've got to help him and save Edward!

Looking behind me, I see Claire's body still lying over the dirt, all passed out. It seems she won't wake up that easily. I can attack then.

Turning again, I look at Sebastian's nimble body, dodging every attack Edward gives him. He looks so unfazed, like he's battling someone so easy to win. His face without emotions makes me want to strangle him. Maybe I thought I will always see Sebastian like the goody boy, with that charming smile that can make even Torako swoon.

Anyways, time to work!

Running towards them, I use my yo-yo to grab Edward with it, catching my now partner's attention. The blond rips my yo-yo's thread like a piece of paper and turns towards me. He attacks me with his claws, but before he can hit me, Sebastian grabs me by my waist and throws himself to the floor. We hit the floor with force, but I force myself to stand up with Sebastian to run and hide on the bushes. When we get to them, Sebastian takes me by my shoulders angrily.

"I told you not to interfere!"

I didn't like how that sounded…

"I was trying to help you!"

Suddenly he winces and grabs his left thigh, leaving my shoulders alone. With horror, I see blood painting his hands.

God, what did I do!?

He looks at me angrily, but still turns towards his right, a frown of pain still placed on his face.

"It's okay, I can fight…JUST don't interfere!"

With that he disappears.

Agh…I should have stayed by the sidelines…

But, how could Edward rip my yo-yo that easily? It's not that easy to rip, only by machines (usually Mojo's machines) but he ripped it like it was a piece of cake. Turning to see the battle, I see Edward still charging his best friend, but his face is now contorted in pain. His body has a lot of damages from punches to bites…all of them covered in slight blood. Meanwhile Sebastian…well, his red shirt is ripped out, letting the world to see his perfect chest with slight bloody scratches and his other deep injury in his thigh.

I can't imagine what one of his fan girls would do if they saw him like that…I guess they would squeal and try to seduce him….

Heck, if I wasn't in love with Brick, I would do the same…

Wait, what?

"That's the only thing you've got!?" Sebastian says, taunting him to get him. Edward growls, but can't dodge the fast punch Sebastian gives him, making his lip bleed. With some steps backwards, Edward passes out, his red eyes changing to pale blue.

I walk out of the bushes in time to catch Sebastian from passing out. His features change again to the ones I'm so accustomed to, making me smile.

"Nice to have you back"

He chuckles and looks at me with a bright smile.

"It's nice to come back"

"It's indeed nice to come back, isn't it?" a low and sensual voice says, making my head turn to look at the stranger who just arrived. The first thing I see are deep maroon eyes looking at me without a single emotion.

The stranger is a boy of 17 years old (At least, he looks of that age), he has short black/maroon hair that tries to hide his bottomless eyes from view, pale skin, perfect body, etc (Everything a dark creature has).

He wears a maroon cape, a black sleeveless shirt (that for the first time, let's me see the perfect-muscled arms of one of them), black wrist bands, gray trousers and maroon shoes.

Sebastian turns to look at him with a nervous expression on his normally pacific face.

"Crimson Shadow!?"

…

Who was he?

**(Flashback)**

"_Searching for us, Blossom?"_

_I turn around scared, to find a smirking Edward and a smiling Sebastian._

"_I see, couldn't have enough of Sebastian" Edward mutters, his smirk still glued to his face. I narrow my eyes and I feel my cheeks getting hot from the embarrassment when I hear Sebastian chuckling lowly._

_That bastard…how could he do that!_

_Suddenly, his chuckling seems interrupted by Edward's voice._

"_Well, you might just give it up Blossom…He's gay after all"_

_I look at them in shock, mostly at Sebastian who has both eyes wide open, his right eye twitching dangerously and a blush dusting his cheeks._

_Why every good looking, cute and good possible boyfriend has to be taken or gay!_

_Well at least I have my Brick.._

_Why do I keep calling him my possession!?_

_.._

_Then, he hits Edward's head…_

_HARD!_

"_OUCH!"_

"_Did that felt gay to you, asshole" Sebastian asks, his voice dangerously low. Edward pouts at him._

"_But it's true! Your mate-to-be is Crimson Shadow!"_

_Sebastian grabs him by the neck and squeezing it, he starts shaking him fast._

"_I told you to not tell anybody that! Besides he was the one who decided to be my fiancée, NOT ME!"_

_(_**End of Flashback)**

HE IS CRIMSON SHADOW!?

Sebastian tries to stand up rapidly, but fails horribly. He looks at his fiancée with nervous eyes, his hands hiding his deep wound from view.

"What are you doing in here!?"

I turn to look at the smirking boy. He chuckles quietly, looking at my friend with amusement.

"Have you forgotten already? **I'm the king of the demons, I recognize every demon with its power…**and you attracted me with your transformation" he nods towards my friend's passed out body, "I've got to thank him for that one"

Suddenly, his eyes find me again.

"Hello Blossom, my student Brick has been waiting for your arrival anxiously"

"..My arrival?"

He smirks once again, walking towards me.

"Yes, your arrival"

God, he's such a cocky bastard.

"If you think I will go with you, you're plain stupid then"

He chuckles darkly at me.

"Who says I'm taking you?"

With rapid movements, he snatches Sebastian from my grasp, carrying him bridal style. Sebastian, by now, is completely passed out, probably from exhaustion.

"You're going to come voluntarily"

"Give Sebastian back!" I shout with my voice desperate. I'm not in the mood for another fight, and this guy (this really good-looking guy) walks in here to snatch Sebastian!

He turns around and starts walking away with him, talking all the while and ignoring my plea.

"Come to the deepest side of this forest if you want to snatch him from me…don't bother going all alone…" He turns his face to me, his smirk still plastered on his face, "You would never stand a chance"

Did he say what I think he said!?

"What! You do know who you're talking too?"

"Of course…but accept it, without Edward's help, you wouldn't have won a single battle against Claire, one of the **weakest** Royals…If you battled against me or my group of demons…you would die within the first 5 minutes of battle"

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

"Besides, the more you take, **the bigger the kill"**

With that he disappears, leaving me alone with Edward's body in this forest and a need of revenge I haven't felt in a lot of time.

***

**(Kaoru's POV)**

"Oh come on Hilary, stop squirming like that…"

This night has been changing from scary to hilarious every time I see Carol with Hilary. Said Vampire/demon is in Carol's arms, being carried like a baby, but the humor part is how she acts. She acts like a little real fox. She squirms, whines, and her new white tail moving with the rest of her body and her fox ears twitching unpleasantly.

It's like seeing a little girl carrying her baby puppy…

"HILARY, DON'T HIT ME WITH YOUR TAIL ON MY FACE! BAD FOXIE!...No don't cry, I didn't mean it to make you feel bad!"

If we were in some anime program, I would have a big sweat drop, sliding down on the back of my head.

"DON'T LICK MY CHEEK! God…you're such a little baby…just like a baby fox"

"Carol"

"DON'T HIT ME AGAIN WITH YOUR TAIL! IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"Carol"

"Grr"

"DON'T GROWL AT ME YOU YOUNG LADY!"

"Carol…"

"SHE BIT MY NOSE!"

"CAROL!"

She finally turns around, her eyes flashing with irritation.

"What!?"

"Want me to help you with her? Maybe I can calm her…"

She moves her head from right to left, "Can you imagine how she will react if you carry her!?"

"Come on, besides you seem to be tired…"

"…Say the truth, you want to carry her because she looks cute…"

"…Maybe a little bit…"

"…"  
"OKAY, I WANT TO CARRY HER BECAUSE SHE LOOKS CUTE, HAPPY!?"

"I knew it"

Smirking, she hands me my now fox-human partner, said partner giggles happily, her tail moving from side to side and her arms hugging my neck happily.

Turning towards Carol, I see her shocked face. I can't help but smirk smugly.

"How come with you she's like an angel, meanwhile with me she acts all evil!?" the blond…umm creature, shrieks shockingly, making my need to laugh increase. After her undignified squeak, she pouts mockingly and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well, sorry I guess" I mutter, fake hurt visible in my tone. She's kind of like Hilary, but I can piss her off more easily.

Suddenly, Hilary's tail hits Carol's face once again, said brunette exploding in a mountain of giggles. Carol does a hurt expression but laughs nonetheless.

"Okay Hilary, you got me…"

Hilary's happy expression and happy squirming (more like a little dancing) make me wanna laugh again.

"There it is, the vampire's consul" Carol says, pointing with her right gloved arm to a black building with some lightened windows. It gives an air of being full with superior creatures ready to kill you in an instant. Turning down to Hilary, I see her squirming again, but with the blush back. Her heat has returned once again.

"Black Shadow is near, if she's acting like that once again, it means he's almost around the corner" Carol says, her humor gone, replaced by a bored voice. I can't help but ask her why she hates Black Shadow that much; the curiosity to know is killing me. She chuckles a little bit, maybe because she's remembering everything.

"Well, it all started when we were kids. You would never believe this, at least I can't still believe it, but when I was eight years old, I had a tiny-weeny crush for Hilary" She chuckles, turning to me, "I don't know how, but I just had them. At the time we met him, I was so jealous of him taking her attention, that I started pissing him off with everything. It felt great knowing that I was the only one that could push his buttons to making him loose his cool. Later on, I met White Shadow"

I see her look softening, and a little blush appear on her cheeks, "He always was so strange, so serious and killer-lover. Until Hilary and I introduced him to the kitchen, where he started making the best dishes and replaced his killing habits for cooking".

"Little by little, I saw that those feelings were from friendship, until there was no doubt left. I started dating White Shadow, which was kind of odd the first week, let me tell you. Meanwhile Hilary started dating officially BS, but I still piss him off because it's fun!"

I smile a little bit, "Must have been nice that White Shadow"

"Believe me, at first he wasn't, but with time he changed to the good" the blond says, her expression suddenly feeling with anguish. Why is she suddenly so sad? Did I say something to her to make her feel like this, or what?

Her expression disappears as soon as we are below the window. Carol grabs me and jumps pretty high, entering through an open window, to a room.

The room is all painted in cream with decorations made of pure gold, even the enormous bed has gold incrusted on the fabric. A little table with three elegant chairs rest in front of the bed, a Victorian sofa next to it and below the window we entered. Candles are the only things lightning the room, taking away some of the darkness that creeps inside. I hear Carol closing the window, almost without noise.

Turning around, I find Carol walking towards me.

"Give me the demon-like Hilary, I will lay it on the bed"

"Nah, I can do it"

She smiles warmly, nodding.

Well, that was easy. I almost thought she would start fighting like before. Walking towards the comfortable looking bed, I leave my partner over the elegant cover. Once her back touched the covers, she started yawning, closing her eyes with her smile intact.

"Now it's time for business"

I turn around in surprise, to find her sitting over the red cushions of the sofa, her face etched in pure emotionless. There's not a single trace of emotion in it, only blankness.

"What do you mean?"

Without a word, she takes her gloves off, searching something inside of them. Surprisingly, she takes some folded papers from both garments.

"I mean this…seat down"

Okay, this is getting kind of strange.

With my curiosity at high, I walk towards the table, sitting on one of the three chairs when I finally arrive, just across her.

She stands up, opens the papers and grabs a candle from the table. She leaves the papers just in front of me and gives me the candle on my hand.

She turns around and walks towards her seat, looking at me intently when she arrives.

I feel suddenly nervous. Why is she so secretive about this? These papers, what are they?

Well, let's see what are they.

I find myself looking at one of them, printed words forming some words it seems impossible I'm looking at them, but what grabs my attention the most, is a photo.

I'm looking directly at a pale boy with maroon eyes, his hair of the same color. He looks emotionally, like his some kind of…bad guy.

"What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She states in a know it all voice that makes me slightly mad, "Those are the profiles of you enemies"

I can just feel my hands going numb and my eyes widen…

This is the key for our success!

…

But…why is she giving me these…papers?

"Why do you give them to me? Weren't you in their side?"

She looks uncomfortable at me, "If you don't want them, give them back"

"NO! It's just that…It's kind of strange…that's all"

"Hmm" She grabs a pen from the table and a blank paper, writing something in it. Not giving to much attention to it, I continue looking at them.

"Crimson Shadow…Demon king and successor of the leader of the Alpha demon group" I read aloud, catching her attention once again.

She sighs, and finishes whatever she wrote, folding it in two and walking towards me, probably to help me with this.

"He's Crimson Shadow, he has the first position in the Royal's rank, his power is being able to learn any power and master it"

"Wha-"

She moves the paper away; interrupting me and making me see the new face of a fourteen year old boy with dark blue eyes, dark blue hair with the ends painted black. He's pale face has a furious glint on it.

"He's Daichi, member of the Alpha group and number 6 in the rank and a demon. He's power is able to change into whatever animal he wants"

Isn't that…someone else's power?

Before I can question her, she discovers the next paper, revealing a blond fourteen year old boy with dark blue eyes, "This is Dark Spine," she stops and I look at her face submerged in something akin to sadness, "a demon member of the Alpha group and shares the sixth rank with Daichi. He is the most intelligent Royal and has the power of water"

"Wasn't that your power?" I ask, finally able to form a question.

"Yeah…he's my little brother"

"What!?"

"Continuing," She moves the paper forcefully, letting me see the face of the first girl. An orange haired girl appears, with long hair style in between wild hair, green-blue eyes and a smirk in her pale perfect face, "She's Spine, a demon member of the same group and shares the fifth rank with Momia and Hilary"

I turn to look at Hilary's exhausted form with anxiousness, then I turn to the one telling me all of this. She still looks kind of sad.

"Her powers are mental, from the Royals with the same powers. Besides of being one of the most powerful in brute force, she's the one that has the more ability of creating, advancing and performing mental techniques, such as manipulating somebody, making a brain explode and creating dreams"

Now I remember something Hilary once told me!

"_What is it?" I ask her with curiosity. She narrows her eyes at me, with the intention of looking mysteriously, but they only make her look kinda funny._

"_Well, it's that…I've been having these dreams about Butch every night. He appears, gives me a kiss on my lips and he asks me where am I"_

_She turns to look at the horizon with a smirk and eyes closed._

"_You know it's not actually a dream, don't ya?"_

_Curiously, I turn to look at her._

"_What do you mean? Of course is a dream! I'm asleep when the image appears!"_

"_It happens the same thing to me…since I abandoned the castle"_

…_No way…How can that be…_

"_You know…there are two royals who can manipulate the brain…Butch must have asked them to manipulate your dreams, to get information about your whereabouts"_

"_If that's true…then why they just control me…they can control my mind isn't it?"_

_Hilary turns to look at me again, "Yep, but since they don't know your exact point, they can't focus on that…they can only find you asleep and since you're too far from them, the only part affected is your…how can I name it…your 'dream box'"_

She's one of the persons that keep sending me these dreams!?

Grabbing the next one personally, I see a face almost covered with rich red hair that ends almost at the nose's height, only uncovering his pale nose and the right green-blue colored eye. He has from his neck to his cheeks covered in white bandages.

"He's Spine's brother, Momia. Like her,he's a demon and occupies a place inside the Alpha group and has the fifth rank. He's specialty are frightening attacks that leave you in shock and his agility"

The next one is a rich green haired boy with deep green eyes, slightly tan-pale skin, "He's Green, position number eight and part of the same group, his attack is being able of controlling whatever kind of plant"

"This is Blue," she says, motioning me to another page with the photo of a fourteen year old boy that looks almost like the one called Daichi, but his face has a happy spark and his hair isn't dual colored, but only dark blue like his eyes, "He's a demon and his rank is number nine and forms part of the same group, he's power is being able to turn things into metal, he's considered one of the most powerful in brute force of the Royals, because he's hands somehow where turned in metal…and even though they continue working pumping blood and he can open hem, close them, wave…like a normal boy"

"This is Gray," She says, placing his paper in front of me. What I look in the photo makes me wanna scream.

"Hi-his mouth…it..it is-"

"Sewed up, yeah…Unlike the others, he is one of the last Constrictors(*)"

"Constrictors?"

"Yes, a specie similar to the Light Vampires, but instead of eating souls, they torture you in a sadistic way and when they having you pleading for your death, they eat your vital energy in a painful way…the worst way to die, is in hands of one of them"

Looking at him again, I see his gray dull eyes, his long gray hair that the sides end above his shoulders, while the back of his head seems to have short hair. He looks of at least 15 years old.

"He's rank number is the tenth and his attack is creating snow"

I gulp, looking at the faces of those creatures.

"You will battle them soon enough…"

Sighing, I take the paper out, to see the next profile. My eyes widen at the sight of the picture.

"You said these profiles are from…who?"

"Your enemies"

Turning my angry sight to her, I see her lips forming a sadistic smirk.

"Then please tell me…" I exclaim, almost sounding like a growl, "Why is he here!?"

I slam the paper on the table, with the smiling picture of a boy.

She nears her face over mine, only mere centimeters apart and her lips tugging in a sadistic glee.

"Let me introduce you to one of the most feared and powerful villian…"

"…"

"This is **Sebastian Blair!"**

* * *

(*) The constrictors are part of my wild imagination, just like the light vampires xD

Me: The chapter hasn't ended! I had to separate it because it was…TO DAMN LONG u_u

Hilary: You made me look like some kind of…of

Black Shadow: Kitty?

Hilary: Yes…kitty

Me: …Doesn't matter jeje, anyways answering reviews!

_**Answering Reviews:**_

**marinav92****:**You used my account once again brother ¬¬ of course brother, you have fans in this archive that adore every step you take…whatever you say…anyways, glad you liked the chapter…and you're such a freaking bastard of a brother…you're bad with me, seriously xD

**MutsomonoSatori****: **Mmm glad you liked the heat part xD Yes, Hilary is a virgin jaja and here's the next chappie…the next part will be coming son (I hope…)

…about the dying part…will see xD

**PsychoticButterfly666:** Well, the only thing I can say is that I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Hilary: Sorry, for the phone again :s

Edward: xD She already forgave you jeje

**Dark Cemone:** I'd try to do the same…but my courage isn't as big jeje. Thanks a lot, I'm so glad you're liking this so far! Oh and thanks for the battle scenes comment…I kinda have a lot of trouble to try and make them…so I'm glad they're ok :3

**dejiko001:** Yes, that was payback ( ]:D ), but I like to be all evil and everything too x) Glad you liked it that much, thanks for your review O3O

**LilPrincezz92:** So glad you loved it that much guys O3O You're some of my favorite readers so I'm so glad you liked it that much x3 Thanks for the great review jeje

P.S Yes Marshall…she needed Black Shadow xD

**ClariHanyou:** Gracias amiga! Si, era Sebastián jaja creo que nadie se lo esperaba jeje n.n Me alegro tanto que este tan interesante para ti! Y si, Butch a madurado, bastante ;D Gracias por ti lindo comentario…ah y…feliz cumpleaños adelantado ;D (Creiste que se me había olvidado jaja no?)

**Carito-fox:** Gracias! *te regresa todo eso y más* me alegro que te agrade tanto *o* gracias por tu lindo comentario carito!

**animeskullgirl16**: Jajaja glad you liked it O3O

Hilary: Thanks…and yeah, it's always hilarious u_u

Black Shadow: Glad I scare you ¬¬

Hilary: BLACK SHADOW! *hitting him on the head*

Sebastian: Yeah :D…but I ended all passed out thanks to the authoress ¬¬ but thanks for thinking that way :)

Edward: Yesh, I'm evil! ):D FEAR THE POWER OF MUFFINS!

Anyways thanks for the review and your good luck! *gives you candy too*

**Rain Karami:** No problema, thanks for your help! Almost everybody reacted that way don't worry jeje. Well, about that…sorry, no sex scenes xD

Black Shadow: Thanks a lot ;) I will do have…a lot of…fun *smirks sexily*

Hilary: *blushes* ARGH MY LOATHED FUTURE IS COMING!

**lalatude2498:** Glad you like it! Thanks for your review and I will try and update soon!

Back away slowly: Well, we'll see what happens with Blossom and Brick ;) Thanks for your comment!

Black Shadow: Well, why don't you fuck off then? *eyebrow twitching*

Hilary: LANGUAGE!

Black Shadow: She told me to do a stupid chicken dance! I won't do it!

Hilary: Just say that you stupid bird-sized-brain boy!

Black Shadow: …you look so hot when you are angered

Hilary: SAY YOU'RE SORRY!

Black Shadow: …I'm sorry okay ¬¬

Hilary: Goody :3

**tyleetty:** Thanks! It's pretty difficult to make it so it makes me happy to hear people like it O3O I'll try to update soon jeje :)

**CuteKitty12:** Well that's a mystery ¬w¬

Hilary: Yes…Stupid Black Shadow and his stupid pheromones attack!

Black Shadow: Someone needs to get laid…and I know the perfect man for you *smirks*

Hilary: You wish…

Black Shadow: …well, we just need to wait for the second part for that…even though the sex scene won't appear…

Hilary: …Save me ToT

**LiL EmO:** Jajaja gracias! Si la terminare, no te preocupes jeje, el problema es la rapidez xP Gracias por tu comentario!


	17. Chapter 14 part 2

Me: Well, second part of chapter 14!

Black Shadow: …ok…now start

Me: Yosh!

***

**Warnings:** Perverness, mystery, randomness, stupidities…some shonen-ai, but it's too little :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, and you know the rest…

**Inspiration:** "Amazing" by some singers I don't remember or care n_n

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Part II)**

**[Kaoru's POV]**

"This is **Sebastian Blair**, rank number two of the Royals and noble from the vampire's crown. His bloodline lets him turn into a demon…he's the **last **member of the Alpha group"

If possible, my anger grows even more.

"How can you even dare saying that? He is not a villain; he has helped me and my friends with everything!"

She ignores me, instead she grabs the papers out of my hand, nearing them to my face and listing the next one.

"This is **Hilary Blair**, Soon-to-be queen of the Vampires and rank number 5. Her attacks are fire and ice, besides of being pretty agile"

I feel my mouth opening with anger.

"This is **Rick Belle**, Royal number 13. He has the power of creating all kinds of jewels and gold, etc."

It makes me want to…

"**Silver Becker**, light vampire with rank number 7 and the power he possesses are psychic, besides he's the second most intelligent of the Royals"

Scream!

"**Death**, vampire and niece of both Momia and Spine, he shares the rank with Silver and his powers are mental-"

"STOP IT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO SAY THAT!"

She looks at me hardly.

"I do have them…You see, the Belle clan for example, is known to be the most violent clan and powerful in the demon world. They are know because of their perfect good looks and their seductive style of fighting…Sebastian, Hilary and Rick come from that clan, making Rick their uncle"

"Silver comes from a powerful species called 'Light Vampires' and his brother was part of a really evil organization…his brother teached him everything he knows in battle style, intelligence and social"

"The clan of Green were pacifists, they were angels but some members started to kill…including Green, so they were made black angels"

"My clan is a noble vampire clan that one day…we…I don't need to tell you that" She says, turning to the right, frowning, "The point in here is that all of these boys and girls are part of powerful and dangerous families…they have a black past and the most important…" She stands up, looking at me angrily, "We are dark creatures!"

"And what about you, huh!" I exclaim my anger evident now.

"You can't rely on me either…you can't rely on anyone!"

My eyes widen uncontrollably.

"How can yo-"

"Forget it okay" she exclaims tiredly and smiles faintly, like remembering something nice, "You're as thick-headed as Spine"

I turn to look at the paper of the demon called Spine that it's lying on the table, mocking me to take it.

"Okay…you need to understand this Kaoru" she starts, looking at me deeply, "What I mean is that in here, nothing is what it seems…you've got to be smart and look at your surroundings. I'm not telling you to leave the Rebels, but don't rely on them that much…only in your team…I'm giving you the profiles of some of your team just in case…the Rebels aren't bad, but still be cautious"

She starts walking towards the bed, sitting on the cover and petting Hilary's head, "Another thing I discovered is a weak point"

"Weak point?"

"Yes…all the Royal's have the same weak point…our mark"

"Mark? Is like a tattoo?"

She blinks a couple of times, "How do you know it's a tattoo?"

"I think I saw it once I was battling a vampire called Claire" I say nonchalantly. Suddenly, she's in front of me with red cheeks and a strange creepy smile that reminds me of the one that Momoko does.

"Did you kick her ass? I hope you did, she's my enemy just like her stupid brother"

"Brother?"

"Black Shadow"

"BLACK SHADOW IS HER BROTHER!?"

"Yep…anyways, returning to the weakness, yes it is a tattoo…all of the Royal's are sensitive in there, so it can give you advantage!"

She then gives me the paper which she was working on, "Here, when Black Shadow arrives give him this"

"How will I recognize him?"

"He's the emo one…with black hair…"

"Oh…okay…you're leaving or what?"

Carol, who is opening the window nods, her face turning to look at me,"Don't forget about the mark…oh and the profiles are for you and the rest PPGZ, don't tell anyone else about them, not even Hilary"

I turn to look at my partner at the mention of her name. She's sleeping, her fox ears twitching occasionally.

"By the way…I recommend you to study thoroughly every profile…but put special attention on Spine"

"…Why?"

As soon as my question comes out, she looks nervously at the trees and soon starts talking once again, but not to answer my question.

"Oh and tell Blossom that mine is on my right hip…goodbye Buttercup…we'll see each other later"

With that, she disappears into the air. I run towards the opened window in time to see Carol jumping from tree to tree, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm…what a strange Royal"

Turning to the bed, I find Hilary suddenly awake, squirming happily and moaning her mate's name.

"_Black Shadow is near, if she's acting like that once again, it means he's almost around the corner" Carol says, her humor gone, replaced by a bored voice._

Oh no

They're coming!?

Taking the profiles, I hide them on my yellow vest. Just when they're completely hidden, the door opens, revealing two strangers…and to really known vampires.

"Buttercup!?" both Boomer and Butch exclaim, looking at me confused. One of the strangers has peachy color skin, gray eyes and short orange spiky hair. He is wearing a long sleeved orange t-shirt and gray trousers, a dark green forest cape with the ends ripped that ends above his hips and black tennis. He has an earring on his left ear with a diamond shinning on it. The other one looks slightly like Butch, but his hair is dark and styled in a more spiky way and without the ponytail. He is wearing a pair of dark gray trousers; a slate shirt without sleeves, a cape with the ends of it ripped apart, dark gray arm warmers and black shoes.

Butch runs towards me and hugs me tightly, "What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, but I think we don't have the pleasure…" the orange-haired boy exclaims, looking at Boomer. Boomer nods to him and points at me with his hand.

"She's Buttercup from the PowerPuff Girls Z"

He smirks at me and nods, "Nice meeting you my lady, my name is White Shadow"

"You're White Shadow?"

He looks at me kind of confused, but before he can start talking the black-haired boy wins.

"I'm getting pissed off…"

"You're always pissed off" answers a bored-looking White Shadow. Before the stranger starts fighting, I give him the paper Claire gave me. He looks at me strangely before closing his eyes.

"If it's a love note you can burn it, girly"

"It's not a love note!" I exclaim. He opens his eyes again and takes the note before muttering a soft thanks. I feel Butch taking my hand with his. I smile at him. I can't believe I missed these corny touches.

Suddenly Butch turns to look at who I presume to be Black Shadow with a nervous face. I turn to him, just to find him completely red and his black visible eye promising a near death.

"That...BITCH! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU CLAIRE!"

White Shadow's eyes widen and he looks at his friend. Butch grabs the note from his "twin" and starts reading it aloud.

"Hello Blacky-pu! I was just passing by and leaving you a little gift for you. **My **Hilary looks so cute! Use that cute pair of pink boxers I gave you last year! P.S. The condom is your best friend!"

"How dare she even mention that stupid gift she bought with MY money! When we find her, I will kill her slowly and painfully!" Black Shadow declares, his hands forming a claw-like position, "And Blacky-pu she says! She will regret the day that name passed through her mind!" he grabs the note and walks towards the bed, throwing the note in a trash bin beside it…

He is so mad; he didn't register the Hilary part on the note…or in the bed…

"Wait…how did you get that note?" White Shadow asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. Butch seems to stiffen and he hugs me possessively.

"Well…she left me here with Hilary and gave me the note"

"She…was here?" he asks surprised. I nod at him, wondering what's wrong with him. He turns around and calls somebody to come with something, and then he turns towards me again.

A young soldier appears with a tape on his hand and Black Shadow takes it furiously.

"Get the hell away from my view!"

The poor soldier nods and runs away. Boomer turns towards him with a nervous expression.

"You need to get laid"

"SHUT UP BOOMER!" he exclaims, clicking the "start" button. A voice starts talking and I recognize it as Carol's.

"_Hey Darling, what's up"_

"_I'm worried, where are you"_

"_Aww, the great White Shadow is scared?"_

"_Shut up and return"_

Her laugh appears, making said orange-haired boy smile a bit.

"_My mission is far from over…I still need to find the Rebel's base, according to Dark Spine they're planning something big…he presumes to be a surprise attack"_

"_Still I'm worrie-"_

His talking seems interrupted by sudden screams full of terror. His voice keeps repeating what's wrong while she just keeps screaming.

"_CAROL, HANG ON I'M COMING!"_

A series of breathes

"…_Ca-carol?"_

"_She's all right…she will reborn" _a strange wicked voice mutters, laughing maniacally.

They stop the tape in there and I find myself turning towards White Shadow.

"This was taken two months ago" he adds solemnly.

"But…but it can't be! She told me she was called Carol!"

"She was Carol…the note you gave me proves it…besides, the whole room stinks of her scent" Black Shadow mutters, turning worriedly towards his friend, "If she wasn't kidnapped or killed…then I'm afraid this means she has betrayed us"

"Do you think those shouts were a lie!? Hear them again then" Boomer exclaims, standing beside of White Shadow.

"She suffered something Black Shadow…and it doesn't matter what you say…I will find her and help her" White Shadow calmly says, turning around and muttering Boomer's name.

He turns to look at me confidently, "I'll go for Miyako too, Kaoru…So tell her that she won't escape me", he turns again and walks with White Shadow, disappearing from the room.

Butch turns towards Black Shadow with an annoyed expression, "You shouldn't have said that"

He shrugs and sits on the bed…not hearing Hilary's 'angry' hiss, "I don't really care"

"…Umm…master…"

"Yes Butch"

"…Well, aren't you forgetting something?"

Hilary smiles dreamily at Butch, probably happy someone took her in consideration, her tail flickering happily from side to side.

"…No…I don't think so…why?"

Suddenly, Hilary's tail stops moving, instead the hairs stand up and she hisses angrily.

"I asked you a question, Butc-OUW, WHAT THE HELL WHO BIT ME!?" He looks at the bed angrily only to find Hilary's angry form looking at him.

"…Hilary?" He wearily asks. The only reaction he receives is a hiss and she turns around to face a wall. Then he spots the tail.

"Why does she have fox's ears and a tail? …She looks so cute and fuckable"

"She's in heat" I mutter awkwardly.

"IN HEAT!? You mean when they need to have to make love with their mate over and over again until they are fully satisfied!?" He asks, his visible eye shinning with happiness and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"…err…yes"

"YES!" before he touches her, she flinches away, leaving him confused.

"What's the matter, my love?"

"You bad…no sex!" she mutters, her eyes filling with unshed tears and a little blush. I chuckle sadistically at the sight of her mate having a nosebleed.

"Wa-wait…what about love-making? Not sex but love-making"

She makes a cute sound, making him even more desperate.

"NO! "

"Why!?"

"You bad mate…I happy to see you and you bad with me!" she exclaims in a CUTE voice, making me chuckle even louder at his sight. He looks so pathetically sad.

"You don't wanna impregnate me, Evil-shadow!" she says, crying a bit.

"But I do want to! Just let's do i-"

"NO!"

"Maybe we should leave, my love" Butch murmurs, pushing me to the door.

"Wait Butch, this is getting interesting" I say, looking at how Hilary hits Black Shadow "with force" with a pillow.

"We're going now!" he exclaims, tugging me towards the door.

No!

I wanted to continue looking that…

*******

**(Sebastian's POV) **

Wha…what happened to me? Why am I sitting against something instead of lying on the ground or on Blossom's arms? I thought she was with me…

Wait, she was with me. I remember beating Edward to a pulp with my demon side…

Then If I beat him…why are my hands tied up?

…These things that I feel on my hands are…ropes?

"Hey, he seems to be waking up!"

That voice…I know it, it's from one of Hilary's best friends…what was her name?

"Great, time for the plan!"

Was that Blue…? I'm pretty sure Blue talks like that. Then this means the girl I just heard was definitely Hilary's friend. Wasn't she the one who liked to be perverted with everyone she thought "cute" and always sold my boxers and pictures of me and the other guys?

I open my eyes in shock, just to find face to face with her…Spine.

God…help me

"SEBASTIAN!" She exclaims happily, hugging me by the neck with force. It's natural…after all, she's pretty strong.

"Spine?"

"God, we missed you!" She stops hugging me and looks at me intently, her face turning perverted.

No, here it comes!

"Look what we have here…a shirtless Sebastian…god you're so fucking handsome" she mutters, her lips nearing mine.

WHY IS SHE TRYING TO KISS ME!?

I feel my cheeks getting excessively hot. I turn my face to the right, my eyes closed tightly, and then I hear a flash. Opening my eyes, I find myself in a "déjà-vu".

I find an insane Spine with a camera and dreamy eyes.

"YAY, AT LAST SOMETHING TO SELL, THIS WILL MAKE ME INSANELY RICH, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" she exclaims superiorly, laughing insanely, "The fans are going to adore this pic!"

"DELETE THAT!" I shout hysterically, trying to escape from these ropes. Damn, they're tight!

"JA! You crazy or something?" she says, her eyes turning perverted, "This picture has not only one of the most handsome boy ever existed, but he's shirtless, leaving the world to see your perfect chest and arms…and that blush on your cheeks with that expression that exclaims how you wanna protect your virginal lips! God I'm horny now, imagine what real fan girls would do!"

"AH, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Sebastian is using a bad word…that looks hot too"

"I WON'T LET YOU RAPE ME!"

"…That sounds like a good idea…I have the power to make you submit"

"WHAT!? I'M EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!"

She groans, her head looking dejectedly the ground.

"…Well…I can still make Silver mine…"

"Ja, like that would ever happen"

Looking behind Spine, I see everybody else…except Blue and Crimson Shadow. Dark Spine seems to be the one who said that, his dark blue eyes narrowed while a smirk danced on his lips. She stands up and turns to him, her hands forming fists.

"Shut up nerd!"

"Nice pick-up name, did you spend all this month trying to come with it?"

"You are so fucking dead!"

He chuckles, his smirk changing to a real smile.

"Just messing with you, Spine", he turns to me with a happy smile, "nice to see you again, Nii-san"

"You've grown, Dark Spine" I exclaim, smiling happily. I can't believe I'm looking once again my friends!

"And you don't look like a girl that much now"

"WHY YOU!"

"Yes…you look so hot now, my love", a voice near my ear exclaims, making me shiver. I would recognize that voice, anywhere.

…

"Shy, aren't we?" Crimson Shadow's voice exclaims, his lips ghosting my ear, "It makes me…" a chuckle interrupts him, coming from his own mouth.

He starts laughing loudly, finally letting me see his face. Imagine the surprise I'm feeling right now seeing he's not Crimson Shadow but Blue.

"That was fucking awesome! You should have seen your own scared expression…I'm glad I can copy voices" He says, his blinding smile letting me see his pearly white teeth.

"Yes, you looked…how could I say it…?" Blue's best friend called Daichi says, his hands cupping his own chin. His face suddenly grabs an unnatural spark of mischief that only appears in front of Blue, "I know how now…cute…you looked cute".

Both fourteen year old boys start laughing maniacally, even shedding tears of happiness.

Bunch of perverted bastards…

I feel a hand touching my naked shoulder, and I turn towards the owner of said hand, finding the constrictor with closed eyes.

"I feel sorry for you…anyways, now what?"

"You should be happier!? Our last member of the team has returned!" Spine exclaims at Gray, her angry blue-green eyes not affecting the stoic boy. Momia, Spine's brother, appears from nowhere and grabs his sister's shoulders, massaging them.

"Calm down Spine…You'll wake Brick from his emo-time"

"I'm not emo"

The orange haired boy appears his red eyes suddenly nervous with my sight. Why is he so nervous so suddenly? Do I have something on my face?

...I'm not that ugly…he shouldn't be so rude.

"You're the one that interrupted my mating with Blossom months ago…"

He recognized me?! That's new…not even the Powerpuff Girls Z could recognize me!

He's smart…maybe that's the reason he's with Crimson Shadow…he's pretty picky.

"_Let me out, bro…let me talk with him"_

Shut up…I won't let you out now. Every time I let you out, my energy span shortens, I get injured (like now) and somehow I get involved with fan girls, groping lovers, drug dealing and perverts…

"_Accept it…you're life would be boring without me"_

No, it would be perfect…for starters; I wouldn't have a lot of fan girls thanks to your stupid flirting.

"_Asshole…well, tell that vampire-wanna be that I fucked Blossom while she was asleep"_

Ja!

Not even you would go that low…

"_Wouldn't I?"_

…Oh god…I had sex with Blossom!…

I think I'm going to puke

"_I was kidding_"

"SEBASTIAN!"

I blink a couple of times, finding Green's face looking at me with boredom, our faces centimeters apart, "We've been trying to take you out of your spacing time…anyways, that's Brick, new member of our group"

"…Hello" Brick says, though his face looks far from happy. Well, I don't really know how someone feels when they love a person like that and someone appears, disturbing your plans…

I guess I'll have to apologize to him; it must be rude of my part to interrupt his wedding…

Who am I kidding, that's the worst someone can do…besides killing people…

"Sorry for interrupting your mating time…I…I was in a mission…didn't think a mating was being done on that exact moment…" I mutter awkwardly, looking at the dark turf surrounding the tree I'm being held captive.

"Don't worry, he isn't angry with you…I teach him not to trust in another group's members" Crimson Shadow says, finally appearing. He turns towards my wound with a frown, "Who would've thought I would see you injured? You were always so proud of your skills and abilities"

"Shut up, why did you tied me in here?" I mutter, looking at him angrily. I can't believe he dared to appear once again and carry me to this place…and knowing him and his sadist nature…he carried me like a princess, showing off his right to do so to others (probably to Blossom…freaking possessive-bragging idiot).

"Because you would've escaped…and I don't want my princess to run away from me"

Here it comes, he's sadistic nature….

"Whatever…"

He smirks, his thumb and forefinger grabbing me from my chin and making me look at his nearing face, "Now, you won't escape me…when Blossom comes for you with your friends, we will catch her…and that same night…Brick will mate her…and me…"

His lips near mine and are so close to mine, that I can feel his hot breath ghosting my lips.

"I will take your body…my beloved soon-to-be-mate"

He leaves my chin alone and turns around, walking away from me.

"Spine, heal his wounds"

If I didn't felt restless with Shadow's bold confession the last second…now I sure feel it.

"Yes my lord!" she says, looking at me like a pervert…

"Ok…then…take your pants and boxers off"

…

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"Nop…Your wound on the leg is too big and the clothes are going to be on the way…take them off"

"There has to be someone else besides you that knows how to heal!...ehm…err…Gray, you know how to! Heal me!"

"…Of course not…I won't touch you…"

"I will gladly do"

"PLEASE GRAY! I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE MY VIRGINITY!"

"Don't worry Sebastian," Spine says, her eyes narrowed seductively, "I will be gentle"

"...DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Don't worry Seba-chan, I won't have sex with you…Shadow would have my head if I do you…but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy my time touchi-I mean…healing your body"

"**No…nonononononono**, leave me alone!"

* * *

Me: Ready, the last part of the chapter is made…

Hilary: …talking about long chapters O_O

Black Shadow: …

Me: Ouh, next chapter there would some new mysteries O3O this time I didn't end the chapter in a cliffie…but expect more cliffies on the future…):D

Hilary: Answering reviews!

///

_**Answering Reviews:**_

**dejiko001****:** Yesh, you should make longer chappies, thanks for your critique. I thank you a lot and accept it gladly. Yesh, I know my punctuation was pretty off (even in this second part), but I was so pissed off I didn't even checked (bad done, I'll do it next time) and my grammar was even worse. I actually will try to update this story, "WTH! LMA!" and "RRBZ:TAotBLK" in these vacations…I want to end these stories now. Don't worry, I know how homework can be xD Thanks for your review!

**BloodyKitten666****:** Glad you expected the update that much…sorry for the late update xD. Well, you won't need to wait that much, don't worry n_n

Crimson Shadow: Oh yeah? Want me to tell you how much you suck? *eye twitching*

Edward: Accept it…you suck n_n

Sebastian: Edward, don't be so rude *pouts*

Edward: Why should I? Tell him to stop being so rude too!

Sebastian: …CS…Stop being rude

Crimson Shadow: Like hell, the girl just insult me

Sebastian: Let's go CS :S

Crimson Shadow: …fine…but I don't want the stupid blonde coming with us *pointing towards Edward*

Edward: STOP HUMILLIATING ME! *with an angry blush*

Sebastian: Stop it Shadow, he's pretty intelligent too ¬¬ *petting Edward on his back* anyways, thanks for your review :D

**Rain Karami****:** Really?! I'm so glad you liked that part too (personally…i adored that part xD ). Well, we'll see what happens ;D. Oh you little pervy, don't worry, there will be shonen ai ;D!

Black Shadow: *smirks* thanks a lot

Hilary: D: no! I don't want to have…sex with him…

Black Shadow: …Me either…we'll make love together n_n

Hilary: *blushes* amm…okay then…I guess…WAIT, NO!

Black Shadow: xD

**Buttercup505****:** Thanks for your review and encouraging (sp?)!

**NatsukiYuri-chan:** Because I just can't write about Kaoru and Butch…having sex xD. At last somebody that like shojo-ai! Not everyone likes it, so I'm glad I'm not the only one ;D. Of course I added yaoi Satori-chan, I'm a big yaoi fan, I needed to add it :P. Nop, not manshex, sorry again xD.

Hilary: …

Black Shadow: *hugs NY* Thanks

Hilary: …D:( HELL FUCKING NO!

Black Shadow: D:

Hilary: I WON'T GET NAKED IN FRONT OF THIS PERVERT! *mumbles* not at this age at least…ANYWAYS, I DON'T ACCEPT THE DARE!

Black Shadow: …u_u *goes to the emo corner*

**LiL EmO****:** Gracias, jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario n_n

**Dark Cemone****:** Yes, I feel bad for my por OC xD. We'll see where these mysteries end ;D thanks a lot for you review!

**ClariHanyou****:** Pues, al final Carol le dice a Kaoru que Sebastián es malo, pero veras en este capítulo que solo le estaba advirtiendo que tuviera cuidado ;). Si, se está haciendo cada vez más largo este fic…y honestamente no me agrada xD.

Sebastián: No soy malo, no te preocupes n.n

Yo: amm…dale un abrazo, la hiciste sentir mal

Sebastián: Fuiste tú, tu eres la autora ¬¬

Yo: Solo abrázala xD

Sebastián: ok…*te abraza*

Yo: Si de hecho lo deje casi sin camisa por las fans de él y por la comedia de esta parte xD Gracias por tu comentario Clari ;D

**CuteKitty12****:** Yes, I finally uploaded the chapter…sorry for the wait xS. I know, I feel bad for him…well actually no n_n. Glad you thought of it as funny, I tried to make it hilarious, since Hilary is like Edward to a certain point xD

**animeskullgirl16****:** Thanks a lot! You really like Blossom, don't cha? Well, we'll see what happens with that. I know, I was so mean with my poor Carol xD. In this chapter it explains that she was just warning her to be cautious, she's not saying that he's bad in this one. Yes, it's pretty scary isn't he? And awesome at the same time. Yes, he was dating Carol n_n Thanks for your review!

**Rickey, Marshall, and Chris:** Don't worry, i know how school is :) besides, is not like it's your job to review my stories xD. I'm so glad you liked it Marshall!

Hilary: Talking about random xD


	18. Chapter 15

Me: Next chapter

Black Shadow: At last…

Me: Well…I kinda decided to update my original stories instead of my fanfictions…they're far more important to me than this ones xD

Black Shadow: At least in those I do appear too…

Hilary: And don't forget you've been doing the next chapter of this chapter hehe

Me: Yep, oh well I hope you guys like this chapter

**

**Dedication:** To Rickey (Chick not Dude) since she's in the hospital, please rest and get well!

**Announcement:** My updates will still be slow since I've been concentrated in my Original stories, so sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the anime, just the plot for this fanfic and my OC, except for Torako and Naito who are property of Carito-fox and the rights of Edward are shared with my brother, What A Pain.

**Warnings:** This chapter is pretty boring; it's only some new mystery at the end and some little action (not the perverted way).

**Inspiration:**"Tik Tok" by Ke$ha

* * *

**Chapter 15**

(Momoko's POV)

I can't believe I've actually let that stupid demon take Sebastian with him. Why didn't my boy moved to help him? Why did I stand up like an idiot while the cocky boy took him away?

I remember how Sebastian's eyes filled with slight fear at the sight of the other one…

Is he that terrifying?

Or is it because of their…err…relationship?

"Blossom?"

Turning towards the source of voice I find Edward blinking groggily and trying to stand up, only to fail horribly and return to his original position. His hand finds its way towards his forehead and grips it like in pain.

"What happened…? Why do I feel like the last time a couple of vodka bottles found their way to my stomach and waking up with a hangover?"

Sitting down, I touch his forehead tenderly and sigh in relief at the absence of high temperature.

"You transformed into a demon and Sebastian beat you"

"Sebastian...? Figures…where is he now?"

Looking at him with remorse, the words spill out of my mouth like some kind of verbal puke.

"He was abducted by Crimson Shadow"

The reaction is immediate, his eyes widen in horror and stands up once again, this time his body not falling again.

"What!? We've got to safe him!"

"I know, he told me that he and his group would wait for us in the deepest side of this forest"

Edward snarls angrily, his face contorted in a sneer. It's the first time I see him angry like that, it does not suit him.

"Then we are going there Blossom!"

"Don't be stupid, moron"

We turn around to find Naito, Torako and Miyako walking towards us hurriedly. Miyako runs towards me and hugs me. My hands find their way to hug her too, slight in comfort and in relief at the sight of my friend healthy and alive.

"You think you can fight his group alone? You're going to need us Edward" Naito says, a smirk hanging on his face. Torako grins wolfishly and takes out some bombs from her pocket.

"At last, some action for me!"

Miyako turns towards Edward and smiles brightly at him, "Don't worry teacher, Sebastian will be all right"

Edward smiles kindly at us, his eyes moving from every one of us and closing after his inspection, "Thanks guys…I really appreciate your support"

Naito nods and starts talking once again.

"Before we head out, we three found the oracle of the Royals, Niebla and he said that some people are going to die, between them were Torako, Sebastian and Hilary"

Edward smiles and looks at Torako with a smirk, "Naito, Those three are worse than a plague…they can't die that easily"

Torako nods happily only to turn on a bomb and throw it to Edward. The latter boy catches the little bomb and let's a "manly" shout before it explodes on him.

"Auchauchauch Torako you meany!"

Torako giggles, "It's your fault for calling ME a plague"

"What will happen with Kaoru and Hilary? How do we contact them?" I ask to everyone, receiving nervous smiles in change.

"He he…I don't know" Edward mutters, his hand scratching the back of his head. Miyako takes out her microphone and smiles triumphantly.

"Hey, I though you lost it!" Torako asks curiously. Miyako giggles like a lady and smiles.

"As a matter of fact, I thought that too" she says, giggling some more but touching her lips with the back of her free hand to hide the little laugh.

"Then communicate with them" Naito says rather rudely but with a secret smile. I guess he's just happy his teammate could discover the answer. Miyako nods at him and turns it on.

"Here Miyako, Kaoru please answer"

She stops pressing the little button and we all wait for an answer. One minute passes flying and the pleading from Miyako seems to be floating on the air, forgotten. Miyako presses the button and try it once again.

"Kaoru, are you there?"

Some seconds pass, until we finally receive an answer.

"_Miyako, I'm sorry for not answering earlier…I kinda forgot how to use this thing"_

Naito snorts and Edward chuckles lowly careful to not be heard by the microphone, truth to be told…I don't remember how to use that thing either.

"It's okay Kaoru, where are you guys?"

A sigh is our answer at first, and then she starts talking once again.

"_Well…we kinda had a little problem…Hilary was puking blood and it seems that it's because she's in heat…so we are…on the castle of the Royals…Butch and Boomer are in here with me…oh, Boomer says that he's going to find you Miyako"_

We all sweat drop at the last, except for Torako, who talks to the microphone if worry.

"Is Hilary all right? Is that heat dangerous?"

Curiously, I turn to look at both Naito and Edward blushing beet red and coughing a bit.

"Torako…heat is when you're in a state ready to reproduce…and you need your mate to…ehm…do certain thi-"

"Eww Naito eww! You shouldn't have told me!"

Naito snorts and rolls his eyes while I feel like fainting. For my disgrace, I have a really active imagination…

"Oh god, that's disgusting!" I say, my voice coming out squeaky"

"_Well…Hilary is all right…judging from the hits we can three here and the amm noises…it seems that err…they're…you know"_

If I wasn't in total shock, I would've laughed from the expressions of everyone in here, but I can't. The image of the innocent, noble Hilary…with…ARGH I CAN'T DO THIS!

"_Ehm…are you alone with Momoko, Miyako?"_ Kaoru suddenly asks, making the others look at the artifact curiously.

I turn to everyone else and smile sheepishly, "Guys…could you let us do a team reunion?"

Edward shrugs and turns away, walking towards the forest, "Okay, I 'll look for food"

Naito and Torako nod, going towards the woods too, "Okay, we'll be investigating the area"

Five minutes later, after we're sure they're gone we start talking once again.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Miyako asks, this time in worry. We both see expectantly the microphone, waiting for Kaoru to continue with whatever she wanted to tell us. Suddenly her voice can be heard but what she says surprises me to the core.

"_I know how to beat the Royals…"_

Miyako gasps meanwhile I'm to shock to get a reaction, only a little shout of "what" is the only thing I can say. Kaoru then continues.

"_Well, when I had Hilary in the heat, this Royal named Carol appeared and helped me to get her to the castle. In there she gave me these bunch of paper files about our teammates and another group called "Alpha". She also told me that all Royals have one weakness and that's their tattoo."_

"So…we need to attack that spot to win" Miyako concludes, earning a yes from Kaoru. This is kind of weird…how come a Royal would just leave us a bunch of file papers and help us with our problems?

"What if it is a trap?" I ask Kaoru through the device.

"_I don't think it is a trap, Momoko…she looked like she betrayed everyone and had a sad aura all the time…even though she made jokes and everything"_

"…Okay Kaoru…tell us everything" I conclude.

She starts telling us everything, meanwhile we both listen carefully and trying to learn everything she says.

This is an opportunity we can't let go!

***

(Normal POV)

He couldn't let him go. He just couldn't. Step by step the redheaded boy, Death was running trying to find any clue of his friend who didn't just escape from him…but he said good bye officially…like just accepting his sacrifice to help those stupid humans.

Humans, the worst word for the Roayls who weren't on the Rebels, that word meant the goodbye of their friends, the change of teams, the separation of good friends, family and couples…

The word meant death to them.

Death's eyes narrow at the thought of his best friend's corpse lying on the dirty soil…then imagined the thanks the humans would give them only to turn around and continue with destroying their environment and buying things. That's the only thing humans could do…

Destroy

He hates humans, in fact if he could do something would be killing all that race all by himself…but the face his best friend in sadness always stopped him.

How could they defend those…those…

Monsters?!

With a hiss he speeds up, trying to find the scent of Silver, until he hears a gunshot…

The next second he's lying on the turf, his face contorted in horror. Someone appears from behind the dark trees, his sadistic and insane smile shinning with the help of the moon. The figure walks towards him and touches him by the back of his neck on specific pressure points. Death lies there on the floor, his eyes closing rapidly but he can hear the strangely known voice of the person mutter something in his insane voice.

"Hello there, Brick…no time no see Yang male leader"

He rapidly embraces unconsciousness.

* * *

Me: That's it n.n

Hilary: Hope you like the short chapter hehe

Black Shadow: I pretty sure as hell I didn't…

Me: You are such a meany D:

**

_**Answering Reviews:**_

**dejiko001****:**He won't lose it don't worry hehe. Of course I had too! I'm a little fan girl, what can I do? :P Well I'm glad you're happy, though the updates will be kinda slow for the next week…since I have my college exam near. It's no problem, you can critique whenever you want, it's really appreciated! There will be a sequel!? That's so awesome! Well, now I'm looking forward to it ;D thanks for your review! *hugs*

**Dark Cemone****:**She actually stole it hehe and I'm glad you thought that was funny! That was what I was aiming too :P They're appear sooner than you think ;D thanks for your review! *hugs*

**BloodyKitten666**** :**Wow, long review hehe.

C. Shadow: …*rolls eyes* great, a Daniel-wanna-be…I'll get out of here, I don't want to turn stupid either *walks away*

Daniel: …I'M NOT STUPID YOU IDIOT!

Me: Amm, we'll see about Momoko ¬w¬…amm thanks for the review and the profiles xD ! *hugs*

**animeskullgirl16****:**Thanks xD

Hilary: Thank you, you're so nice to me! :3

Black Shadow: …I have two nice words for you and are fu-

Hilary: BLACK SHADOW!

Black Shadow: …Fine…Bite. Me.

Spine: Hoho, is not my fault he's so fuckable n.n

Sebastian: Thanks for your condolences :)

Me: Thanks for your review! *hugs*

**Rickey, Chris, and Marshall:** Ah you always so random :P Hey I'm glad you liked my chapter! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter and get well soon Rickey :) *hugs all of you*

Sebastian: *blushes* L-like hell I well lose it! Hmph!

**Buttercup505**** :**Thanks and yep, he's a guy hehe xD Thanks for your review! *hugs*

**ClariHanyou****:**Jajaja Ya se! No hay problema, ya sabes lo que quieras ;D Aww muchísimas gracias, aunque hay muchos mejores fics que el mio la verdad xD Te agradezco mucho! Te lo agradezco mucho y te mando un abrazote y tratare de actualizarlo mas rápido jeje. Saludala y abrazala Sebastián n_n

Sebastián: Que onda Clari :) *te abraza*

**Rain Karami****:**Thanks! Me and my imagination are happy you love us xP That's my yaoi way too, besides it's much more fun that way ;D Thanks for the review! *hugs*

Sebastian: D:!

Hilary: D:!

Crimson Shadow: *smirks* thanks a lot for your support

Black Shadow: We really appreciate it~

Both ukes: HELP US!

**CuteKitty12****:**Glad you found it cute hehe. Actually, he was just being harassed by her…he can't lose that to her xD Thanks for your review! *hugs*

**LiL EmO****:**Pobre Sebastián, a todos les dio risa jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado y tratare de actualizarla pronto! Te mando un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario!

**Omglolzhahaha:** Thanks for liking it and for the review too! *hugs*

**gothgal2882****:**Thanks for liking this one and the other one too! Well, I spelt a lot of words incorrectly but thanks for noticing just one xD Thanks for your review and I'll try but I don't promise anything hehe *hugs*

**the awoke'n****:** Thanks a lot and thanks for the review :) *hugs*

**Bubblycutie****:**Well, sorry to leave her hanging xD here appears so don't worry hehe. I'm glad you love it and hey I'm glad that one of my original characters reminds you of one of your friends :) Thanks for the review! *hugs*

**SailorNova007****:** I'm glad you enjoy it that much and I'll try, but honestly…I'm not making any promises :s Thanks for your review! *hugs*


	19. Chapter 16

Me: Okay, chapter 16!

Hilary: YAY!

Black Shadow: Wow, when you finish this chapter you would have surpassed your 16 chapters of the prequel.

Me: …and there's still more ¬¬ I want to end this story now!

Hilary: xD

Me: Anyways, please read and enjoy.

***

**Warnings:** Okay, first of all this is a flashback when they were cute babies O3O…well not babies, when they were kids so…**HORROR, ANGST**, some cute scenes, **BLOOD, VIOLENCE, INSANE-NESS.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, and you know the rest…

**Inspiration:** "Somebody's watching me" by Mysto & Pizzi, "Lollypop Luxury" by Jeffree Star, "Tik Tok" by a girl, "Sexy Bitch" by a dj ft. akon and "Whispers in the dark" by Skillet

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**(Normal POV)**

Inside a lonely forest in the Asian lands, a grey and cold mist floated through it, giving it a view of mystery and danger. Trees of different species were still soaked from the water it rained just a day ago. Curious animals observed how a young brunette child tried to evade the punches coming from some teenagers, all five older beings trying to kill the poor eight year old boy.

"Come on girl, your destiny is to die!" one of the teenagers said, blood red eyes glinting sadistically with the help of the moon. The others just laughed the sound like a tetric note in the already haunted night. The little boy glared at him, his blue eyes as hard as ice.

"I-I'm no girl!" He exclaims, his eyes already spilling some tears.

"Aww the baby wants to cry?"

Mock.

The boys were mocking him, the Royal, son of the vampire's king and only because of his eyes. It wasn't his fault, he never asked for big eyes like the girls have, he never asked to born and look like this! It was just so unfair!

"Look, let's bow to our great highness, the _princess_ Sebastian!"

The sound of their maniacal laughs ringed in his ears. He can't stop it. The shame is growing, the sadness with it. His body hurts, he didn't want to fight them in the first place, the human's books said it was wrong to fight, but they didn't listen to his pleas, instead they treated him like trash and he let them. He could take some blows and kicks…but the shame of being mock and pointed at…

Was too much…

His teeth grew. He can't take it anymore!

"I think that when he grows up, he will have boobs and his manhood will disappear!" a redhead exclaimed, laughing evilly at the boy with his friends backing him up.

His hand searched for his mouth, his nimble fingers touching his teeth, and then he cut. His eyes turned from heavenly blue to blood red and a sadistic smile pasted on his face. His hair changed color to black, the brown hair disappearing completely. The only things that remained the same were his blue yukata* and his skin.

"Not a single girl would love this freak!"

"Maybe we could have some _fun_ with him…if you know what I mean" another one said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The teenagers were oblivious at the transformation…until one of them was pierced through his chest by the boy's hand.

The rest of the young demons looked in horror at how the cute boy suddenly cut open theirs partner's chest, washing him in blood. The boy, Sebastian, punched the dead boy in his face, breaking his skull, pieces of skull, blood and brain flying to different directions.

"Dare to repeat what you just said…cowards?" the eight year old asked, his red eyes shining with glee.

"Y-you monster! What did you do to Ren!?"

The boy just laughed.

"You did it! I plead to you to leave me alone, but you decided to continue and mess with me! NOW I WON'T BE MERCIFULL!"

He starts his attack, but a stranger grabs him and maintains him like that. The young adults blink at the sight of the new boy, maroon eyes glaring at them.

"P-prince Crimson Shadow!"

"Get the hell out of my view losers"

The low classed demons wince and start running away, some of them screaming for their mommy. The nine year old turns to look at the other and hugs him, ignoring the stains of blood marring his blue traditional Japanese clothing.

"R-Romeo?"

The one known as Romeo stops his hug, locking his eyes with once again heavenly blue eyes.

"Are you all right, Sebastian?"

The younger boy starts crying suddenly, his face hiding in the maroon-haired boy's chest.

"I-I killed him! I-I didn't want too, b-but my body just moved! I'm going to hell!"

Romeo lets a sarcastic chuckle slip through his lips, gaining the attention of the other boy.

"You're a vampire and a demon…you're already in hell"

"B-but the book says, if you wanna go to heaven and be happy forever, you shall be good with everybody!" The brunette exclaims, his lips shaking a bit with every word. Romeo caresses his cheek and smiles fondly.

"That's for humans, silly…"

Sebastian hugs him by the neck, crying once again in his flat chest, "I wanna be a human then, Romeo…let's be humans together!"

The older boy sighs, patting his back, "We can't…and let's not talk about this, okay Sebastian? You don't have to worry you killed a demon, so God must be happy now"

"Oh…but still, I don't like to do it"

Romeo chuckles and hugs him again.

"Okay…you don't have to do it again, let's go"

Romeo stops his hug, grabbing Sebastian's hand and walking away. Sebastian gives him a little smile, making Romeo blush a bit and turn away.

"Hey…why did those bad guys called you 'Crimson Shadow'? That's not your name"

"The elders decided to change my name for protection, for now on you'll have to call me like that too"

"But I want to call you Romeo! That's a really nice name!"

Crimson Shadow/Romeo smiles happily, making Sebastian lose his gloom mood.

"Then you can call me Romeo!"

Sebastian's smile grows and he hugs his very best friend from behind.

"Thanks, you always make me feel happy again!"

"It's not a problem Sebastian…you're my very special person"

Sebastian grins cheekily, "You are mine too!"

**

**(Two years later)**

"Okay boys; let's stop the training for now"

Three boys nod their heads to their teacher, looking at him tiredly. Said teacher just makes a sound of disapproval and glares at the little boys.

"Don't let any emotions slip in your faces; it's an error we dark creatures must not commit"

"Yes sir" all of them exclaim, looking at him seriously, even though their panting still continues. The white haired man rolls his black eyes, turning around and walking way, leaving the eleven-year olds by their own. The black-haired one turns to the others, a little smile dancing on his normally scowling lips.

"I went to the official vampire's ball yesterday without getting noticed…and I could catch a glimpse of Princess Hilary!"

The orange-haired one rolls his eyes, catching a little passing rat with his hand, making an inspection in it with interest.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

The black-haired boy scowls, a blush dusting his normally pale cheeks, "Quit joking Romeo-"

"My name is Crimson Shadow, Alexander…oh I'm sorry, Black Shadow"

"Whatever, I'm not from the Royalty…even though I'm a Royal, I come from a poor family without resources…How would she even **glance** at me with that background!?"

The boy known as Crimson Shadow shrugs, looking at his teammate seriously, "Well, she's not a stuck-up girl, she'll love hanging around anyone who doesn't treat her with that much of respect"

"So what…" his black eyes seem to lose shine when a thought crosses his mind, "besides, I've heard that you're going to be her fiancée"

"Stop it Black Shadow, you know I don't like her…I would never mate her"

"Would you shut up?" the orange haired boy exclaims, torturing the rat in his steel-like grip, "We all know how much you adore this girl Black Shadow, just go to her fiancé-searching-party and make her fall over you"

"It's not that easy Serguei-"

"I'm White Shadow"

"Whatever…besides she has a lot of good-looking guys head over heels with her…why would she choose the poor miserable guy?"

The orange haired boy scowls, his gray eyes narrowed.

"Do whatever you want, Black Shadow…I'm just telling you what you can do…besides this thing really ticks me off…"

With that said, a snap can be heard in the silent forest. All three Shadows look at the rat, its body cut in half and blood coming from his minuscule system, painting the gray-eyed boy's hand.

"…I just want to kill something right now…"

**

The garden of the vampire's castle, is always and always be the training grounds of the Royals, the most feared dark creatures in the magic realm. All of them are peacefully enjoying each other's presence, playing or simply talking with each other.

A certain brunette boy with the ends painted a rich blue and with blue eyes runs happily, laughing when his best friend, Crimson Shadow manages to outrun him, grabbing his hand and tugging him to the ground while falling himself. Sebastian laughs, his eyes sparkling while wrestling with the maroon haired boy over the green turf. Said boy smirks, his hands grabbing Sebastian by his narrow waist and starts tickling him. Sebastian ends laughing, freeing him from his wrestling move while his best friend continued with the ministrations.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Until his fan girl arrived…

The normally serious boy groans, rolling his maroon eyes at the sight of a short haired blond bimbo girl, her pale blue eyes sparkling happily while dressing a pink elegant dress with a black ribbon surrounding her waist, forming a bow at her back. Sebastian stands up, cleaning his trousers from the dirt and gives the girl a brilliant smile that leaves her swooning.

"Hey Lindsay"

Lindsay blushes, her eyes hovering over his form.

Sebastian has always been her crush, no! The reason of her existence! His brilliant blue eyes that sparkle with emotions have her squirming in happiness, his nice forming body giving the eight year old some "nice" ideas.

"Hello, amm…I was wondering if you could…you know…go out with me…so what do you say?"

"He says fuck off bitch"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU CRIMSON SHADOW!" She sneers, her eyes like daggers. The stoic boy is unaffected and only returns the glare with equal or more force than her. Sebastian looks nervously between both his friends.

"Come on you guys, we're all friends in here"

"Only for you I will stop, Sebastian" she says, looking seductively at him. Sebastian sweat drops a bit at the image of the "innocent" eight year old is displaying.

"Go away succubus, he won't have sex with you at this age or never…you succubus can only think in eating, and that means having sex"

She sneers at him and doesn't answer.

"So what do you say, Sebastian!?" she exclaims, a blush on her cheeks. Sebastian chuckles nervously, already plotting a nice way to refuse the girl's offer in his mind. He has never liked her like that, so every time she asks him on a date, he refuses kindly. Before he can start talking, another blond bimbo girl appears, pushing Lindsay away from him, leaving Sebastian confused.

"He won't accept your offer but mine!"

"Shut up Emerald, you're not even as pretty as me!"

"Of course I am!"

"You're SO not!"

Crimson Shadow grabs the arm of his friend, running away from both love-sick girls before they realize. Sebastian thanks him slightly, feeling really thankful with his friend's help. The other boy just smiles at him, happy he got Sebastian's attention at the end.

"Anything for you Sebastian"

Sebastian laughs at the tone his best friend decided to use, "Really, sometimes you hear like you're in love with me, Am I that hot or what?" he adds jokingly to his joking statement, taking out his tongue and winking at him playfully, leaving Romeo blushing a bit and turning around to look forward.

Poor Sebastian doesn't know how correct he is…

On the other side of the garden Lindsay's older sister, Carol is with Hilary and Spine, all three girls laughing happily while they discuss their little chat. The orange-haired girl smirks after her little laugh, her words coming out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"So I kicked their ass and then I used my powers to leave them believe they were ballerinas in Broadway and all of them starting dancing so bad, that I started snorting from all the laughing!"

Carol laughs freely, while Hilary tries to stifle some of her chuckles in a more lady-like manner. Suddenly a boy appears, hugging Hilary from behind. The nine year old giggles, seeing some of the black soft hair she loves to comb with her hands.

"Hello Black Shadow!"

The boy smirks and kisses her cheek. Carol looks disgusted when she observes his tongue licking her cheek while Spine blushes a bit. Hilary squeaks, her face a red color.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOU PERVERT!" She exclaims, her hands touching the abused part of her cheek. He chuckles sexily leaving a fuming Carol at wake.

"I was taking my gift, since today is my birthday"

"But I already had a gift for you!" she says, pouting slightly. He smiles at her and pats her cheek with his hand.

"Well, thanks a lot, your highness"

"I'm Hilary"

"I know, it's just you look so cute when mad"

She glares at him while giving him his gift. He takes it gratefully and opens it, only to find a blade made from pure obsidian*. He smiles sweetly at her and grabs her chin sweetly to peck her lips with his own in a tiny kiss.

"Thanks a lot Hil"

She smiles cutely at him and he feels how the world just stops…

"Hey dork; I have a gift for you too!"

Until _**Carol**_ ruins it…again.

"What do you want, loser"

"I wanted to give you this little gift!" she exclaims, giving him her bag. He narrows his eyes, inspecting her from head to toe. Not finding a single lying movement, he proceeds with the opening of his gift. When he opens it, he glares daggers at the "sweet" blond girl.

"What did she give you, my love?" Hilary asks while Spine nods, interested in his sudden reactions. He tries to close the bag, until Spine snatches away.

"Hey, give it back you boy-girl!"

"HEY, I'M NO BOY YOU IDIOT!"

"Whatever tomboy, give it back!"

Spine smirks and opens the bag and…starts laughing loudly. Hilary looks at her curiously while Black Shadow is hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. She takes the gift out, letting the world to see it.

"…Pink boxers?" Hilary asks suddenly

"Pink SHORT and TIGHT boxers!" Spine adds, laughing loudly at the black haired boy. He blushes in embarrassment but keeps his superior posture.

"Hope you like them! Oh by the way, I didn't had any money so I had to borrow a bit from yours~"

"WHAT!?"

"Soooo…Chayito cuties!" she says, running away while jumping happily. Black Shadow hisses angrily, his black eyes turning red. Hilary just chuckles a bit and kisses his cheek continuously until he's finally calm. Spine smiles a bit, looking at the cute scene in front of her.

´Cute, I'm glad she's so happy now with her boyfriend…I'll do whatever it takes to maintain it that way'

With that thought she closes her eyes, that small smile growing without control.

In another part, a red haired boy sits with his best friend/almost brother on a rock, looking at the scene of the orange haired girl smiling while the little couple is just hugging each other. The blond boy, Silver looks at the other one, Death with a smile. Death smiles back at him and turns his eyes towards Spine.

Silver looks at the direction of his stare, only to chuckle a bit.

"You know, I haven't paid you about the time you tried to make Hilary fall for me, should I help?"

Death snorts and turns towards the light vampire

"And have Spine over our heads because of something we broke or ripped from her? No thanks"

"Hey, it was your fault for suggesting ideas that time…"

"I'm not the genius in here"

"…good point"

Silver smiles happily, looking at the horizon with such emotion that leaves Death chuckling.

"You look like a girl in a romantic date"

"Shut up prick"

Death chuckles a bit more while looking at his cousin, Spine. He has always wanted to pass time with his family members, but with all his training it's almost impossible, besides he's too shy…

"You know…they won't hit you if you go and talk to them" the little genius declares. The normally serious boy nods absently, his mind wandering in the options of talking to them or just staying here with his "brother".

"Later…Now I want to be here"

Silver nods and turns to look at how his ex-crush, Hilary tries to hit a suddenly molesting Black Shadow. He sweat drops slightly at the image of how her hands form "paw-like" and tries to "hit" his wandering hands with them.

"Really, Hilary is acting just like a Chihuahua dog…" he exclaims to his red headed friend.

"She looks like one too…"

"…Nah, I think she's more like a fox…then like a Chihuahua dog"

"Yeah you're right…she's cute like them"

"…yeah"

"Slightly strange attitude coming from a vampire…"

"Aha…"

"…but slightly arousing"

Silver hits the back of his head at the last part, his cheeks burning with the embarrassment of hearing those words.

"Don't be a pervert, Death!"

Not far from the duo, a lonely boy with orange short hair sits on a log, his gray eyes fixed on a specific member of the Royals…

"Carol" he mutters while he plays with his favorite knife…the knife he once used in a practice to try and damage/kill Carol, the same knife she took to evade being hit and punched him hard, managing to escape from his assault.

White Shadow is known by the other Royals like the third Shadow, the most dangerous of them all. He's the prince of the Monster's crown, the other one competing for the title is another monster called Naito, a werewolf. Returning to the subject, he's known for his dangerous killing-obsession. He has killed countless men, women, children of all species without mercy…

So he knows its trouble when he suddenly feels like a pathetic love-sick boy…

…like Black Shadow…

He feels…something in his stomach every time he looks at the blond haired girl, like butterflies or something. Now, he's no fool, he knows he likes her…but how would she want to be with him, the most sadist of the Royal? A killing machine? The boy who tried to kill her on a freaking practice exercise?!

Only a nut-case would dare to love him…

"Hey White Shadow"

He suddenly sits uptight, a red blush coming full force at the sight of said girl kneeling in front of him, not respecting his "personal bubble" by hovering her face near his. She whispers his name once again, looking behind her and then looking at him again.

"What's wrong" he states, trying to act cool again by playing with his knife, but he ends hitting his head with the wooden part of it. Carol snorts at the sight of the stoic boy hiding his knife with a sneer at it.

"Well…I'm trying to hide from Black Shadow…I just gave him my gift, a pair of pink boxers"

He snorts at the idea of the black-lover boy using pink. He sometimes wonders if he even uses another color instead of black or gray.

"Well…" his eyes turn towards the ground, thinking his answer. Looking at his reaction, she grabs him be the shoulders, taking his attention once again. His eyes widen at the feel of her warm hands on his shoulders.

"Come on W.S! I'll pay you with whatever the hell you want!"

He decides to zone out from all the ranting and instead he focuses on her uniform, mostly on the hot pink sleeveless "shirt" that hugs only her chests, leaving her tummy in view. He manages to lick his lips slowly, his imagination running slowly. Then he feels a slap on his right cheek and he turns again to her face.

"Don't look at my chests, perv! Anyways what do you say?"

He suddenly smirks, snaking his right arm to her back and embraces her possessively using that arm. Trying to act just like Black Shadow with Hilary, he nears her face with his and answers her question.

"I say I'll let you with the condition of a date with me"

He looks taken aback when she laughs suddenly. She stops laughing only to smile at him.

"I'm not Hilary, White Shadow…I won't blush or something like that…besides you know I hate Black Shadow, why act like him? Be you!" she says, giggling.

She stands up, stretching a bit, leaving White Shadow's attention turn once again to her body.

"Well, I'll search other place then, see ya later, alligator!" she exclaims and turns around, jumping to a branch and repeating the motion with other branches. White Shadow smiles a bit.

"I'll mate you somehow, someday…Carol"

**

The Belle mansion was considered the place of places, that wasn't new. Every dark creature dreamt with entering through those gold giant doors and desired with everything they had to look at the occupants of said mansion. It was no secret that the Belles were powerful, seductive and gave you powerful babies…besides they were rich.

So this night wasn't different. All kinds of diabolical monsters were grasping the dark bars that separated them from their "future" mates. Hundreds of them were waiting for them to open the door and let them enter to mate them, by force if they need too.

Their eyes follow every step of the little Belle's that are training in family, fighting each other with such violence that some of those creatures are wincing. A pair of siblings seems to be the most seen because of their different battling style, sometimes alternating it with the family's own. The older one, Sebastian grabs his "uncle" Rick by the hair and violently slams his head against the floor, managing to leave a nasty bleeding cut on his forehead. The brunette growls, and counter attacks him, punching his stomach and making the blue eyed boy cough some blood.

His sister, Hilary fights against her two twin brunette cousins, hitting them repeatedly and not letting them counter attack, until another appears, kicking at her back. Hilary falls on the turf in agony, while the three girls start kicking and punching her repeatedly.

Suddenly a whistle sound appears on the air, making them stop.

They all turn to where the sound came, only to find their grandfather with a whistle, indicating them that the training time is over.

Rick grabs the fallen Sebastian's hand, helping him stand up, while his other hand is grasping his cut. Sebastian chuckles breathlessly and takes the offer with a smile.

"You almost broke my nose you jerk" Rick complains when his nephew is finally standing up, chuckling in pain. Sebastian's expression changes to a sad one. He suddenly cuts the tip of his finger with his fang and rubs the ripped skin of the brunette with it, the pain and bleeding stop immediately.

"Sorry for that Rick, my blood stopped the internal and external bleeding and will calm the pain completely"

Rick nods and slaps playfully but with force his shoulder.

"Thanks for the cut, dude" he exclaims trying to sound serious but failing with the smile on his face. Sebastian scratches the back of his neck and laughs nervously.

The other three brunette females grab Hilary and help her up, making the other hiss in pain a bit.

"Thanks for helping me Solaria, Crème and Chocolat"

"No problem…sorry for kicking you like that…" Crème says, her slightly tan face blushing in embarrassment and her slightly orange eyes about to cry. Hilary hugs her tightly and pats her back comfortingly.

"It's okay Crème, I'm sorry for treating you like that too"

A trumpet noise suddenly appears, making all the kids turn to the noise, once again. There in the yard are a group of ancient demon elders with a serious Crimson Shadow. Sebastian and Rick look at him curiously.

"Come inside the mansion to the ball room, we all need to talk" the leader elder rasps, walking slowly towards the doors.

Hilary and Solaria look at each other, the orange-eyed girl shrugging and walking obediently towards the doors. The twins smile and head that way, with the rest of the clan members.

Finally inside the gold-made room, they walk towards the center of the dark room, the only source of light comes of some torches, the light giving the room an eerie orange glow. The older Belle's are already in there, looking curiously at their kids entering too.

"Crimson Shadow, what are you doing in here? I thought you had a meeting" Sebastian asks, breaking the tense silence. The maroon-haired boy doesn't answer, instead the same elder from before grabs that privilege.

"In fact, young Sebastian he is in the meeting right now, I'm sure your brain does understand the meaning of 'meeting', doesn't it?"

Sebastian's hands form fists, the only thing preventing him from killing the elder is his position. It's no secret the older elder hates Sebastian, nobody seems to know the reason behind of it, but some say it's because he looks exactly like his father…

The man that married the most powerful Belle (who was promised to other man since birth), Hilary Belle…their mom.

"Anyways, it's time to talk about his marriage"

The elder looks at the young Hilary with annoyed eyes, making her flinch slightly.

"Looking that the young Hilary has found a fiancée already, we cannot marry Crimson Shadow with her like it was planned since their birth…"the elder turns to the serious boy with a respect bow, "Your majesty…who do you want to mate? You already know that it has to be a Belle, so please choose one of your likings"

The young prince opens his eyes and looks at everyone in there. His eyes go from every girl, checking everyone out.

Ten minutes seem to pass in total silence, until he finally speaks.

"I want Sebastian"

If possible, the silence becomes even tenser for everyone in there, except for the elders and the demon prince.

"Excellent idea!" one of the elders says, clasping his old hands with excitement, "Such an excellent idea making two prince's mate!"

"But, Sebastian is a boy" one of them exclaims.

"Remember he's a submissive demon, if mated with a dominant demon he can bear babies" another one says, smiling victoriously at his own statement.

"Oh and Crimson is the most powerful Royal while Sebastian is the second…the baby will have incredible power!"

Hilary gulps nervously and turns to look at his brother. His brother has his hands in fists, the nails cutting his skin by the force, all his figure is rigid by the tension and the theme being talked about.

"I object"

Everyone turns to the vampire prince, only to find normally warm blue jewels looking at them with coldness.

"I won't marry Crimson Shadow…there are plenty woman in here, choose him one of them"

Crimson Shadow walks towards his rigid form and pets his cheek with care.

"I don't want a girl Sebastian", he mutters while grabbing his chin with the same hand with a gentleness he never uses but him, "I want you"

Sebastian growls and slaps the hand of the other away from him with his already bloodied hand, "Why the hell me, I'm a boy not some damsel!"

"Exactly for that" he mutters, nearing his lips at his making the other try and back off, only to be stopped by the dominant's free hand hugging him from behind, "A girl demon is dependant, flirty and too sweet…but you…you're hard to get, honest, **strong** and independent, you have a will that nobody can ever break with anything, and that…**turns me on**"

Sebastian's expression of horror didn't stop the other; instead he glued his lips to his plump ones, the lips so many girls dreamt to kiss.

The blue-eyed boy finally finds the strength to push him away and punch him in the cheek. The maroon-eyed boy hits the floor, hissing in pain and grasping his injured cheek with delicacy, soothing it slowly.

"…So…you were always with me…for me…because you wanted to mate me?!" he shouts, his eyes filling with tears, "I…I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED AT ME LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND, NOT YOUR BITCH!"

"Sebastian, stop this!" the elder says snarling the words like trash, but the young prince ignores him completely.

A sob leaves the same lips that were just kissed some moments ago, their first kiss stolen by force.

"I thought…you were different…BUT NO, YOU ARE LIKE EVERY OTHER STUPID DOMINANT DEMON! YOU DON'T WANT MY FRIENDSHIP; YOU JUST WANT TO FUCK ME!"

"SEBASTIAN!" The leader of the elder's snarls, his hand slapping the younger's cheek with enough force to bruise, "Language!"

"**Don't. Touch. Me."**

With hate filled eyes, he grabs the elder's hand and breaks it easily, making the older male shriek in agony. An uninvited blond girl appears, making his grip on the other's arm loose completely, instead she grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him slightly.

"Sebastian, stop it! It's Emerald, you can stop now…Don't worry, everything will be okay" she says smiling, even though her eyes were filling with tears. Everyone in there knew the reason of said tears…

She has been always deeply in love with that boy and tonight that little faith she had of being his girlfriend broke into pieces.

The Older Elder snarls and his senses cloud with the need of revenge. Looking at the attacking sign, the other Elders panic calling for the guard outside the room to come inside. The guard enters with a human slave, an old man who can barely move from all the hunger the dark creatures submitted him.

"Use him as bait to calm our partner, we can't let him attack our prince!" one of them says.

Everyone look how the rabid-filled old man attacks the poor human, most of them in mere entertainment…only four persons were in complete shock.

Both Hilary and Crème's eyes are wide at the sight of the unfair situation the weaker player was set up into, but both of them know they can't do a thing…

That was how everything needed to be in there.

Rick flinches when the demon punctures the chest of the human, making him bleed profusely…he knows that is wrong. He has been Sebastian's closest family member (besides his sisters), they shared everything even their ideals…he knows how wrong is that.

Still it's what's normal in there.

It's only Sebastian the one who grabs the human and helps him up, kicking the other man with enough strength to pierce his stomach a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! HE'S INNOCENT, HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! IF THERE'S ANYONE IN HERE THAT MUST BE PUNISHED IS **ME, **NOT SOME INNOCENT STRANGER!" he snarls, hissing at all of the occupants in the room, "Why must we always live like this, why do we need to see how an innocent man is killed for a crime he didn't even commit!?"

He turns towards the fallen elder, "Come on old man, I'm the one who broke your wrist…punish me, try to do it!"

Crimson Shadow suddenly appears in front of him, his arms completely stretched in a sort of defense shield at the sight of the oldest man standing up with a sadistic smile.

"Don't hurt him, or you'll pay"

"Crimson Shadow, let me fight my battles!" he snarls baring his teeth at him in warning. The other boy's eyes widen when he discovers the tears rolling off heavenly blue jewels, "I'm not a girl dammit, I'm a male capable of fighting, protecting and believing whatever the fucking hell I want…take that through your thick skull, you bastard!"

With that said he evades his fiancée and runs towards the elder.

"You insolent child, how dare you talk to your fiancée like that!" the elder says, his nails sharpening rapidly.

"If you protect him that much, why don't you mate him old hag!?"

"Old hag!? You'll pay for that!"

Both of them are stopped suddenly, a light long haired brunette beauty grabbing the elder and an older copy of the young boy stops the other.

"Leader, please stop this nonsense!" the red eyed girl says. The older one turns to look at the almost exact copy of the younger Hilary, this one with the same name…

The girl that was promised to his son and broke the bond to be with that…that…

**Vampire**

The most powerful maiden ever existed mated to that disgrace of a vampire…to that "wanna-be angel"…

He is disgusted by the mere thought of him touching her! What does this boy had to catch her attention like that!?

"Sebastian, control your anger…I thought my teachings were better" the older Sebastian says, petting the lighter brunette shade of his son's hair. The younger one turns towards the floor tiles in shame.

"I'm sorry dad…"

The older smiles warmly at him, "No problem…just try to not lose it later on"

The elder looks with disgusted eyes at the sight of the king of vampires smiling with such warmth at his little boy. He is supposed to be evil!

"Get out of the Belle castle you insolent **Blaire!"**

The older Sebastian turns towards him and just smirks, "Sorry, but last time I checked…I was married to a Belle"

With a snarl, he escapes the clutches of the older Hilary and runs towards the entrance with a speed abnormal to a human's eye, escaping from all of the Belle family. One minute of awkward silence passes, only being interrupted by a metal bending sound. The adult's eyes widen, the sound impossible to their ears.

"Shit, he broke our only shield for our demon-fans!" The older Hilary exclaims, looking at the golden door opening only to reveal her youngest daughter, Iblis.

"Mommy…I heard a sound momma…"

The golden door slams open suddenly, all kinds of demons entering their sanctuary with lust filled eyes and frenetic movements. One of the elders turns to the children in horror.

"…Why did this have to happen the day all of our family members are in heat?" Rick states before locking eyes with some lust-filled demons that were running towards him, "Like I'll let them touch me with their disgusting hands…I'm not a one of the most powerful Belle for anything"

A group of demons try to rip the clothes of the innocent and crying Crème, only to be kicked by her twin Chocolat.

"Don't touch my sister with your disgusting and Non-Royal hands!"

Hilary tries desperately to knock out all of the demons trying to attack her younger sister and herself. A particular demon grabs the younger sister, running away only to be intercepted by an elder.

Both Sebastian dad and son, run towards the garden looking at the insane elder with hate while he smirks, his broken hand swinging with the speed of his moves. He escapes the place, his parting words ringing on the ears of the little Sebastian.

"I'll come again, not only to beat you but to brag about how I killed every single human in the world, only to see you suffering with the guilt and your appearance…You'll never get a girl with your looks!"

He disappears leaving behind a broken boy, slight tears returning to his eyes. His father looks how his boy cries silently, covering his face in shame. Then blue eyes widen…

"_I'll come again, not only to beat you but to brag about how I killed every single human in the world, only to see you suffering with the guilt…"_

"He's going to kill more humans…" he mutters, more tears drowning his eyes while a sob leaves his lips, "because of me…"

The father looks at him sighing in boredom, he turns around and starts walking towards the mansion, "Come on son, we need to take care of those horny demons…"

"But dad… the humans!"

"Don't worry for them…we need to worry for our race…"then a playful smile appears on his face, "It's incredible how he easily escaped this place…but well, there is no fence, no security, no soldiers…and I am too lazy to run right now."

The younger's eyes widen for a second, a small broken smile appearing on his face. He turns towards the forest and runs away, trying to find the elder who just decided to kill an innocent race for a childish revenge.

Meanwhile, the older brunette turns towards the forest, a small smile plastered on his face.

"SEBASTIAN BLAIRE, TAKE YOUR BIG FAT ASS INSIDE THE MANSION AND HELP US NOW!"

He shivers at the sound of his wife's loud voice, sweating slightly with terror.

"C-coming sweety~"

"NOW OR I'LL DROP YOU FROM A MOUNTAIN LIKE LAST WEEK!"

Wincing at the memory, the king of the vampires runs towards the mansion, the memory of the punishment still fresh on his mind.

"Thank god I'm a vampire, yeesh!"

**

**(Thirty minutes later)**

They were no more demons inside, the fence was repaired and everybody was just panting from the work and fighting they did. Hilary Belle, the queen of the vampires, turns towards her husband with a scowl on her face.

"Sebastian junior didn't help! He'll be punished severely for that…it's a promise!"

Their two girls arrive with their daddy, hugging him in dear life while Crimson Shadow looks curiously at the queen.

'That's right…where is my fiancée?'

Sebastian lets both his baby girls snuggle into his form and with his right hand scratches the back of his ear in a bored manner.

"Oh yeah, he escaped to help the humans"

Everything stops suddenly; everyone turns towards the head of the immortals in shock, including both girls. Iblis snarls angrily.

"Why would he like to save such a horrible and ugly race?! You must be wrong daddy!"

Sebastian smiles and caresses her brunette hair and answers in a carefree voice.

"Leave your brother alone Iblis, he wanted to save them…oh and kill the lead elder too!"

A punch arrives at the back of his head making his face hit the now dirty floor of the ball room, making both girls stand up suddenly. They both turn just to find their mother with a silent rage-filled face.

"…Wauch" Sebastian says, his voice muffled by the floor. The queen grabs him by the feet and walks towards the door with red shinning eyes.

"So you left our baby boy leave to not only try and save a race all by himself but to defeat a powerful elder too?..."

Sebastian grins idiotically at her and nods.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE AN **ADULT**! DO YOU **EVEN **HAVE A **BRAIN** OR DO YOU ONLY THINK IN SAVING PEOPLE OVER AND OVER AGAIN! WELL WITH THIS YOU MAKE IT CLEAR HOW **STUPID** YOU REALLY ARE YOU WANNA-BE VAMPIRE! HOW COULD I EVER LET YOU IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR SEED, GOSH! "

"Actually dear…you kinda forced me to have sex with you at first…"

"SILENCE MORTAL!"

"…Yes sweety"

WHY DID I MARRY YOU ANYWAYS, WHY AM I SO STUPID TO LET **YOU** BE THE FATHER OF **MY** THREE KIDS!?"

"…Because you wove me, baby girl!" he exclaims with his big smile, blue eyes closed in happiness. She growls angrily.

"TO THE MOUNTAIN!"

Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise and starts squirming and thrashing wildly.

"DON'T THROW ME FROM THERE AGAIN; I'LL BE A GOOD DADDY!"

Everybody sweat drops at the scene of comedy being displayed by one of the two prodigies of the Blaire's AND the king of vampires, his screams of help only increase when the "nice" mommy closes the door, disappearing behind it with the soon-to-eat-soil Sebastian. Hilary turns to his little sister and giggles happily.

"I wanna be like mom when I grow up!"

Iblis rolls her own set of blue eyes at the display of stupidity of her elder sister, instead opting to look into something more serious…

Crimson Shadow's currently situation

She's no stupid, even though the younger of the three, she's the most analytical. She has 10 years only and with those gifts of analyzing, everything is way easier.

Crimson Shadow is angry…

Who wouldn't be, I mean his new fiancée just rejected him and escaped to help such a **pathetic **race like the humans…

The only thing those things are good for is for food.

He must be feeling really down now.

Crimson Shadow turns towards Hilary suddenly. She winks at him and smiles.

"Sebastian is just scared, don't worry CS!"

He smiles softly at her and embraces her with the same feeling for some seconds only to let her go.

"Thanks Hilary…" he turns around and calls one of the elders. The elder runs towards him only to stop in front of him to bend his head in respect.

"I want you to call every member of the Alpha group" he mutters, "Tell them that one of our group members escaped and we're going to find him"

The elder pales at the mention of that group. That group is pure problem and its members are known for their killing abilities and horrible rage.

'It's incredible how someone noble as the prince Sebastian could enter to that horrible group' he thinks. Nodding, he turns around and runs towards the exit. The other prince just turns towards Hilary again.

"…Do you really think Sebastian will accept me?"

Hilary smiles securely and nods, leaving the other boy secure enough to leave and try to find his fiancée.

**(One year later)**

It was a dark night like every single night in the forest. Not a single sound could be heard in the dark woods, not even crickets where out, their annoying noises not being heard anywhere. This particular night was a full moon, its radiance illuminating every tree and rock, giving them an eerie shadow enough to scare the little boys.

A certain girl was walking through the branches, her breathing hard and her eyes dropping from exhaustion. Only if she didn't have missed her morning training, she would be in her nice and comfy bed, sleeping happily to her content.

Her long brunette hair danced with the cold wind, her angelical blue eyes narrowed by force. It was too windy…

A sudden sound appeared on the atmosphere, making the young princess halt every movement, only to turn around and take a battle position, her breathing hard and nervous. She only was 9 years old; she shouldn't be forced to do this kind of things…

"Who's there!?"

The only sound that met her ears was silence. She sighs loudly, probably she was imagining things.

Just when she turned around, the sound could be heard once again. She turns again, only to find a certain blond haired boy. She sighs, looking at the boy with annoyance.

"…You again…what do you want, Akio?"

The blond boy walks towards her, his eyes fixed on her own unwavering stare. She could see how his eerie yellow-green eyes flashed with the moon's help, making him see even more dangerous than he already was.

"I think you already know what I want, my Princess"

She looks angrily at the floor, already fed up with him.

"I already told you that my fiancée is Black Shadow and he will be my mate when I grow up!"

Akio sneers, one of his hands fisting both arms of the lady, surprising said girl. She starts to squirm uncomfortably, her eyes wide in fear.

"You're only mine"

"Please, leave me alone! I'm not your girlfriend!"

"YES YOU ARE! WE WERE DESTINED TO BE MATED!" he exclaims, his cat like eyes wide in anger, he grabs her from her hair, combing some of it sweetly before pulling it hard, enough to have her lips turning to the dark sky…only to steal a kiss from them.

The girl starts to cry, trying to free from his frenetic touches and forceful lips.

"P-please, this is wrong!" she manages to say between his kisses, her salty tears finding her lips in record time.

"NO IT'S NOT, YOU'RE MY PROPERTY AND I CAN DO YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!"

"YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME! YOU ARE 18 YEARS OLD!"

The sickly pale boy hisses, his teeth long and pointy.

"LOVE HAS NO AGES!"

"You're crazy, leave me alone!" she exclaims, instantly feeling dirty when his free hand starts rubbing her inner thigh, "Please let me go, I don't want this!"

"Of course you do, you're just scared, but don't worry…I'll be gentle"

She sobs brokenly, trying to attack him with whatever source, throwing from ice to fire, but he makes a cowardly move. He grabs from his trousers' pocket some sort of vaccine and he injects her, the contents making her sleep in seconds. The last thing she can hear is his sickly sweet voice, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry my love…I'll be here with you, **forever"**

******

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO HER!?" Black Shadow exclaims his eyes widen in horror at the revelation made to him. Just the last night, Hilary was abducted by **him**, only to be found the next morning inside his house… **inside **his bed.

He could only hope she was still all right.

The elder sighed, fixing his old dark brown eyes on the younger male.

"She wasn't raped…it seems she could defend herself with her hands, we found his blood on them"

Black Shadow sighs, his body relaxing a bit after the little information. He knew how much Hilary was affected when they tried to touch her inappropriately...

For her disgrace, she was born with a lot of qualities that men searched on their spouse's:

She was awfully gorgeous, her body was seem to be made by god's themselves. She came from the Blaire's, the most powerful clan in the vampire world with very powerful techniques and the Belle's, the most powerful clan in the demon's side and known by their astounding beauty, active reproductive systems and their seductive style of fighting...hell, even Rick was desired by some freaking men and he's the most manly of that clan.

And let's not forget her being the next queen of the vampires…

It seemed every young male (who weren't Royal) tried to seduce her …or at least impregnate her.

"But…she has been found with something else"

Black Shadow's eyes widen once again, fear creeping over his back like freezing water. The old vampire closes his eyes, a frown taking his features.

"Somehow, she has some kind of tattoo that seems to be reacting with her demon side"

Now the boy was confused, "I thought she didn't have those demon powers…the only one in her family with those powers is her brother Sebastian."

"Well, I thought so too but it seemed her powers were asleep for never to use…and just now she transformed into a demon inside the infirmary and almost died in it…"

Now, saying that Black Shadow was freaked out was an understatement…

"If you want her to live, you must evade letting her turn into her demon self completely"

"What happens if she…does?"

"She'll die, she can't control it"

The poor fiancée could only close his eyes, while repeating in his head how stupid he was for letting his girlfriend go to train alone with her teacher at night while he was on that meeting…

"What kind of demon is she?"

"She is a youkai, it's kind of strange actually, since almost everyone in her family is a normal demon, but she has some white fox's attributes"

"If she lets out, let's say…her ears and tail…will she die then?" he asks, his eyes full with worry. All in the magical world knew how easily was for a youkai to let free their tails and ears, it only took to be angered, scared, overly happy, excited and even anxious. And everyone knew how overly-emotional Hilary was…

"No, like I said before, only if she transforms completely she will perish…so taking out a tail or her ears won't affect anything but changing her attitude into something more animal"

Black Shadow sighs, his shoulders slumping easily. He returns his eyes towards the doctor.

"I'll never leave her alone again…I promise to stay by her side, by force if I have too…"

Once he sees that stupid Akio once again, he will kill him for sure.

Akio…a strange dark _thing _capable of producing magic, he always has been a solitary boy with hate towards the Royals. His only objective in life:

Mating Hilary

Why her?

Because of her clans, status, power (both political and in strength), looks and most importantly, her active reproductive system, because of that he's always stalking her, claiming to be her owner and always trying to rape her…

Black Shadow's hands close forming hard fists at the memories of how traumatized Hilary is now because of him, and the worst of all is how incapable of protecting his mate-to-be he really is!? It doesn't matter how much he trains, he always finds a way to find her and try a move on her.

'I'll have to train harder…much harder…"

**

"CAROL!"

The blond girl ignores the voice of her boyfriend and continues to run desperately, crying a bit at the memory of her best friend curled up on her bed, her blue eyes wide in fear when she touched her hand only to flinch away from her touch. Her hands form fists when the image of Akio appears inside her mind, his hands touching her…making her suffer and cry.

A hiss escapes her normally smiling lips and only makes her desire to rip flesh increase…to rip his flesh, to kick, bite, **kill.**

Finally, White Shadow manages to catch her by her hand, making her stop suddenly and hit his hard chest with a thud. He looks how his girlfriend cries, not liking the image one bit.

"Stop crying, it's not your fault she almost got raped"

She punches his right cheek…he doesn't even flinch.

"How can you say that!? I'm her best friend, I must protect her!"

"Are you even hearing what are you saying? You're her best friend, not her protector…leave that job to Black Shadow…he must be the one weeping and crying, not you"

She cries even more and squirms out of his hold, jumping away from him through the branches. She continues her journey for a couple of hours…only to be stopped suddenly by someone grabbing her hand again and running towards another direction. She turns wet blue eyes to see his captor, her big brother, Niebla. She looks how his pale blue eyes are widened in fear. Being the lazy boy he is, it is something to worry about when he's in fear.

"Niebla? What's wrong brother?" she asks, turning back only to see her other two siblings. The eight year old Dark Spine has Lindsay grabbed by her hand; his face is contorted in a combination of fear and hatred.

"We're going to get out of here!"

Lindsay turns towards her sister and with sobs coming out of her mouth, explains everything to her older sister in a single sentence, shocking her in no extent.

"OUR CASTLE WAS ATTACKED, THEY KILLED DADDY!"

Carol's tears return full force, "What!? Why!?"

Before they can start explaining, someone grabs Niebla by his wrist and punches him on the face with force. The oldest sibling hits the floor, wincing in pain and looking at the one stopping them.

Carol's eyes widen only to narrow in hate…

It is Akio.

"You, how dare you appear in front of me you fucker!?" Carol exclaims, her fangs growing more and her eyes full with an insatiable blood lust. Akio just kicks her on her exposed stomach and grabs her hands from behind.

The older one shouts, violently standing up.

"Leave my sister alone!"

Akio just sneers at him, grabbing more roughly the blond girl, "So what?! You're going to kill me? Don't make me laugh"

Another man appears, this one covered in wrinkles all over his old face and his white hair roughly shaken up. With gleaming eyes, he grabs the younger ones and laughs maniacally while running away.

"MY SIBLINGS!" Niebla roars, trying to get to them. Akio just grabs him with one of his hands, preventing to go after him.

"You won't go…he has some unfinished business with them…you are of not use…so you can die now"

"What about me!?" Carol asks at him.

"I have something to give you…though I'll make it the most painful I can"

Suddenly, white shadow appears, roughly yanking Carol from his grasp.

"Try to touch her again idiot, and you'll end up dead!"

Akio sneers at him, "I hate you so much, you stupid Royals…whatever, I'll return" he exclaims, disappearing on the spot. Noticing this, Niebla stands up and runs towards the trail used by the stranger who took his siblings away, disappearing right away. Carol embraces White shadow and starts sobbing a bit, the only thing calming her being his hands rubbing her back comfortably.

"Don't worry, everything is okay"

***

**[5 Months Later…]**

"Edward, I hope you remember our new members…Silver, Rick, Carlos, Hilary and…umm well there is another one but she hasn't arrived, but her name is Gabby, please take care of them…"

Edward nods with boredom, looking at a magazine while ignoring his best friend. Sebastian's eye twitches with suppressed anger. He sighs and turns to look at their base, an underground cave they found and started filling with their stuff. The only devices preventing the total darkness in there were some candles on the rocks and tables.

"Edward…you do know I'm your coach too…don't you?"

"Your point?"

Sebastian groans in despair, "I can make you do 500 laps around a forest if I want too"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Nah, you're to girly for that"

Another twitch coming from Sebastian…

"Nice to meet ya, Edward!"

Edward snaps at the sound of a **girl's** voice and smirks perversely, "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

Hilary just chuckles and answers a "fine thank you", leaving Carlos salivating.

"Such innocence…I must take it…NOW!"

Carlos tries to pounce at her, only to have her running away to Edward and hugging him…leaving him pounce accidentally on his best friend, Rick.

"GET OFF!"

"EWW, YOU'RE A MAN!"

"NO WAY REALLY!? THANKS FOR THE INFORMATION; I THOUGHT MY LACK OF BOOBS WAS BECAUSE I WAS SOME TYPE OF FREAK!"

Edward turns to the "babe" hugging him and smirks again, "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"Edward…you just asked the same thing…"

"Shut up Sebastian, I'm trying to have sex with her"

"She's my younger sister"

"…Wait…" he turns towards Hilary and analyzes her, "Are you sure she's a girl…well, last time I crushed in somebody…it turn to be a girly boy"

Sebastian's both eyes twitch now, "It wasn't my fault to look like that"

"Yes, yes it was"

"I'm a girl…bastard"

That takes the attention of Edward again, "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"…umm…fine…is this some kind of game or something…?"

"Oh yeah, you like games huh? I have a really fun game we can play both of us, together, naked"

"I'm mated"

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Edward!"

"Sorry Sebastian…but every time I crush on somebody, it turns to be a mated girl OR A GUY!"

"LET IT GO ALREADY!"

"What's with the ruckus?"

Everyone turns to find a short orange haired girl arriving, her orange eyes half closed in boredom. She's using a black mini dress with the strap on her chests an orange color. She's neither a model, nor a beauty and even her figure is in lack.

"Oh, another boy!" Edward says, closing his eyes in happiness, he's not prepared for the comeback he receives.

"Says who, the idiot-faced blond boy? Don't make me laugh please"

His eyes widen a bit at the non-angelical voice and he watches how the new girl, Gabby turns towards Silver and starts talking with him.

She's not his type…but somehow she leaves him breathless.

***

**[1 month later]**

"So…the teams will be arranged like this…Sebastian, you'll train the new members", Silver mutters, shyly looking at him. Sebastian nods and smiles reassuringly.

"No problem, Silver"

"There IS a problem, what about my teachings!?" Edward says, his eyes glaring at the brain of the team. Sebastian pats Edward's back , "Don't worry, I already teached you what you needed to know, it's now your turn to style it as you please"

Edward glares at the table but nods.

"Edward, you'll be the leader of a team, the only member for now will be…Hilary"

"Well, at least I got to be paired with the beauty"

"NOT FAIR, I WANTED TO TAKE HER VIRGINITY!...I mean…I wanted to be her teammate" Carlos mutters.

"I hope we get well Edward!" She says, happily hugging him.

"We will be getting really nice, don't worry"

"I'm mated"

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"You already knew…don't make yourself the victim…" Rick mutters, glaring at Edward playfully.

"But, how can somebody as hot as Hilary leave only one person to see her naked…AND NOT BE ME!?"

"Because…you were late" she remarks playfully, letting him see her tongue by sticking it out.

"I'll let that tongue some better ways of working if you don't leave me alone"

"STOP BEING A PERVERT WITH MY NEPHEW!"

"Sorry Rick"

"Edward…shut the fuck up"

"Don't get jealous Gabby, I love you too"

"I don't love you, I love Crimson Shadow"

"…Sebastian's ma-?"

Sebastian punches him on the stomach before he can finish, "Yes, everybody knows he is my best friend, thanks!"

"HEY, I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Err…shut up Edward"

"Whatever…" Gabby mutters, sneering at the blond boy. He only smiles at her.

"Well…Gabby…since you get awfully well with Edward, why don't you go with them?"

"Because first I would marry Hilary", Gabby says at him.

"Damn…that would be hot"

"SHUT UP, EDWARD!"

"But Hilary-chan, it's true!"

"Well…you'll be with them Gabby, so sorry…next team will be Jason, Carlos, Rick, Robert and me"

"Aww, not a single woman in my team!" Carlos says in disappointment, "Instead, I'm with Rick!"

"Is that a problem?"

"…Nop…you're my best friend…hehe"

"Of course…"

Silver smiles and turns towards everybody else

"Okay, let's leave it like that…since our teams are already arranged we can continue with the following matter at hand…the strange group of girls in Japan…the Ooedo Chaki Chaki Girls"

"Oh? The Super Sissies?" Edward exclaims happily and winking at Hilary, "I've heard they are cute!"

The latter brunette just smiles, "So what with them?"

Silver smiles nervously and rubs his cheek awkwardly with his finger, "Well…they can help us since this matter concerns them"

Robert looks at Silver with a grimace, "I won't be working with those girls…hot or not they are still humans with stupid powers…have you heard about their weapons!?"

Jason closes his eyes in concentration and rubs his chin, "Yeah…ah coin tied to a string doesn't sound THAT impressive…maybe we could skip them…"

Hilary nods a bit, "Besides, they are humans…they could die in battle and it would be our fault"

Edward pouts mockingly, "I wanted to ask them if they could be my girlfriends! We could make a nice four-way!...or fifth-way with Hilary-chan"

"I'm mated"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT TO ME!?" He wails in despair, only calming after receiving pats on his back from said brunette.

"Well…we'll try to not let them know about our presence and leave this war in secret for the sake of the humans then" Sebastian exclaims with a nervous smile, receiving a nod from Silver. Suddenly Edward hits the table with his hands and stands up.

"Now the most important matter in hand!...Our fan girl contest!"

Sebastian and Jason look at each other curiously before turning to him. Hilary blinks a bit and asks the question of the year, "What are you talking about, Edward?"

He pumps his fist into the air and shouts happily, "I send the natural drawings Gabby made of us into different cities to see the amount of fan girls and fan boys!"

Gabby then barks with anger at him, "WHAT THE HELL, WHY DID YOU DID THAT!"

Seems number one is Sebastian…congratulations as always…lucky bastard"

Sebastian hits his forehead with his palm, "Why…I DON'T need more fan girls, thanks a lot"

"Second is for me apparently…yays for me!" He then turns towards Silver, "You are third, congrats Silver"

The poor boy blushes in embarrassment and hides his face from view. Gabby, slightly pale, turns towards Edward.

"Edward…what about Hilary's drawings?"

Said brunette looks strangely at the orange haired girl, "What are you talking about? I never gave you permission to draw me since you wanted to draw me nake-"

Her eyes suddenly grow wide, "Gabby…you did not draw me…did you?"

"I can explain! Your body is perfect for greek-like sculptures so I just HAD too!"

"AH, PEOPLE SAW ME NAKED!"

Edward nods and smiles, "Nice drawing by the way Gabby…good job!"

She groans and ignores the thumbs up of Edward. Sebastian winces and asks the other question of the year, "Gabby…how did you manage to…err…draw her amm…na-"

"NOT OF YOUR CORNCERN!"

"She's my sister!"

"Still, it's not of your concern!" She barks at him, receiving a groan from him.

"AH, HILARY-CHAN YOU WON FIRST PLACE WITH SEBASTIAN, GREETINGS!"

Gabby only groans at his voice.

"AH, HILARY-CHAN JUST DIED ON MY ARMS! HELP HELP HELP! WHY WOULD SHE PASS OUT?"

Jason could only groan a bit, 'Ouh yeah…I wonder why would she pass out'

**

[One year later]

Edward looks at the sky with serenity, a calmness so unusual that leaves Sebastian dumbfounded. He smirks at his "moronic best friend" and sits with him, taking the soft breeze hitting his face without mercy.

"Nice day"

"Don't talk about the weather or other sappy thing please"

"Yeesh, sorry for that, oh grand Edward"

"No problem…you may now rest in peace"

Sebastian chuckles and hits playfully his arm, receiving a "cute" cry from him, more like a wail if you ask him. Edward starts laughing suddenly out of nowhere.

"Ah…I'll miss this days…now that our teams will be officially separated"

"Ah come on Edward…you've got nice subordinates…Naito looks really mature and kick-ass while Torako is a really nice catch"

"You like Torako?"

Sebastian flinches a bit and scratches his cheek awkwardly, "Don't tell her, please"

"You should tell her…she would say yes instantly"

Sebastian smiles warmly at him, "But…what if she rejects me? After all…I'm not as good looking as you or Naito"

Now it's the turn to leave Edward dumbfounded, "You're kidding…aren't you?...You're the one with the fan girls and you feel INSECURE!?"

Sebastian glares weakly at him, "Well…all my life I've been told I'm nothing for girls…how do you think I'll feel?"

Edward just does what he first thinks. He punches him.

"AUCH!"

"Sorry…hehe Kinda slipped"

Sebastian punches him on the arm too, but grinning slightly. Edward then grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Ow…so little Seba-chan wants to fight the 'oh great lord Edward'?"

"I'm not little…AND DEFINETLY NOT A GIRL!"

Like that their fight starts, punches thrown everywhere, wrestling over the green turf. Hours seem to pass and their activity continues, while laughs surround the whole land. Suddenly, Edward falls over a little daisy. Sebastian helps him up, taking his hand and pushing him towards him.

"Thanks!"

"I did it for the daisy not you, poor little flower must be crying because you fell on her"

"HEY! I'M NOT FAT!" Edward declares, pouting mockingly, "Anyways, what a girly thing to say I must say"

Sebastian laughs and takes the daisy, cutting the stem, "Hey, you're mean…flowers are for everybody to see and like, not only girls"

"Whatever…the only time you'll get a flower from me is when you die and it will be a dandelion only" Edward says, laughing mockingly. Sebastian laughs with him and answers his own mock with one of his own.

"Well, I'll give you a black rose"

"Black rose? I didn't know you liked me" Edward exclaims. Sebastian just punches him like a game.

"Hey, it's my favorite rose! They are rare and really awesome…so since you're my best friend I'll give you one, like any other close friend would receive one from me"

Edward snorts and walks away, "Come on let's return and forget this strange talk…don't worry, I'll never tell anybody about your obsession with me~"

"HEY, I'LL KICK YOU FOR THAT!"

"You wish that slowpoke!" Edward exclaims, running away to the base with Sebastian at his wake. Their laughs arose once again, disturbing the calm silence on the forest that surrounded them.

**

**(Three months before meeting the powerpuff girls)**

"Shit…This is no good!" Hilary mutters, looking at the scene in front of her. She observes the green powerpuff, Kaoru Matsubara and how the green vampire, Ace tries to bite her neck, obviously trying to make her a vampire.

"If he makes her drink his blood too…everything we fight to protect this girls is over!" she says, looking at the sides to find somebody. Suddenly she looks at the adult who surrounds them almost all the time and the one who gives them their "missions"…if you could call them that. Recognizing him immediately, she lets her fangs grow and jumps from branch to branch towards him.

"If we could just talk to them and let them know about the war this would be easier…but no, we have to maintain our identity a secret! I don't even understand why…are we that scary?" she remembers the million vampire "wanna-be" that are currently attacking Tokyo city, "Well…that was a stupid question from my part"

Finally above him, she torns a weak branch apart from the tree she's standing on and breaks a part of it, throwing it to his head.

"Ouch!" he mutters, looking for the thing that hit him with a piece of it, "What did it!?" he exclaims, putting special attention to the trees. Hilary starts hissing, and that is enough to take all of his attention. Smiling happily at her accomplishment, the vampire girl continues with her hissing, running towards the part of the forest were Kaoru was situated in.

When they arrive, the professor's attention drives instantly to the vampire "wanna-be" as Hilary kindly puts it. She sighs happily, looking how the professor beats Ace and helps Kaoru out.

"Ah, I'm so glad it worked out!"

She notices her branch moving and turns towards the one intruding her safe zone, only to relax at the sight of her team mate.

"Edward, how did it go?"

The blond boy groans a bit, "I'll never pass for a human again!"

"What happened?" she asks curiously, patting his head.

"Well…I was inspecting when this stupid vampire without brains pounced on me…then when I was about to kick him, he just punched me and made me scream…SCREAM!"

"…err"

"Then I was about to kick him once again and Momoko passed and saved me…I was saved by someone inferior and I had to act like I was all fragile-like"

"Edward, don't worry…it's okay!"

"Oh and, she asked for directions and I told her where are the vampires coming from and they are going"

"WHAT!?"

Edward winces at the tone, "…Yes…was it wrong?"

"EDWARD WE'RE HERE TO PROTECT THEM…NOT TAKING THEM TO THE ORIGIN OF THE MASSACRE FOR THEIR KILLING!"

Edward just grins sheepishly, "Hilary, your eyes shine so beautifully when you're angry"

"ARGH!"

"Don't worry, Hilary-chan! Sebastian is going in there to eradicate them!"

Hilary just looks at him with worry, "Well…at least let's go to help them"

"Let's go on a date!"

"WE'RE ON A WAR, EDWARD!"

**

"So…these are the girls?" Naito asks while looking at three girls sleeping on the turf. Hilary nods and turns toward her brother Sebastian. He winces a bit and touches his neck softly, "Emerald was there…and so was a priest…they were mating them"

Hilary blinks and Torako squeals in surprise, "ARE THEY VAMPIRES!?"

"Thank god no" Sebastian mutters, his eyes closing a bit, "Seems they didn't want to change"

Edward sighs contently after those words, "Great…since they are the only ones who can stop this war"

"Do you think they could win this alone?" Torako asks, looking at them while crouching on her knees and playing with the red head of Blossom. Naito shrugs instantly.

"I really don't think so…maybe we should intervene on them and train them or something"

Sebastian nods, instantly agreeing, "But it has to be later…we should let some months pass for them to start their own training…then we will appear after them by accident"

Edward looks at every girl, slight pity on his eyes, "Yeah, I agree with you..."

"Is their cave prepared?" Sebastian asks at Hilary, instantly receiving a beaming nod.

"Yep! I made it for a human to find the underground cave so they think they found it by themselves. It's secure and not a single enemy has found it for now"

Sebastian nods, smiling at her sister, "Good job Hilary"

"No prob, boss!"

"Anyways, Naito, Torako, Edward and you will stay and protect them like shadows…you can only appear among them when they receive their first mission to train them, after the training is over you can take them to our base for us to explain the plan…Naito you're in charge"

"He, piece of cake!" he says smirking.

Sebastian smiles and nods, "Then, Edward you have the walkie-talkie…I'm going now to the base, good luck"

With that he turns around and disappears, leaving the rest of them with the three girls. Torako turns towards Hilary and smirks.

"Well then, let's take them to the entrance of the underground cave."

Receiving nods of agreement, they proceeded to fulfill their new mission.

* * *

**35 pages!**

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER!**

Hope you like it :)

**

_**Answering Reviews**_

**MutsomonoSatori:** Hehehe Satori-chan, your innocence astound us :P Thanks for your review, hehe!

Hilary: Sorry NY-chan, but no lemon n_n

Black Shadow: I wanted a lemon…it's so not fair ¬¬

Hilary: Aww, poor soul in disgrace ¬¬

**Bubblycutie: **Aww thanks a lot :3 but I still got to do a long way to become a professional. Really, thanks for the praise and the review! *blushes*

Edward: Hey, glad I'm your favorite, hoho! ;D

**LilPrincezz92:** Hehe, thanks xD It wasn't that good…it was more rushed tan anything hehe…but thanks for everything n///n I'm so glad you liked it and that you're feeling way better!

Edward: Yep, NAITO IS BACK FAN GIRLS!

Hilary: xD

Edward: Still, I'm cuter

Hilary: Yeah yeah, whatever you say :P

**BloodyKitten666: **Long review again xD Anyways thanks! Yep, it seems to be the most waited thing in the world…the action and everything xD It'll come son don't worry about that~ Thanks for the review!

Edward: Someone is mad (8)

Hilary: Leave the reviewers alone, please n.n

Edward: Nya, not fun…but okay xD

**ClariHanyou:** ¡Hola!, concuerdo contigo Clari jeje :) ¡En serio, hay perdón! La verdad que lo escribí tan rápido que ni me importo :s Pues bueno, en la última parte Death está corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Silver, pero de repente alguien lo ataca y le dice unas palabras extrañas y hasta ahí. Es el nuevo misterio jojo xD Mmm, sobre la otra historia, la verdad que no se. No podía antes por la presión de mi examen de admisión a la universidad…pero como lo acabo de hacer hoy entonces me puedo enfocar un poquito mas en es historia jaja. Tratare de inspirarme en ella para empezar de una vez y terminarla xD Gracias por el comment jeje n-n

**meeeeeeeeeeeee: **I updated! xP Well, i'll continue it don't worry hehe. Sorry for the long wait :s thanks for the comment! :D

**Rain Karami: **Well, hope this chapter is enough to make you feel better xD It's too long…you have no idea how much I've been working in this piece of…flashback…and being sadistic like that is kind of normal, I like to be it all the time xD Anyways, thanks for the comment! *hugs*

Hilary: Amm, I don't need my seme…thanks a lot :D

Sebastian: …I don't have a seme…I'm a seme!

Edward: PFFT! You wish xD

Sebastian: ¬¬ *punches him*

**animeskullgirl16:** Yep, Edward finally woke up xD Yes, it was based on Death's story in that exact moment :3 Well, do you remember the transmisers they had when they sneaked out to the forest and all this ruckus began? Well, Miyako stills has hers and Kaoru had one too. So they used it to communicate :) Thanks for your review!

Hilary: *laughing her ass off*

Black Shadow: …¬¬ what!?

Hilary: Y-you…she…SHE CALLED YOU A NICE PERSON!

Black Shadow: …maybe I am…

Hilary: You are so not xD the only person besides your family and your team that you treat with respect its me…besides us you don't care for anybody :P

Black Shadow: …*shrugs* you're right…whatever, I don't feel offended. It's not that I ignored her…but I didn't saw her…

**dejiko001:** Maybe it is…maybe it isn't, my cute dejiko-chan ~ Uh, that is great! Nah don't worry, I was thinking about this sequel when I still was writing "A Dark Lover" xD I really can't wait for it :D Thanks for your review

**meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: **Sorry for the late-ness…I had…well all of the citizens in here had some problems…besides I had this college exam and everything. Sorry again for the late update, hope this really damn long chapter helps you xD

**Joydream:** Thanks :D! Don't worry, more of ButchxKaoru will appear…BlackShadowxHilary…well hehe, I don't promise anything xD I'll try top of more of it too.


	20. Chapter 17

Me: Chapter 17…

Black Shadow: …Incredible…they're a lot of chapters…how many are they anyways?

Me: Amm…if everything goes as planned…like 25

Hilary: It's almost over then D:!

Me: THANK GOD! *kneeling*

Hilary: …?

Me: This story is really difficult to make now xD

***

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the anime, just the plot for this fanfic and my OC, except for Torako and Naito who are property of Carito-fox and the rights of Edward are shared with my brother, What A Pain.

**Warnings: **Suspense, mentions of a naked boy (no nosebleeds! :P)…that's about it I guess.

**Inspiration:"**Strastrukk" by 3 OH!3 ft. Katy Perry

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**(Momoko's POV)**

It has passed three hours after we received that information from Kaoru and still I can't believe what we both have heard. Is everything she told us, the truth? Maybe that vampire she met was knitting a trap for us…but maybe she really was trying to help. I mean, before I would've thought that it was a trap, but now that I have friends like Edward and Naito…I'm not so sure all the dark creatures would do those kinds of things.

Well, whatever the answer is…I hope Kaoru comes soon…

She told me she would wait for Hilary to stop…having her _quality_ time with his mate and then both will come to find and help us…

I hope Hilary stops doing those things soon!

…Though Kaoru told me that he was handsome…and a possessive bastard…

Oh god, she's NOT going to come!

I know I wouldn't come…

"Blossom?"

I turn towards Edward who is looking at me strangely. I manage to smile at his comical face. This Edward…he can make you laugh even in your depression.

"What's wrong?" I ask him

He just scoffs and glares lightly at me, "You weren't putting attention! We were asking if you need some references for the battle with Crimson Shadow"

Now this could help us…

Besides, we could see if someone is lying to us!

Let's see who the liar is then. If the information they tell us is the same as the one Kaoru gave us, then it's okay…but if it's different, it means someone is lying to us. Who could it be? I hope our friends not.

"It would help us so much, thanks!"

Miyako looks uneasily at me but nods nonetheless. Maybe she's nervous to discover the truth or something…I hope she's all right.

Naito starts the talk with a shrug, "Well, Crimson Shadow is leader of the group alpha's second generation. Every member of that group is known to have incredible powers and high grade of abilities."

"Who are the ones inside that group?" Miyako asks quietly and smiles innocently. She's playing the innocent paper really well. Edward does a funny sound and continues Naito's speech.

"Well, there is Daichi, Spine, Momia…amm….Green, Gray, Dark Spine, Blue…and obviously Crimson Shadow, we kinda don't know their powers so...hehe"

My eyes narrow a bit. According to Kaoru's information there is other Alpha member and that's Sebastian. There's something strange in here…

Who is the one lying…this group or the strange vampire.

Miyako stops walking, capturing the curious stares of Naito and Torako, "Hey Bubbles…what's wrong"

Bubbles looks directly at Torako, who is the one that spoke before and asks in a quiet whisper our question.

"What about Sebastian?"

Torako is the only one who reacts at that statement, her eyes widening a bit, only to close them shut and smile nervously, "W-what are you talking about Bubbles?"

"We were told that Sebastian is part of that group too" I mutter to Torako, who seems pale as the moon.

"So what if it is true, huh? He was in that group when he was younger and trained with them to become what he is now…it's no big deal" Edward exclaims, his arms crossed on his chest.

…

It's incredible…

Our own group is keeping information from us!

…Kaoru was right. We must trust on the information she got from that vampire. Who would've guessed that a stranger would've been more reliable than the Rebels?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miyako asks hurt. Naito looks with slight guilt at Miyako, his gaze unwavering.

"Because you would've thought he was a traitor"

"What are his attacks?" I ask suddenly. Edward seems to wince at that…

He must give me his attacks! What if he is really a traitor!

Could he really be a traitor? The only thing he has done to us is treat us kindly…could he be capable of killing us?

It doesn't matter…the facts are that he's a member of that group, so our confidence on him must disappear. We must know everything about him.

But he doesn't answer to me; instead he ignores me and continues. I stay agape at the rudeness he is displaying to me. Why can't he see the danger in this? Miyako grabs my shoulder weakly.

"Momoko…let it go…maybe it's no big deal"

"Sorry Miyako, but this is a big deal. We are talking not about the humans safety but ours too!"

With that I run towards Edward and I stop only until we are face to face.

"Edward, this could give us problems!"

Rapidly he turns at the defensive, "Don't talk about Sebastian like a thing! He's a living being too!"

"A **dark** living thing that could kill us in a second, we must not rely on him anymore! Maybe we should treat him like a traitor!"

Edward's eyes widen at the statement, only to narrow into slits.

Then…he punches me on my stomach with all his power.

My breath escapes from me, leaving me completely breathless. I look at him with anger.

"What was tha-?!"

"**How dare you"**

His voice leaves me breathless once again, making me wince. His eyes look at me with so much fury I feel like running away. He grabs me from my pink powerpuff vest, shoving me towards his face in a menacing manner and starts talking again.

"How dare you even **think** about making him a traitor!? How do you dare mention to me that plan! Sebastian was the one who helped me survive in the first place! He took care of me, he trained me, feed me and the most important thing….he was my first real bond!"

"How could you hit me like that!?" I shriek at him. He sneers at me.

"Blossom, you are my friend…but Sebastian is my **brother**…I would never betray him!"

That leaves me speechless

Miyako grabs me by my shoulders, massaging them after he lets my vest go, "Blossom…please stop this! Sebastian would never do something like that!"

Edward turns around and starts walking away. Suddenly he stops and his voice rings on my ears again.

"Besides…Naito, Torako, Hilary and I are dark creatures too…" he turns to me once again, "And believe me**…the one you should have more confidence from our group is him."**

"What are you saying, he's the one in the enemy group!?"

"Let me tell you something Blossom…" he mutters in a soft voice that makes me shut up instantly, "Sebastian was the one who started the Rebels…he escaped from his family the day one of his elders escaped to kill your race, besides he's the one that ordered us to protect you three"

"Edward, shut up!" Naito exclaims, suddenly cutting Edward's explanation, "You've said to much…now let's keep going"

With that he continues. Torako pats me from behind smiling slightly, "Sorry for that Blossom…but it is a touchy subject for Edward…they both are inseparable…don't provoke him"

I nod slightly and continue with our course.

I shouldn't have said that…

"Oh yes, you should not have said that"

I turn towards Torako in surprise, "Did you say that?"

Torako says a slight no and all three of us squeal a bit when a girl throws herself from a tree. Both boys return with us and we all look at the new girl. She is younger, like she is 12 or 13 years old. What surprises me the most are the color of her eyes and hair…

It's the same as Sebastian and Hilary's.

She must be the sister Hilary told us about, though she doesn't have short hair. It's long and it's styled in a ponytail. She's using a black mini skirt, a blue strapless shirt, black knee-high boots and black elbow-length gloves. She's like her siblings, a pretty girl…but there's a difference.

When you're in Sebastian or Hilary's presence you feel comfortable since they let a light vibe that attracts you to them and makes you feel safe and happy…but this girl looks cold as ice. Her blue eyes are like stones…cold and rough.

"Excuse me…who are you?" Miyako asks, already taking a defensive position. The girl snorts and remains in silence, her face revealing the horrible thoughts she might be thinking now.

"Her name is Iblis…I think" I mutter, catching the attention of that girl.

"How did you know my name…human?"

"…Hilary told us about you…"

She snorts again and with hands on her hips she starts talking, "Seems normal from my idiotic sister…she just needs to go with whatever person smiles at her and start pouring all about our family, like a good little puppy"

"Hey, how dare you talk about Hilary like that!?" Naito exclaims, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

"I have all the right; she's my sister after all"

"What do you want?" I say in defiance. I'm not in a mood for an ambush, not now…

"I came here…to take my brother home"

"Excuse me?" Edward says, letting the girl see a nice view of his fist. She only shrugs, not a single emotion passing on her face.

"I heard Crimson Shadow finally kidnapped him…I'm just taking him with me with the Belle's…we must have all the power we find"

"For what?" Miyako asks dumbfounded, which earns a disapproving glare from Iblis.

"War"

"He would never join you to destroy the humans!" Torako sneers at her, her eyes narrowing in slits like her teacher's.

"Not that stupid war…the Family's war…the Belle must win first place to rule the dark world"

"…That's so wrong!" I say to her.

"…Have you heard of the term, Sophism…Human?"

That leaves me dumbfounded. Are we in philosophy class now? Why does she want to know anyways, it doesn't have anything to do with this.

"…I really don't know…I'm more a Math person hehe"

"Sophism, is the term of a group of philosophies in the ancient Greek made. To put it simply, is the philosophy of not believing in the good or in the bad."

"What kind of philosophy is that one?" Miyako asks surprised, probably at the information of how some persons would simply create that thing.

"According to that philosophy, those don't exist, only the rules every civilization has"

"What's your point?" I ask clearly annoyed at the know-it-all Royal in front of me.

"My point, Miss Stupidity," that earns a nice glare from my part, "is that in your society they teach you to respect and love your neighbor, meanwhile ours tells us to kill our neighbor before he kills us"

Miyako's eyes widen, "That's so horrible!"

"It's the truth…you've been taught your rules and they have told you what is wrong and what is right…it's the same with us…" for first time an emotion appears on her face, and that's victory, "That makes our term 'dark creatures' completely out of the line, turning us into creatures…"

She nears Miyako and mutters lowly, "In our eyes…you're the real dark creatures…you humans are the cause of so many problems…political, social, economical, environmental, psychological and much more…and now you think you can take us our species away from us and walk freely from it?...I don't think so"

Edward then grabs her from her elbow and pushes her away from us, "Leave them alone…just get out of here before I kick your ass"

She chuckles evilly, even though no emotion is being displayed on her expression, "Whatever…I hope Crimson Shadow and his minions kill you all"

With that she jumps to a branch of the nearest tree and runs away from us, jumping from branch to branch.

Torako grabs Miyako's hand and Naito grabs my arm, shoving us to walk faster, "Come on we must get to Sebastian fast!"

Nodding, I turn towards Edward. He just ignores me and continues walking. I sigh sadly, already aware of how out of place I acted. I'll let him cool off for a while…then I'll apologize to him.

***

**(Sebastian's POV) **

"My life sucks"

My voice travels with help of the wind, but nobody seems to hear it…thank god. I don't know how much time has passed since Spine healed me (god, that was the most horrible experience of my life), but it seems hours, or even days!

Right now, Spine just left me alone on a random hot spring to let my injuries heal…

Naked…

She's such a sadistic girl; I don't understand why Hilary is her best friend! My sister is so sweet, noble and a nice girl…while Spine is a monster with perverted hands and a scary smile.

Well, at least I'm alone and not with a perverted girl…

"My, my what a nice surprise"

That voice makes my back stiffen.

Oh god…oh no…I talked too early.

I knew somebody up there loved seeing me in despair…

Why did Lindsay have to appear the moment I'm NAKED!?

In horror I turn around hoping to find Blue and his voice changing ability…but to my "surprise" I find the short blond girl smiling at me in lust.

Someone up there must be laughing loudly now…

"Lindsay…please leave, I'm not in the mood"

"That's how you say hi to me after so many years separated? Mou, you're such a bad boy", she giggles a bit and eyes me seductively, like I'm a piece of high class meat, "You know Sebastian…I just remembered when we were kids and you always said no to my dates and everything…but now you're older…and even though you are a really nice boy with the most charming attitude a prince can have…you're still a hormonal 16 year old boy"

In horror I see how she tries to take her clothes off

"Lindsay…please leave me alone"

"Mmm, what if I don't want too? I'm feeling naughty now…"

"Well…I'll-"

"Why hello whore, long time no see"

Lindsay and I turn around to find Crimson Shadow glaring at her with such hate I wince. I'm glad he has never glared to me like that…his glares are really horrible and can make any person want to run away. She winces and lowers her head in submission, even though her eyes let the hate show.

"What are you doing here, faggot?"

"Keeping my soon-to-be mate safe from prostitutes, and you?"

She sneers at the name calling and turns towards me. Suddenly she smirks knowingly.

"I'll mark him"

Crimson only smirks knowingly, "He's already marked by me…if you mark him it won't make a difference…you'll just waste power"

"I know that…but still, it will make you mad and I could get the first sample of his ski-"

"I already marked him…in order to mark him, you must bite him…and if he's marked already, it means I sampled his skin first...now, did you get it, airhead?"

God this is humiliating!

"Can't I have my own decision!?"

Before another word can get out of his mouth, she runs to me and bites me hard. My eyes close in pain at the feel of her power now coursing through my veins in waves…

As expected my body starts hurting like hell. I start squirming and shoving her away from me, gripping my neck in pain. I feel Crimson's hands helping me out of the water and a cloth covering my nude body, probably he took his cape or something.

"Look what you did whore, I hope you're happy" he declares in a low voice, probably scaring her more than before. I can't lose time in seeing when I feel every single nerve tingling in pain. It's happening again…oh no, how can it happen right now!

I feel the wind hitting my cold body, but it doesn't help me at the least…

If it continues, I'll be too dangerous to be near with…I won't be able to help the powerpuff girls anymore...

"Hold on Sebastian…I have an idea to control it…but first we need to get you to my tent"

"W-why?" I ask, scared of how submissive my voice sounded, "Y-you can't just h-help me i-in here?"

I suddenly feel nervous at the chuckle he frees, "No…now wait up for the tent…we must get there before **it** controls you and you start on a rampage"

At the feeling of my muscles now hurting I start screaming in pure pain; even some tears manage to slip from my closed eyes.

"That Lindsay…she can consider herself completely **dead**" he declares, his arms grabbing me more forcefully.

My mind starts blacking out from the pain and the only thoughts that seem to race in my mind are…

How will I help the PPGZ like this?

* * *

Me: Sebastian!

Hilary: My brother D:!

Black Shadow: Yes, he's going to die ¬w¬

Me: ¬¬…sorry Sebastian D:

**

**Aswering Reviews:**

**MutsomonoSatori:** Hohoho you little seme xD Now, about the lemon…pardon me, the yaoi lemon…amm in this story much less xD I'm actually making one and I have already another one in my other account, "sasukexnaruto4ever10021". Uh Satori-chan you're so innocent xD Thanks for your review!

Sebastian: Yeah…I know I was amm…cute u_u

Hilary: All boys when children are cute :D!

**Joydream:** Aww, really? Thanks a ton :D! I'm really glad people like this story so much, it makes me feel happy haha xP Thanks a lot for the praise, but well I still have a lot of improvement to make on them :) Thanks once again for everything and for the review! *hugs*

**animeskullgirl16:** Yes, I know…it was too damn long -_-. Well I'm glad you liked it! It was meant to let everyone see he is not fragile, that's why he said it hehe. We can guess nobody likes him now…who would like a guy like Akio? xD Thanks for your review!

Sebastian: Thanks for the support :D Is very much appreciated!

**dejiko001: **You've got no idea how the first lines of your review made me laugh xD It was really long…gosh it got me really sick to write it xD I guess it was shocking for my cute Sebastian to realize his best friend was pretty much asking him to marry him. Well, don't worry you'll be reading more of this story soon…I kinda have like the next two chapters already typed hoho. Oh well, thanks for the review and everything! I'm REALLY glad you could react with it OwO! *hugs*

**Bubblycutie:** Thanks! I'm so glad you like it n.n Wow, shoker…someone who doesn't like Sebastián…SACRILEGE D:(!

Sebastian: …*eye twitching*…I'm not a girl god dammit! Besides, all boys look girly when child ¬¬

Edward: But you looked adorable! xD wait a minute…your OC likes MexSebastian!? wow...another one who sticks to that one ¬¬

Me: I didn't understood well the last part, but what I think it says is that you're bad-talking about yaoi. With all the respect, but don't do comments like that to someone who adores yaoi, maybe you don't like it, but I'm a 100% supporter of love between the same sex. I'm not trying to sound offensive, but that was pretty rude. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter and sorry if I sound rude or something among those lines :)

**its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: **Thanks, here it is the next one :)


	21. Chapter 18

Me: Chapter 18!

Hilary: Incredible…already 18 chapters

Black Shadow: …yep…

Me: Well guys, I hope you like this chapter n_n

**Announcement: Ok, so after this chapter I'll start with some OC interviews/dares in this part…just for the heck of it xD**

I want to see my OC's suffer, so be it hoho

So, the reviews will be answered by PM instead and the interviews will take their place. If you want to ask anything to them or just make them suffer (this goes to you, brother aka What a Pain aka master of the PPGZ section *rolling eyes*) then say it in your review O3O

Next chapter's turn is for: **EDWARD!**

**YOU HEARD RIGHT! EDWARD! SO FANS START WRITING YOUR QUESTIONS AND DARES FOR OUR BRIGHT VAMPIRE WILL BE FIRST!**

**DON'T ASK FOR M RATED DARES! NO NAKED-NESS, SEX, ETC…**

…**And for the sake of my brother's innocence (or what's left of it at least ¬¬)…no yaoi pairings with Edward please…**

This is it, hope you liked it!

**Warnings:** Mystery, action…that's about it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, just the plot for this story and my OC's (Edward is shared with What a Pain (lil bro) and Torako and Naito are from Carito-fox).

**Inspiration:** "Lollipop Luxury" by Jeffree Star

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**(Silver's POV)**

Everything is so black…

I can't see anything in the forest…it's been hours now since I found Death…maybe days perhaps? Nah, it's been only an hour I think.

Well, it doesn't matter now, I took my decision and since he's not following anymore then he understood everything. Wait, that is strange, Death never changes of opinion, never. He didn't change of opinion when I told him I was going, why would he start now? Maybe he's hurt…I should look for him…

No, I can't! I have a mission, besides Death is powerful…much more than I am, he would never lose to somebody.

God this is horrible…how did everything end up so messed up anyways? The plan was rolling out incredibly fine, heck we passed two carts without being noticed! How come suddenly the soldiers decided to try and have sex with Violet!? How come trained soldiers with unlimited sex slaves of all flavors thought it would be a great idea to own a strange slave without even looking at her face?!

I stop at the sudden realization, my legs suddenly feeling numb…

They can't. Soldiers who work with the frontiers and everything are specially trained to maintain their needs and desires at bay. It's impossible for a soldier just to randomly have that moment of decision…it's like someone decided to unlock his desires locked on his mind…

…mind…

…mind…control…

Spine and Momia!

But how would they know we were in there!? That's impossible…it's impossible!

Unless…

Shit, how could I forget!

Pulling my shirt off I finally found my Royal mark grabbed on my right ribs. The mark has the function of being like a radar…every Royal can be found by his king with this…

I'm a Light Vampire…so my king is Sebastian father…who is a bad guy…but he would never help the Alpha Group, since the history he has with the first one or rather his brother, Dai.

Hilary can be found easily by her dad…but again, he'll never help them.

Sebastian is half vampire, half demon…

Crimson Shadow is his king…he's the leader of Momia and Spine…

Oh gods no…

This was a trap…all our planning; everything we worked out was for their benefit!

But there is still the problem of how they knew about our plan! They can't know anything unless they have a spy. The only one who is close enough to them is Sebastian, but still he's angered with C. Shadow…and the other one will be Hilary, but she's too noble to do something like that…

Wait, they have their own genius! Dark Spine!

He would have found the way to know our plans…but how! How does he work…

Ok, when we were kids he always won our contests by destroying my data base with virus…and because he's way smarter than myself. Still, he enjoyed destroying my database or steal my work to tell me its flaws and then win me with his own well-though experiment.

Virus, he infected our computer! That makes sense, with our marks is easy to find us and using that information tracking the computer's signal would've been a piece of cake. Then they discovered our plans and decided to make a plan of their own…

But why?

To get Sebastian?

…I don't think so…if their goal was to get him, they would've appeared at our base years ago to take him away. Their goal isn't Sebastian…

"…Dammit what am I thinking? I need to get to the base and erase the virus, now!"

Suddenly I feel someone grabbing my hand from behind and a knife being pressed on my back. A chuckle erupts from my captor's lips.

"My, my Silver, you always so intelligent"

"…Dark Spine?"

"The one and only"

I rip my arm from his hold and turn to find him behind, a smirk tugging his pale lips. His dark blue eyes are twinkling with mischief, some threads of his pale blond hair trying to hide them from my view.

"…Why?"

He only smiles sweetly and chuckles, "Why what, Silver?"

"Why did you planned all of this!? I'm sure this was your plan!"

He chuckles and starts playing with his knife, "You know Silver…you always impress me…you always manage to read every plan I make"

Glaring at him I walk some steps backwards to create some more distance between us. I'm not stupid, Dark Spine is much more powerful than I am, besides of being smarter. If he desires to, he could kill me.

"Well, is it because of Sebastian?"

He chuckles a bit, "I'm sure you know how much I missed big brother, but you're not the type of guy who thinks with the heart…neither am I"

"Then why?"

"Revenge"

That makes my eyes widen, "Revenge?...on who?"

"I'm sure you've heard about him…but I won't tell you"

"Okay…why would you have revenge on that person?" I ask, clearly surprised with the information. He shrugs and answers nonchalantly.

"I don't want revenge on him, he hasn't done anything wrong to me…but well, Spine and Momia are kind of pissed off with him"

"Is it me?" I ask in slight fright. Maybe Spine is angry at me for something with Death…though Momia is another case; I haven't even talked to the boy!

I receive a chuckle coming from him, not strained or evil but full with innocent humor, "No Silver, is not you don't worry…besides I wouldn't let them hurt you, don't worry"

"Then…who is it?" So the person is a man, that is for sure, but it makes me wonder: Is it from our team?

"Your questions are getting on my nerves…I won't talk anymore"

The sudden change of attitude from the fourteen year old makes me blink. 5 minutes ago he was happy to brag me about his revenge…what changed?

Minutes in silence pass, only to be broken by Edward's mention of my name…

Wait, Edward?

"Edward!?"

**(Momoko's POV)**

"Edward!?"

Silver!? What is he doing in here?

"Silver, you knew Sebastian was kidnapped too!?" Torako asks surprised, her hold on Miyako's hand loosening.

"You kidnapped Sebastian!?" Silver asks, turning towards a stranger, who only nods happily. It's only this moment when I finally recognize him. That boy fits Kaoru's description perfectly of Dark Spine, a genius in the Alpha group with the power of water.

"Dark Spine?"

He turns surprised to me and in a moment of confusion his face forms a frown.

"Do I know you?"

Naito grabs my arm more forcefully making me wince slightly, "Don't grab his attention, he's a scientist, you know how mad are those science/math lovers"

"…Amm…okay"

His eyes then widen on recognition, "You're a PowerPuff…you're PowerPuff Pink?"

"I'm Blossom!"

"Oh, Blossom…and I suppose that Miyako is the one behind you"

Oh god no…he knows our real names! Not even Edward knows our real names!

"Miyako? Sorry but you're mistaken, her name is Bubbles", Torako says with a smirk. He only chuckles.

"Very well, let's continue with that game…", the blond boy says, he's deep dark blue eyes full with mirth, "Now…I shall take my opponent"

Without previous warning, he runs towards Edward and grabs him by his wrist, pulling him with a speed so high that we lose sight of both boys in seconds.

"What the hell!" Naito exclaims, only to be pulled away by a boy with gray long bangs of hair and his mouth sewed closed. He disappears in a matter of seconds. Then a boy with dark blue hair and gloved hands appears, taking Torako's hand and running away. The first boy must have been the one called Gray and the last one must be Blue.

Miyako takes my hand desperately, her frame quivering with suppressed fear. I can't say I'm not afraid of suddenly being all alone…but well I can't show it now. For something I'm the leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z!

"Come Blubbles…let's go for the rest and help them!"

She nods slowly, but it's obvious she finds the idea of running away way more satisfying. Wait…Silver is still here!

We turn to Silver who is looking at every direction with slight fear shinning on his gray eyes.

"Stay calm girls, everything will be okay" he says with a sweet smile. I see movement behind him, so I grab him by his hand and pull him towards us.

The person who tries to catch him and just appeared was just like the one called Blue, but with the ends of his hair painted dark and without gloves. He might be Daichi…maybe.

"Shit, the sissy got hold of him" he mutters in a soft voice, catching my attention.

"Hey, we are no sissies!"

This reminds me of how the RowdyRuff Boys used to be when younger…

Great, another annoying little runt.

"Whatever Pink Sissy, give my opponent back" he takes out a knife that shines with the help of the moon's rays, "or you'll pay for it"

I take my yo-yo out and position myself in a defensive position, preparing myself for a blow from his part, until Silver frees himself from my grip.

" Silver?" I ask, unsure of his actions. He only turns to us and smiles.

"Don't worry for me Blossom…I think you should go for Sebastian. Try to find him"

"O-ok" Bubbles says while taking my hand and pulling me insistently to get out of here.

We will go after Sebastian, fine…but if one member of this group appears, then we'll fight. I haven't forgotten how that Crimson Shadow told me how pathetic we were between other things…

I won't let him bad mouth the PowerPuff Girls!

We keep running, who knows how much terrain we covered already but it seems like we have ran for miles now. The forest just keeps getting darker and darker, the sounds of animals just getting louder and bolder with every step we take. Bubbles' firm grip on my hand doesn't loosen up, instead it gets tighter.

"Hello my soon-to-be lover, how are you?"

I turn around only to leave my hand in freedom and gripping Bubbles' shoulders firmly, "Miyako, continue with this…that voice is from Brick…we can't escape him and you know how firm they are with all the mating thing"

Miyako only nods, but shakes even more in fear. I sigh a bit before hugging her tightly, "You're going to be okay…don't worry Bubbles, okay?"

She nods again, smiling softly in gratitude before sprinting away, running as fast as her nimble legs let her. I turn around to find Brick centimeters away from me, making me squeal in surprise. He just smirks sexily while hugging me by my hips.

"Long time no see, Blossom"

"Yes" I answer nervously, "too long, indeed"

* * *

Me: Cliffie~

Hilary: God, I wonder what will happen D:

Black Shadow: Hmph

Me: I hope you liked it xD

_**Answering Reviews:**_

**Bubblycutie****:** Hehe sorry, but I just love cliffhangers. Wow, I thought you hated Sebastian ._. Oh well, I'm glad you don't hate him hehe…I'll try to update soon :3 Thanks for your review!

**Joydream****:** I think my writings still need a LOT of evolution to be perfect, but thanks for thinking like that :3 Well, we'll see what happens with Sebastian, eh? I'll try to update as soon as possible ;D thanks for your review!

**animeskullgirl16****:** Thanks! I'll try to update it as soon as possible. I know…poor Sebastian, we'll see what happens to him. Thanks for your review!

Edward: I know…I know…still it got me mad ¬¬

**Dark Cemone****:** No prob ;D Well then, I'll try to update really son for you to read it hehe. She will don't worry :D Thanks for the review!

**PsychoticButterfly666**** :** God that's horrible! Wow, I'm so sorry for you :s If it makes you feel much better, last month wasn't my best either. This horrible earthquake of 7.2 struck my city and it's STILL in chaos u_u I really thought I would die when it struck…just thinking in it makes me want to cry…so you aren't alone in your suffering. Don't worry for that stupid son of a bitch okay n_n it's his lose, there's still a lot of fish in the sea ;) About your other problems, don't fear, I tell you by experience that you'll find a lot of obstacles in your life but you'll learn to handle them and overcome everything, believe me…I know from my pathetic life…god NOW I feel emo. Anyways thanks for the review.

**dejiko001****:…**You? ¬w¬ what do you mean with you?...Could you be a fan of Sebastian I wonder? ¬w¬ huhuhu this is interesting! Ok, I'll stop the teasing hehe…Okay not after I say this. You wanna hit her because she wants your fangirl object, don't cha? Okay, now it's over xD I know, she acts like a real whore with him, it makes you wanna punch her xD Okay, you can hit her, but just once :P

Lindsay: DON'T YOU DARE BITCH! *she receives a punch and falls in a knockout*

Well, Iblis is a philosopher…and I really doubt you get that subject in school right now xD So when she appears you'll be learning a lot of new things then hehe. That's why I like her character…I'm proud of my Iblis *teary eyes* THANKS! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for your review *3*!

**Lil Princezz & Friendz:** …With innocent you mean Sebastian…don't you? I'm so glad you like it! This story will be just getting more dramatic and well…m rated…not with perverted themes though xD Ugh, I hate Sakura ¬¬ I respected her in the shippuden but now she's justthe nuisance from before…but well whatever floats your boat I guess.

Edward: …and that says the boyxboy lover?

Me: SHUT UP! Oh, Mexico's cities? Pfft, not even us know them xD Could you believe that if you ask a south person about my city they will instantly answer, "Oh, it's from the USA, isn't it?"

…it's just incredible…anyways thanks for everything and good luck! Thanks for your review!


	22. Chapter 19

Me: At last the next chapter

Hilary: Hope you like it :)

Black Shadow: Piss off now ¬¬

///

**Warnings:**

**Inspiration: **"Telephone" Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, only my OC's (except for Naito and Torako [Carito-fox] and Edward [shared with What a Pain]

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**(Momoko's POV)**

///

Freeing myself from his grip, I point at him with my finger in an accusatory way making him blink.

"Brick, where is Sebastian!"

Everything around us seems to freeze. I feel a cold feeling traveling on my spine, making me shiver. Brick's once happy eyes turn vicious.

His face contorts into a snarl and as an answer to my question, he hugs me possessively.

"Why do you ask? Do you like him or what!"

I scoff at the implication and glare at his red eyes, "Of course not…he's a teammate, so it's bloody obvious I'll worry for him"

That answer is enough to calm him. He smirks once again and kisses me lightly on the lips, "Sorry for thinking bad about you, princess"

I feel my cheeks growing hot and his smirk only widens, perhaps because of my blush. It's like it's a prize he won for the awards, "Pleasuring your Mate". Really, he looks like he won the Oscar. With my eye twitching, I turn to look to the side disinterestedly.

"Where is he!"

"He is with my master, Crimson Shadow"

My twitch grows with that name. He is with HIM! That stupid, wanna-be king who dared to talk to me about how weak we are…

How I wish I could kick him for that…

"I'll save him!"

Brick croaks an eyebrow upwards in an 'oh really?' manner, making me furious.

"Have you thought that your teammate maybe likes to be with his fiancée?"

I snort softly at the statement, "If the way he acted when we talked about him and saw him again its love, then he must adore him" I exclaim, sarcasm lacing my words,"Besides, I want to know if he's a traitor"

"…A traitor?"

"Yep, I think he made treason to us PowerPuff Girls Z"

Brick just smiles at me and pets my cheek softly, "Blossom…you just can't be serious"

"…HUH! YOU TOO! YOU HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME, YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!"

Brick just laughs innocently and pecks my lips once again.

"Blossom…the guy ran away from his family and friends to help the humans from an old dude…he could never do something like that to you girls"

I blink a couple of times, "What do you mean? And how do you know?"

"Well, Crimson Shadow told me all about his fiancée…it is a bit disturbing knowing that is a guy instead of a girl but still…well, he told me what he did and how much he has done in all his life…I kind of respect your teammate for that"

I smile at the innocence Brick is displaying and for the first time, I kiss his lips. He seems surprised, but slowly he falls victim of the kiss.

"Nice going Brick, you found your girl"

I break our lip lock to find a girl and a boy looking at us. The girl is an orange-haired with blue-green eyes while the other is a red-head with the same eye color. They fit the description of Momia and Spine, the Royals who can control mind.

…God, what a bummer

Brick smirks and his hold on my hips return, probably showing me off to them. I just roll my eyes and smile a bit. He is so immature.

"Yep, She's Blossom…These two are Spine and Momia"

Bingo!

I knew it hohoho!

"Nice to meet cha!" Spine says with a smirk.

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you, Blossom" the other one says, grabbing Spine's arm to try and calm her down. She complies with a glare.

"Yeah…me too…"

"So…have you found the victim?" Spine says with a sadistic smirk. I blink a bit in confusion while Brick nods.

"She just went off"

"…She? You mean Bubbles?"

Spine's smirk just widens.

That's enough evidence for me.

"What do you want with her!"

"She has done anything to us…but Boomer has" Momia says in a bored voice, "He made us seem like we were losers when we tried to help him and his brothers to communicate with you girls"

"Since we can't touch him, we will kill his mate" Spine says, finishing for her brother. Before I can spat something to them Brick closes my mouth with his hand and hugs me protectively to his chest.

"Don't say anything…they are not the very forgiving and they won't pass anything"

But Spine suddenly starts walking towards us, hate swirling on her beautiful eyes.

"Seems your fiancé can't keep her thoughts off"

Brick pushes me behind him and he stands protectively, "I'll take the blame for her…just don't hurt my fiancée"

"Forget it! She must be punished!"

Suddenly she grips her head hard while growling and a piece of ice falling to the ground.

Wait, ice?

"Hello, Spine!"

All of us turn to look up into the trees to find Hilary sitting on a branch smiling innocently. Spine winces a bit but smirks at her.

"Hilary…what a nice surprise"

"Hello" Momia says, his voice turning flirty, "You've grown up a **lot**, Hilary"

She smirks and nods towards him, "And you're still as handsome as ever, Momia"

His lips find a smirk behind those white bandages, "As nice still? Umm, how much I would give to break you down"

She giggles and turns towards Brick and winks at him, "Go on! Take your fiancée away from here, both of us will fight against these two"

"You two?" I ask only to smile at the sight of Kaoru appearing on another branch, "Buttercup!"

"Hello, Blossom…sorry for the lateness, but she was opening her legs to Black Shadow a little bit too much"

Hilary blushes and turns to glare at Buttercup, "I was in heat; I'm supposed to do that thing with my mate! Besides, you shouldn't be talking!"

"I didn't do anything with Butch…we played a bit of cards and we kissed…you played naked with him"

She just huffs angrily and pouts.

"So you did mated with that loser" Momia says while glaring, "You and I would've been a much better pairing, since I'm from the Antonietti clan, while he was born in the poverty…a jewel such as you shouldn't be losing her time with losers like him"

"That loser is the guy that beat you, besides you're just my friend, you are really hot, but you aren't him" she says, smiling happily, "Blossom, please search for Bubbles and help her"

I smirk and nod, only to glare at Spine when she starts laughing.

"If we don't kill her, she'll find someone else…we are a lot in the team!"

"Whatever, I'll search for her" I say, grabbing Brick's hand and pulling him towards the direction Bubbles took off before.

I must find her before it gets too late!

///

**(Miyako's POV)**

I feel so scared!

I've been running through this deep forest for hours now and I cannot find Sebastian!

I just wish someone like Momoko or Kaoru could be with me right now…I feel so vulnerable now. Somebody can easily come and beat me till I lose consciousness!

No, wait; I'm a PowerPuff, de su!

I can do it!

I already slapped a vampire before…I can beat one too!

I'll be a winner, like Blossom and Buttercup are!

It's time for me to grow up and start thinking in doing something by myself. My two best friends always come to my help. In this story, I'm the maiden in despair.

Well, I won't be anymore.

Suddenly, a plant grows in such a speed around my arm that traps it. How is it possible?

Plants don't grow like that!

I'm scared again, de su!

Trying to free my arm, I feel a punch on my cheek, making my head hit the floor, my arm still in that plant's grasp. Opening my eyes, I find myself face to feet with a boy. My eyes travel to the other's face and I gasp at who I find.

He is Green, from Kaoru's records!

The fallen angel!

His emerald eyes narrow while a bit of his green hair tries to hide them.

"Bubbles…Prepare to die now"

* * *

Me: Short chapter :D

Hilary: I appeared…and I feel like a slut

Black Shadow: I feel happy n_n I could hug the stupid authoress

Me: …Yeesh, bad character ¬¬

///

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**_

**NatsukiYuri-chan: **Yep, sorry but no sex scenes xD Hey, I'm not a pervert, just a bit dirty xp Sorry for making you sad Satori :s Naito said it only to offend DS not anyone else so don't worry xD Yeesh Natsuki you little perv :P thanks for your review!

Dark Spine: *blushes* Ah...well, all right...I've never had a kohai before, I'm so happy *smiles embarrased*

Lil Princezz & Friendz: Wow, he hasn't appeared with lines and you already love him xD

Gray: *blinks* amm...thanks Lil Princezz

Me: I'm so glad! Yeah, she still can be quite annoying...oh you like SasuNaru too? Hey that's so cool! Great song by the way xD and the question is already posted :D thanks for your review!

_**OC Dares:**_

Edward: …So…seems I got some dares and a question to do xD

Me: Yep…you lucky boy, not all of the reviewers made dares

Edward: It's because they love me xP

Me: …But still, well first of all, the first dare is from "animeskullgirl16". She says in her first dare…or her friend…to suck your-

Edward: D:! What a perv!

Me: Shut up!

Edward: ¬¬

Me: Your big toe…

Edward: …Oh ok, all right *tries to suck his toe* I CAN'T! I'm not that flexible u_u

Me: Huhuhu, first dare failed then

Edward: ¬¬

Me: Second dare of the same reviewer, you need to bite Hilary's arm and you need to scream to BS how much you make her much more happy than him

Edward: …It's like signing my own death…but okay O3O!

Me: ._.

Edward: *bites Hilary's arm* HAHA! I make her happier than you do, drama queen!

Black Shadow: …How dare you ¬¬ *runs after Edward*

Me: Leave now BS, let's continue with the next one…wow, your fan girls will be ecstatic with this one…

Edward: …Huh?

Me: "dejiko001" dares you to take off your shirt, go with them and let them have some fun with you ;D

Edward: …I have fans? Well, if you insist ;D *takes off shirt and walks with fans [you now can imagine whatever you want Edward fans xD ]) I'm all yours, girls!

Me: Well, stay in there now…

Edward: with pleasure ):3 Come on cuties, Edward the perv has come to the building! Next dare!

Me: Not a dare this time

Edward: …Aww :(

Me: Lil Princezz and Friendz ask: What do you think about Naito?

Edward: …hmm…I think he's a bastard, grumbling dumbass…but still is one of my closest friends, even though we argue :D It's our way of saying how much we care for each other xD

Me: Okay! Hope it answered your question! Now my brother's (what a pain) dare! He wants me to appear a muffin and prevent you to eat it

Edward: …WHAT! What a bastard!

Me: *appears a muffin*

Edward: *w*

Me: FANS, HUG OF DEATH!

Fans: *hug Edward with all their might*

Edward: NO! I CAN'T GET THE MUFFIN D:!

Me: And the last dare is mine…Since I kinda have this liking for EdwardxHilary…kiss Hilary on the lips!

Edward: …:D

Hilary: :/

Black Shadow: ¬¬ Fuck. YOU.

Edward: Well, if you insist! *kisses Hilary on the lips*

Hilary: *blushes*

Black Shadow: *hisses and hugs her possessively*

Me: That's it! :D

Edward: yay, now you can give me my muffin!

Me: *Starts eating the muffin*

Edward: …NOOOOOOOO!

Me: **Next chapters turn will be for…Hilary! So prepare your dares and/or questions! My rules are only no sex scenes…strips, kisses, hugs, slight molesting is okay…but not sex! And If you want to make a dare like that one, it won't be explicit. **

Thanks for reading! :D


	23. Chapter 20

Me: Well, chapter 20

Hilary: …So many chapters :O

Black Shadow: Yep…and still there's much more to do…

Me: …yep…¬¬

///

**Warnings:** Violence! Flashback! Mentions of death**! I would like to say that now**, before every battle there will be a flashback of their enemies…yep that's all

**Inspiration:** "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, only my OC's (except for Naito and Torako [Carito-fox] and Edward [shared with What a Pain]

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**///**

**(Flashback)**

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

That's all Green could hear, the crystal clear water being toured into the floor from a cleaned torn wooden pipe. His beautiful green emerald eyes watered again while his 11-year old mind replays everything he is still seeing. He continues moving his head from right to left, clearly not believing what his eyes are looking at. His throat lets out an anguished scream and his legs give up, letting his knees fall into the floor with the rest of his body. He can hear the screams of his comrades asking where he is, but he doesn't answer. He only has eyes to _**that**_.

Finally, he feels the strong hand of his ten-year old boss on his shoulder.

"Green…what's wrong?" Crimson Shadow asks clearly worried for his friend. He looks with suppressed worry how his shocked friend points with his hand towards the dirty wooden cart of the laboratory they were ordered to destroy. Then he recognizes it. The leader forgets his position, forgets his surroundings and let's all go. A sob leaves his forcefully closed lips. He hears how his subordinate finally starts to cry, his angelic futures receding and being turned into something darker. He was an angel, but at the sight of that his soul claims for darkness.

Crimson Shadow suddenly throws up, his pride breaking and starting to cry, forgetting completely about his noble pride.

The others find them in mere minutes, the sight of two of the most prideful boys of their group shocking them to no end.

///

**(Miyako's POV)**

I feel my body shaking in fear at the sight of that boy. He looks so unemotional…like he could kill anyone. His eyes are hollow and his lips are pursed together in a tight line. Without a single expression crossing through his face, he grabs me from my PowerPuff vest at the same time the plant leaves me alone.

"Any last words?"

A sob leaves my lips and with shaking hands I grab his in a weak hold, "Please…don't kill me" I plead in a pathetic voice full of fear.

A plant surfaces from the ground, growing in a fast pace like magic. The branches surround my feet and with a move of his hand, the plant throws me to the dirty soil, time after time. At the end it throws me into the bark of a three. I feel my consciousness slipping and I see how he let's a knife out.

I don't want to die!

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!"

"Your last words?"

A sob leaves my lips when I finally realize what my future is. I'm going to die in his hands.

"Momoko…Kaoru…" I croak in a pain filled voice, my hands then hide my eyes when I start crying, "I'M SO SORRY!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you…I'm sorry I'm so weak…just like a flower, pathetic and easy to break, desu…"

Suddenly, the guy let's his knife fall to the ground. I turn with tear-filled eyes towards the stranger only to find wide eyes full with emotion.

Fear, sadness, treason, fury…loneliness

"…Laura…"

I blink at him a couple of times, tears rolling on my cheeks are the result of that action.

He grips his head like in pain and a tear leaves his right eye surprising me. Gulping, I stand up weakly and walk slowly towards him. My hand takes one of his hands in fear and clutches it forcefully. Maybe he can forget everything if I just help him?

I hope he can leave me alone with that…

"It's okay, mister…Could I hug you? Hugs help everyone feel much better"

He looks at me with lost eyes, searching for something on my eyes. At last he complies and I let my arms hug him tightly. I'm still afraid and it's even more evident when I start shaking at the feel of his arms surrounding my body.

…Once I heard Edward tell us that Royals are the most innocent creatures in the dark world. I'll see if it is true. I'm going to help this guy and maybe he can forget everything about killing me.

"What's your problem, mister…or should I call you Green?"

"…Why'"

"I bet you pardon?"

He lets me go and walks some steps backwards in alarm, "Why are you so nice to me! I just smothered your face into the ground and almost killed you!"

I try to smile, I really do, but still it's too fearful to be in his presence.

"Because…you seem sad…I don't like to see people suffering, de su"

"I'm not a person" he mutters and the last part comes with pain lacing it, "I'm a demon"

"But you were an angel!"

"…How did you know?" he asks in confusion. The way he walks backwards, like expecting me to attack his figure makes me realize that maybe, he is just afraid of me like I'm from him.

"A friend told me…."

"Was it Sebastian?"

"No…he never talked about your team"

He smiles faintly but disappears instantly, "Oh"

"I was an angel yes…but I'm a demon now…I can't change it and I won't until I get my revenge"

"Your…revenge? Did I ever do something to you! I'm so sorry!" I say with fear, doing a reverence to him with fast movements.

"You never did anything to me…I…I attacked you because of Spine and Momia…"

I open my eyes at the revelation and look at his pained expression.

"I…I should just go"

"N-no it's okay! You need someone to talk too!"

He seems surprised but composes himself, "I'm not going to attack you…you don't need to strain yourself and hear me"

"I want too" I say, shaking a bit but still smiling.

He doesn't smile, but turns his eyes to the soil, looking at it with grief.

"Why did you changed into a demon?"

He stays silent for a while, looking at the ground with shame. His lips quiver, like wanting to say something, but his voice never leaves his throat. Full two minutes of strained silence pass until his voice can be heard again, this time sadness drowning his entire being.

"Laura…she was a Royal and had the same power as mine, she could manipulate plants. She was the smartest woman you could find; in her hand was always a book that read in a matter of days. She was a redhead and had green eyes like mine…she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen…"

He stops his story to breath a bit of air.

"Well, the first time I saw her, she left me awestruck. It was love at first sight, but since I was an angel and she a demon, we couldn't see us that much. Then, I was sent to live in the earth since my clan members always ended changing into demons. I was left in the demon side all alone. I thought it was like a miracle. Then, the elders selected me to form part of the Alpha Group and Laura mated with me. I was so damn happy…but then everything went so _**damn **_wrong!"

I watch with sadness how he starts crying softly.

"We went to a mission one day…a group of humans were experimenting and searching for our kind. I remember how I kissed her slightly moist lips as a goodbye while she told me to take care and she would be searching for flowers for our home for me when I came back. We went to the ancient laboratory but we got lost for some days…when we arrived…it was all alone"

His cries now start growing in volume, heavy sobs leaving his lips.

"I was searching for the humans when I saw it. It was a wooden cart, but inside of it was Laura…**dead**!" he snarls, more sobs and tears leaving him, "She was all opened up and her organs were out to the world to see! Those humans experimented with her! I remember looking at the ring I made her with a coral I found in her middle finger…I just…I just thought I could be happy you know? But seems I only exist to suffer for all eternity…"

I stare at him in horror.

"The worst of it is…she was the nicest of all of us…she always talked about God like a piece of gold and never hurt a single soul…**nevertheless she was the one who ended mutilated!"**

Tears leave my eyes once again. He turns to me again, his eyes drowning with fresh tears while the old ones slide on his cheeks in thin rivers.

"You…you reminded me of her when you started to cry…you talked just like my mate…like my love"

With that I embrace him tightly, letting the creature's head on my shoulder to cry desperately.

"Shh…don't worry…" I say softly, petting his strong back comfortingly, "I'm sure she's happy right now"

"What?" he asks, looking me with glassy eyes. I smile comfortingly at him.

"She must be looking at you now and smiling. She must be happy you still love her enough to cry. I don't know much about dark creatures, but I know they don't like to cry in front of others, besides she's in a better place now, playing with bunnies and cats"

He chuckles a bit at the last joke, wiping his eyes like a child would do, "You think?"

"Yeah!"

He smiles softly at me with tears still strolling on his cheeks, "Thanks…I couldn't cry with anyone but Crimson Shadow…and about what you said earlier"

"Huh?"

"You said you were sorry to your partners"

Remembering it makes me feel slightly pathetic. How could I beg and cry like that? I feel a warm hand on my head, petting it.

"You are far from powerful and you're not that strong" he muses making me feel even sadder, "but you have a power not everyone has"

"Huh? What do you mean de su?"

"You have the power to help anybody kindly and befriend them with joy…Keep reading the movements and feelings of your enemy, don't try to attack them with violence or power…" he smiles softly with his lips still moist in tears, "You just need your heart"

I feel fresh tears on my eyes, "Thanks a lot…you've got no idea how it helps me, de su"

He takes my wrist and starts walking, tugging from it softly, "Come on, I'll help you look for your teammates"

I nod gratefully, smiling at him while remembering his words.

"Hey, who is Crimson Shadow, de su?"

He turns to me with a confused stare in his slightly red eyes from crying, "Huh?"

"You mentioned you only cried with him…is he your brother?"

He smiles a bit and chuckles, "Could be said so…he's my team leader and the King of Demons"

"…Wouldn't he be the last person to cry with?"

He laughs a bit and nods, "Yeah probably…but you know…Laura was his sister, besides he's the most noble man I've ever met…he has this really cold aura at the outside but once you know him…"

Now that got me shocked, "You mated a princess?"

"Yep…at last, I can talk about Laura without feeling that bad…thanks Miyako"

"How do you know my name?"

"…Everyone knows your real name…including the Rebels" he says with slight confusion. That's so strange…we never told Edward and the rest our names…How do they know anyway?

"…When we found Laura's body…both me and my leader entered in a really big depression…but it was him who ended in a trauma. Now, every time he smells danger on a special person of his, he does whatever it takes to protect them…"

"Oh, I do understand him"

"Yep…I respect him a lot, and even more for what he did after Sebastian got threatened some years ago"

"What?" I ask in shock, "He was threatened!"

His eyes widen and he closes his mouth in a fast pace, "I shouldn't have said that!" he turns to look at me seriously, "Please, don't tell Sebastian! He must not know"

"…Umm"

"Please promise me"

"…okay, I promise"

He smiles once again, "Okay, I believe you. Come on; let's find the rest of your team"

///

**(Flashback)**

An eight year old girl is on her dark room, looking with shinning green-blue eyes at the vase holding three flowers she just found. She giggles happily while looking at the brilliant pink and white colors of the petals, feeling the soft feeling of them with her nimble fingers. She turns to look at the door when she hears the door opening. With panic, she hides the vase below her dark bed and flinches when the door opens before she exits her flower's now hiding spot.

"Sister?"

She sighs happily at the sound of her brother's voice. She turns to her nine- year old brother and smiles.

"Sorry, I kinda was hiding some flowers"

He sighs a bit but still manages to smile through his bandages, "You know dad will punish you if he finds out"

"I know…but they're so pretty…I wish I could be as pretty as them"

He walks towards her but flinches when he hears the door opening.

"So you have flowers, Spine?"

Her eyes widen, "I can explain dad!"

The older male walks in anger at her. He then starts to beat her. Punching, kicking, scratching, his only goal leaving the girl in a bloody pulp. The brother grabs the back of his dad's shirt to try and stop him, but later receives the same treatment.

The older male then takes a knife out and slashes her daughter's skin, making her scream in agony, "SAY IT!"

"Destroy and n-never think twice, destroy and never think twice, **destroy and never think twice**!"

With a smirk, the older male turns around and leaves the room…leaving both kids bloody and crying on the darkness' of the room.

///

**(Kaoru's ´POV) **

Watching Blossom disappear from view, I turn towards the two enemies we'll fight, Spine and Momia. Both are incredibly powerful, but I'm pretty sure Edward's training and all the information Carol gave me will be enough to beat them. Spine smirks playfully at us, then she grabs her brothers shoulder. He turns his calm eyes towards her in question.

"I'll battle Hilary…I'm going to beat her some sense and return her to our home"

He smirks, or at least that's what I think since he has bandages covering most of his face, "Go on…I'll handle the PowerPuff"

"Come on and catch me!" Hilary declares, turning around and jumping from branch to branch away from here. Spine's smirk grows.

"Of course I will, princess!"

I know that both of them are almost impossible to beat when together, but now that they are separated, I can kick the boy's ass easily.

My feet leave the branches, replacing it with the floor. Without warning I start aiming towards him with my hammer, trying to hit him with my swings. He moves as fast as the information about him read. So it is true. Now, what to do?

"You think you can beat me with those slow swings?" he asks playfully, still missing them easily, "I'll show you what a real attack is"

"Dark Nightmares!" he mutters and suddenly everything goes dark. I stop my swinging to look at his face. He just chuckles. His hands go upwards to the back of his face and I see how his fingers start untying his bandages. Weird…why letting me see his face…

The bandages fall and what I see makes me go pale. His face turned into a ghost!

"W-WHAT IS THAT!" I ask in fear at the sight of that supernatural thing. Then I feel a big punch on my cheek that makes me fall to the ground in pain.

Opening my eyes, I find him with his face covered once again.

"Like my attack?"

The information said that he could only do one single powerful attack…that must have been it. He runs towards me and tries to punch me, but I stand up and start defending myself with my hammer.

Okay Kaoru think!

So that's his only attack…how could I counterattack it?

What would Edward do? Come on he trained me to use the information against them! Think…

He tries to punch me with a single swing and I stop it with my hammer, hitting him with it in the process.

Okay…in his attack he took off his bandages to let me see his face…

Wait…what If I take his bandages off? The mystery of his face will be over and probably the attack will fail.

Okay, let's not waste time then!

I let him come to me and without warning; I grab his bandage and rip it apart. I separate from him and I see how his bandage falls to the floor, leaving flawless skin and perfect lips in a scowl in view.

"Shit!"

I smirk and run away towards him, ready for the hit, but he runs away in an impossible speed.

"You think you can beat me with only taking away my powers? I'm still superior to you"

I turn around to try and fight him with a slight sardonic smile.

"Yep…but at least I'm not alone"

Before he analyzes my words, Butch appears from behind some bushes and grabs his arms and maintains him in place. In surprise, he tries to squirm out of his grasp, but luckily Butch is the strongest of the RRBZ. His attempts end in failure.

"Black Shadow's pupil!" he exclaims after his squirming, looking with the corner of his eye at my boyfriend.

He smirks only.

"What are you doing here!"

"Well…I told Kaoru I didn't wanted her to separate from me and plead her to stay…but since she's slight hot-headed it ended with me joining the Rebels"

Momia's eyes narrow suddenly, "So you turned your back towards your teacher for a **girl**?"

"Black Shadow knew about my decision and personally approved, besides she's my mate"

He smirks as an answer, "Congratulations then…you truly are a real vampire" he then turns to me and nods, "Come on, I accept my defeat…hit me with your best shot"

"All right then" I say and run towards him with my raised hammer ready to give him the final strike, but then his eyes widen and he shouts me to stop. I stop, looking at him weirdly.

"Let me go in this instant! Spine is in danger!"

"Hilary probably beat her…you saw her leave with my team mate" I mutter.

"No, Hilary is in great danger too, I'm pretty sure about that! The presence I'm now feeling is stronger than theirs!"

With that Butch leaves him, meanwhile he grabs our wrists and runs towards where I think they are fighting…

What presence?

What the hell is going on?

* * *

Ready!

///

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**_

_NatsukiYuri-chan_: That's great! I'm so glad you liked that scene and the dares are done hehe. I know, poor Momia xD Thanks for the review!

///

_**OC Dares:**_

Hilary: *stays agape*

Me: Wow…you got quite a bunch of dares in here…

Hilary: …everyone hates me

Me: OKAY! Now for the first dare we have from "Mutsumono Satori" and the next one from "NatsukiYuri-chan" who reviewed in the same review and did a dare each of them ;D

Hilary: …You all are a bunch of sadists *pouts*

Me: Well, Satori's dare says that you've gotta hold one of your panties in front of his face without letting him touch it.

Hilary: WHAT! LIKE HELL!

Me: ¬¬

Hilary: *groans* okay…*gets one of her panties* Black Shadow…come here please

Black Shadow: What's the matt- *looks at the panties* Oh god…are those what I think they are? OwO

Hilary: …My panties? Yeah

Black Shadow: *smirks* well, what a sexy brand you use Hilary ¬w¬

Hilary: SHUT UP AND WATCH THEM! *shoves them in front of his face* But don't touch them…

Black Shadow: …all right *takes photos*

Hilary: O///Ó WHAT THE-

Black Shadow: *hides camera* perfect, masturbation material

Hilary: *blushing like crazy* my virginal ears u_u

Me: Well…the next one by Natsuki is to grope Black Shadow

Hilary: *still blushing* THE HELL! I WON'T DO THAT!

Black Shadow: Oh god…I think I'm hard

Hilary: SHUT UP!

Black Shadow: You don't have the guts to do it ¬w¬ that's why you don't do it

Hilary: ARGH, I SO HAVE THEM! *groping him*

Black Shadow: n//n I'm in heaven

Me: *chuckling* this is so much fun ¬w¬

Hilary: *stops the grope* Shut it and tell me my next stupid dare ¬¬

Me: Next one is "Joydream"…she wants you to molest Black Shadow

Hilary: WHAT! IT'S EVEN MORE PERVERTED THAN THE ONES MADE BEFORE! DON'T TELL ME EVERY FREAKING DARE IS PERVERTED!

Me: Yes, yes they are

Hilary: °A°

Me: Stop it and start with the dare now x)

Hilary: …ToT…okay…*goes towards Black Shadow* err…I don't know what to do

Black Shadow: I could start molesting you, if you want to ¬w¬

Me: Hilary must start it

Hilary: ¬¬…

(Five minutes of molesting]

Black Shadow: God…I am in paradise *blushing slightly and panting*

Hilary: *hits head on the wall all flushed*

Me: Well, the next dare is from the same reviewer

Hilary: THE HELL! TWO DARES! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!

Me: Yep…now let's see, she wants you to make Edward mad

Hilary: …Simple :D I really like this dare! *goes to Edward and gives him a muffin* here!

Edward: :D!

Hilary: *Takes it from him* So you want a muffin Black Shadow? If you don't have it you'll rape me and do whatever wet dream Edward has about me? Okay, if that's what you ask

Edward: …Black Shadow…you can take my muffin…BUT THOSE ARE MY FANTASIES OF HILARY, I MUST RAPE HER FIRST! *runs towards BS with a knife* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hilary: …¬¬

Me: Well, what a nice girl :D Let's continue…the next dare is from "animeskullgirl16", she wants you to strip tease in front of Momia and tell him how hot he is…and let BS and Edward look

Hilary: °A°!

Me: DO. IT!

Hilary: *grumbles and goes towards Momia* Momia, I'm going to do a strip tease to you…I hope you don't mind

Black Shadow: …I'm starting to hate this dare

Edward: …me too

Momia: ….Okay °//w//°

Hilary: Okay! So…sit down in this chair and let me start then :)

Momia: *w* sure

*after the strip tease*

Hilary: He fainted after I was left on my underwear and told him he looked hot…

Black Shadow: *with a knife* Now, now Momia, your eyes saw something my eyes ONLY can see…I'm afraid I'll need to dispose of them

Edward: *kicking Momia's fainted body* suffer, suffer, SUFFER!

Me: Leave him alone boys…now the questions of the same reviewer. The first one is: How many years have you been alive?

Hilary: Well, I have 1600 years, but I look like a 16 year old girl, us vampires age every 100 years :)

Me: Next question, how long has your family been the top Royal family?

Hilary: …Well, the Blair (my dad's side) are the top Royals…I'm not sure since when, but my mom's side, the Belle are second. I can't reveal more right now :)

Me: Next DARE!

Hilary: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! NO MORE!

Me: You need to sing a song

Hilary:…That is all?

Me: Yep…"PsychoticButterfly666's" friend Amanda wants you to sing a song.

Hilary: …wow…okay, I'll sing :3

Me: She didn't specified song…but don't worry, I found this song so you could sing it :D

Hilary: *reads the song* God…I hate you

Me: START!

Hilary: …And I'm your favorite ¬¬… "I wanna sex you up, let me freak you out, ahah aha, I wanna sex you up, I know the way you like it!"

Me: Stop

Hilary: *blushing* God I hate you

Me: So, my dare is for you to kiss in the lips to both Black Shadow and Edward :D

Hilary: …I'm not your whore! I'm going now ¬¬ *walks away*

Me: …Okay…Review and the **next one will be Sebastian** xD


	24. Chapter 21

Me: Next Chapter, I decided to update early today since it's my birthday! :3

Hilary: God, i'm nervous!

Black Shadow: Start the damn chapter *hugging Hilary*

Me: SO…I told my brother all the plot of this story to see if it was good enough.

Hilary: …How did he reacted ._.?

Me: He cried some tears…and he never cries a single tear :D

Hilary: …I…don't like the sound of that…

Me: ):3

/

**Warnings:** Mystery, Action, Slight-violence, Psychotic issues and Edward-ness (read it by your own measures xP )

**Inspiration:** Different type of songs but most of them being of Skillet.

**Disclaimer: I** don't own, you know the rest.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**/**

**(Flashback)**

At his thirteen years old, Momia can't help but feel nervous. The door of their bedroom closes, its occupants being his older brother and Spine. He gulps at the memory of his older sibling, one of the original Alpha members and father of Death jr…

Death…

He can't help but think how unoriginal the mother was to make her son have the same pen name as his father.

The sounds start and he finds himself nervous once again for his sister.

"Spine" he mutters softly, making sure his father doesn't hear it.

/

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Momia, my supposed enemy, is still running towards who knows where, grabbing Butch's and my hand. His speed is really high; I can't keep up in this speed anymore. Suddenly he stops and makes Butch and I hide on a bush.

"Stay here, they are in front of you, I'll spy"

With that he disappears.

Butch turns to me and hugs me tightly to his hard chest, making my cheeks feel a bit warmer.

"Are you okay?"

I chuckle a bit and nod. He smiles and then turns to look forward, "I'm so glad"

Moving aside some of the leaves of the bushes, I see my friend Hilary attacking Spine. What surprises me is that both are smiling, like they are having the time of their life.

Hilary punches her on her face and moves back a few steps, moving like she's dancing with an inhuman grace. Spine smirks.

"I'm not gonna lose, Hilary! You'll come with us again!"

"The humans need me, Sorry Spine"

"Heck no, you come by force then!"

The punching continues for several minutes, and seems like both are growing weak at the same time.

"They are…so equal" I mutter, catching Butch's attention.

"Yeah…for nothing they share the same place with Momia. I guess that what makes them so different is that Spine gives little punches but full with strength capable of breaking almost anything while Hilary makes a lot with medium strength, full speed and difficult to evade"

"Momia wasn't so powerful…"

"Because I grabbed him…his specialty is his speed, he can beat almost anyone with his amazing speed, that's what makes him shine in the Alpha group…if I hadn't appeared like I did, you would probably be losing the battle now"

I turn to Hilary to find Spine about to hit her on her stomach area, but suddenly fear crosses her face and stops his punching, aiming it towards a tree. She growls angrily and looks at Hilary with challenge, which only gets a more nervous posture.

"Oh screw it; I'll use powers if I can't punch you!" Spine shouts. I turn to Hilary and see her making an ice ball and throwing it towards her face, while Spine closes her eyes and says the attack.

"Mental Destruction, Level 3!"

It's instantaneous. Spine is hit by the ice ball in her head and falls to the ground fainted while Hilary is being hit with something invisible that makes her shout in despair and falls to the ground, her eyes wanting to close on her.

"Shit, what was that!"

Momia appears behind us, startling me.

"Mental destruction attack, the level one is capable of creating you an uncomfortable headache, the second a hurting headache, third can make you lose ability to move or think temporarily, fourth can knock you out and fifth…destroys your mind" he says with a smirk, "That is the power our brother created, she invented the levels"

"Did you find anything?" Butch asks. Momia moves his head from right to left.

"There's nothing I could find, but I feel a presence coming"

Before I stand up to help Hilary, Butch grabs my arm and makes me stay on the same place.

"Shh…something is coming"

We all look to both girls laying on the ground in anxiousness. Finally, a guy appears. He appears to be in his 20's but who knows really. He has blond hair and green cat-like eyes that make me want to shiver. He's handsome, like every supernatural creature, but he has this vibe that scares me. He only seems to have eyes for Spine, and with a cruel smirk he grabs her from the orange hair.

"Hmph, finally found you, stupid wanna-be boy"

Momia's eyes narrow with hate. I guess he is really close to her.

Hilary opens her closed tired eyes, only to widen at his sight. That is so strange I've never seen her so…scared. No, scared would be an understatement, terrified, in horror. A sudden sob leaves her lips, making the boy turn towards her. His smirk transforms into a "sweet" smile. I think of it as a psychotic smile more than a nice one.

"My love"

He lets the hair of the orange haired girl go, and instead walks towards Hilary with sure step. Hilary tries to move, but seems the attack paralyzed her completely.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She shouts, her fangs growing out, "I'LL BITE YOU IF YOU COME!"

She winces at the feel of his hand touching her cheek and starts hiccupping, her eyes still holding the same feeling of horror with some addition of tears.

"Look at you…you've grown into a wonderful lady, Hilary…"

"Let me go, Akio, LET ME GO!"

She starts crying and I can't bear it anymore. I try to stand up, but Momia and Butch stop me.

"Stop, we've gotta know his motives for being in here"

"…But Hilary-"

"Spine is also hurting and I'm waiting here too" Momia says stoically, the only emotion in his eyes is a fearful spark. He must really love his sister…

…Damn it…

I sit again, focusing on Hilary.

"You're still so gorgeous…" he mutters and his answer is a sob. Hilary tries to stand up, and manages it, but she ends up falling. She clutches her head in pain, slight tears running down her cheeks. The stranger, Akio supposedly, observes her carefully.

"You've been fighting with Spine"

It was a statement, but it was enough to shut Hilary up and look at him, "N-no…DON'T TOUCH HER YOU PSYCHO!"

He chuckles, "Only for you…like I said, I will always follow you…nobody can separate us"

He stands up and walks towards Spine, his eyes now filled with hate. When he gets to her, he grabs her from her neck with a hand and with the other he punches her on the cheek.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

A piece of ice hits the back of his head and he turns towards Hilary in slight hate.

"Don't hit your fiancée, princess…learn your place"

"I already learned it! My place is being Black Shadow's mate!"

That seems to enrage him and he leaves Spine alone. Momia grabs me from my shoulder, "Buttercup, now!"

All three of us appear from behind the bush, and run towards him in attack position. He is surprised by the sudden attack and flees towards Spine, grabbing her and disappearing.

"SPINE!" both Momia and Hilary shout, but is the boy the only one who goes after the boy. Before he disappears completely from view, he shouts to us that we need to escape with Hilary and find our team. Butch nods and goes towards Hilary. He scoops her on his arms and we run away.

"Hilary…are you okay?" I ask, turning towards her face. Something inside me clenches at the sight of it. Her expressive blue eyes seem hollow, only the terror swimming on them, the cheeks are being covered with a combination of dirt and her own tears. I turn towards Butch.

"She's in a catatonic state…let's wait for the shock to dissipate"

I nod, but the sadness doesn't recede. I've never seen Hilary so…

…So terrified.

What the hell did that guy did to her to leave her like this?

/

**(Flashback)**

The night of this particular day is different from all the other nights for the little kids of the Lundberg family. Inside the white dark room the strange guy gave them, the silence reigns. Dark Spine is looking at every block with scared eyes, trying to find any exit or trapdoor. Suddenly, Lindsay starts to cry. He turns nervous eyes towards his sister.

"We-we're never going to be found!" she exclaims, hugging her knees and hiding her face on them. Dark Spine runs to her and kneels besides her body. He hugs her tightly, trying to give her the security she needs.

"Shh, come on Lindsay don't cry…what would Sebastian say if he found you crying?" he says, his words as soft as the silk. She lets her knees go and instead hugs his brother.

Suddenly the door opens. They both turn towards the old white haired man that kidnapped them thanks to Akio. Dark Spine gulps, his small frame quivering, but stands up nonetheless in a defensive position in front of his sister.

"Leave us alone, let us go!"

The man chuckles insanely. He walks towards Dark Spine and grabs him by both wrists with one of his big hands.

"The most intelligent Royal…and you're just a kid! This is wonderful!"

Dark Spine quivers in fear at how crazy his voice sounds and his eyes fill with tears. He's scared. He has never fought somebody body to body and has never seen what true evil is. Besides…Lindsay is still in there. How could he let this crazy stranger try to do something to her?

"I know everything about you, Anthony"

His eyes grow, "How…do you know my real name?"

The other laughs and caresses his soft cheek with his free hand, "I have been stalking you"

"Leave my brother alone!" Lindsay exclaims, standing up with wobbly feet, only to fall again to the cold floor.

"LINDSAY!" He shouts at his sister with fear, then he turns towards the stranger, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"A paralyzing medicine that doesn't let you move…she broke a bit of molecules since she could move her legs and arms…but you…you broke it all" his hold in his wrists tighten, making said boy whimper softly, "You're immune to my vaccines…you're the first boy in doing it! You're special, my dear Anthony"

His eyes widen, "What?"

"Your complexion…reminds me of that other Royal, Sebastian…right now you look childish, but when time passes you'll be a handsome man…I want to own you"

Dark Spine/Anthony is not a fool; he knows where this thing is going. He starts thrashing against his hold, his sister's shouts fueling him to win.

"You'll be my dear son, Anthony"

"Your dear son! Leave me alone psychopath! You have a mental problem, we all know you won't only treat me like your son!" he shouts, earning some amused chuckles.

"You're right…I will be you father and your lover…but before I need to experiment and correct any flaws you may have"

Dark Spine starts to shout and cry. He is only a child, why does he have to be like this? Why did he have to be Royal…why did he have to be a genius, why does he have this looks? He sobs brokenly and tries to kick him while the other just chuckles, carrying the young Royal out and ignoring the cries of the girl for his brother.

Once the door closes, the girl sobs. Five minutes pass and the only sounds come from her lips, but then a shout appears in the air. It's full of agony, sadness, pain, and fear and it belongs to her brother. She hears how his voice pleads him to stop, that it hurts, but seems the other doesn't stop. She tries to cover her own ears, not liking the fearful and broken scream of her own brother, the brother that always protects her and let's people see his smiling face…

She knows that after this…Dark Spine won't be the same.

She won't see the same smile again.

/

**(Normal POV)**

A blonde boy with dark stormy eyes stops at a small spot surrounded by trees and with a pile of rocks forming a mountain with the size of those giant trees. He lets go the wrist of the other blonde and turns around, his steps calm and calculated. The other blinks at the new sight and stares at the other.

"…So you're Dark Spine?" Edward mutters. He receives a small confident smile.

"Yep"

"…You're Silver's rival…why did you pick me as your opponent?"

"Are you kidding?" Dark Spine asks, chuckling amused, "It's an honor being in front of the only converted vampire capable of beating Royals, I wanted to test your abilities"

Edward smirks, "Why, are you a fan boy?"

"You wish, you would be blessed if you had fan _dogs_"

The hero chuckles, "Well, is a true honor being in presence of the most intelligent Royal and one of the most powerful"

"Why thank you…shall we start?"

Edward smirks once again, the quirk of lips full of confidence. He runs towards him preparing his punch. The other one just keeps standing there. Without moving or trying to defend, he receives Edward's blow making him hit the floor.

"Ha, you're not even trying"

The other one wipes his cheek, "Just like I thought…you're the kind of creature who has all the power on his punches and agility"

"What?" Edward asks slightly bewildered, "You analyzed it with just a punch?"

"You're strength abilities are far inferior to Spine and Blue's and Green's…this will be easy"

This angers Edward a bit, but instead he maintains his cocky face, "Well, the shorty knows how to think"

"…Shorty?"

Edward cringes at recognizing the tone. It's the same tone Sebastian uses when mad after he calls him "girly"…

What comes after it is not pretty.

"…Oh shit"

"I'll let you see what else the freaking SHORTY can do!" Dark Spine growls, "For your information, having this height on the fourteen years of life is normal!"

"In what world, or are you insane too?" Edward reacts, and smiles nervously.

'If I get to make him so mad…he will forget of his rational thinking and focus his attention to kick my butt…like it or not, this boy is so similar to Sebastian…and I'm going to take this opportunity to win!'

"Insane! Maybe not like you, uke-face!"

…

The forest suddenly turns dead silent. Both boys glare at each other, their punching fight transforming into something more dangerous.

"On no, you **DIDN'T!"** Edward exclaims.

"God **damn** I did!" the other answers, his tone full with dark humor.

"I'm a 100 percent topping you brat"

"I would give you a 50!"

"WHAT! I COULD TOP YOU ANYTIME, IN FACT, I COULD TOP YOUR FATHER!"

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FAMILY!" the other one shouts, his enraged dark blue eyes turning cat like and his teeth growing sharper. Finally letting his demonic instincts kick out.

"Don't mess with my TOPPING THEN, GIRL!"

"GIRL! IT'S TOTALLY NORMAL HAVING A SLIGHTLY PRINCE-LIKE CHUBBY FACE ON YOUR FOURTEEN YEARS OLD…BESIDES GIRLS LOVE CHARMING-PRINCE-LIKE FEATURES!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Then tell me how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Three!"

Edward's eyes widen, "Hey not fair! I thought you didn't have any relationships! How can a brat like you manage getting girls!"

Dark Spine smirks, "Oh…you haven't had any relationship…have you?"

His answer is a slight blush from Edward, and as a change he receives a sadistic smirk.

"Huh? Well, I'm handsome…besides, Sebastian teached me how to get girls"

"No way!"

"Yep"

"HE MADE ME LEARN STUPIDITIES LIKE POWERS AND STRENGHT WHILE HE MADE YOU LEARN ABOUT GIRLS! WHAT A **FREAKING BASTARD**! THIS MUST BE REVENGE FOR CALLING HER GIRLY!"

"Ha!" Dark Spine says, catching the attention of the other, "I know what you thought in doing me, you tried to make me lose my cool to finish me, well guess what this is called…REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY!"

"Oh yeah! W-well…who where your stupid girly girlfriends anyway!" Edward says, pointing an accusing finger at him, "I'm sure they must be horrible!" he adds, trying to turn around the tables and win the smarter one.

"…Well, they were Iblis, Chocolat and Solaria"

"Wait Solaria…? She has a heart?...Wait, SEBATIAN'S SISTER! ALL OF THEM ARE BELLE!"

Dark Spine shrugs, "Well she's a really sensible girl actually…Anyways, yep she still loves me actually" then his eyes widen in innocence, "Oh, you do know Hilary don't you?"

"Of course I do…she's my wet dream come true" he says with puppy eyes at the memory of his life line when in danger.

"Oh really?" he says, blinking innocently, "Well, she loved to hug me and I could feel her chests with my cheek every time she did, and she always thought I was just cuddling so she never hit me"

A gasp erupts from Edwards's mouth, "HOW DARE YOU! I'VE BEEN DREAMING WITH DOING THAT SINCE FOREVER!"

Enraged, Edward starts running towards Dark Spine, the latter just starts running away with a smirk.

'Thank you reverse psychology' he says, chuckling a bit at the sight of Edward's angry face and choice of words such as: "you iittle piece of shi-" and "How dare you nuzzling my wet dream!".

'Now I just need to maintain him like this till the time comes'

* * *

Me: So, hope you like it :D

/

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews: **_

MutsomonoSatori: Miyako is all right don't worry xD Yep, only shonen-ai, hey not everybody loves yaoi likeus ;P About the dare…I really don't want to do it…its sex related so yeah…but if you want to make another dare to Sebastian, you can't write it…just follow my rules please xD (No explicit sex or nakedness). Thanks for the review! *hugs*

/

_**OC Dares:**_

Me: So, let's start with the dares OwO!

Sebastian: Who is next?

Me: You are ;D

Sebastian: …oh…okay :)

Me: First dare, "Emmie-Chan14" wants you to wear a dress :D

Sebastian: …¬¬ I bet you pardon?

Me: She wants you to wear a dress…wear it *gives him a blue dress*

Sebastian: …You've go to be kidding me

Me: DO IT!

Sebastian: HECK NO!

*5 minutes later*

Sebastian: I'm wearing the dumb dress…happy? ¬¬

Me: Much :D

Sebastian: ¬¬

Me: "dejiko001" seems she wanted to make Hilary a dare/question…then I give her permission to tell me whatever she wants for Hilary to make

Hilary: THE HELL! I ALREADY SUFFERED °A°!

Me: ¬¬

Hilary: Argh…okay *pouts*

Me: And she wants you to take your shirt off and murmur Crimson Shadow's name, Sebastian

Sebastian: *already in his clothes* Oh, okay *takes shirt off* …Err…Crimson Shadow…hey I like this girl, this wasn't humiliating :D

Hilary: good for you *pouts*

Me: Amm next dare, "animeskullgirl16" says she doesn't want to make a mean dare either…

Sebastian: C:!

Me: So she dared you to make-out wit Lindsay and let Crimson Shadow see.

Sebastian: …I thought she said she didn't want to make me a mean dare…

Me: She did

Sebastian: THAT'S SUICIDE!

Me: ¬¬

Sebastian: *grumbles* okay…*goes to Lindsay* I've got to kiss you

Lindsay: *o* Oh Sebastian! I knew you loved me too!

Sebastian: *with a twitch on his eye*…*kisses her in front of Crimson Shadow*

Crimson Shadow: …Lindsay…shall I kill you?

Lindsay: LEAVE US ALONE FAG!

Crimson Shadow: No, you leave us alone, five cent whore! *starts fighting her*

Sebastian: ¬¬

Me: Now she wants you to hug Emerald

Sebastian: Okay *goes to Emerald and hugs her*

Emerald: *blushing* :3

Me: Now two questions.

Sebastian: *stops the hug* Bring them on :)

Me: Why do you know/think that the other vampires/demons/monsters would kill humans?

Sebastian: Because our species love to mess with the humans, physically, emotionally, mentally…besides some of them love eating them.

Me: How come you're mad at Crimson Shadow for admitting his love?

Sebastian: I'm…a Belle. All my life all kinds of species have tried to mate with me with different methods, including being my "friends", so when I heard my only best friend loved me, I thought all the moments we spend together were part of his plan to court me, so I got mad.

Me: That's it! The next one to be dared will be: **Black Shadow!**

Hilary: Can I write a dare :D?

Black Shadow: Aww, my cute Hilary things she can't be bad

Hilary: *pouts*

Me: Thanks for reading and please review :D


	25. Chapter 22

Me: Next Chapter

Hilary: Hope you like it :3

Black Shadow: Whatever my girl says -_-

/-/-/-/

**Warnings:** Violence, Angst

**Disclaimer: i **DO NOT OWN...You know the rest

**Inspiration: **Can't remember...

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**(Flashback)**

Green looks with bored eyes at his reunited family members. Inside an abandoned house they were summoned, only like that. The fourteen year old teen looks at his youngest brother, an angel called Joshua. He is using the traditional white robe and golden canvas with golden strands being tied around his leg. His green eyes look with happiness towards both him and the second oldest of the family. It was no secret most brothers hated him and Drew, the second oldest of the family…after all, they were the only angels in the family. In front of him is one of the original Alpha group pen-named, "Planta". Everything of his appearance shouts, 'hey look at me, I'm a walking plant!'.

Then he turns towards his other brother, a stupid bisexual vampire…

The most annoying of them all or that's what he thinks at least. He thinks he's the most handsome piece of meat in the world and openly flirts with Hilary Blair…

He used to flirt to Sebastian Blair, but since he's gone…

He is still wearing the same gray trousers with the same long-sleeved pale t shirt, which is ripped letting the world to see his stomach.

The door creaks open, revealing the most dangerous of the brothers, Dustin. He glares at him only to be glared back with his only visible eye as an answer. He is part of one of the two most powerful groups in the supernatural kingdom, Gamma Group, the other one being the Alpha group… his group. They were enemies since entering.

"Hello Emo-Dust"

"Shut the fuck up, Greeny"

Green huffs and glares at the horizon, ignoring the other one, "Such words…what would Alexia say?"

"For your information she enjoys my bad mouthing, even more during intercourse…but at least I STILL have my girlfriend"

Green glares at him, his demonic attributes appearing, "How dare you!"

"Silence…we should start", Drew says while sitting on the worn out bed, not caring for his white trousers. His pale green eyes warm at the last family member to arrive, "Hello Dustin, long time no see"

"Hello Drew…hello flower-boy" he says, turning to Planta.

Planta's right eye twitches, "Flower…boy?"

The only thing Green respected of his brother was that he didn't hate the Angels, he treated them equally. Dustin turns towards Joshua.

"Hello Josh, long time no see…the same to you Jill…wow, gay much?"

He glares at him with both hands on his hips, "At least I'm hot!"

"Pfft…yeah…your approaching to Hilary isn't functioning while I have Alexia as a mate…which she is a Blair by the way…one of the most pow-"

"YEAH I UNDERSTAND ASSHOLE, STOP SO WE CAN CONTINUE!" Jill mutters, his face contorted in rage. Dustin smirks smugly.

"Did I said how wonderful she is in bed?"

I hit him on the back of his neck, earning a glare, "Stop it…let's just continue". He nods grumbling, but at least stops talking.

"Anyways…the Muller's family reunion starts now" Drew says, "The subject of today…"

All of them stiffen involuntarily at the seriousness of his complexion.

"…War"

/-/-/-/

**(Miyako's POV)**

Looking at the view of the forest, I turn towards my new friend, Green. He is looking at the trees passing by, but then turns to me curiously.

"What's the matter Bubbles?" he asks. I smile nervously.

"I was wondering…how come you have green hair?"

He laughs softly and looks at me, "Well…I don't know…everyone in the Muller clan has green hair…of different shades, but still green hair. Besides all of us have green eyes and are pale"

"Wow, that's cool!"

He smiles sweetly and thanks me. For what? I don't know.

"My clan isn't that great…" he mutters, making me turn to him, "in fact…none of the clans of my team are great…except maybe Daichi's"

"Daichi?" I ask, suddenly interested. He nods thoughtful.

"I'll tell you…but only because you're in danger with them" he says in a matter-of-factly tone, but still he can't hide a small smile tugging his lips. I nod, grateful at his decision.

"Well…Daichi comes from the Blair clan and that clan is the most powerful. It's the best clan because is totally free with their members. For example, there are two prodigies in there, Dai: Daichi's father and Sebastian…Hilary, Iblis and Sebastian's father. Dai decided to dedicate his life to evil while Sebastian wanted to do good, the clan let them"

"Wow, that's the most rational clan I've heard about" I say shyly, wondering if maybe it was a little bit over the place, but doesn't seem to bother Green.

"Yep…but the rest of the clan's are pure crap"

"What do you mean?"

His eyes drop to the ground in a sad gesture, "Blue's clan abandons their sons when they're born for them to learn how to survive, Gray's clan sews their sons mouths to prevent them eating their souls, Dark Spine's clan…well it was one of the best, but their parents are both dead"

"Why?" I ask, suddenly feeling gloomy. He turns rage filled eyes to the floor once again after looking at mine.

"It was some time ago, this guy Akio appeared. He was a strange one, always so obsessive of poor Hilary and claiming her his property…we don't know what creature he is though. Anyways, he burned their castle and took Carol, leaving Dark Spine and Lindsay to a mad scientist…Dark Spine was a cheerful boy like Sebastian, after that day his attitude changed for bad"

"That's horrible!" I say, my hands over my mouth in a horror filled gesture. Poor of them, how much have they suffered!

"What happened to Dark Spine in there?" I ask nervously.

"He was experimented various times and raped"

My eyes widen, and before I can utter a single word he continues.

"There's Momia and Spine too…their clan, the Antonietti is the third most powerful…they achieved that goal using one of the most horrible sins in your kind, it's even bad looked in our world"

Surprised, I ask him what sin. Could it be murder? No, they murder a lot, maybe rape? Nope, neither.

"Then what is it?"

"Incest"

I feel suddenly ill, "You mean…that both Momia and Spine are…"

"Mates? No, much worse…Spine is forced to have sex with him, Death father and Drake, his other brother, in order to have babies"

"What? With her own brothers!"

He nods solemnly, "Yes…since childhood, her clan has told her the basics of their clan, 'destroy and never think twice', that's their theme. She and Momia have been forced to follow every single rule in their clan…they both are being forced to do it with each other since they were 12 and 13 respectfully"

"That's horrible!"

"I know…but look at the results…they're one of the most powerful Royals in the world"

I nod slowly, the information slowly sinking in. Their life…is horrible. I can't believe how much suffering they've been feeling all of their lives! Makes me feel so…

So sad…

Green suddenly grabs my arm and pushes me behind his back in a defensive position.

"Who are you?"

I look at the old man that appears without invitation, his glasses hiding his eyes of view. The wrinkles of his face tighten when he smiles.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation, young man"

"Wait a minute, I know who you are!" he exclaims, his hands tightening his hold on my wrists like making sure I'm still there, "You're the old geezer who kidnapped Dark Spine and Lindsay!"

I gasp in surprise and turn with new found hate towards the old man. The other just smiles tenderly.

"Oh yeah…Anthony, such a _good_ little boy"

"Impossible!" Green exclaims in rage, "He killed you! We all saw when he buried you!"

"Oh yeah…you've been a really bad boy Butch…a really bad boy"

"What are you freaking talking about?" He turns towards me and lets my arms go, "Bubbles, make a run for it…I need to defeat this man before he gets to Dark Spine…if he does, hell will break out"

"But…won't you need help?" I ask in worry at the sight of the gleaming lenses of the old man. He smiles comfortingly.

"Don't worry Bubbles…besides you've got a mission, and a PowerPuff must end her mission"

I smile softly and nod, determination coursing through my veins, "Green…thank you"

"Don't worry and good luck, just take that route and you'll find Sebastian!" he says while turning around, preparing to punch the man. I turn towards the route and start heading towards it.

Soon I'll find you Sebastian!

I just hope Green stays well.

/-/-/-/

**(Momoko's POV)**

"Do you think Buttercup is all right?" I ask Brick, for like the fifth time. He only sighs tiredly and nods.

"Yes Blossom…she is a guy in a girl's body, of course she's all right"

I giggle at the joke, finding it pretty much true. Well she is too much of a tomboy, no one can't say no to that. Brick smiles and chuckles a bit, following my little game.

"Besides Butch is with her"

I blink surprised at the statement, "But, I didn't saw him"

"It's because he was hiding, we are brothers after all and we know where the other one is" he explains while looking at me with those wonderful red eyes of his. I feel my cheeks getting warmer after the thought. I turn towards the opposite side, hoping he didn't see my blush.

"So…where is Bubbles?" I ask lamely, trying to find a conversation topic.

"Mmm, I guess somewhere in here…" he says, but grabs me from my hand and pulls me towards his chest suddenly, "Watch out!"

I collide in his chest and open my eyes in time to look at the blond vampire who I met some hours ago, running and panting tiredly.

"Dark Spine?" Brick asks in a bewildered voice. The other stops in front of us, gasping for air repeatedly of times.

"God damn that Edward! He is a freaking hyperactive boy!" he says, he then winces when a near shout erupts from the trees.

"**HOW DARE YOU RUINING MY WET DREAM!" **

Brick turns to Dark Spine who only groans in despair.

"Oh god, why don't you just kill me instead! I'm a scientist not an athlete!" he groans and starts running once again. Feeling something strange inside of me makes me start running behind him, surprising Brick.

"Blossom?"

His question makes Dark Spine turn his eyes to me surprised, "You! No, don't come with me…amm…shu shu!"

"Hey don't "shu shu" me! I'm not a dog!"

"Then don't come, I'm supposed to only take Edward not you!"

Suddenly, a blonde blur appears and shoves Dark Spine to the ground, both boys rolling on the ground. Taking my attention of them, I finally realize we are in a clearing. Imagine my surprise at finding the bastard and Sebastian in here…

…fighting?

Or maybe just sparring.

Brick stops by my side and blinks at the scene. Sebastian is growling at Crimson Shadow, his teeth sharp and his eyes red. He looks so…dangerous.

"Sebastian?"

He stops his attacks and his features soften, turning to the same boy I know. With surprise filling his handsome face he tells my name.

A panting Dark Spine walks tiredly towards Crimson Shadow, who has his maroon eyes narrowed.

"Edward…has been…he's here sir…just as you requested…but she followed me" he says, panting between words. The other just nods, understanding his words.

"Edward…?" Sebastian asks out of the blue, making the blonde boy on the floor stand up straight in seconds.

"SEBASTIAN!" He exclaims, running towards him with a surprising speed, "You lovable bastard! You made him learn how to flirt with girls and not me!"

Where does he get all his energy anyways?

"…Yes…I'm okay, don't worry" Sebastian says, smiling at him and ignoring the other statement. Edward suddenly stills, his eyes focused on his face seriously. That makes Sebastian's smile falter and turns around to search for something on the ground. That's when I see the 'Out of Character' attitude he is displaying, besides of the fake smile…

He NEVER gives fakes smiles.

That's when I see his change of style. He is now wearing a maroon short-sleeved shirt with his gray trousers, a black glove on his right hand. Way to dark for him…

"Why are you dressed like that?" I ask, making him flinch.

Now…Sebastian NEVER flinches.

"W-well…you see…I got some problems with a friend called Lindsay…she **bit** me" he exclaims, forcing the 'bit' word a little too much.

"WHAT!" Edward asks, suddenly worried. Now this is strange…

"Are you amm…okay?" I ask and he nods in response. Suddenly the memories of what I thought about him return to my mind followed by dread.

"Sebastian…I'm sorry"

He blinks surprised and turns towards Edward for explanation. Edward just smiles at me tenderly.

"I kind of, bad talked about you behind your back…I'm really sorry, I was scared"

He smiles softly, "Don't worry Blossom…I'm not mad, you had your reasons and I understand them…after all, I am a dark creature"

"So…you're the fag searching for my brother's ass?" Edward exclaims happily, making Crimson Shadow angry.

"I can assure you…I'm manlier than you are"

"HAH, As if"

"Only because I prefer Sebastian over boobs doesn't make me girly…" he declares while Brick smirks. Edward sneers with mock.

"Whatever…I just wanted to tell you something Edward" he declares seriously, making the other one turn serious too, "Take care of him…don't let him fight, you know how stubborn he is when is about fighting"

"…I'm here, don't talk about me like I'm not here" Sebastian declares, glaring at both of them, earning some ignorance from their part, "…pair of bastards" he adds, his frame weakening suddenly.

"Huh? You're…letting him go?" I ask surprised, he only shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well yeah…Sebastian is stubborn in his ideals, besides he has worked hard to change them into reality; I won't take that from him"

A small smile appears on my lips at the sight of the pride man slightly blushing, but I can't help but think I'm missing something important. I turn towards Brick, who has a knowing look on his face, "Brick…what's going on?"

"I…I can't tell you Blossom…sorry"

That leaves me slightly surprised; he always tells me everything I ask!

Edward grabs Sebastian from his shoulders and peaks on his neck, "How is the bite?"

Sebastian shoves his hands away but I still can take a peak on the bite and it makes me wince. The holes are purple and his arteries or veins are purple and visible too.

"I-I'm okay…" he replies weakly but still manages to stay up, "Don't need to worry, I can fight"

Like in cue, his body weakens so much that almost falls to the floor, but Edward grabs him by his arm pits with his hands.

"Whoa, Sebastian! You all right?"

He nods weakly, almost sickly and after various tries he finally stands up. Edward snorts earning a weak glare from him.

"Of course you can fight! You're totally right"

The other just makes a "tch" sound and turns to look at the opposite side in a rebelling way.

Dark Spine's walkie-talkie suddenly turns on and a voice appears on the air.

"_Dark Spine!"_

Said boy croaks an eyebrow upwards and presses the talk button, "Green, what's the matter?"

"_You gotta run, HE appeared again, he possibly came back for you!"_

"Who are you talking about?"

"_The sci-ACK!"_

The line interrupts suddenly, but seems the blonde fourteen year old boy understands, because his eyes are widened in shock.

"Impossible…I stabbed the jerk like 35 times!", he takes a knife from his trouser's pocket and turns towards his leader, "I'll go after him!"

He runs away, shouting Green's name over and over with growing fear. Crimson Shadow turns towards us seriously.

"Take care of him…Brick, if you wish to go with Blossom you can"

Brick nods gratefully and we all look how he runs towards his teammate. Turning towards Sebastian, I can see how serious his face is and how his hands are twitching slightly, how he bites his lower lip like in something akin to pain or fear.

"Shadow"

We all turn to Sebastian surprised at how weak his voice sounded, including Crimson Shadow, making him stop. He goes with him and asks him softly what's the matter.

"I…think…you need to stay here with me too"

Edward let's his mouth open in surprise like me.

What…did he just said?

Crimson Shadow looks as astonished as we are, "Umm…I can't right now Sebastian…I need to see what happened with Green…but I'll search for you once this is finished, I promise"

Sebastian nods gratefully and now I feel rage. This is not Sebastian! He isn't submissive!

"What did you do to him!" I say, slapping him on the cheek. He winces in pain and I see a dark mark on his cheek were I touched. It captures my curiosity, but before I can ask it disappears.

Crimson Shadow rolls his eyes and turns around, starting to run towards the same path Dark Spine used and ignoring my slap. My teeth clench almost painfully at his display of attitude.

"A piece of advice…something strange is happening on the Royal castle…beware"

With those parting words he leaves, ignoring my question till the end. Anger rises on my body and my hands form fists, but even if his attitude pisses me off, I can only wonder… what happened in here?

/-/-/-/

**(Normal POV)**

A mad laugh leaves the lips of the old man, his figure towering the passed out body of the green haired boy. He crouches and inspects the body of the boy with his hands.

"Perfect…hard chest and arms…a really strong figure of the strongest of the Royals…just perfect" he says, trying to squeeze the hard biceps of the boy. Giving another chuckle he grabs the fainted boy from his wrists, trying to carry him, but fails.

"He does have muscles…this couldn't be better huhuhu"

Instead he opts by sliding his body through the ground, all the time cackling madly.

"Only one more…one more left"

* * *

_**OC Dares:**_

Me: Well, now for your dares :D

Black Shadow: *rolls eyes*

Me: Well…animeskullgirl16's first dare is…

Black Shadow: a mean dare?

Me: She says not xD

Black Shadow: Hmph, we'll see

Me: She dares you to go into a catwalk in your pink boxers Carol gave to you and for you to pass in front of your fan girls.

Black Shadow: *shrugs* okay

/In his pink boxers and passing in front of his fan girls/

Black Shadow: Rabid fan girls…why won't they stop drooling? Oh yeah, I'm fucking hot.

/walking in front of them ignoring them, suddenly he stops abruptly/

Black Shadow: …Hilary, what are you doing in here? ._.

Hilary: …OH!...well, you see…I was-

Black Shadow: You were looking at me walk almost naked ¬w¬, do you like me that much?

Hilary: NO! I…I'm just…buying snakes!

Black Shadow: …snakes? That's your excuse?

Hilary: …yeah, and I'll stick with it ¬¬

Black Shaodw: You look so cute when you act dumb (l)

Hilary: ¬¬

Me: Second dare! She wants you to be tied up and see how Edward makes out with Hilary

Hilary: o_o

Black Shadow: °A°

Edward: Oh yeah baby ¬w¬

Black Shadow: I RESIST! I WON'T LET THAT MONKEY'S LIPS TOUCH MY PRINCESS' ONES!

Me: Sorry :D /ties him up and makes both Edward and Hilayr make out/

Black Shadow: ¬¬!

Edward: I'm…so happy OwO

Hilary: Sorry BS D:

Black Shadwo: Edward…you're so fucking dead

Edward: D:!

Me: She has two questions too…number one, even though you came from poverty, how come you're a royal?

Black Shadow: /rolls eyes/ you are confused…a Royal is a dark creature with extra powers (an element). Since they are so limited, people treat them like royalty, there goes the name "royals". It doesn't matter if you come from poverty, if you have this extra powers you're considered Royal.

Me: Well second question, Who do you hate with a burning passion?

Black Shadow: Easy…Drake Antonnietti, "Momia" Antonnietti, Akio, Edward, Sebastian, Carol, Robert…I hate anyone who dares flirting with MY Hilary

Hilary: ¬¬ I'm not yours

Black Shadow: Your opinion doesn't count, cupcakes

Hilary: hey that's not fair! ¬¬

Me: This one comes from Dark Cemone…she wants you to strip Kaoru without getting punched and in front of Butch

Black Shadow: Is this girl insane? I won't touch her filthy body! ¬¬

Hilary: °A°!

Me: Well…do it :s

Black Shadow: Heck no! I won't undress a BOY!

Hilary: Hey don't push it either…she's a great friend of mine ¬¬

Black Shadow: …¬¬

Me: Do it please ¬¬

Black Shadow: …Argh fine /walks towards Kaoru and undresses her...5 minutes later and 23 punches later he's done/

Hilary: …You look awful D:

Black Shadow: That's what happens when you undress a tomboy with a rude boyfriend…Now, let me undress you, my queen…I so want to feel your curves with my hands /purrs/

Hilary: /blushes/ heck no

Me: She reviewed the last chapter too and wants Sebastian to make a lap dance to somebody

Sebastian: …You must be kidding

Me: Nop :D

Sebastian: *grumbles* Right…okay…I'll make a lap dance to who?

Me: Madison Boyd, one of your fan girls

Sebastian: YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!

Me: Those choice of words tsk, tsk…meany ¬w¬

Sebastian: …Whatever ¬¬

*After the lap dance*

Sebastian: I'll never…she'll never see me normal again…

Me: That's it :D Sorry for the rushed dares hehe…next dare victim will be: **Crimson Shadow**


	26. Chapter 23

Me: Another chapter…god, this story is eternal ._.

Hilary: I can't wait to see it :D

Black Shadow: Huh, my pretty lady has spoken…start with the damn chapter ¬¬

Me: …bastard

/

Warnings: Bad language, violence, angst, suspense and a REALLY big revelation ;D…

Disclaimer: I do not own, you know the rest.

Inspiration: "Hurry up and Save me" by Selena Gomez

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**/**

**(Flashback)**

"Get the hell out of my view, child!"

A blue haired five year boy is pushed side by side, being tossed away of the demons passing by. He can see their disgusted sneers, and only because he's in a mayor status than them. He feels his chest tightening while tears sting his eyes.

"Please…I…I want to find Mommy and Daddy!"

"Why don't you fall from a mountain!" an older demon says, pushing the poor boy into the mud. The boy starts crying in despair, finally understanding the situation.

His family abandoned him…

/

**(Flashback)**

A gray haired 6 year old boy is on his cabin, crying in pain. His lips hurt every time he tries to move them.

"It's for your own good"

Gray looks with hate at his foster parents, feeling blood spilling from his lips to his chin.

"We didn't sew enough for you to lose the ability to speak, but we sealed them enough to prevent you to eat souls"

"You…could've taught me how to control my powers"

The foster mother laughs insanely, "Nah, this is easier"

The boy turns angry eyes to the ceiling of his 'family'. How could my parents leave me with these people? Why am I the only one left? Why do they need to sew our mouths!

Those questions passed through the boy, trying to ignore the snorts of laughter from his fake family members.

**/**

**(Normal POV) **

On the same forest, two werewolves are fighting, trying to defeat their new enemy. The blue haired one winces when Torako tries to hit him on his back.

"Gray, let's change! I don't wanna hit a girl!" Blue mutters nervously, locking eyes with his temporally partner. The gray eyed boy turns his eyes to him, acknowledging his presence.

"Can't, I'm fighting him"

Blue narrows his eyes at him and stops trying to evade the attacks, pointing a finger on his stoic figure.

"Argh, I hate when they pair me with you! You're so stoic! Not a single emotion crosses your face, EVER! I would've preferred my best bud, Daichi or Green…even Momia, Spine or Dark Spine…but you!"

Gray shrugs and tries to hit Naito, who only meets his punch with his own series of punches, "Stop please, you're going to make me cry"

Blue's eye twitches in suppressed anger, "Want me to hit your sewed mouth with my metal hands!"

"Please"

"ARGH YOU FREAKING COCKY BO-"

Torako kicks him hard, making him fall to the floor almost unconscious, "Don't ever ignore me Blue-boy!"

"Pfft, you lose to a girl…loser"

"Shut up, Gray" Blue mutters with his twitch coming back. Suddenly, both their walkie-talkies turn on.

"_Blue, Gray…search for Momia, seems Spine was abducted"_

Naito and Torako blink in surprise at the information. Gray sighs, his breath passing through the silver string almost shutting close his lips.

"That tomboy…she gives problems even when not here…all right, boss"

Gray turns towards Naito, "Sorry but our fight will be postponed, you can pass freely, good luck and by the way, you're really powerful"

Naito smirks, "Of course I am, I'm from the Tsukiyomi clan after all"

Gray nods, his face still free from emotions and jumps to the branches, running away in an impossible speed. Blue turns towards Torako with a frown.

"Later, I'll stop the freak who decided to kidnap the worst princess in the world"

Then he grabs Torako from the front of his dress and pulls her close to him, kissing her lips. Naito stares agape at him with a noticeable twitch on his eyelids. After one minute he separates and blinks to her.

"Hasta luego, _preciosa_"

Cackling, he jumps to the same branch Gray took and follows his partner. Torako blushes and touches her lips.

"I got my first kiss…"

"YOUR FIRST!"

Torako turns to him with a frown, looking how enraged he suddenly became.

"How dare that little squirt!"

"…Are you okay?" Torako asks with a frown at the strange display of emotion coming from her teacher. The other's body suddenly grabs a tense position and nods, his figure hard and slightly flustered.

"…Let's search for Bubbles"

"Agreed" She says, walking towards her teacher, petting his shoulder in support and rushing to walk towards were she could smell Bubbles. Naito shudders and goes with his student, ignoring everything else.

"I'm here"

They both turn to find Bubbles, running towards them. Torako smiles and goes with her.

"Hey!"

"Now, we can continue with our search" Naito mutters, only to be interrupted by their own talking device.

"_Don't need to, Sebastian is with us"_

"Edward?" Torako asks through the walkie-talkie, "How did you find him?"

"_Luck I guess hehe, anyways, let's meet on the castle"_

"All right" Naito says, starting to walk towards the direction he believes the castle is, sniffling around. Torako imitates him and grabs Bubble's hand.

"Come on, let's get going!"

Bubbles nods, a nervous spark on her face, 'I wonder if Green is all right…'

**/**

**(Momoko's POV) **

"So…we are going to a castle"

Edward nods, managing to do it without hitting Sebastian's face with the back of his face. Said brunette sighs uncomfortably, placing his chin on his friend's shoulder while the other gives him a piggy-back ride.

"Sebastian, stop pouting"

"I'm not pouting Edward…it's just…this is embarrassing" he mutters with a blush on his cheeks, "I can really walk…really"

Edward rolls his eyes, "Don't worry even the best can be weak, besides I'm not letting you down, what if you fall again?"

I turn towards Brick, "Is this the castle were you where staying?"

Brick hugs me by my hips, pulling me to his body even more, "No, this is the Vampire's Royal Castle…Sebastian and Hilary's home"

I turn towards Sebastian to find him looking guiltily at the floor. Maybe he feels bad for leaving them alone. He made treason towards his own family in order to help us…

He must be really brave for that…

"Blossom, de su!"

A pair of arms suddenly hug me, making Brick's arm disappear in order to replace them. Blond hair fills my eyes and delight fills me whole.

"Bubbles!"

I hug her too, smiling happily at one of my best friends. I'm so happy she's all right!

"Sebastian? What happened to you!" Torako says, appearing with Naito, who by the way seems pissed off. Makes me wonder what happened between them.

Sebastian turns to her and smiles, "Just an accident…don't need to worry"

Torako pouts and glares at him, "Of course something happen and I won't stay on the sidelines! Tell me!"

"Here we are" Edward mutters while interrupting Torako and stopping his walk. Bubbles grabs my hand and we run towards Edward is. Arriving, the view of a pretty golden grate surrounding a gray enormous castle, the rock walls are decorated with some gold figures making it glow with the help of the moon.

Brick suddenly smirks, "Hello Butch"

I turn to my right to see Butch walking towards us with Hilary on his arms. Kaoru stands at his side while looking at me worriedly.

"Wh…what happened to Hilary?" Edwards asks worriedly, making Sebastian's eyes narrow in hate at looking at her state.

"Who did that to her?" he asks, his voice venomous. Butch walks towards the grate, putting her down on the ground and letting her back rest on its cold surface. The way her lifeless eyes look at the ground make me worry.

"She's in a state of shock and it was caused by a man called Akio" Butch answers, hugging Buttercup in possessiveness, making her blush a bit.

A growl suddenly erupts from Sebastian's throat, making all of us still in warning. He suddenly shoves himself away from Edward.

"Sebastian…your eyes" Bubbles says in worry at the sight of his crimson cat-like eyes.

Wait…he's changing into a demon? Wasn't he in control of that side?

His eyes change to light blue and they almost close, his body relaxing with alarming speed. Naito manages to catch him before he hits the floor.

"Dude…What's wrong?" Naito asks, suddenly worried.

"S-sebastian"

We turn at Hilary, who looks at her brother with hollow eyes, her voice sounding husky. Sebastian opens his eyes slowly, looking like a big task to him. Buttercup runs towards Hilary and grabs her by her shoulders.

"Hilary, its okay…you're with us"

"Buttercup…Edward…Torako…Naito…" she says, her eyes filling with tears. She grabs Buttercup and hugs her in dear life, sobbing uncontrollably, "He's back!"

Edward rushes to her side, patting her back, "Come on cutie, who is back?"

"Akio…is back…"

A dark chuckle appears on the air, making Hilary stop her tears, but leaving her sobs intact, "And he's here"

Edward's eyes seem to change color and they remind me of the time he transformed. I was so scared of him…I can't let him transform again.

Hilary stands up suddenly and turns towards the castle, "No…" she says in a stressed voice, sadness dripping in waves.

"Huh?" Naito asks in surprise. Hilary turns to face him without emotions…except hate, the sobs still going out of her lips like a sad lullaby.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME, YOU BASTARD!" She screams in despair, trying to shake away her insecurities with her arms.

"What's wrong, Hilary!" I ask, grabbing her like Buttercup did.

Hilary shoves me away and jumps the gate, running towards the castle's door. I shout her name, but it gets ignored. This makes all of us gasp in fright.

"HILARY!" Edward shouts, jumping the gates with all of us on tail. Arriving to the doors, we open them to find ourselves on a lightened gold ballroom. Buttercup runs to her, stopping beside her. Hilary just looks with hate at the walls, searching for someone even though her body continues to shake.

"You found me, my princess" a voice exclaims from nowhere, making me panic. Now am I getting crazy or what?

"WHERE'S SPINE!" She shouts enraged, only stopping at the feeling of Buttercup's hand on her shoulder.

I can almost feel the smirk on his voice, "I'm not your opponent…your real opponent is behind you, Sebastian"

Sebastian looks everywhere in panic until he receives a punch. The hit makes him hit the floor with force, making his body bounce and cough some blood.

"SEBASTIAN!" Edward shouts and when he tries to run towards his friend, Naito stops him.

"Stop, this is his fight"

Edward growls and shoves his hand away, "Are you retarded? HE'S INJURED!"

Naito glares at him with force and answers his words calmly, "You know how he is…he won't let you help him even if he is injured". The words make him hiss angrily, but manage to calm him down a bit.

Sebastian stands up slowly and looks with shock at an old man who punched him. He looks like 90 years old…or at least 80. His long white hair ends on his mid-back and his crumpled face is in a sneer. His attire looks like a dress…no, a crimson robe.

"Greetings, **Sebastian Blair**!"

"You!" Sebastian says in surprise. I see how the old man grabs a lump behind him with care. With shock I see its Crimson Shadow's sleeping form.

"ROMEO!" Sebastian shouts worried at the sight of him. The other just leaves him there on the floor and moves away, indicating Sebastian to go with his fiancée. He doesn't think twice and goes with him, slapping him hard on his cheek. That is enough to wake him up.

"Sebastian? …Where am I?" he asks, standing up sleepily. The brunette helps him and they both look at the strange old man, one with hate and one surprised.

"How could you…doing this to one of your same blood!" Sebastian snarls, earning a growl from the oldest.

"You're not my blood! You're more Blair than Belle!"

"What about Romeo! He is your grandson, how could you!"

The other then smirks, "I see what's going on…you mated, didn't you?"

Sebastian freezes while Crimson Shadow (apparently named Romeo too) looks in shock at him. I turn towards the rest of our team to look at them in shock.

"So you are!" he chuckles, "Finally you obey our rules, Sebastian…then let me finish the mating by saying…Romeo Belle, you may kiss Sebastian Blair"

I feel my body freezing in shock. Belle!

I turn towards both of them in slight disgust, "You are **cousins**!"

Sebastian looks at me guiltily and nods, only to turn towards his opponent.

The sincerity on his eyes makes me feel ill. So…Sebastian is mated to his cousin…Crimson Shadow. Oh dear god…

They committed incest.

All of us except Hilary and Edward look with surprise at the couple. I can't believe it…

Crimson Shadow glares at me and turns towards the oldest, "You want a fight…you got it, just let's go from here"

Maybe he got mad for my feeling of repulsion. I think I'm giving a lot of reasons to hate me now.

The elder laughs sadistically, "I don't want to fight you, King Crimson Shadow…I wanna fight the bitch of yours!"

Sebastian glares angrily, "Then this **bitch** will own your mother-fucking **ass!" **he roars, running towards the door, opening and escaping to the dark night with his now mate at his tail. The old man smirks and runs towards them. Bubbles shrieks Sebastian's name worriedly and tries to go after him, only being stopped by a male hand. With surprise we find Boomer grabbing her.

"Don't go…he will kill you too"

Bubbles looks with sadness and slaps him soundly.

"So…you will let my partner to die in his hands? I'm sure you saw how tired he looked when he started to run, at this pace he will die!"

Before Boomer starts his speech more Royals appear. I see Claire, the pink haired vampire I beat before; a dark-green haired little boy with a light brunette girl; White Shadow, Iblis and Emerald, the girl with blond hair in a ponytail that helped me and my teammates with the mating.

Oh boy…we have some fighting to do.

* * *

Me: Oh yeah guys, the end is NEAR! :D

Black Shadow: How many chapters left?

Me: …I give three or four at least ¬w¬

Hilary: God, this is exciting! :D

Me: Just in case you don't remember some of the Royals at the end, they are: Claire, Hideki, Haruka, White Shadow, Iblis and Emerald

**_OC Dares:_**

Me: Okay, first dare!

C. Shadow: …Can't wait /sarcasm/

Me: Well, "Joydream" wants you to kiss Sebastian and let Hilary watch…then kiss Hilary with Sebastian watching.

C. Shadow: Oh dear lord…/goes and kisses Sebastian/

Sebastian: °A°!

Hilary: :O

C. Shadow: /kisses Hilary/

Sebastian: O_O

Hilary: °A°!

C. Shadow: Like brother, like sister…

B. Shadow: /punches Crimson Shadow/ TAKE THAT YOU DUMBASS! /cuddles with Hilary/

Hilary: ¬¬Yupee…the pervert has arrive…

Me: Second dare. "animeskullgirl16" wants you to be tied up while looking how Sebastian starts doing a strip tease and make out with somebody of his choice…so Sebastian, who will you choose?

Sebastian: …a rubber character ¬w¬

Me: …What?

Sebastian: I DON'T WANT TO HUMILLIATE MYSELF ANYMORE! I'll do it to a freaking rubber character!

Me: Okay…okay…no, you'll do it to Emerald…even though I hate it

Sebastian: ARGH, NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!

/5 minutes later/

Sebastian: …You haven't reacted to anything…

C. Shadow: Untie me…I need to erase those marks of hers with mine

Sebastian: …I'll leave you there, you look much better this way :D

C. Shadow: ¬¬

Me: Her question is: "When did you realize you loved Sebastian?"

C. Shadow: One day when we were battling to see who was better. Everytime I won, but he continued to stand up and start another fight. That day I saw how courageous he was and fell for him.

Me: Next one is from "Bubblycutie" and she wants you to watch while Sebastian kisses another girl.

C. Shadow: …I love how original the dares are turning out to be…

Sebastian: …You know…I won't do it

Me: Kiss Lindsay

Sebastian: …I can assure you I'll NEVER kiss her

/five minutes later/

Sebastian: Ready, happy?

Lindsay: I am (l)

C. Shadow: I am not.

Me: She wants to ask you, "Why do you like Sebastian?"

C. Shadow: …I think I already said it in one of the chapters, but I love him because of his attitude. Even though he is a submissive…

Sebastian: LIKE HELL!

C. Shadow: He is brave and courageus and never falters on a promise. He loves being a good boy, but if you make some kind of damage to him or his comrades he'll kick your ass. He is a noble man with a golden heart and besides…he is sexy

Sebastian: …I've never felt so disturbed…in all my life…

Me: Next is from "Dark Cemone". Make a yaoi scen with your most hated person.

C. Shadow: …Fuck no

Me: …And that would be…an OC that hasn't appeared…Drake, Momia and Spine's brother…

C. Shadow: Then I can't do it

Me: Well, he has red short hair, green/blue eyes, pale and is very conceited of himself.

C. Shadow: …

Me: They know how he is…now do it

C. Shadow: He's not here so…

Drake: Someone called me dudes?

C. Shadow: Way to go stupid, thanks for appearing

Drake: HEY, YOU'RE the stupid one, you…stupid!

C. Shadow: /rolls eyes/

Drake: DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN INFERIOR! I'M A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!

C. Shadow: /glares/ you wish…you may be powerful, but your brain is dead

Drake: WHAT!

Me: KISS ALREADY!

Drake: THE HEEEEEELL!

Me: /Makes both of them kiss/

Both of them: /Breaking the kiss/

Drake: WHAT THE HELL! THAT KISS WAS FOR MY GIRL, HILARY!

C. Shadow: /groans/ Like kissing you was the best accomplishment I've got…Sebastian where are you, give me your lips.

Sebastian: LIKE HELL! /blushing/

Me: Ready…next time will be…**White Shadow**


	27. Chapter 24

Me: So…chapter 24

Hilary: No way…I can't believe this is getting to an end ._.

Black Shadow: Just a little more and this story will be finished

Me. TwT I thank god for that…

-/-/-/

**Inspiration:** "Lollipop Luxury" by Jeffree Star and "Hurry Up and Save Me" by Selena Gomez.

**Warnings:** Mystery, Action, Suspense, Angst, Cursing, Shonen-ai (The part will be in italic so you can skip it if you don't want to read it)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…and you know the rest.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Oh god…

Claire, the pink haired royal vampire has appeared with a bunch of others appear suddenly. She looks at Edward, smirking smugly. I wonder why…

Edward by his part looks ready to kill her, a sight I've never seen in him. I thought he couldn't hate anybody, seems I was wrong.

The little girl I beat before, Haruka looks at me with hate. The boy at his side grabs her hand in a loving manner. Suddenly I feel somebody's hand grabbing mine in a comforting grip. It isn't a surprise seeing Butch being the one doing the romantic movement.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you"

I nod thankfully, receiving a gasp from somebody. Turning around, we both find Haruka looking with hate at me.

"So now you have a mate too? Not going to help you still you bitch!"

"Whatever you say, loser"

She seethes in anger, but is her boyfriend who runs to me, aiming his punch to my face. Butch's hand grabs his, the grip on his knuckles unforgiving.

"You think you can touch my girl, you're an idiot"

The other's eyes narrow at Butch's cockiness, "You sure? Because I'm sure you're the idiot for joining her team"

He glares at him and starts their fight, while I run to Haruka, ready to punch her. She seems afraid for a moment, but manages to change her expression to a more serious one. So she's afraid of me?

Then this will be more.

I punch her on the face, but someone grabs me from behind. I turn, expecting to see Edward or at least Blossom, but is my surprise to find a panic filled Hilary.

"Stop! This is a trap!"

Haruka runs towards me to slap me, but Hilary grabs her hand with her free hand in a forceful grip.

"Hilary, let me go!"

"What do you mean!" I ask surprised and slightly angered, "This is revenge for what they did to us!"

"He's here! Akio is here, it must be a trap!", she shouts at my face, gripping my vest and Haruka's hand, making the little vampire wince.

"Hilary you're hallucinating, he's not here!" I whisper harshly, "You just experienced something hard for you, just back off and let me fight!"

Before she can answer, White Shadow appears behind her, his knife cutting near her hip. She shrieks, looking at her blood leaving the wound. Both Haruka and I turn in shock at the orange haired boy.

"White Shadow, how dare you hurting my cousin!" Haruka exclaims enraged, but he doesn't respond. I hear Bubble's scream of terror when he starts punching and kicking her everywhere.

"You bitch, where is Carol!"

Hilary's eyes widen and narrow almost instantaneously. She grabs his knuckles, kicking him at the side of his neck just for defense, making him get his weapon with the other.

"I don't wanna fight you Serguey, please!"

I stare in shock at his weapon trespassing her skin's thigh in mere seconds.

I run towards him, punching him on the stomach with a hand and on his chin when he tends his muscle wound.

"What's wrong with you, you are one of my best friends!" Hilary shrieks, with tears on her eyes, "How could you attack me like that!"

"YOU GRABBED HER!" He snarls in hate at her, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"What are you talking about, you stupid idiot!" Blossom shrieks, but Brick stops her from attacking.

"A letter arrived telling me the Rebels have her!" He exclaims with hate, then he starts walking towards Hilary, revenge shinning on his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you"

Hilary lets a flame appear on her palm, but looks dumbfounded when Black Shadow appears suddenly, grabbing both of his hands from behind, twisting them harshly and making him wince and shout in pain. His eyes are the still black, but instead of the white there is crimson and his fangs are so big the almost get hear his shin.

"Who gave you the right to attack my mate, you little shit" he whispers hoarsely, "I'm not her, I can kill you if I want without a single remorse, so I expect you to behave fucker"

"Black Shadow stop! He might be hurt!" Hilary says worried, who only makes his eyes narrow.

"I don't give a fuck!"

I go towards her, looking at her wounds and hugging her when she seems to need it, "He attacked you, and Hilary…let him take care of things"

"My, my…how interesting"

We all turn to the new voice, everyone gasping.

Seems Hilary was right…

Akio was here all the time.

-/-/-/-/

**(Normal POV) **

On the training grounds of the castle, both teenagers stop. The older one stops too, smirking at both boys.

"You look like shit, Sebastian"

Sebastian turns to look at him in anger, "And you look old enough to be the grandfather of an 100 year old guy, still you don't see me insulting you"

"How insulting" he mockingly says while turning to the maroon haired boy, "Won't you stop him?"

"For what…saying the truth?"

He laughs calmly at him, "So mean with me, I'm still your grandfather Romeo"

For the first time, Crimson Shadow smirks, catching him slightly surprised, "You'll never get that title from me"

"So you'll stay by your bitch's side then?"

Sebastian tries to make his comeback, but his mate stops him, "Stop, this time you must respect my fight"

The younger frowns, but nods nonetheless.

"Envious?"

The taunting question makes the other sneer, "Never. He's a Blair, I would never taint myself with him"

"Really?", Crimson Shadow says, turning towards Sebastian "It's time for you to know all the story"

He catches the brunette off guard for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see", the demon king looks at the elder with his right eyebrow cocked upwards in question, "Still grandfather, you couldn't wait to get with his father"

Sebastian's eyes widen, to turn in disgust at the other. The white haired sir narrows his eyes in silent warning, but it doesn't stop his grandson.

"Of course not! That is disgusting!"

"Years before we were born, you were really happy, you got Hilary to be my dad's fiancée and you were training him with Sebastian Blair, Hilary Belle and other four important creatures"

He lets his hands rest on his trouser's pockets, "You thought Sebastian was cute, you were about to propose him, but then Hilary won you and cancelled her other marriage to be with your wet dream"

"How dare you saying those lies!" he roars, but shuts himself up when Crimson Shadow grabs a pocket book from one of his said pockets, the black worn cover slightly ripped from all of his years.

"They are written in this pocket diary you had" he says, calmly looking at his panicked eyes, "You were enraged, not only because Hilary and my father broke an important law in our family, being the incest-relationships…the other reason was that your dream was ripped from you"

His hand on the pocket grips it suddenly, "So they mated and you used the excuse to hate the Blair because they ripped Hilary from your son's hands, but Dai Blair got the message of your attraction to his younger brother, and forbidden you in entering o being near their palace"

"You got mad, seething when that happen, then we were born. Everything was okay, until you met Sebastian Jr.", his eyes narrow in hate, "You were in love at the first sight of him, even more than his dad, still you couldn't do anything thanks to Dai…then you made a plan to have him"

"Don't be ridiculous, like I would like that girly boy as my mate!"

"DON'T LIE!" He shouts enraged, "I remember seeing all those brunette kids pass through your door! You don't think I knew how you raped them while chanting his name? News for you, I'm not an idiot!"

Crimson Shadow then turns to Sebastian's pale face and grips his hands forcefully, "He was about to kidnap you, I knew that I had to do something!"

His grip gets stronger, "I…I was in love with you since ever Sebastian, but I knew that all the positive feelings you felt for me were going to disappear if I told you the truth…but I had to! So that day, I decided I would mate you by force"

Sebastian's face turns embarrassed, now the feeling of nervousness burning on his stomach, "That day, I made you my fiancée"

He turns towards the older with a hollow smirk, "That way I knew you couldn't say no…so I saved him, but then you changed your plans and decided to attack the humans. You did it to make him follow you, isn't it? You are so obsessed with him that decided to take years of his life just to follow all of your steps!"

The old man sneers at his boy with hate, "Yes…so what? It worked, didn't it?"

Sebastian turns towards him in anger, "So…you killed uncountable humans and even raped little kids…just for me?"

The other smirks, "Surprised?"

"Just disgusted" Sebastian smirks in return, "But is another reason for making this"

_The elder looks in shock how Sebastian grabs Crimson Shadow by the front of his cape and shuts his lips over his, the wild kiss turning into a tongue battle. He looks with jealousy how his grandson even grips the back of his thigh while the submissive one moans softly in the passionate kiss. _

They stop, but one of their hands gripped to the other one's in a secured grip.

"How dare you, Romeo!"

The other smirks, his eyes still closed after the kiss, "Sorry, but it's getting late and I want to finish this-"

"-but we know we must make the most powerful attack we can make" Sebastian ends his sentence, making the other one shocked.

"If you're finishing each others sentence, it must meant…the mated attack, the one attack that lets both mates share their powers by using their linked hands as a bridge, a way to see if it is used is by seeing the eye color of both mates" he whispers softly, suddenly panic runs through his veins in fast waves, "Impossible, it's even difficult to make for mated adults!"

"It's the beauty of being the 1st and 2nd most powerful, grandpa" they both say, opening their eyes while smirking at the panic coursing through their enemy. Crimson's left eye is a blue color, while Sebastian's right eye is maroon like his mate's.

"With this attack, there's no way we can lose!" They both say, running towards the elder. The other one frowns in distaste.

"I won't lose to you, bunch of idiots!"

* * *

Ready!

_**OC Dares:**_

Me: …Really guys, you need a therapist…why so many sex related dares? xD

White Shadow: …

Me: First dare from "Bubblycutie", do a strip tease to Edward

White Shadow: …She's on my dead-list

*after the strip tease*

Edward: IDIOT, DISGUSTING IDIOT WITH…GAH I HATE YOU! *goes away after kicking the life out of White Shadow in anger*

Me: …well, the second will be from "animeskullgirl16", she wants you to make a group of persons you don't care to fight.

White Shadow: *shrugs* I choose Black Shadow, Edward, Niebla, Claire, Christie and Thomas

Me: Persons who appear on the fanfic…

White Shadow: …okay, everyone but the last two.

Black Shadow: Hey…what the hell I'm doing in here?

Edward: Not again ¬¬

Niebla: Seems the clown isn't happy

Claire: I think you would be like that too if you received a strip tease from WS xD

White Shadow: So…Edward stole all of your muffins…

All of them except BS start attacking Edward

Edward: Leave me alone! I didn't do anything this time D:!

White Shadow: …why aren't you fighting?

Black Shadow: I don't like sweets, idiot ¬¬

White Shadow: I stole your money

Black Shadow: YOU BASTARD, I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GRABS IT! /starts fighting him/

Me: Next from the same reviewer, she wants you to see how Carol kisses Hilary and then fights against Black Shadow.

Carol: …Ok, I guess *kisses Hilary*

Hilary: Carol! D: you're my best friend!

Black Shadow: CAROL! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! /starts fighting her/

Carol: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DUMBASS!

Me: Now the questions, What made you so sadistic?

White Shadow: …Mmm, good question. I certainly don't know, but I guess it has to do with being forced to the training I got since a kid.

Me: Next one, What made you fall in love with Carol?

White Shadow: To be honest, it started as an obsession after she escaped from me without a scratch while she could punch me. Later on, I started noticing her personality and…I guess she could charm me with her way of acting.

Me: Okay, the next one is a choice from "Dark Cemone", she gives the options of harassing Kaoru in front of Butch or kissing Black Shadow

White Shadow: /turns to Carol/ What do you thing I should do?

Carol: mmm…Kiss Black Shadow ):3

Black Shadow: WHAT!

White Shadow: …Why?

Carol: As revenge to him for hitting me :3

White Shadow: Sure, love.

Black Shadow: WHAT! AND YOU ACCEPT? /gets kissed/

White Shadow: Ready /gets punched in the stomach really hard/

Black Shadow: That should make it for doing that to me, fucker ¬¬

Me: Last dare from "Cassie M.M.", Kiss Carol

White Shadow: /smirks/ sure thing

Carol: Of course ¬w¬ /kisses him/

Me: So, that's it…**the next chapter will be any member of Crimson's Group (Blue, Green, Spine, Momia, Daichi, Dark Spine, Gray), though the limit for the dares will be of three OC's.**


	28. Chapter 25

Me: Chapter 25

Hilary: …I have a feeling…

Black Shadow: Sorry, couldn't control myself…

Hilary: Not where your hand is…which by the way got you a slap for later, but a bad feeling

Me: You should

Hilary: O_O

Me: Let's continue :3

/-/-/-/

_Warnings:_ Action, Mystery, horror, suspense, romance

_Inspiration: _"Take it Off" by ke$ha

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine and you know the rest

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**(Normal POV)**

Two boys have their battle going on, breaking branches spread on the floor with their hard movements. The blond boy tries to punch the blue-haired one, but he manages to crouch and evade the hit. Gray eyes close momentarily, their owner falling to the ground, his panting filling the forest. The younger boy cocks one of his eyebrows upwards in mirth at the sight of the smart boy's tired frame.

"What Silver, I'm too much for you?"

He manages to glare, "Of course, you're a Blair, and it's like trying to beat Sebastian!"

"Yes, my dad really trained me well" he mutters with seriousness, not a single bragging tone underlying the phrase. Silver looks how suddenly Daichi's radio rings amazed. Who could be calling in such a moment? That question is the only thing the genius can think in the moment.

His enemy grabs it, muttering a soft hello. It always amazed everyone how serious and anti-social is with everyone, just like his dad Dai, but his attitude changes 180° with Blue. That's what happens when he hears Blue's voice.

"_Hey dude, you've gotta come and fast!"_

Daichi blinks in surprise at the panicked voice of his best friend. A feeling of nervousness appears on his stomach; his best friend was to care free to be nervous.

"What is happening Blue, are you all right?"

"_Spine, Green and Shadow dude, they've disappeared!"_

His eyes widen at the information revealed, "Impossible, Green is the strongest in strength and Spine the one who controls her powers the best and let's not start on our leader for fuck's sake, he's number one in the "Most powerful" list, and they can beat anyone!"

"_Well they did, now come and help us!"_

Daichi stops his call and without looking at Silver, he disappears.

"Shadow, Spine and Green disappeared?"

Nobody answers his question; his ears only met the silence of the forest.

"Something strange is happening…aren't their two sides on this battle…or is there a third?"

A wicked laugh suddenly appears, making the teenager' breath catch on his throat.

-/-/-/-/-/

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Impossible…how is he here?

I couldn't see him entering!

Still hugging Hilary, I see how that boy walks from the corner Hilary pointed before, his expression smug. Hilary's arms hug me more forcefully, while her face hides on my chest. His eyes rest on her, I can see that obsessive spark she's so afraid of sparkle in them.

"You actually fell for my letter? I thought you were more intelligent than that, White Shadow"

White Shadow's eyes widen and then turn towards Hilary with regret.

"See fucker, Hilary would never do something bad to you…after all, you **were** one of her best friends" Black Shadow mutters, he then turns towards Akio, "Who are you anyways? This is private property so leave"

He only chuckles with amusement, "That's right, you never met me before…my name is Akio"

With only the mention of that name, his features harden considerably. He lets his "friend's" hands and instead he stands in defense in front of Hilary and me, "Leave. now."

"Wait, what you mean with 'the letter'!" White Shadow asks, his eyes narrowed in hate. Akio only chuckles softly.

"Somebody wanted to be the king of the dark creatures…so he asked me, the Belle's leader elder and Rasputin "The mad scientist" for help, of course we will all get what we wanted"

He takes some step back, back into the corner where a curtain ends, "Elder wanted Sebastian for his mate"

Our eyes widen and suddenly I see how Momoko looks towards the door in fear. That's right; he did went with him and Crimson Shadow…

"I want Hilary obviously"

I hug her with all my strength, giving her the assurance that I'm here for here when she stiffens. Black Shadow starts to hiss in warning. This only causes the other to smirk.

"And Rasputin wants Dark Spine back and the RowdyRuffs and PowerPuff-"

"Like hell he's having them!" Edward shouts, his arm stretched horizontally in front of Miyako while Boomer hugs her comfortingly, Bubbles accepting his hug immediately.

A sadistic laugh frees from the enemy's lips, "Not the real ones idiot, but dark creature powerpuffs and rowdyruffs… but for that-"

He disappears from sight and in sudden panic I see how he materializes in front of me. He takes Hilary swiftly, kicking me on the stomach and making Black Shadow's attack falter. He disappears as soon as he grabbed her, and appears in the corner once again, "But for that he needs girls and boys to make the roll"

Still carrying her frantic figure, he let's the curtain fall from the window and in surprise I find a passed out Spine, Carol and a green haired boy.

"GREEN!" Bubbles shouts, her eyes completely distressed. She hugs Boomer more forcefully, letting some of her tears fall.

White Shadow's frame tenses at the sight of his mate's passed out body. I'm pretty much sure he must feel like garbage for attacking Hilary. Black Shadow's black irises turn to him, narrowed in absolute hate.

"Feeling bad there…**buddy**?" he rasps out, making the other narrow his eyes.

"Meet our anti-Bubbles" he mutters while caressing Hilary's tear-stained cheek, "Anti-Buttercup" he lets his hand point Spine, "Anti-Blossom" then goes to Carol, "And let's not forget anti-Butch"

White Shadow's eyes narrow and he starts running towards him, "You idiot will feel my wrath now!"

Akio leaves Hilary's already passed out body on the floor with care and turns towards him. He stops his figure from running without even touching him.

"By the way, I know what I am now…it turns out to be I'm a wizard"

Everyone but Bubbles, Blossom, the Rowdyruff's and I, stiffen.

"So, you defenseless weaklings cannot harm me"

Suddenly, with a movement of his hand all four creatures wake up at the same time, screaming in pain and gripping a part of their body. Hell, some of them are even letting tears spill out of their eyes.

All of us try to get near to them, but there is a barrier separating everyone from them.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!" Black Shadow roars, his hands forming claws. White Shadow isn't any different. His slate eyes seem to glow and his claws are big enough to tear a head off.

When I get into the barrier, by my surprise I could pass it, earning a surprised look from that boy. My teammates pass it too without difficulty.

"How could we pass it?" I ask in confusion,

"It's not time for questions…" Butch says, trying to pass the invisible barrier without avail. Shit, I'm here alone with my teammates.

Suddenly the screams stop, all of them at the same time. We all of us turn to them.

"We got DNA from the Ooedo Chaki Chaki Girls, and could implant them a piece of it with my bite, but we needed them to have a special hidden blood to make it work"

So that's why…

…Hilary had that horrible bite mark on her neck that made her hidden demon side appear, because of this?

They stand up slowly, and I can't help but see Carol's figure standing up…

I see how a brown tail appears from her behind and a pair of brown wolf ears is on her head. She even has claws on her hands.

_Carol, who is opening the window nods, her face turning to look at me,"Don't forget about the mark…oh and the profiles are for you and the rest PPGZ, don't tell anyone else about them, not even Hilary"_

_I turn to look at my partner at the mention of her name. She's sleeping, her fox ears twitching occasionally._

_"By the way…I recommend you to study thoroughly every profile…but put special attention on Spine"_

_"…Why?"_

_As soon as my question comes out, she looks nervously at the trees and soon starts talking once again, but not to answer my question._

_"Oh and tell Blossom that mine is on my right hip…goodbye Buttercup…we'll see each other later"_

_With that, she disappears into the air. I run towards the opened window in time to see Carol jumping from tree to tree, disappearing in a matter of seconds._

_"Hmm…what a strange Royal"_

"Hello Buttercup" she exclaims with a taunting tone, "I told you we will see each other once again"

She was right, we would see each other once again…but never would I've thought this was the way we would see each other…

"…Who are Boomer and my anti?" Brick asks harshly, his fists still punching the barrier separating us from everybody else.

"Forget it, only light creatures can pass that barrier" he says amused, "About your opposites…Brick's opposite is called Death"

I remember him…It's Silver's best friend!

"And Boomer's is being changed in this instant…he's named, Silver"

Edward turns Blossom, his punches hitting the barrier, "Blossom, you know what this means isn't it?"

Blossom gulps loudly, her frame quivering, "Yes…"

I turn towards Hilary's form. Her blue eyes are like a demons (cat-like) and her white ears and fluffy tail return. She's gripping her hips swiftly, her pose like one of a temptation.

Carol' pose looks like taunting us to try and harm her. I remember that in her profile it said she had wrewolve's DNA from her mate. Maybe that's her form.

Spine…makes me shake slightly in nerves. She looks at me with such blood-thirst that reminds me of White Shadow. Her DNA from what I remember is completely from a demon, but in her family there's a thing passed on, a strange mental power. Maybe she can make it in this form.

Green, at least that's what Bubbles called him, looks at Butch hungrily. All of his teeth are sharpened and his expression looks feral, like Spine.

"We're alone this time…" Blossom finishes, taking an offensive position.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**(Normal POV) **

A shrilling scream breaks the silence from the forest. Silver tries to hit the man, punch him, but doesn't change at thing. The other walks with Silver in his arm bridal-style towards his base. He looks at the boy with a crazy smile.

"Don't worry Boomer, this will be over soon"

Silver's gray orbs widen at the name. His mind can only register a sentence that could explain it.

'He's going to experiment on me'

Another shrilling scream erupts from his chest, but this time it's hidden by the other's laugh.

* * *

Me: So…I know, short chapter

Hilary: Oh my god…you made me bad D:

Black Shadow: …You made me…pathetic! I could kick that Akio's ass.

Akio: Not in this story, neither in the book…

Hilary: Eep!

Akio: Hmph…stupid Black Shadow

Black Shadow: Stupid gary-stu

**Anonymous Reviewers: **

BXB: Sorry, but actually this story is ending…besides it would break all of my plans :s

MrsGothx: Done…but this are OC dares, I won't do dares for the normal characters.

**Dares:**

Me: First dare is from "Dark Cemone", she wants you to dress up in Miyako's clothes.

Green: Pfft…who's the poor bastard?

Dark Spine: xD

Blue: Hehehe

Me: Dark Spine

Dark Spine: …What the fuck!

Daichi: …

Dark Spine: I love how he defends me ¬¬

Daichi: You're not Blue…

Dark Spine: Fine /wears Miyako's second outfit of the anime/

Green: Not your color, sorry xD

Dark Spine: Hahaha! Funny…by the way, only a real MAN would pull this shit out!

Gray: …You wish

Me: xD…next dare is for Blue and is from "animeskullgirl16"

Blue: Bring it on ;D

Me: Make out with Torako in front of Naito

Daichi: Easy piece of cake, Blue

Blue: You're right, dude! /kisses Torako in front of Naito/ Nice lips, babe x)

Torako: …/punches him/

Naito: /Punches him/

Blue: Totally worth it xD

Me: Question, Why did your parents abandon you?

Blue: …/puppy eyes/mommy…daddy…

Daichi: Stupid girl ¬¬ why don't you punch him while you can?

Blue: It's okay pal, thanks :). They abandoned me because is what we do, my family abandons the little kids for them to learn how real life is.

Me: …Well, second dare is for Spine and she says to make-out with any boy of my choice

Spine: E-a-s-y.

Me: I choose your original partner, Crimson Shadow.

Spine: Mmm, I would prefer an uke like Silver of Sebastian...but well /kisses CS/

Me: The question is who do you like?

Spine: I'm a free girl ;D not ties or love included

Daichi: /Mumbles/ except Momia

Spine: …You can be second in command Daichi, but still I won't stop myself in kicking your small ass

Daichi: Try it, hag

Spine: You…are so…fucking charming…really

Me: To Momia now, she wants you to enter to strip club and tell them to do something to Black Shadow

Momia: Okay /enters to a gay strip club/ hey boys…or girls

Strippers: Hey cutie!

Momia: …err…Black Shadow would love to have some quality time with you ): 3

Strippers: Yay! /rush towards Black Shadow/

Momia: Hehehe, stupid Black Shadow ¬w¬

Me: Question, did you and Hilary had a relationship before?

Momia: I wish…

Me: Next dare is from "Bubblycutie" and dares Blue and Green to kiss ._.

Blue: You know what I love?

Daichi: What partner?

Blue: How can fangirls believe we all love to kiss each other ._.

Daichi: …I'm glad I don't have a dare…

Green: …Argh, kiss Blue? I would love to kiss a pig better ¬¬

Momia: You're actually about to kiss one ¬w¬

Blue: …hey, you bastards! D:(

Green: /kisses Blue/ Ready Fangirls…

Blue: Argh, disgusting…

White Shadow: Really? I have deadly teammates to kill your friend

Black Shadow: Like I would do something for you…

Crimson Shadow: Don't count me in

White Shadow: Or I can do it alone…I don't care…more blood for me anyways ¬¬

Me: So that's it…and for the last dare (which isn't even from OC) Brick kiss Momoko…

Brick: /kisses Momoko/

Me: Ready…I won't do it again…**next time will be any OC character you want (limit three characters)**


	29. Chapter 26

Me: Chapter…err 26

Hilary: Yep…and I'm evil

Black Shadow: …And I'm useless

Me: Shut it my beloved OC's…this time is "shinning time" for the PPGZ

Hilary: …Okay, I've got nothing against it-

Black Shadow: I do

Hilary: -but WHY do I need to be evil? D:

Me: …Enjoy :D

/-/-/

**Announcement: **I start college tomorrow!...Sorry, I just needed to rub it in your faces xD. No seriously now, I probably won't be able to update really quickly, so expect slow updates.

**Important Details of the Chapter:** Carol's eyes changed color. Now instead of being light blue, they are lilac. They are too many blue-eyed characters…

**Warnings:** Humor, Action, non-consensual shonen-ai, violence

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and you know the rest.

**Inspiration:** "Don't Stop" by InnerPartySystem

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**(Blossom POV)**

I feel nervous at the inhumane eyes of that wanna-be powerpuff group. They look at us, looking at every possible weakness. The silence thickens, but is broken by a known voice.

"You've gotta be kidding me…they're so weak!"

I turn towards "Hilary" or Anti-Bubbles. She's smirking naughtily at Bubbles with both of her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrow suddenly, going slightly seductive, "But we could so do a nice threesome"

I hear Edward's voice on the air, desperate and in a humorous tone, "You made her a whore, you bastard!"

I see how her left white ear twitches, and turns towards every face in here, "Say what?"

Suddenly, the strangest of the strangest comments gets out of Bubbles, leaving us all (good and Royals) breathless.

"She's so cute!"

Hilary turns her narrowed eyes towards her, "…I bet you pardon?"

"You're so cute, de su!" she exclaims, squealing and hugging herself, "I so wanna hug you, and pat you, and peck your cheeks and-"

"I'M A VILLIAN, WOMAN! TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!"

"Kya!"

"DON'T SQUEAL, **CRY**!"

I turn towards who I think is Carol or better known as Anti-Blossom. She's frowning at her teammate in distaste.

"Anti-Bubbles…control yourself"

A wicked laugh makes me turn towards Anti-Buttercup. She's gripping her stomach with her right hand and with the other points at the angry teammate.

"Aww, witlle Wanti-Bubbwles cwan't stwop the human?"

Hilary turns towards the orange haired girl, her face contorted in a snarl. She runs towards Buttercup's opposite and bites her neck harshly. She let's a shrilling scream out at the sensation of the sharp teeth clawing through her skin. The other only let's go of her neck when the leader shoves the attacker away from her.

"More baby talk, Anti-Buttercup?" Hilary says, her eyes shining sadistically with mirth, "Don't mess with the future queen of the vampires, bitch!"

I see in surprise how the other just makes hurting sounds, like a kicked dog.

Akio, for the first time in these moments, moves towards Hilary. He hugs her from behind, smirking at who I think Is Black Shadow. The girl only shoves him off of her.

"Try it again Akio…and you'll be twenty feet underground" she declares. Before hearing the other's wrath, she grabs Miyako from her vest, her face near hers.

"I'm not that cute now, am I?"

She laughs and pulls her with her towards a door. I try to shout Bubble's name, but I suddenly receive the same treatment from my opposite. I can be sure Kaoru will be treated the same way…

The blond girl shoves me through a large corridor and opens a random door, literally throwing me in. when she's inside too, she closes the door.

"Well Blossom…ready for the fight?" She asks, turning to look at me with her lilac demon-like eyes. I gulp, trying to pass at least some saliva into my dry throat, but even that seems and impossible mission. With shaking hands, I grab my yo-yo and put myself in position.

Okay…plans

I need a plan.

Buttercup said that she told her about the weakness of the Royal mark. Anti-Blossom's mark is on her right hip. So there is a weakness, but what other weakness can she have?

A sudden punch on my face that makes me fall to the floor returns me to the present. I grip my hurting area and look how she grabs me from my pink vest and pulls me towards her face.

"Don't ignore your opponent!"

She punches me again and let's my vest go, letting me hit the floor. I let a pained moan. God, that surely hurt.

"No way…Anti-Bubbles was right, you're TOO weak for us" she exclaims annoyed.

Weak, huh?

I take out my yo-yo without startling her.

"Strawberry cake shoot" (1)

My weapon ties my enemy's feet together. Finally she notices, but it's too late for her. Pulling the string with all my force, I see how she falls this time to the floor, her hands gripping her head in pain.

Standing up, I run towards the body. Now it's time to give her one scoop of her own chocolate.

Punching, kicking and scratching.

I do all of those things to her, but she doesn't seem to notice or care. She doesn't try to defend herself or even escape my trap.

I turn towards her face, only to find it contorted in pain. I forgot that my punches and kicks were given on her mark.

She opens her pained eyes, "Damn you PowerPuff! I can't move now until the pain stops! I shouldn't have told your teammate about our weakness!"

My grip becomes even harder, "So you were the one who told her?"

"Well duh!"

Her attitude makes me wanna punch her…

"…Why?" I ask, making her wince in surprise…or pain. That's the question clouding my mind every single time I remember what she did.

"…I", her eyes seem to clear a bit, pain overtaking the evil emotion on them, "I didn't want Akio to win…I just, couldn't let him"

Suddenly, her eyes seem to get wetter, making me shiver in surprise. She's…crying? Is she bipolar?

"He made me into this" she mutters, her tears now out of her eyes and traveling on her cheeks, leaving wet trails on their wake, "I was a happy Royal…"

"He made you into an Anti-PowerPuff?" I ask her.

"NO!" She shrieks, her tears increasing, "He _**killed **_my family! He _**sold**_ my brothers! He practically _**gave**_ Dark Spine and Lindsey to a pedophile! My youngest siblings are somewhere working for their master" she shrieks, "ONLY BECAUSE I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO STOP HIM!"

I let her go, letting her body fall into the hard floor. She doesn't attempt to stand up and keep fighting, she looks like she gave up already.

"And now…", she continues talking, but her body doesn't move an inch, "He wants me to kill you…my only chance to help my family"

"I cannot abandon my family…not again"

"You didn't abandon them…" I mutter, patting her cheek and smiling softly at her, "He forced you to abandon them"

Her eyes close tightly while more tears leave her eyes.

I can't imagine the quantity of pain she must have inside of her…that boy, Akio…ha can't win!

"Please…let me free" she says in a breathless whisper that almost couldn't catch.

"I won't attack you…just let go of me"

Complying with her wishes, I let go of her, freeing her from my yo-yo. She stands up slowly and turns towards me.

"There is someone bigger behind all of this…"

I stay agape at her. She's going to tell me?

"I do not know who he or she is, but I know that he or she is the one you've got to beat…leave Akio, Rasputin and the Belle Elder to us Royals"

"…Huh?"

She grabs my shoulders, making me startle, "Go find your teammates, they'll need all the help they can get. Anti-Buttercup is a beast when battling and Anti-Bubbles is deadly when serious…if you follow straight this hallway, you'll find Hilary's room, they are possibly battling in their"

I nod at her, "Okay…buy don't you mean Anti-Buttercup? I thought you couldn't say each other's name"

"We can…" she mutters softly, "But we choose not to"

"…Why not?" I ask curiously. Her angry and revengeful eyes find mine in an instant.

"Because we all know Anti-Bubbles is not our Hilary or Anti-Buttercup our Spine…and I'm not Carol, I'm just the creation Akio decided to create to get his means"

With that she runs towards the door, opening it hard enough to splinter, "I'll search for Rasputin or the Elder and beat them, you go and search for your teammates…then go towards the crown room…there resides the true villain of this charade"

She disappears, her words left forgotten in here with me. That girl…she helped us two times now. If she really believes she's evil, than she's wrong. She's our angel, like the Rebels.

Going out of the room, I see the long, elegant and dark hallway, door after door in every side of the wall. This will be long.

Well then…I suppose that I need to help my friends!

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

**(Normal POV)**

"LET GO OF ME!"

That phrase resounds all over the forest, disturbing the calm peace residing inside of it. The blond boy repeating it tries to punch or at least kick at the old scientist, but his attempts are futile.

Tears of desperation leave his eyes, sobs leaving his plump lips. The scientist licks his own lips, looking at the boy on his arms.

"You're really handsome, you knew that?"

Silver opens his eyes, silver jewels looking at him with loathing. The other one just laughs.

"You're just like Dark Spine when I corrupted him"

Silver's body tenses, his eyes widening.

"…You are the scientist the violated him…"

"Yes"

"…And you're going to rape me…"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The other's answer is a smirk. After a long path, the scientist finally returns to his lab, an old log cabin being hidden by the gigantic trees and ferns of the forest. The innocent boy starts thrashing again, but it's completely futile.

The older man opens the door, revealing the inside of the house. A metal table with shackles on the feet and hands height was on the center of it. Machines and more machines were displayed inside, their little lights from them shinning in different colors. A series of lights were surrounding the metal table, giving it an eerie feeling.

Rasputin lets the boy go, the body falling into the metal table. He prisons the other's limbs, securing the blond boy on the table. Silver starts shouting, his eyes screwing shout.

"…I'll take a bit of the forbidden fruit before starting" the other declares, grabbing the cheeks of the boy and gluing his lips to the plump ones. Silver's eyes widen in terror, but then return to normal. He opens his mouth, surprising the older one.

"Seems you like it don't you?" the old man's voice rings, but he cannot continue. His eyes widen and see how the younger takes his soul by his lips. Separating from him, he falls into the floor, his limbs a bunch of goo at the sudden attack.

Taking the opportunity, Silver breaks the chains with a bisturi lying on metal cart near the table. With tears, he shoves the other's body away, running away from him and the cabin. A hand stops him, stopping him by taking his arm. The blond boy turns to find Death.

"Death, you've gotta help me!" Silver shrieks, but is stopped by a punch coming from him. Silver falls into a bunch of fern branches lying on the ground, looking in horrific surprise at his best friend.

"Death?"

Behind Death, Rasputin appears, "Anti-Brick, please take care of your teammate and take him to the cabin"

Silver looks between them in horror, his mind not understanding for the first time what is happening. The only thing that he's sure, is that he'll need to defeat his almost brother to save himself from Rasputin.

* * *

Me: Ready :D

Hilary: …Wow…I'm cooler and at the same time a whore

Black Shadow: Stupid Akio, ¬¬

Me: Thanks for reading :D

**/-/-/-/**

**OC Dares:**

Me: "Dark Cemone" dares the three Shadows to…dress up like the PPGZ

Crimson Shadow: You've gotta be shitting me…

White Shadow: …fuck you

Black Shadow: Like hell I'm going to dress up like a girl ¬¬

Me: You have too

Crimson Shadow: /rolls eyes/ okay then…I'm Blossom

White Shadow: …When did we establish you were Blossom?

Crimson Shadow: Because I'm the leader, so White Shadow is Buttercup and Black Shadow is Bubbles

Black Shadow: …Of course, leave the best-looking guy the sissy part

White Shadow: You take the roll perfectly, Black Shadow ¬w¬

Black Shadow: Shut up, imbecile

Shadows: /dressed up like the girls/

Me: xD Brilliant dare…anyways the next one is from "animeskullgirl16" and the first one is for Hilary

Hilary: /laughing at BS/ Yes?

Me: Give a strip tease to anyone you think that likes you in front of BS, Momia and Edward

Hilary: …another strip tease °A°! Argh okay…

Hilary: /gives striptease in front of BS, Momia, Edward, Drake, Akio and Carlos/

Black Shadow: …GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, LOSERS! SHE'S MINE! /grabs Hilary/ I'll sex you up now.

Hilary: Sorry BS, I'm not lesbian

Black Shadow: …

Hilary: xD

Black Shadow: …

Hilary: Get it? You are dressed up like a girl and I said that and…well, I thought it was funny, don't judge me ¬¬

Black Shadow: …You're hanging with Edward a little bit to much…

Me: Second dare to Black Shadow, be tied to a chair and let all of your fan girls do what they want with you

Black Shadow: …damn…there goes my "happy time" /get's tied in a chair and receives the fan girls/

Me: Next dare is for Edward and says, steal every ones sweets, throw them away, steal BS money and give it to Momoko

Edward: Yosh!...but wait…nobody eats sweets but me and Hilary

Hilary: /about to eat a cupcake/

Edward: /taking it away and throwing it away/

Hilary: …I don't even want to know about it ._.

Edward: /Stealing BS's money and giving it to Momoko/

Black Shadow: /still tied in the chair/ YOU FUCKER!

Me: Anyways that's all :D


	30. Chapter 27

Me: So...update

Hilary: :) I hope my attitude changed back to my sweet self!

Black Shadow: Damn I hope that too…though…bitchy, whore-y and seductive Hilary is a really nice change ¬w¬

Hilary: ¬¬

Black Shadow: I can imagine how lucky I could get on nights °w°

Hilary: ._.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Warnings**: **Violence and death! **

**Announcement:** Expect less updates in the future

**Disclaimer:** I don't own

**Inspiration:** Meh, nothing really…maybe my dejected and pathetic attitude, "Take it Off" by Ke$ha and "Victory and Mercy" by Flyleaf

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**(Bubbles POV) **

The thought of fighting Hilary never crossed my mind, neither feeling her harsh grip on my wrist, dragging me towards somewhere unknown to me.

Looking at her right now makes me sad. Her once happy and peaceful face is transformed in a sardonic snarl, her lips forming an eerie smile. How can I fight her? I don't want to! She's my friend…

She's been so nice to all of us, always helping in every way and trying to make us smile…and that creepy guy changed her into this…pet-vampire.

Something wakes on my stomach. Determination. I'll save her, and for that I need to beat her.

"Stop!"

She stops surprised and the time is enough for me to take my upper hand, de su. Opening a door, I shove my hand back and enter to it. She gets furious, but her emotion changes to fear.

Oh no, don't tell me that I did something silly, de su.

Turning around to find whatever made her so afraid, my eyes search for something, anything, but nothing stands out. Is a normal room, a girl's room. My eyes widen when they find a drawing on a wall with three kids. There is a boy and two girls. The words "Sebastian, Iblis and me" scribbled on the end of the white sheet.

…This was her room.

"Get out of there so I can kill you!"

The words uttered by Green remind me of how I can beat her. I'm good for that; I can definitely make her over think things!

"Bubbles!"

Surprise fills me when Blossom enters through the door, a blond vampire behind her and grabbing Hilary.

"Let me go, Anti Blossom, you BITCH!"

Hilary squirms on the blonds' hold, not giving any attention to either myself or Blossom. My partner turns to the blond in surprise.

"Weren't you going to stop the other Royals?"

Lilac eyes stare at her with determination, "Like hell, you could encounter an enemy and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself…I'll be your shadow until you two escape"

Blossom grabs my hand and ushers me towards the door, but we are forced to stop. Hilary, who is still in front of us with the blond anti, kicks her friend backwards, making her fall into the floor in pain.

"Carol!" Momoko shouts at our apparent ally, grabbing the brunette's attention. Hilary leaves the other's side, coming towards us and hitting us on our stomachs.

"Kya!"

She smirks, her cat-like blue eyes shining with mischief, "I can't believe you are supposed to save this kingdom…how can she be so stupid in trusting you?"

"S-she?" I ask, gulping for some air at the end of my question. She grabs both me and Blossom by our throats, gluing us to her painted wall. Snarls coming from her fill the whole bedroom.

"How do you feel Bubbles, uh?" she asks with a sickly sweet tone, "Did you learn your lesson of never looking down at the future vampire queen?"

"Hilary, please! L-leave-ack…leave us alone!" I say, the grip on my throat almost unforgiving.

She starts laughing loudly, "Come on, how can I let you girls go when I so want to kill you?"

Is Blossom's turn to glare weakly at her and open her mouth, her words freezing both of us.

"Because y-you d-don't want…to become a monster"

Hilary lets us go, but only to force Blossom's chin upwards to meet her face, "A monster, me? Please, we all know **I'm already a monster"**

"No, you're not"

She turns to me with narrowed eyes, "I bet you pardon?"

This time my glare bores into her set of blue eyes, "I don't think you're a monster"

She laughs loudly, but her cackling sounding drier than anything. With her hands on her hips, she looks at me sarcastically.

"I'm a vampire with demonic blood, and you say I'm no monster?"

My nerves return when her laugh appears once again. By the corner of my eye, I see Carol looking at everything happening with the same nerves as us and trying to stand up, but without avail. Hilary then grabs me by my own chin to make my eyes bore to hers.

"Yes, I'm saying you're no demon, de su"

She slaps my cheek with such a force that makes me cry a bit.

"Stop saying that!" she says, her eyes letting her desperation show while her hands grab her head, "**I became a** **monster the day I was born with this face!**"

She punches the mattress in distress, her hands grabbing the cover in a revengeful grip, "I became a filthy piece of shit the moment a dominant tried to rape me!"

She turns her eyes towards mine, making me gulp at the sight. Her expression let's all madness and agony resurface.

"Do you have an idea of what is like to feel a hundred men touching you inappropriately! Feeling their disgusting hands feeling you up and only looking at you like a piece of meat!"

"Hilary, snap out of it!" Carol shouts, her eyes widened at the sight. She then turns angry lilac eyes to mine "Stop it you fucking bitch!"

Angry by the rude insult she gave me, I ignore her statement. I'm going to let Hilary get a piece of my mind. She's going to return to normal, de su…like it or not.

Hilary's hands shot to my vest, tugging me towards her. I see how her eyes start freeing tiny tears even though the same madness keeps intact, "I was made a monster the moment Akio decided to mate me, the day he took me, molested me and giving me this curse that makes my demon awaken!"

She lets me go, her hands no going towards her white foxy ears, "I hate this demon things! This tail and ears that only make more dominants come to me! I hate being a vampire, I hate making my mate, Black Shadow suffer with all my stupid actions!"

"Stop her!" Carol says, her pleading eyes turning to both Blossom and me. I stand up, not really knowing what to stop. She runs to her closet (at least that's what it looks it is), gripping the hard wood.

"I hate Akio for making into this, for destroying me, for making me fight you!"

She opens the door of the closet, making me uneasy. I try to talk to her, but she only starts her ramble first.

"…and most of all, **I loathe my life!"**

With that, she gets out of the closet a knife, and without warning, she cuts herself between her breasts, cutting the cloth in there too. I let out a scream, looking how she falls into the floor with a thud. In horror, I rush to her side, examining the cut. It's not that shallow, but it was made on her Royal tattoo. Some blood seeps out of the wound, coloring her clothes with red. Carol lets out a shriek, crawling towards her with a pained expression.

She grabs our friend by her shoulders, shoving my away.

"Hilary, Hilary wake up!"

Blossom tries to smile a bit, trying to give us confidence, "It was shallow…don't worry, she'll survive"

Carol's furious stare turns towards my leader, her tears already rolling on her cheeks, "If the Royal tattoo is cut we can die, you idiot!"

I start crying softly when she turns towards our friend's form again, shaking her by her shoulders. Suddenly, she stops, her eyes widening.

"Oh god…" she mutters, her eyes letting go more tears, "Her blood's scent changed…is sweeter now"

In shock she turns towards her, her hand slapping Hilary's cheek over and over again, "Wake up! **You can not die!"**

After five minutes she leaves her alone, instead embracing her body while crying loudly.

"You idiot…why didn't you tell me you were pregnant…?"

"W-what?" I ask sadly.

No…

I killed Hilary, but knowing I also killed her child is too much. I start crying louder falling to the floor.

"Blossom…take her out" Carol mutters, her grip on Hilary's body getting stronger, "Get her out, search for the leader and kill him…do it before I decide to kill her"

Blossom, who is crying by now too, nods and takes my hand. We run away from the room, but my thoughts keep returning towards Hilary's body slumped on the floor.

Good memories from when we met them start flooding my mind, making my tears more numerous.

I'm so sorry, Hilary…

* * *

That's about it

I know it's short, but for now, the chapters will be somewhat short, this way it will be way easier to update now that I'm in college.

So…I'll just go before you try to kill me n_n;

**Dare: **

This was made by "BlueEvolet" and she wants Sebastian to kiss Edward's cheek and hug him, saying "I love you little brother"

Sebastian: Amm, sure /hugs Edward and kisses him on the cheek/ I love you bro

Edward: Aww, that was so gay :3

Sebastian: /chuckling/ And you're and idiot who doesn't understand I'm straight

Edward: xD

Me: She wants to give Edward a muffin!

Edward: Yes! /with his muffin, happily eating it/

**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**

Dark Cemone: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

BS: Fuck you

WS: Fuck you double

CS: Whatever...


	31. Chapter 28

Me: Next chapter…WHY CAN'T THIS STUPID STORY END ALREADY! /banging my head on the keyboard/

Black Shadow: …°A°

Me: Wow…everyone was just sad for what happened to Hilary…God, in this chapter, they'll want to kill me then.

Black Shadow: …You killed my mate °A°

Me: …/Stops the banging to look at my piece of imagination/ eh?

Black Shadow: /with knives/ die ):!

Me: Enjoy D:! /runs away/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I** **decided to make dares every chapter for whatever character you want.** The story will be getting extremely angsty, so let's all have our little corner of laughs :).

**Warnings:** Violence, **More death!**

**Inspiration:** …I do not know…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the PPGZ and company, except for the OC's bla bla bla, you know the rest.

* * *

**(Normal POV) **

At the ball room, the rest of the Royals keep trying to pass the shield, hitting it with whatever object they find or with their own powers or limbs. Akio keeps standing in there, looking at them with mirth as they keep trying to destroy his defense.

"You can't pass it, realize that"

Edward, who is sweating profusely, glares at him with red demon eyes, "Say whatever you want bastard, we won't stop!"

Akio sighs dramatically, touching his forehead with his forefinger and thumb, "Aren't you the dumbest of them all?"

Edward's eyes narrow, his restraining loosening with every insult he receives. With his arms crossed over his broad chest, Akio dares to smirk evilly at him.

"Yes…you are the one who's parents were eaten by Daniel, aren't you?"

Torako growls at him, her werewolf attributes kicking in, "Why don't you come here and say it to our faces, coward?"

Akio's face morphs to one with pure hate, making the defensive system just disappear. At that signal, he goes towards Torako. She shouts at the RowdyRuff boys to search for their mates, earning nods from all three of them. After they dissappear, Torako turns her attention towards the advancing male and starts panicking.

"Shut up, bitch"

Naito snarls at him, already fed up with his superior attitude, "Take that back!"

The oldest of them all turns to the angry werewolf, a smirk on his lips, "Oh…you love her"

Torako and Naito's eyes widen, a blush appearing in both their cheeks. At the scene, his face returns to an impassive one.

"Disgusting"

Edward tries to attack him, the other evading his attacks efficiently, "You are just jealous because you'll never get someone to love you!"

Akio snaps at him, grabbing him harshly by his wrist, "You're wrong! Hilary loves me!"

Torako sneers at him evilly, "Of course, shivering in fear obviously means love"

With rage, he grabs the nearest one, this time being Edward and punches him on the stomach with abnormal force. The pale blue-eyed boy starts coughing blood, while he falls to the floor. Torako looks in horror at him, hate bubbling in her stomach.

"How dare you?"

She runs towards him with Naito at his side, both of them preparing there attacks. Akio runs to meet them halfway, punching Torako in her face. She shrieks, cupping her bleeding nose with care.

Naito, at the sight of blood in his student, he snarls dangerously. Before Akio can attack him, Edward manages to stand up; taking the blow for him and making them both fall to the ground.

"What the fuck, Edward!" he exclaims, looking at the obnoxious boy. The other only smiles.

"You are completely healed…is better if I take all the blows so you can attack him"

Akio, in rage already, grabs Edward from the back of his cape and pulls him towards his own body. Ripping the cape and the back of his shirt, he cuts the back of his neck with a little knife. Edward's body falls to the floor.

Naito rushes to his side, fear crawling on his skin at looking how he just fell. Looking at the place he cut, he can see a Royal tattoo, covered in his blood.

"He…cut his tattoo?"

Torako lets a sob, not only because of her hurting, but because at the lacking of breathing in Edward's body. Every Royal and non-Royal looks at the body in there, expecting some sign of life.

He makes none.

"YOU KILLED EDWARD!" Torako shrieks, tears falling from her eyes as her body is assaulted by sobs.

Akio just looks at them without a single emotion lingering on his face.

"Maybe she doesn't love me now…" he declares, that conversation long forgotten, looking at her with a creepy glint in his eyes, "Still, I'll eliminate every man in this planet if it's necessary…including you, Black Shadow"

Black Shadow just stands in there, not reacting by the sight of the Rebel's body on the floor, his partner, White Shadow just looking at the blood on the victim's body while standing at his side.

"You hurt Hilary's best friend…you realize that?" He asks naturally. Akio answers naturally as well.

"She only needs me"

"You?" he asks while chuckling, "You're nothing for her but a rapist"

The other narrows his eyes at the cocky black haired boy, walking towards him. He kicks Edward's body out of the way and precedes his journey towards Black Shadow.

"I'm her lover"

"I AM her lover, not you" he declares, his hands casually inside his trousers pockets, "I'm the one who mated her, both from outside….and _inside_"

Akio pales at the sight of the smirking male, "What?"

"As you heard, I took her virginity, making her scream and moan my name in ways you could ever imagine" he says, his tongue licking his lower lip, "It was…_delicious"_

Akio's glare returns full force and he runs towards him, killing intent wavering in the atmosphere.

He is stopped by White Shadow's hand.

"Rebels…take the body to another place and find the PowerPuff Girls to help them" he declares, not taking his eyes from the enemy, "We'll finish him"

Naito nods, in his arms the body of his teammate and Torako at his side.

Running away, Torako can't help but remember when they found the Royal oracle, Niebla. When Miyako slapped the boy for predicting the death of various of them.

_He chuckles happily, his eyes growing suddenly white. With an insane grin marring his face, his right hand pointing to Naito._

_"__I predict the death of your best friend!"_

Tears of sadness leave Torakos's eyes once again, turning down to see the peaceful face of Edward.

"It's so not fair…why did he of all people had to die?" She asks slowly, sobs leaving her bloodied lips.

* * *

Me: I did it

What a pain: …

Me: …OH, COME ON!

What a pain: …You killed Edward…

Me: …Brother, I can explain…wait…what is that?

What a pain: DIE! /with one of his books/

Me: /Running away/

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**

**Cassie M. M: **Thanks for your review :) I'm glad you liked Hilary that much...thanks for everything!

**tomboyfan:** I guess almost everyone must feel that bad. We'll see what will happen with the green ones. Thanks for everything too!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Dares:**

BlueEvolet: Naito must kiss Torako with passion. Edward must receive a muffin.

Edward: Yum! Thanks! :D

Naito: /kisses Torako while blushing/

Torako: /kisses him back/

Me: Ready! Don't forget to leave your dare! Every OC is available ;)


	32. Chapter 29

Next chapter. Since today I'm homework-free, I decided to update this story. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter:)

**/-/-/-/**

**Warnings:** Fights, a mystery (somewhere in there…you can find it, I know)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my OC's (excluding Naito and Torako who are from Carito-fox and half of Edward who I share him with my brother).

**Inspiration:** To all your comments…that's why you should comment, it helps the author write the chapters xD

* * *

**(Kaoru's POV)**

"Stay put!"

That's the only thing Anti-buttercup repeats while attacking me wildly with her hands. Thanks to god she's somewhat slow enough for me to evade her moves, if not I would be crunched by now.

"What if I don't want to!"

Anti-Buttercup or also known as Spine, seethes in anger. Her eyes narrow, warning me to watch my words.

"I would watch my words, Buttecup, you can end up dead"

Since the brute part won't help me much with her only attacking, I need to do the most intelligent thing…

"Oh yeah, catch me and prove it, slowpoke!"

Taunt her.

The orange haired girl growls, her demonic irises following my every movement. Turning around, I start running away, trying to make her come to me.

If I remember well, her mark is on her inner right thigh. I just need to attack that point and she will be vulnerable enough for me to finish her off. The question is…how?

The mocking can help me getting her more erratic and force her movements without thinking, so it can give me an opening…

But I don't know where to run away.

"Stop you, bitch!" she shouts, making me turn my head to stare at her figure. She's still trying to get to me. I'm so glad I'm faster than her. Anyways, she's still running, but seems a bit more near to me than before.

Shit, I need to find a room and enter!

Grabbing the first door, I yank it open and enter to it, closing it when I'm inside.

My erratic heart jumps and jumps, while my lungs fight for more air to consume. Opening my closed eyes, I find myself facing a fancy and lighted hallway. It's narrow enough for one person to enter it only. The pale yellow walls have fancy lights, decorating it with the help of some vases with roses hanging from it.

When I feel my body strong enough to continue walking, I start heading towards the hallway. I ran towards the end of it, already feeling claustrophobic with the closeness of the room.

Finally I reach the end of the hallway, only to find myself in an enormous room with two prison cells. Even though there are bars separating me from them, I can tell they are fancy as hell. Both of them have a big bed, flowers, a desk, table and two chairs...

It's like a hotel room.

"Darling, who are you?"

My body stills at the sight of _someone_ on one of the cells. How could I miss the three people on them? On the nearest one is a couple and on the other one an orange haired girl. What surprises me the most are their appearance.

The couple is just like Sebastian and Hilary!

They look older, like some thirty years old or something. The girl is a light brunette with red eyes while the boy is a dark brunette with the same eyes both Hilary and Sebastian possess.

Oh god…could they be their _parents_?

The one who called me, the Hilary-look-alike frowns.

"Hey, hear me when I'm talking to you little girl!"

"Hilary's parents?"

Both of their eyes widen by my words.

The man blinks surprised, "You know our daughter?"

Sudden relief fills me, making me smile in victory, "You're the vampire king".

"Yeah…so?" he asks normally, like you could see one of those in a normal basis of life.

I can ask for his help! He can help me! For sure he will be helping us when he hears what happened to Hilary!

"You must help us! Hilary is in here and Akio-"

Just as his name came out of my mouth, their appearance change drastically. Both of their confused faces are replaced by furious frowns. The king stands up from his sitting position, looming with menace over my form.

"Akio is _**here**_?"

"With my _**baby**_?" the mother finishes, her red eyes turning demonic.

Suddenly, we hear a door slamming open with force and my nervous feeling returns. That was this door. Spine has found me!

"Take us out, please" The king orders and with a nod I try to break the cage with my hammer. I manage to do it, making both of them get out of the cell with a furious stride.

Spine appears, but her face rapidly changes from furious to scared at the sight of both Royals. The father grabs her by the neck, gripping it.

"Where is Hilary?"

"I…I do not respond to you!" she screeches, making the grip on her throat harsher.

"Oh, Sebastian is here too" I mutter, making the grip on her neck even more painful. She starts crying, but she doesn't talk.

"Sebastian, love don't keep doing that" the mother replies, smiling sweetly at Spine. She only recoils in fear at the sight of the mother combing her hair sweetly, "We can use other…methods"

"She's with Bubbles!" she screams only to fall asleep at a particular thug in her neck. The vampire king proceeds to take her to the bed, lying the body on the soft cushions.

"Now…who is Bubbles?" He asks curiously, his face forming an innocent expression that leaves me breathless. He reminds me so much of Hilary…

"Maybe some good girl, probably her partner" his wife answers, pointing at me with her eyes. Her serious answer reminds me so much of Sebastian when planning…

"Bubbles is my teammate" I answer, courage filling my entire body. Both adults turn to me. The king smiles at me, letting me see a playful spark in his eyes.

"Could you help us find her?" he asks. I nod, smiling at him softly. The way he acts…is like being in front of Hilary and Edward at the same time…

"What about Sebastian?" the mother whines, pouting shamelessly at her husband. He sighs, looking at the childish display of attitude his queen makes.

"He knows how to defend himself quite well…Hilary on the other hand is a little weak"

"I WANT TO DEFEND MY BABY!"

"AH GOD! Ok, go defend your baby!" he exclaims with a twitch on his eyes. The light brunette pouts while playing with her husband's hair.

"Ok, let's find our baby number 2"

Both parents turn to me, "Please, tell us what happened so we can help" Sebastian father exclaims, smiling down at me sweetly.

With a sigh, I start my talk of everything my friends and I had experienced since the vampire breakdown.

* * *

I know its short…but I've got bad news

My inspiration for this story has completely disappeared.

I don't know what else to do for it…and almost at the end ¬¬

So it will be in hiatus for a while.

I'm pretty sorry.

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**Cowsrock:** Thanks, but I'm not a good writer. Heck, I think my writings are mediocre at the most xD Still, thank you for your praise :) All right, your dares will be posted. Thanks for your kind review!

**Tomboyfan:** This review made me laugh xD We'll see what happens on the next chapters, hehe. I'll try, but by making them shorter is easier for me to update this story. So the updates will take even MUCH longer. Thanks for your review :)

_**Dares: **_

**Bubblycutie**** :** Dares Black Shadow to kiss a man of his choice.

Black Shadow: /with a twitch/ you know…this is all your fault. You introduced the shonen-ai to these brats and now I have to kiss men ¬¬

Me: /shrugs/ …Sorry?

Black Shadow: …I don't know who to kiss

Me: Kiss White Shadow as payback for the kiss

Black Shadow: …like hell

Hilary: I would like to see that :)

Black Shadow: /kisses WS/

White Shadow: /punches BS on his stomach/

Black Shadow: /grips his hurting stomach/

**Dark Cemone:** Black Shadow, White Shadow and Crimson Shadow must sexually harass your mates.

Black Shadow: Time for some love-making ¬w¬ /hugging Hilary/

Hilary: /trying to run away from his hug/ Nuuu! D:

White Shadow: Mmm, bondage and violent sex ¬w¬ /gripping Carol's hand/

Carol: /trying to escape/ Forget it, you freak!

Crimson Shadow: /Fighting with Sebastian/ You'll come to bed with me!

Sebastian: Not if I can help it! /fighting against his mate/

/Later on all were sexually harassed…not explicit details perverts -.-/

**animeskullgirl16****:** Dares Akio to be tied into a chair without his powers and let everyone who hates him attack, stab or do whatever they want to him.

Akio: …I thought nobody would actually dare me

Black Shadow: You see Akio…this fan base is a little slow in the mind, majorly our own creator, but when they get the hang of it, they won't leave it alone ¬w¬

Akio: I hope you know you already signed your death?

Black Shadow: /shrugs/ who cares! I can punish you now!

/Appears Sebastian, Edward, Hilary, Sebastian Father, Hilary Mother, Carol, White Shadow/

Akio: …/gets punched by eyeryone/ after this…I'll kill you all ¬¬…except you Hilary, I'll rape you till you can't walk…

/Gets punched again by everybody/

**Cowsrock:** 1) Black Shadow must make out with Hilary 2) Let Edward have a muffin, then take it away 3) Butch must kiss Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako, while Brick and Boomer watch.

Hilary: /sighs/ This is getting normal in my life /grips Black Shadow's shirt and crashes their lips together.

Black Shadow: /Temporaly in paradise…let's leave him in ther/

Edward: /Appears muffin/ MUFFIN! :D /the muffin disappears/ … /with teary eyes/ why do they always do that to me? :C

Butch: …All right? /kisses all three girls/

Brick: This dare sucks ¬¬

Boomer: I support you bro! ¬¬

**KeroNya****:** 1)Bubbles must say there is at Butch (include Boomer and Brick for her protection). 2) Edward, Naito and Black Shadow must get drunk (together)

Miyako: Err…okay, de su /starts reading a list/ fuck you, dick, bastard, stupid, idiot, moron, bitch, hoe…

Butch: That's all you've got-?

Miyako: /in Japanese/ Teme, usuratonkachi, dobe…

Butch: /getting angry/ How many languages does this bitch know-?

Miyako: /in Spanish/ Culo, hijo de tu chingada madre, berga barata, cara de culo, perra, puta, pedazo de mierda-

Butch: THAT'S IT! /Gets hold down by his brothers/ LET ME GO AND KILL THAT BITCH!

Edward: /drunk/ Drunk, drunk, drunk (8)

Black Shadow: /drunk/ Oh damn…I'm horny…where is Hilary when you need her?

Naito: /drunk/ Hey, that's my fish! /attacks a plastic fish/

Black Shadow: My godess, where are thou? You're sexy lover needs you to take care of his dick! /searching for her/

Hilary: …He's more vulgar while drunk e_e

Edward: /looking unfazed and then looking at his hand/ OMG! I HAVE A HAND! :D


	33. Chapter 30

Next chapter!

Well, sorry for the late update, but something really funny happened to me. I was writing the chapter of this story, when almost at the end of it I realized it was the next chapter of this one…

Anyways now that at last finished the **correct** chapter, enjoy it :)

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Inspiration: **"Darkside of the Sun" by Tokio Hotel

**Warnings:** Death, angst and a really short chapter. Italic letters are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own and you know the rest

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**(Normal's POV)**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Death…"

Inside the forest, near the log cabin were the experiments were done, Silver decides to stand up from his position on the floor. He looks cautiously at Death, waiting for some movement from his part. Death snarls and runs towards his friend, punch aiming at his stomach. Silver tries to stop the fist with both his hands, but he almost topples over by the force.

"Damn, he's strong" he mutters softly, trying to maintain his fist in his hold, "How can I beat you?"

Death's free hand grabs Silver from his neck, squeezing tightly to make his body pass out. Silver gasps, trying to get some precious air in his system.

"Stop fighting it, Anti-Boomer…embrace your new team, your new powers you have yet to receive!"

Silver glares at the older man, his mouth open and letting some pained sounds for them to hear.

"You'll be powerful! People will respect you now!"

Silver's eyes widen at the last statement. The scientist claps one time, making Death stop his unforgiving hold on his best friend's neck, instead replacing it with a more bearable hold.

"Yes, respect. That's what you've want for your whole life, right?"

He walks to him and pets his cheek almost lovingly, Silver just flinches away from his touch. At the alarm of him escaping, Death's strong hold returns, leaving the blonde boy gasping for air once again.

"That's enough punishment Anti-Brick, I think he understood"

Death's hold slacks again, but not enough to let him free. The scientist smiles madly, stroking his cheek again.

"You've been hated your whole life for your power. You've been feared, beaten almost everyday and left alone by your kind"

Silver starts crying at the painful memories, moving his head side to side to make the thoughts disappear. A clap sounds again and the red-head's hold completely disappears, but the hand of the scientist only moves to his chin. He makes eye contact with the boy, moving his head by his chin to manage it.

"I can help you with that! You'll receive so much power that you can get revenge! You'll get feared again, but they won't be able to make you nothing! They will just cower in fear. It will finish when I die, but I'll try to find a cure for death too, so do not worry"

He grabs him by the hand, motioning him to walk by his side. The soon arrive at the cabin, and the scientis makes Silver pass. Death enters to the household after Silver, just in case he decides to run away once again.

"Ok, now let's start" the scientist exclaims wickedly, turning around to search for his equipment. The next he feels is something sharp passing through his chest. He looks down wide eyed at the tube, hearing Silver's words.

"I don't need that kind of respect…I already have friends who respect and love me, I need no more than that".

The old man falls dead to the floor, making Silver smile. He turns to dead, happy that he might return to normal.

…He is received with a sword passing through his chest too.

Death blinks suddenly, like waking up from some nightmare, only to have his eyes widen in pain and gasps of fear leaving his lips. His hand on a sword, and a sword on Silver's body.

"SILVER!"

Silver manages to smile, some tears falling from his eyes, "Death…I-I'm glad you're okay…"

Death takes the sword out, taking his friend into the metal table to try and help him.

"Don't worry Silver, I'll help you! You'll be fine, you'll see!"

Frantic hands try to find bandages or something that could aid his "brother". Silver's weak hands manage to grab one of them, grasping it softly. He then starts crying.

"I'm so-sorry I couldn't be here…with you…you must have be…very lon-ely"

"No, don't dare say goodbye!" Death shouts, tears already flooding from his eyes, "I'm sorry for this! I didn't know what I was doing!"

Silver just smiles tenderly, petting the hand on his hold, "I knew I was going to die…Niebla predicted my death…I'm just glad…you…were the one….who did thi…thi-s"

Silver's hold slacks and his head falls back with a thud, the light on his eyes slowly fading. Death screams in agony, hugging Silver tightly. Denials keep falling from his lips, while the tears seem nonstop, the water only falling into his almost brother's shirt.

15 minutes pass of only comforting his best friend's corpse, then he decides to make justice for his deceased brother.

_In another part, a red haired boy sits with his best friend/almost brother on a rock, looking at the scene of the orange haired girl smiling while the little couple is just hugging each other. The blond boy, Silver looks at the other one, Death with a smile. Death smiles back at him and turns his eyes towards Spine._

_Silver looks at the direction of his stare, only to chuckle a bit._

_"You know, I haven't paid you about the time you tried to make Hilary fall for me, should I help?"_

_Death snorts and turns towards the light vampire_

_"And have Spine over our heads because of something we broke or ripped from her? No thanks"_

_"Hey, it was your fault for suggesting ideas that time…"_

_"I'm not the genius in here"_

_"…good point"_

_Silver smiles happily, looking at the horizon with such emotion that leaves Death chuckling._

_"You look like a girl in a romantic date"_

_"Shut up prick"_

_Death chuckles a bit more while looking at his cousin, Spine. He has always wanted to pass time with his family members, but with all his training it's almost impossible, besides he's too shy…_

_"You know…they won't hit you if you go and talk to them" the little genius declares. The normally serious boy nods absently, his mind wandering in the options of talking to them or just staying here with his "brother"._

_"Later…Now I want to be here"_

There, on the log cabin, three corpses linger the place. The red haired boy on the examining table, hugging lightly his blonde best friend; no… his brother.

* * *

Ready

Damn, I cried while writing this chapter xD

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**_

**Yanina001:** ¡Claro que te recuerdo! No te preocupes, esta bien. Aww, gracias :D. Yo creía que si te habia dicho…pero entonces perdón que no te dije xD. Le entiendes a la parte mas importante de la historia, jaja. Es que como la historia se va tornar un tanto triste por un rato, para no dejarlos deprimidos quise poner retos jaja. Eres una suertuda, ¿sabes por qué? Porque la creadora me regalo a Akari xD. Si quieres un reto con ella, dimelo y lo pongo xP Por cierto, escribi una nueva historia SebastianxAkari en FictionPress. Como te gusta esa pareja, pensé decírtelo jaja. ¡Gracias por el hermoso comentario y considera to reto hecho!

**WassupGirl**: Mmm, who knows. Maybe we'll just have to wait. ¡Thanks for your review :D!

**PowerGirl:** Thanks for the review, and about the dares, I only will do the first three for now, they are too many dares now.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Dares:**_

**Important: I'm sick of perverted dares. Honestly, that's all I get, and they are always the same dares. So no more "sex-related" dares. The most you will be able to do are kisses in the cheeks, mouth, eye lids, hand. Seriously, I made the dares for you to laugh, and most of this dares are not even funny anymore -.-**

**Another change is the limit. Two dares per review. That is all.**

**/-/**

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude**: For Boomer to have an opportunity to make everything he wants to Miyako (not sex-related).

Boomer: Mmm, all right :) /kisses her on the lips and cuddles with her.

Miyako: /blushes and cuddles with him/

/-/

**Dark Cemone**** :** All the shadows get tied up and beaten for at least 20 minutes by their mates.

Crimson Shadow: …And we are her favorites…

Black Shadow: She's as weird as White Shadow ¬¬

White Shadow: Whatever

/All three get tied up/

Sebastian: Romeo, how does revenge taste? ¬w¬

Crimson Shadow: /gulps but still his bored façade continues/

Hilary: Black Shadow

Black Shadow: Yes, my sexy queen ¬w¬?

Hilary: You're going down

Black Shadow: /gulps/

Carol: Now it's my turn to be sadistic and you to be masochist! ¬w¬

White Shadow: When I get free, your punishment will be long and very horrible /glaring/

Carol: /shrugs/ So what? This TOTALLY is worth it.

/All three shadows get punished for their perverted actions by their submissives…very violently/

/-/

**BcXbUtCh**** :** 1) Butch must be tied to a chair for Kaoru to make whatever she wants, 2) PPGZ must dress like RRBZ and the other way around and 3) Akio must be beaten by the PPGZ

1) Butch: Oh damn ¬¬

Buttercup: /smirks/ I like this dare quite much

Butch: Me not ¬¬

Buttercup: Sweety

Butch: You told me sweety :D

Buttercup: Of course not! /hits him/ sweety

Butch: See, you did!

Buttercup: Are you insane! /punches again/ sweety

/And goes like that again and again/

2) Blossom: I feel…horrible

Bubbles: I don't like this at all :(

Buttercup: I feel quite great in this get up ;)

Butch: /blushing in embarrasement and trying to cover his thighs/

Brick: I feel so gay…

Boomer: Yeah -.-

3) Akio: So not tied up or bound…nothing?

PPGZ: You'll pay!

Akio: /scoffs and punches them to the floor before they can attack/ Humph, easy /smirks/

/-/

**Animeskullgirl16:** 1)Eat many sweets and puke on Black Shadow and 2) The Shadows, Edward and Sebastian to watch a movie they'll hate.

1)Edward: All right then! /eats many sweets/

Hilary: …

Edward: …

Hilary: …Aren't you going to puke them?

Edward: …I don't want to anymore

Hilary: I'll give you a muffin

Edward: /Goes towards Black Shadow and pukes on him/

Black Shadow: EDWARD! /Punches him square on the face/

Edward: Ouch! D:

2) Crimson Shadow: /watching "Scary movie"/ …/Eyes twitching/ I think my IQ drpped 30 points…

White Shadow: /Watching "The Care Bears' Big Wish"/ This is satanic! O_O

Black Shadow: /With WS/ So…this movie only has stupid bears with girly feelings? No sex in there?

White Shadow: And no blood either o_e

Black Shadow: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Sebastian: /Watching a porno/ OH GOD NO! LET ME GO! /the movie ends/ thank god they are short :D

Me: Mmm, the others haven't finished so I'll put this one then

Sebastian: /Now watching a gay porno/ AAH, THE HELL! TAKE ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! D:

Edward: /Watching "The Curious case of Benjamin Buttons"/ AAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ADULT SHIT! THIS IS SO BORING I THINK I'LL DIE! /screams desperately/

/-/

**BlueEvolet:** 1) Black Shadow must dress in something pink and go into a crowded mall at 12 and 2) Sebastian must kiss another girl with Crimson Shadow watching.

1)Black Shadow: /in a pink get up/ Ugh, what a drag ¬¬ /walking through the halls of the mall/

Random boy: HAHAHAHA, HEY CUTIE! COME HERE, COME HERE BABYYY!

Black Shadow: Why don't you shove this on your asshole? /gives him the middle finger and turns around/

Random boy: I LIKE THEM FIERY!

Black Shadow: Shut the hell up, you drag-queen! ¬¬

Random boy: u_u

Black Shadow: /rolls his eyes/ baby

2)Sebastian: S:

Crimson Shadow: ¬¬

Lindsay: /smiling happily/

Sebastian: /sighs and kisses her softly/

Crimson Shadow: ¬¬!

Lindsay: /shoves her tongue to Crimson Shadow/

Crimson Shadow: /punches her/ Slut…

**/-/**

**Yanina001**: Sebastian must be drunk

Sebastian: /drunk/ Hey cutie

Lindsay: /smiling in hope/

Crimson Shadow: /smirks and shoves her away/ Out of my way! This is a golden chance for me ¬w¬

Sebastian: Huh, where the blondie go?

Crimson Shadow: who knows

Sebastian: Damn, I'm hoooooooooooooorny

Crimson Shadow: /smirks/ Maybe I could assist you in some way

Sebastian: Nah, I'll just masturbate /smiles drunkenly and walks away/

Crimson Shadow: …So damn close u_u

/-/

**Michiyo Obana:** Give Edward sweets and cakes and make Hilary take them all.

Edward: /happily smiling at the sweets and cakes/ Oh god, I'm in heaven

Hilary: Aww, I'm not sure I can…he looks so happy, I can't take his happiness away :3

Edward: Nah, I'm not in heaven; Hilary would be naked or in provocative get ups and doing very naughty things with me, Madison, Alexia, Carol and/or Spine ¬w¬

Hilary: …He must suffer! /taking away his sweets and cakes when he's about to eat them/

Edward: NOOO! MY PRECIOUS! D:

**/-/**

**PowerGirl:** 1)Edward must kiss Crimson Shadow in order to get a muffin, 2) Hilary must make-out with Brick to maintain Black Shadow as her lover, 3)Momoko and Black Shadow must say "I love you" to each other

1)Edward: WHAT! NO! NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS! I HATE THAT BASTARD!

Crimson Shadow: …I don't want to kiss a moron, I might get infected with his stupidity ¬¬

Edward: MORON! YOU'LL GET INFECTED YOU BASTARD! /Kisses him on the lips/

Crimson Shadow: /separates and punches him/ AUGH, HOW DISGUSTING!

Edward: I need my muffin to take the taste away ._. /taking his muffin and eating it desperately/

2)Hilary: That doesn't make sense whatsoever -.-

Black Shadow: You reviewer can't decide who she ends with /smirks/

Brick: I don't wanna kiss her ¬¬

Hilary: Me either…

Me: /sighs and grabs them by the neck, making both of them kiss/

Hlary: /tries to push away/

Me: She said make out, now continue kissing for at least one minute.

Hilary: T-T

Brick: T-T

/One minute later they push away/

Hilary: At least is finished /gets kissed by Black Shadow/ I must erase that kiss ¬¬

Brick: /kisses Momoko/ must erase it!

3)Black Shadow: Oh, come on!

Momoko: NO! He's evil ¬¬

Black Shadow: And she's lame! …and PINk!

Momoko: Your sister has pink hair…

Black Shadow: But she's not lame

Momoko: …HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL HIM THAT TO THIS THING!

Black Shadow: Fuck you, I'm going /goes away/ I'm not your clown ¬¬!

Momoko: …:)


	34. Chapter 31

So next chapter. What can I say? It's getting more difficult to think of the plot of this story now that it's ending, so please bear with me.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Important: The dares are closed!** Only two more chapters left and the epilogue, so you won't need the dares anymore. Believe me, you won't need them.

**Warnings:** **DEATH!** Action, crude language (bad words, **A LOT **of sex references) shonen-ai.

**Inspiration:** "Somebody's Watching Me" by Mysto & Pizzi- Agent Jackson and "Darkside of the sun" by Tokio Hotel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except some OCs (Torako and Naito are Carito-fox's property)

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**(Normal POV)**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The scenario this time is the castle's training grounds. The tracks of a fight are still fresh on the ground with the artifacts dark creatures use to train. Two boys lay panting inside a large hole in the training ground used for underground attacks. The brunette turns frightful blue eyes towards his mate.

"We can't beat him"

Crimson Shadow opens his tired eyes and turns slowly to face his blue-eyed lover, "No, we can't"

Sebastian's hope falls at his mate's words and returns to lay on the soil. He closes his eyes and frowns, "…He is too powerful"

"In our culture the oldest are the most powerful, you knew that when you decided to fight him" The maroon haired boy replies tiredly, closing his eyes once again to rest a bit more. Sebastian sits up, looking at the other in thought.

"Yeah, I know that, but we must think in a plan to beat him!"

"Leave it, we cannot win"

Sebastian's eyes narrow at him, "We're really having our first argument in a hole, minutes before we die?"

"You're so similar to a woman" Crimson Shadow mutters with his eyes still closed, "always nagging the dominant with useless things"

"Dying is not useless!" Sebastian rolls his eyes, "But whatever the royal-pain of-my-ass says"

They stay silent for a couple of minutes, waiting for something to happen. Crimson Shadow almost falls asleep, until Sebastian breaks his concentration once again.

"I'm going to use it"

Crimson Shadow sighs, "Could you stop nagging me for 5 minutes?"

Sebastian just keeps looking at him, biting his lower lip in nerves, "I'm going out and fight"

His mate sits up, grabbing his mate's hands with his own while looking deep into blue jewels, "No, you won't. We'll stay here and wait till he runs away, so we can too"

Sebastian lets his hands separate from his, "I won't"

Before Crimson Shadow can start talking, Sebastian interrupts him, "I just want you to know this, just in case something happens"

Crimson Shadow awaits the revelation of his soulmate with a feeling of worry at thinking of his death. The other one just looks at the maroon-haired boy calmly.

The blue eyed boy suddenly smirks, "I was the one who stole your crayons when you were 9"

The maroon-eyed boy eyes him in confusion, only to widen in recognition, "No way, I almost beat up Blue for it"

Sebastian chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, I borrowed them actually, but forgot to return them, they're still below my bed on the castle"

His mate smiles at him, earning a chuckle from the other.

"…Ok, I was the one who stole your t-shirt"

Sebastian frowns at him, poking his chest with his forefinger, "Hey that was my favorite shirt!"

"What can I say, shit happens, besides you smelled incredibly _good_", with those words said, the dominant gets closer to Sebastian and whispers some more words, "Actually, you still smell _irresistible_"

Sebastian starts chuckling at the lust-filled face and words his mate presents, only to be interrupted by his fiancé.

"Okay, what do we do?"

Sebastian smiles, happy that Crimson Shadow decided to battle once again at his side, "I want to use my real power, but your help is needed"

Suddenly noises start getting closer to their hiding spot, making the already nervous boys more nervous.

"…Ok, but be careful"

Sebastian smiles and punches softly the other's shoulder, "Don't worry, I have a plan"

Crimson Shadow chuckles, nerves lying underneath the tone of his low laugh, "That's my bitch"

Sebastian's nervous stare turns to a glare at those words, looking how the other jumps out of the hole and runs away before he can kick his ass. The only thing that demonstrated his mate didn't leave him alone was the battle sounds heard outside. With a nervous sigh, he starts cutting both wrists.

"Damn, I'm going to die…"

Meanwhile, the battle outside was getting more one-sided with the time. Crimson Shadow aimed some punches on his grandfather, but the other interrupted them with his own set, making the younger fall to the ground. The elder grabs his grandson by his collar, getting his face centimeters apart from his.

"Are you happy now? You revealed my grand secret to that pretty-boy over there"

Crimson Shadow glares and sneers at him with hate, "So now what, you're going to kill me?"

The other lets a breathy laugh, touching his grandchildren's face with his free hand, "Don't be stupid, you and Sebastian are the principal keys for us, the Belle family…besides, you're the demon's king, remember my son?"

Crimson Shadow never stops his eye contact with him, not even when that hand starts to pet his cheek almost lovingly, "Oh no, we will just have to share Sebastian, that is all really"

The boy's glare worsens at those words, "If you think I'll share Sebastian with you, then you're completely mistaken"

"Why I never have a say in this?"

Both boys turn their attention to Sebastian. The new arrival just stares at them cockily, making the oldest of the three smirk.

"So you finally join us, pretty-boy. I was starting to get worried, you know?"

"Shut up" Sebastian snarls at the elder, his bloody hands forming fists, "One more chance, get the hell away from us"

The elder laughs loudly at the statement alone, "Please, have you seen who has the upper hand? I don't know if you knew, but you used your combined attack with me, and still didn't work"

Crimson Shadow then smirks, "There's where you are wrong_, grandfather_"

The king of demons feels how his elder lets him down, a confused stare piercing him.

"You see, Sebastian's power isn't transforming into a demon" he starts, smirking at his confused stare.

"What do you mean? In the general book it states that it's his power…"

Sebastian lets an evil smile bloom in his lips, "Uncle Dai changed it"

The elder's eyes widen at the mention of that name. The same man that prevented his mating with Sebastian father, that same man actually knew his attraction to the younger version of his father.

"That man…is such a pain" he mutters darkly, his killing mood rising at the image of that man, "That stupid Blair always gets on my way, but why would it affect him if I knew?"

Sebastian suddenly starts chuckling sexily, leaving the other two males surprised, "Because my power is absorbing other species by DNA absorption"

With those words he starts walking towards them, his eyes changing to a purple color, meanwhile the elder looks at the boy with surprise.

"Such an amazing power…if Akio had knew this all along, our plan would've been easier…maybe that Dai knew our intentions all along"

"But it's not easy, I need at least two years of training to have complete control of the specie I've absorbed, I cannot use it without training or the consequences can be severe" he stops his walking, opting to continue staring at them with amusement, "if I don't, my vampire side could lose control and submit to the new specie, leaving the new specie as my principal one"

Crimson Shadow looks at the shocked expression of the villain and takes the opportunity to free himself of his hold. Sebastian just smirks when his mate finally frees himself.

"How many species do you have?"

"Only three, I don't really enjoy trying to master multiple types, it is not easy and I'm not that powerful to control that kind of power…is it getting hot in here or what?"

With that he takes his shirt off, leaving his chest bare to both males to see. Crimson Shadow turns to face his grandfather with a blush and angry eyes, only to find him staring at Sebastian. His anger starts awakening at the sight of the lust on those eyes.

"It wasn't my decision to have this specie, but Lindsay just wanted to have a piece of me…and she bit me"

The elder just blushes, "Y-you're a-"

"Incubus? Yeah" he licks his lips sensually, "A sex demon with a liking for **both **sexes"

Starting his walk towards the elder again, his smirk turns flirty, "Since I can't control this specie, it means that the Sebastian you know will die", he exclaims, his expression suddenly hollow, "but you know? I'm ready to sacrifice **everything**, including my sanity**, ****to beat you!**"

"What are you going to do, girly-boy? Flirt me to death?"

"Actually, yes" he replies with a sexy chuckle, "I don't even need to continue walking towards you, you alone will try to get inside my pants"

Crimson Shadow looks at how both men interact, recording into his mind every step his grandfather does. He feels a strong sadness over wash him at the truth behind his mate's words, but if they wanted to kill that elder and stop his movements against the humans…their deaths were needed. He looks how his grandfather's eyes widen when Sebastian's lips start moving again.

"I'm sure you have thought of me quite a lot. Romeo here said you yelled my name when you did all your dirty stuff with those kids…" he lets his back rest on the trunk of a tree, making his eyelids lower to cover half of his eyes, "What did you think? How I touched other women…or maybe other men?"

Sebastian's smirk turns evil when the sight of the crumbling old man appears, his lust growing with every word he utters, "You must have loved my expressions…were they innocent? Or maybe _naughty_?"

"Maybe he thought when you were masturbating" Crimson Shadow adds, enjoying the sight of his crumbling grandfather. Sebastian nods, appreciating the comment.

"Yeah, when I was playing with the thought of Torako and me on bed, or with that beautiful human I found once, Akari…_mmm_", his eyes turn towards the elder's own pair, keeping them with his when uttering the next words, "Or maybe of how you screwed me till I screamed-"

Those words send the lusty elder towards him, grabbing Sebastian and trying to kiss him on his lips, only to receive a hard punch from the same boy.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm not a bitch you can make her/him submit to you…I'm more difficult than that"

"Screw the Belle!" The elder shouts, his insanity showing in his expression, "If you don't become mine, **I'll kill you!" **

The elder makes his most powerful attack, trying to kill him or at least making his submission to appear. Crimson Shadow and Sebastian start their own attacks, preparing to receive the other with their own. The attacks collide, creating a blinding light that envelopes all three of them and expands itself into the castle.

After a whole minute, the light disappears, leaving only a big hole of dirt on the ground and no signs of life. All three of them disappeared.

Inside the castle in a particular hallway, Buttercup finished the story while walking with both leaders of the vampires. They are going to the throne room, where Sebastian father knows the real culprit is.

"Are you sure the throne room is the place?" Buttercup asks, looking up towards the older versions of her friends. The father nods, smiling gently at her.

"Yes, if you want to conquer a place, you ALWAYS will be showing off by staying in the room with more meaning and power"

Buttercup shrugs, "It makes sense to me"

Hilary's attention becomes stolen at the sight of a blinding light when looking at a window. In interest she looks at it, feeling three familiar powers in there.

"The elder is there, battling with two teens…well, at least they were. Their power signals have disappeared, they're probably dead"

Kaoru gulps when the light disappears and there's nothing left in it, only destruction.

"…I remember seeing Sebastian and Crimson Shadow go outside with the elder"

Hilary's face turns from serious to stormy at the mention of his baby boy. Her head starts moving numbly from side to side, saying almost inaudible "no"s under her breath. Sebastian's eyes widen, but tries to remain calm.

"…At least he died doing what he wanted"

"NO!" The queen suddenly shouts, turning to at her husband in rage, "Don't say that he's dead! He can NOT be dead!"

"Sweety…"

"NO, he is alive! He MUST be alive! He's the second most powerful of his generation, he just can't die!"

By now her tears are out, sobs drowning her voice while shaking overcome her body. The king hugs her immediately, comforting her softly. Buttercup feels tears of her own drown her eyes at the thought of Sebastian dead. Looking how the Powerpuff cried silently, the king grabs her shoulder with one of his hands. When he's near of him, he manages to take her in the arm to their level, hugging her. Buttercup stays surprised at the surprise hug she receives from both Royals, but doesn't worry about it, instead she lets them to hug her and she returns the hug with equal fervor.

"Stop it, you both girlies" Sebastian says after some moments in silence, patting his mates back comfortingly with the hand that hugs her, "You must leave the crying and mourning until this ends, for now you must fight or his sacrifice will be in vain"

Hilary nods, her manicured hands forming fists.

"I'm going to return try and find my Hilary and Iblis…you two continue the way"

With that the queen runs away, determination pumping on her heart. Buttercup sniffles and rubs her eyes softly, while the other keeps hugging her comfortingly.

"You look like a little girl", the male mutters, making the girl chuckle.

"She really is determined to help us…"

They both start running towards their goal with her in arms, the throne room. It's all in silence until a chuckle cuts the silence apart. His speed starts increasing, making their journey shorter.

Sebastian chuckles dryly, "She's determined to get **revenge **for the death of her son"

* * *

That is all

Thanks for reading ;)

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Last Dares:**

**Michiyo Obana****:** Edward must buy a cake with Sebastián's money, but is Momoko the one who eats it at the end.

Edward: Ok! /goes to Sebastian with a smirk/

Sebastian: /sighs/ Here /gives him money/

Edward: Yeah! /goes to buy the cake and returns with it/ Ok, I'll enjoy it :D

Momoko: /eats it/

Edward: …I hate when they do dares like those ¬¬

**Dark Cemone**** :** Dance "Sexyback" of Justin Timberlake with the outfits your mates choice.

Hilary: Great!

Black Shadow: Mmm, I'll even dance to you naked if you want ¬w¬

Hilary: Oh no, don't bother /beams happily at him/ I have your outfit! /gives him a fluffy teddy bear suit/

Black Shadow: …

Hilary: It's even black, for your taste ¬w¬

Black Shadow: /frowns displeased/ … /putting it on/ I feel…adorable

Hilary: /giggles while looking at him dance/

Carol: Here, sweety-pie! /gives him a miniskirt and a strapless shirt/

White Shadow: …You're sadistic /smirks/ I like it /takes the uniform and puts it and dances/

Carol: /laughs/

White Shadow: Oh your punishment will be so great ¬w¬ I can already imagine you begging to me ¬w¬

Carol: Don't ruin my funny moment!

Sebastian: Here /gives Edward's clothes/

Crimson Shadow: /puts them on and dances unhappily/ Ugh, I feel dirty…

Sebastian: Yeah, they are dirty with his sweat and other fluids like his saliva.

Crimson Shadow: /grossed out of his mind/

Sebastian: Aren't you happy I'm your mate :)?

Crimson Shadow: ¬¬

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude**** :** Wants Edward to be tortured by someone.

Edward: /panting/ I must jump higher! ._. /jumps to try and catch one of Hilary's panties/ IT WILL BE MINE, I SAY!


	35. Chapter 32

Next chapter

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Warnings:** Surprises, action, foul language

**Inspiration:** "Monster" and "Awake and Alive" by Skillet; Little Kuriboh/Shadivox/Semisoma1's Yu gi oh: bonds trailer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, you know the rest.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**(Normal POV)**

Inside the castle, Torako and Naito try to run away from where Akio is with their friend's body on their hands. Several attacks make them stop momentarily, not being able to get towards the door that separates this room from the hallway. Torako cries silently while trying to escape, the trauma of seeing Edward falling lifeless to the floor still fresh on her mind.

Naito smirks at an opening of the strange attack, and motions his elbow for his partner to grab. Torako nods seriously, the only things breaking her image are the tears rolling off her cheeks.

Almost grabbing the door nearest door knob, a sudden familiar scream stops them.

"STOP!"

Everything stops for a moment, even Akio surprised at seeing the girl arriving into the scene. Both Naito and Torako turn around, looking in astonishment at the new arrival.

"Gaby!" They both explain at the sight of the now long orange-haired girl, her hair still placed into a pony tail.

The new arrival, Gaby, turns eyes towards all the Royals in the room, falling into the one who imprisoned her with the king and queen of the vampires.

"What are you doing here? How could you escape from your cage!" Akio roars, fury dancing in his freaky eyes. She only glares, her rage winning her fear towards the boy.

"A girl called Buttercup freed me and the seniors of this place…you're going down!"

Black Shadow looks surprised at the girl, "So…she was in this castle the whole time? But, how and why?"

White Shadow turns to glare at Akio, "I don't know…but this boy is getting on my fucking nerves" he declares in a hoarse voice, his hands forming fists, "I won't stop until I can feel his blood and muscles pooling on my hands!"

Gaby's glare gets harder at White Shadow's words, feeling the blood lust pooling on her veins, "You're over, you won't be able to use my radar power to find the rest of the Royals anymore! I'm going to kill you for separating me from my mate!"

Torako feels like crying again, noticing how she hasn't turned towards them. She runs towards her, hugging her like a lifeline. Gaby's orange eyes widen when she finally looks at Torako, hugging and crying on her.

"Torako? What are you doing here?" She asks, but then her confused expression changes to one of joy, "If you're here, then Edward is in here too! Where is my mate, Torako?"

Torako's crying gets worse at hearing her hopeful words, embracing her more forcefully. Gaby looks confused again for a minute, until she hears Naito's voice.

"He's here, Gaby"

She turns in hope, only to feel it fall at the sight of her mate on the floor, pale and lifeless. A moment of silence passes, nobody daring to break it.

"You did this" she finally declares, turning to Akio, "You took away the only hope I had for life…"

Akio smirks, nodding in satisfaction.

"I'm going to destroy yours!" Gaby roars, closing her eyes and concentrating her powers. Akio laughs at the image.

"Are you going to locate Royals till I die from boredom? Don't be stupid"

She continues like that, her eyes suddenly widening.

"…I can't locate some Royals…"

Akio looks confused for a moment, then feels another smirk pooling on his lips, "So, more deaths?"

"I can't feel the elder and the evil scientist"

Akio's eyes suddenly widen, "…They beat them?"

Black Shadow feels the others confidence crawl away and turns towards him, "And now it's your turn"

"I can't feel Sebastian, Crimson Shadow, Silver, Death and Hilary either"

Akio feels his will crumbling at the names. His pathetic companions died, with three of their experiments, included between those three his soon-to-be mate.

"…I don't have anything to do here anymore" he mutters angrily, "Fuck you and goodbye for good"

"Won't you stay to fight with us?" White Shadow asks, slightly nervous of his answer. It is obvious he is more powerful than those two shadows, but maybe all combined could beat him. The blond villain just glares at his forms.

"For what? I don't have anything else to win in here. The prize I wanted is dead and doing it alone without three experiment soldiers would be foolish…that stupid 'boss' will need to beat you alone"

With those words he parts, leaving the good guys alone.

All of the Royals stay tense on the room, expecting a surprise attack from the strange creature they practically lost too. They receive none.

Gaby focuses her power again, and at not finding anything, she nods at the rest of the dark creatures surrounding her. It is not until nodding to them, that she feels safe enough to crumble. She lets her legs betray her, running towards Edward to fall into a sitting position at his side. He grabs him by the collar, shaking him thoroughly. On other part, Black Shadow and White Shadow run away, running to get their mates once again.

"Gaby, he won't wake up…"

Gaby doesn't hear it, her tears drowning her eyes and some rolling off them. She then slaps him continuously with all her force, "Wake up, loser! You told me you would save me! Don't you **DARE **leaving me alone again!"

She starts shaking him again, her sobs now drowning her.

"Stop that, you look pathetic"

She turns in rage towards Black Shadow's face, noticing how he enters with Hilary's body on his arms; White Shadow has Carol's depressed form on his own set of arms, "How dare you! Look at your mate, she's gone too! She was killed! Why aren't you crying for her loss you insensible jerk!"

Torako looks in panic at her best friend's body, screaming again and hugging Naito, her cries getting louder.

"…Maybe you don't love her after all…" Gaby mutters, leaving a rage filled Black Shadow on wake.

"Don't you even dare proclaiming that! The reason why am I not weeping is because Hilary nor the blonde idiot are dead, you idiot"

That leaves the Rebel's eyes widen, hope swelling on their bodies. Gaby stands up slowly, her smile returning, "What are you saying?"

White Shadow sighs at Carol's surprised face, taking the opportunity to answer their questions, "You see, cutting the Royal's mark is like getting into hibernation. It's a protection system we have for when we are in danger. Of course, you can wake up only if your mate shares her/his blood with you, if you don't have a mate…you'll just stay in that state forever"

"How didn't I know about this!" Carol shrieks worriedly, letting her husband smirk at her.

"Because you have a mate that can protect you and doesn't need you to learn those techniques to survive"

"Oh yeah, you quite protected me when I got kidnapped!"

White Shadow feels his eye twitch at the low blow on his pride, he decides to glare at his mate, "It was your fault"

"MY FAULT? Wait, did Hilary know this technique?"

Black Shadow nods, "I had to make her learn it, she is surrounded by dangers and I can't be by her side all the time", his expression then turns sour, "Although after this, she won't be leaving my bed ever again"

"Who would've thought? The sissy-sex-crazed boy turned out to be better mate than you, Serguey!"

White Shadow feels now two twitches, his rage at her mate growing at hearing the statement declaring Black Shadow was better than him.

"I'm White Shadow"

"I'M MAD, DON'T YOU DARE TELLING ME I'M WRONG!"

Meanwhile they argue, Gaby decides to try it out. She makes a cut on her wrist, opens Edward's mouth and let's her blood spill on his mouth.

"Oh that's right!" Carol mutters, suddenly feeling nervous, "Hilary is pregnant"

The two Shadows let their eyes widen, Black Shadow losing his cool immediately, "AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME THAT NOW? ARE YOU RETARTED? IF SHE'S PREGNANT, THE BABY MIGHT DIE IN THIS STATE!"

Black Shadow let's Hilary on the floor with care but fast, cutting his wrist and opening her mouth to make her drink it.

"HILARY IS PREGNANT!"

They all turn towards the blonde boy, his blue eyes widened. Gaby feels her smile returning full force, "EDWAR-!"

"Now who'll be the center of attention of my perverted mind!"

Gaby feels her eye twitch, while Naito and Torako sigh.

"Edward, you're an idiot" Naito mutters, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Edward then turns to where he feels evil waves, only to find his mate in there. His eyes widen and panic flows through his body, and in haste he turns towards Torako again.

"Torako, kill me again please"

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Gaby shrieks, grabbing Edward by the collar, making the boy stand up by the force. She starts to shake him, leaving Edward shrieking for his life, "Your mate is in here crying in happiness at your sight and you can only think in Hilary's body? I WILL KILL YOU!"

Edward kisses her lips softly, his eyes softening, "I missed you too"

Gaby stops his shaking completely, hugging him forcefully, "You little idiot…I hate when you act so charming, it's so lovely…"

"HILARY YOU IDIOT!"

They all turn to find Carol shaking Hilary by her neck, Hilary's eyes widen in fear, "HOW COULD YOU PRETEND YOUR SUICIDE? DID YOU KNOW HOW ANGSTY YOU LEFT ME? AND PREGNANT TOO-!"

"WAIT, PREGNANT?" She shrieks, escaping from her hold and hugging Black Shadow, "I- I can 't be pregnant! I haven't felt anything!"

White Shadow shrugs without interest, "I'm sorry to tell you, but your scent has changed and you had a sex-party with Black Shadow not so long ago"

Hilary blushes, "I didn't know I was pregnant!" she turns to her mate in fear, "I swear, I'm sorry! I wouldn't have done that if I knew!"

Black Shadow smiles and hugs her, kissing her thoroughly, "I know…I'm glad you and our baby are fine".

Hilary hugs him too, feeling happy at finally being able to hug him, "Now what?"

Naito smirks, hugging Torako in reassurance, making her blush, "Now it all depends on the powerpuff girls, we can't do anything more but watch them".

The rebels smile, feeling prideful of the three humans.

* * *

That is it

I hope you enjoyed it :D


	36. Chapter 33

Last normal chapter! I feel like crying T-T. I've been waiting this for months now! So this is the last chapter, there will be one epilogue chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Warnings:** Action, Drama, probably a crappy chapter, etc.

**Inspiration:** My want to finish this freaking story and Skillet, "The Lucky One" by Celldweller.

**Disclaimer: I** don't own, you know the rest

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**(Momoko's POV)**

I run with Bubbles by my side through the hallways, searching in multiple doors for the person responsible for everything. Nerves drown me completely, who could be the one making all of this? He or she has to be very powerful for making all of this, controlling three powerful villains and very smart to make a plan such like this. It only makes me feel more anxious, knowing we will have to stop the guy all alone.

Bubbles is no better, probably worse. The trauma of seeing Hilary die like that probably the cause for it. Poor Bubbles, but she must not think this is her fault. It was decision of Hilary to do it, not hers.

"Blossom, do you think it was my fault-?"

"No Bubbles, she didn't die for your fault"

"Die? Who?"

I scream slightly at the sight of Buttercup and a man exactly like Sebastian pass near us, Buttercup being the one who asked. Oh god, she was the closest to her…what will be her reaction?

"Well…Hilary killed herself in front of us"

Buttercup's eyes widen, but is the other who takes my attention. He looks like about to cry, still he refuses.

"H-how?" Kaoru asks, making me sigh unhappily. It's not easy to tell. I wasn't so near to her like Kaoru was…but still was a nice teammate that I'll never forget.

"She cut her tattoo"

Suddenly, the man brightens, hell he even starts chuckling, "I knew it"

Bubbles looks at him worriedly, and turns towards Buttercup, "Who is he, de su?"

"Sebastian and Hilary's dad"

Their dad? Well, he looks almost exactly as Sebastian and somewhat to Hilary. Wait, they both come from royal blood…

"YOU'RE THE KING OF VAMPIRES?" I shout more than ask, astonishment feeling every fiber of my body. He rolls his eyes, probably at my reaction.

"Why do I always receive that reaction?"

Oh yeah, I wonder why. It's so common to see a king, even more if it's a vampire.

"Why are you so calm, de su?"

The father turns to Bubbles, smiling proudly, "Because my little girl didn't killed herself, she just tricked you by cutting her tattoo"

Bubbles looks surprised, "But…why doing it?"

I look at her in confusion, trying to resolve this little mystery, "Probably she didn't want for you to worry about her or something and continue with the mission"

Bubbles sighs unhappily, probably because of the reason. Well, it IS a dumb reason. I don't blame her for being like this.

"Okay, let's continue!" Buttercup says, starting to fly. I turn to Miyako and nod at her, giving her the permission to fly.

We keep our fly, until the vampire hits himself with something and falls to the floor moaning. We all three turn to look at him in worry.

"Continue" he mutters, aiding his head with his hand, "There is a barrier in here that doesn't let dark creatures pass, so you should go on your own"

"Ok" I say, nodding my head. He only smiles slightly.

"You're going to head to the last door, the biggest and most elegant of the corridor. Beat the villain and make sure he lets go of my scepter. When he does that, all of the barriers will disappear."

"All right then, let's go!" I say, all three of us now flying towards the door to get faster.

We finally arrive, adrenaline coursing through my body. I feel my heart about to explode with all this emotions passing through my body.

Who can be the villain behind all of this disaster? Who will be our next opponent?

My legs feel like jelly from the nerves, I can barely stand up.

Buttercup opens the door harshly and all of us enter fast with nerves controlling our steps.

"YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, MOJO?" A very known voice asks.

…I feel like falling in shame at looking at Mojo on the throne. Buttercup looks dumbfounded, but recovers fast and starts yelling.

"MOJO? BUT BUTCH TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD!"

Mojo Jojo laughs dumbly, looking all high and mighty on the throne, "Well, they thought I was too pathetic to kill because of all my begging and cries, so they left me go, Mojo!"

"I must admit, I'm disappointed" I mutter. Bubbles nods at my words, sighing softly.

Mojo seems to get angry, since he stands up, holding the scepter into the air. Wait, there it is!

"I will call my humble servants!"

The memory of the three men makes me afraid, but I prepare for their arrival. Minutes seem to pass, and we are in complete silence.

…

…

"Wait a minute powerpuff girls, mojo" he mutters, nervously grabbing a walkie-talkie, "Akio, mojo"

"…_I thought I destroyed this thing_" a muttered response comes from the device, fear drowning me.

"Come here, mojo!"

"_You're on your own, fur ball"_

"YOU CAN'T ABANDON THE GREAT MOJO, MOJO!"

"_Oh yeah? Watch me"_

An explosion thing sounds and interference sounds drown the device afterwards. Mojo looks worriedly at us and smiles nervously.

"I know! I'll put barriers, Mojo! Good plan!"

He puts a lot of barriers and its then when I realize he is totally defenseless.

"Oh boy, I'm going to enjoy this" Buttercup mutters, smirking and walking towards the monkey while cracking her knuckles. Mojo screams at the air with fear.

"How can you pass the barriers, mojo!"

Both Bubbles and I follow Buttercup, the need for revenge burning on my veins. Oh yeah, now it's time for some relief.

"We are not dark creatures, de su" Bubbles exclaims sweetly, but even I can see a twitch on her eye. She is as mad as both Buttercup and I are.

"I order you to not kick me, mojo!" he declares, but nothing of that stops us. He starts screaming when we finally arrive at his spot.

"MOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams, all of us kicking and punching him to death.

"This is for all the suffering you made us pass!" I growl annoyed, slapping his cheek with all my strength, "For all our classmates, friends, family!"

I grab the scepter, making all the barriers disappear. Mojo starts screaming in terror as the barriers disappear. He is going to pay dearly for everything he has done. As soon as they disappear, the king appears on the room.

"Oh stupid monkey…you're going to have it now" he declares in a very dark voice, making me flinch. He can be quite scary.

A lot of hooded vampires appear, one of them near the king and turning to him.

"Is he the one who trapped us all in barriers?" the hooded guy asks, looking at the Royal. The other smirks while nodding.

"Yeah big brother Dai…he's the one"

Mojo shakes in fear and we three leave him alone. I'm sure I don't want to feel the wrath of that creepy guy, he looks very strong. The hooded figure, now known as Dai, steps closer at Mojo Jojo with sure steps.

"Your punishment will be so traumatic; that you'll never try to mess with the Royals ever again. My baby and heroic brother might have pity in your pathetic life, but I'm not a goody creature. You'll beg me to skin you alive after I finish with you!" with those words he starts laughing, the word evil wrote in the dark tone of his sinister laugh.

I can't help but feel slightly bad for Mojo.

/-/-/-/

Hours later and the three of us are still on the throne room, but this time almost every Royal is in here, hugging or talking.

I see some figures appear in the door, and I can't help but feel ecstatic. They are Hilary, Edward, Torako, Naito and the two Shadows. We all run to them, embracing them happily. Hilary let's go of Black Shadow and runs towards Bubbles first, embracing her in a secure grip and telling "I'm sorry" in her ear. Bubbles just nods, crying softly on her chest.

Hilary let's go of her, letting Torako hug her happily, and runs to me now making the same routine she did to Bubbles.

"I'm so sorry for lying, Blossom" she mutters sadly. I nod, smiling at her.

"You had to do what you needed to do…even though it was kind of dumb"

She nods, smiling bashfully and turning towards Buttercup and start talking almost immediately, Hilary hugging her.

I go with Edward, hugging his form. He smiles and does the same.

"I knew you could do it, Blossom"

I smile brightly at him, letting go of him, "And I had my doubts of you, but I'm glad you succeeded"

He laughs, but the flinches when someone punches him of the arm. We turn to find a long orange-haired girl, glaring with her orange eyes at Edward. He chuckles nervously, and turns to me again.

"Blossom, I want you to meet Gaby, my mate"

My eyes widen at the sight of the petite girl. She looks so fragile and doesn't have much curves, it's almost a surprise such a girl is Edward's mate…seeing how perverted he is.

"Nice to meet you, Blossom" she mutters, smiling slightly, "Did my stupid mate gave you a hard time?"

"You have no idea"

Gaby punches him on the head, leaving him whining, "Don't mess with girls, bad boy!"

"I already miss when you were on a cage…" he groans softly, making the girl's eye twitch.

"What did you say you freaking idiot?" she declares, pulling his ear in punishment. I giggle at the frantic figure of Edward while trying to apologize.

I suddenly feel embraced by somebody and turn around to find Brick. I let a blinding smile, kissing him on the lips and hugging him by the neck. He complies with the kiss, feeling a smile tugging on his lips.

We stop kissing and decide to hug me completely, letting me see my friends talking with their respective mates. I giggle at the sight of Bubbles apologizing at Boomer for the smack she gave him, the other only hugging her in happiness and kissing her cheek. I'm so glad all of this finally ended.

I then see Crimson Shadow's group coming closer, but with no Crimson Shadow and Dark Spine in sight. I see how Bubbles smiles at a green haired boy, calling him by the name Green. He just smiles, petting her blonde head fondly.

Spine and Momia walk towards Brick and I, making Brick's hug more forceful. Spine just laughs.

"We are not going to do a thing, Brick…We just wanted to thank them for taking the trash out"

Momia nods, and turns to glare at Black Shadow. Why? I don't know. I nod, smiling slightly at them.

"Sure, no problem"

Dark Spine suddenly appears and all the room shuts up immediately. He positions himself in a part where everyone can see him and starts talking.

"Its official; Silver, Death and the scientist freak are dead"

I feel myself hugging Brick more, my eyes stinging like crazy. What? That cannot be true. Silver was so nice…so good to everyone.

I hear Hilary crying softly on Black Shadow's chest while he hugs her and Torako is being hugged by Naito.

"But…"

We all turn around again towards the platinum blonde boy, a strange feeling on my gut.

"The Royals Crimson Shadow, Sebastian, Rick, Carlos and the Belle elder are all missing. Their bodies are nowhere in sight."

How weird, but very weird…

I turn to Edward, who seems to be quite sad.

"…Sebastian might be dead?" he asks, his voice cracking. Now I can remember he and Sebastian were close friends, almost brothers.

Then I turn to Hilary, who is looking at the floor with anger. Her cheeks are now stained with tears and almost inaudible sobs leave her lips.

"Romeo, Sebastian and Rick…my family is breaking up" she mutters, her voice filled with sobs.

This is horrible…way too horrible.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Three days of enjoyment, that was our prize for saving our world. After not sleeping for various days, we finally had the opportunity to sleep in good beds and let our energy return completely. We had the time of our lives on the castle, now it's time to go back.

We three look at the Royals that helped us with all our journey, making us practice and protecting our personas.

Naito is the first one to start, the night's strong wind playing with his brunette hair, "It was interesting…don't let it happen again"

We three chuckle, nodding at his words, "No problem Naito, as the leader of the powerpuff girls z I'll make sure to maintain all peace and order in our cities".

Bubbles smiles at everybody, "Thank you for everything, de su"

Edward smiles sadly,"It's a shame we aren't all of us here…not even the one who proposed us to help you".

I smile sadly. It is a shame Sebastian isn't here with us, it makes me sad.

Hilary grabs me from my shoulder, giving me a blinding smile, "I'm sure he's okay, don't worry".

I turn to look at the king of vampires. He is hugging his queen softly, giving us a tiny smile.

"I hope you can forgive all of this disaster our soldiers created, as you could see I couldn't do much on the cell I was in" he mutters softly, "but I hope returning your boyfriends and reversing their vampire-state helps to gain your forgiveness".

I turn to my now "human" boyfriend, smiling happily at him, "Yeah, at least he doesn't have any weird fangs now".

Chuckles feel the prairie, stopping in minutes. Buttercup grabs me by my shoulder, making me turn to her.

"We need to go now"

I nod, smiling at everyone in here.

"Thank you all for everything!"

With that we go. I'm ready to arrive back in home.

* * *

Ready, only the epilogue is next! I hope you liked it!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**_

**Cassie M. M:** I'm glad you laughed, it isn't exactly the-happiest-chapter-ever. As you can see, they appear once again in here xD.

**Black Rose: **Thank you, I'm so glad you like it :) Thanks for your lovely review and I'll try to make it better

**EmoCornerLover:** Yeah, sorry to dissapoint you, but this is not the epilogue. The epilogue is the one coming up. I didn't understood the start of your comment, but I'm guessing you said "I even said please"? Sorry for taking so long, but I kinda have a life xD. Thank you very much, I'm glad you like my way of writing POVs. It is kinda hard, I'm not a professional to say "My gawd, is a piece of cake!" :P. Ah, I'm so glad you don't know where I live, I wouldn't like to be in an emo-corner all of my day xD. Thanks for your review!

Edward: I have a chocolate muffin...You got pwned! ¬w¬


	37. Epilogue

The epilogue of this story. Finally the last chapter! I'm so happy, I could just kiss the first man of my age that passes in front of my house!

…Ok, maybe not that happy.

Still, I'm very proud of myself. Making the "A Dark Lover" stories was very difficult to plan, write and **finish**.

Ok, this epilogue will be divided in two. The epilogue part 1 and the epilogue-prologue (why epilogue-prologue, you'll see why later on). All the dedications and everything else will be posted between those two.

I hope you like it!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Warnings**: Foul language and mysteries

**Disclaimer**: You know what is it.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**(Normal POV)**_

Like every day, the normal routine starts in the human side. The people wake up from their slumber to prepare themselves and start their constructions of their home, finally content of being able to live on their homes without worry.

It's no difference with the powerpuff girls, who wake up to finish their hard work and make their loving Tokyo city a pretty place to live. Just like it was before.

Only, this time there is something different. The rowdyruff boys are with them, helping and loving their girlfriends.

And even though they all miss their supernatural friends and know they won't be seeing them again in their lives…they couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile, in the other side, the creatures prepare for other new things. Other new adventures, like the preparations for a newborn for example. Or their kings returning to their thrones with the same old routine. Peace is everywhere in the place.

But not everywhere is the peace something good. There is a place where there's always peace, a peace that makes you choke and cry in anguish.

The graveyard.

Edward is in there, feeling said peace in the air. He looks at the tomb of his friend Silver, a lily on his hand.

The piece of rock looks desolated and sad, only a black rose lying over it. He crouches, placing the daisy on the turf in front of it.

"I'm sorry you had to leave us, Silver" Edward declares, smiling sadly, "Everything has passed now, it has changed everything"

He moves his hand, petting the side of the grave with care, "You'll be happy knowing that we beat the bad guy, the humans are now in peace…the powerpuff sure did an awesome job, they say hi by the way"

"Edward?"

He turns around, finding his ex-teammate, Hilary. Her belly is more swollen and her face has a surprised expression on it. Probably she didn't know he was in here.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to give Silver his lily" Edward declares, turning towards the grave, "And to catch him up with the news"

Hilary smiles softly, walking towards her friend and placing her nimble hand on his shoulder, "That is nice"

"Oh Silver, you won't believe it! Hilary IS pregnant! Not with my baby, but that can be arranged later"

He feels a light smack on his shoulder, making him chuckle, "And…Sebastian is not here either. The bastard's body can't be found yet, but I'm sure he must be doing all kinds of jokes with you up there"

An 'aww' sound can be heard, making his attention turn to Hilary. She smiles at him, pointing at the dark rose.

"How nice of you to add Sebastian's flower in here too! Silver will be happy to know you're taking Sebastian's gift to him"

Edward looks at her strangely, "What are you talking about? I thought this was your favorite flower"

Now is the turn of Hilary to look at him strangely, "No, you're confused. This is my favorite flower" she answers, motioning the white rose on her free hand, "And the gatekeeper made me know I was the second one to enter the graveyard…besides, the only ones who knew his favorite flower were us two".

Edward's eyes widen, a flashback passing through his mind with speed.

_Sebastian laughs and takes the daisy, cutting the stem, "Hey, you're mean…flowers are for everybody to see and like, not only girls"_

_"Whatever…the only time you'll get a flower from me is when you die and it will be a dandelion only" Edward says, laughing mockingly. Sebastian laughs with him and answers his own mock with one of his own._

_"Well, I'll give you a black rose"_

_"Black rose? I didn't know you liked me" Edward exclaims. Sebastian just punches him like a game._

_"Hey, it's my favorite rose! They are rare and really awesome…so since you're my best friend I'll give you one, like any other close friend would receive one from me"_

Both look at the trees, observing their movements created by the wind in astonishment, feeling watched all of a sudden.

"Someone could enter to the graveyard through the trees without problem, but only if the person was hiding for something" Hilary mutters, feeling some tears on her eyes.

"…Sebastian was here" exclaims Edward, standing from his crouching position and turning to the flower in the grave.

"He is alive…"

* * *

So there you have it. Before you read the next one, I'm just going to clarify something. I'm not going to make a sequel! And if I do, it won't be fanfiction, it will be completely original with my characters only. No more PPGZ. That's it.

Now, I want to dedicate this whole story to some important persons that helped this story to be made and finished:

_**My brother, What a pain:**_ You helped me continue and finish this story. You always supported to me in the end, supporting me when the situation needed and pointing out my mistakes when you found one. You're a great little brother and I love you, those are enough reasons to dedicate this story to you! Thanks a lot, I'm so glad we are family!

_**RRBZfanX3:**_ You are just great! Always supporting me and my stories, and I don't mean only fanfiction, but my original stories in fictionpress too. You're a great friend, a great person and a great sister. Not only that, you are an awesome writer, you have me wanting to read your next chapter on fictionpress! Keep growing steady in your stories, you have an incredible imagination and will, I know you'll get far! Thank you so much for all of your support! I dedicate this story to you too!

_**Dejiko001:**_ Thank you so much for every support you gave me and all the patience you had with this story. You're a great writer, a great supporter and the perfect reader. I'm not kidding, I'm lucky to have you reading my stories! You always read them, it doesn't matter if it's of another pairing or even in another language, you read them x3. You're a great friend and person, never change and keep growing steady in your writings like you are. Thanks for just being you and being there for me, this story is dedicated to you, little sister!

_**Carito-fox:**_ Thanks for lending me your OCs (Naito and Torako) and making this story possible to be written with them included. This story is dedicated to you too!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I thank these specific reviewers for their comments. They helped me and I want to dedicate this story to you too: _**animeskullgirl16**__**, **__**Emmie-Chan14**__** , **__**Desu Ze Prosezilla**__** (thanks for the time to critic on chapter one!), **__**Rickey(Chick not dude), **__**Nakashima Kuroda**__**, , **__**Cassie M. M.**__** , **__**MutsomonoSatori, **__**HunnyABee**__** , **__**Dinosaurs R Dead**__** , **__**Rain Karami**__** , **__**NatsukiYuri-chan, **__**Dark Cemone**__** ,**__**BloodyKitten666**__** , **__**CuteKitty12**__**, **__**Fire Nightfall**__** , **__**KeroNya**__** , **__**Michiyo Obana**__** , **__**EmoCornerLover**_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Thanks to all the reviewers the commented the story! All of your reviews are very much appreciated! :D

Now to the epilogue, I hope you enjoy it :).

* * *

Inside a particular castle at night, an orange haired boy gazes at the sky from the tower. His orange eyes look lazily at the stars, trying to find some meaning for them to be up above them all. He feels a tremor pass through his body and with slow movement of his lips, he lets a lonely question out to the silence.

"Was it right, Rick?"

Another figure inside the tower nods, his golden eyes fixed on his teammate, "Yeah Carlos, it was all for the family"

The brunette lets his back lie on a wall, his eyes still on the orange-haired boy , "I don't like what we did, all that spying and recompilation of information for the Belle family. We are traitors, we gave our back to Sebastian and the rest, but it all was for the sake of the Belle family".

Carlos turns around from the window to look at his friend, worry in his eyes, "I know Rick…but was it necessary to kill that little boy?"

Rick sighs at the memory of the lost boy in the ruins, "We had to implicate the human's heroines so they could finish this human-vampire war farce, the only way was that".

Carlos suddenly chuckles dryly, his orange eyes sparkling with some bloodlust, "It's amazing how stupid humans can be, I just killed that boy by cracking his neck while you filled the place with Butch's DNA and wrote the message on the wall…everybody thought the rowdyruff boys' member was the one to blame"

Rick smirks, his pointy teeth glistening with the moon's light, "They never suspected from us and never will, isn't right elder Belle?"

The door of the room opens, letting a hurt elder appear on the scene. His eyes look at both boys, a crazy smile on his lips, "Great work, my boys. You were excellent spies and your reports were impeccable."

"How was your fight with Sebastian and Romeo?" asks Rick, getting a smirk from the older.

"Fantastic, the plan is going excellent. Sebastian turned completely evil and crazy, escaping with his mate when the attack finished, Romeo might try to find a cure to make Sebastian sane again."

"Now what, Mr. Elder?" asks Carlos is curiosity, "How we continue this?"

The elder lets a deep laugh out to the calm night, making both boys smirk evilly. The adult tries to calm himself, but his eyes still have that crazy look that always had.

"Now we must continue with the war between supernatural beings, the humans are not part of our plan this time" he declares, sitting on a black steel chair behind a large table.

Rick smiles innocently, "The Belle family will be reunited then?"

"It's almost time, Rick but for that we have to find Sebastian, Hilary, Solaria and the rest of the family and kidnap them"

A dark smirk appears on his face, looking directly at the two boys in front of him with superiority,

"Boys, it's time to hunt"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please critique the story in your reviews (how you liked it, what didn't you liked, my mistakes, etc). Thanks for reading and supporting this story!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**_

_Cassie M. M:_ Hahaha it's okay. What a drag to log in once again just t oread a story and review it. First: Yeah, Mojo had to feel a little powerful! Poor monkey is always being beaten up by those girls xD. Second: Hurray for author's lazyness! Third: Hahahaha, yeah I could think the same too xD. I hope you like the epilogue!

_PowerGirl:_ Now its over. I hope you liked the epilogue!


End file.
